Cursed666
by veintiocho
Summary: HISTORIA INCOMPLETA. "Si los demonios son capaces de maldecir, entonces los Dioses son capaces de bendecir. ¿Que dices, Sasuke? Tú me ayudas a convertirme en un Dios y yo te libero de la maldición que durante tantos años has tenido que cargar sobre tus hombros". AU.
1. Cosas que matan

Naruto Copyrigth © Masashi Kishimoto  
>|<strong>W<strong>arning: AU. Shonen-Ai, soft lime, posible OOC más adelante.  
>|<strong>B<strong>eta Reader: _Ninguno_.

* * *

><p><em>La manzana que sostenía resbaló de entre sus dedos, cayendo al suelo y provocando un ruido seco que hizo eco en el silencioso ambiente en el que se encontraba. Al percatarse de ello retrocedió un par de pasos, temeroso de verse descubierto, mas el ruido de las ramas siendo quebradas bajo sus pies termino por revelar su localización.<em>

_Los cabellos negros se agitaron cuando aquel extraño giro sobre sus pies, dándose media vuelta en dirección hacia la fuente de aquel ruido. Su mirada se desvió hacia abajo, hacia el suelo, enfocándose en el joven que lo observaba con curiosidad._

_El viento sopló suavemente, meciendo sus cabellos negros como la noche. La piel blanca, casi pálida, que brillaba bajo los suaves rayos de sol que atravesaban el cielo, se dejaba entrever por la abertura de la yukata escarlata que llevaba encima. _

_El rubio se sintió perdido al verse descubierto por la persona que había estado observando de lejos. No había podido evitarlo, por alguna razón se había quedado hipnotizado y atraído por el humano que se encontraba parado sobre una rama en lo alto de aquel árbol._

_Este ladeó el rostro hacia un lado sin despegar la vista de aquellos ojos azules que lo miraban con atención, y una sutil sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios._

"El error estuvo en prohibir la manzana. Si hubiesen prohibido la serpiente, Adán se habría comido la serpiente".

* * *

><p>г <strong>Cur<strong>sed666 ┐

By: Tsubaki Uzu Uzu (28)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter II:<strong> Cosas que matan

─… Ayaka─san se recuperara en unas semanas. No tiene nada grave, pero ya saben lo quisquillosos que son los doctores con respecto al descanso. ─El maestro hablaba con voz suave, sin despegar la vista del informe que le había enviado la madre de una de sus alumnas─. Vaya, es una lastima. Si mal no recuerdo tenia una competencia de atletismo pasado mañana. —se rascó la mejilla con un dedo, sin poder ocultar la expresión de tristeza por lo que le había pasado a su alumna. Guardó la nota en uno de sus bolsillos y se dio media vuelta, para continuar con la clase.

Después de escuchar aquella noticia fue inevitable el estallido de murmullos y algunos ruidos de exclamación. Contrario a lo que cualquiera pudiera suponer, eso se debía no a la preocupación de los alumnos por la salud de su compañera, sino a la morbosa fascinación de saber que le había pasado eso precisamente a _ella_.

─Tarde o temprano debía pasar.

─Ella se lo busco.

─Se lo advirtieron, ¿o no?

Una serie de comentarios nada alentadores se repetían una y otra vez por toda el aula, incluso el maestro se había percatado de ellos, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer.

Observó por sobre su hombro hacia la clase, deteniendo la vista en el estudiante que se sentaba en el ultimo pupitre junto a la ventana, prácticamente gritando a los cuatro vientos que deseaba estar lo mas lejos posible de todo ser viviente dentro de esas cuatro paredes.

Era consiente de los rumores que se esparcían en toda la escuela, que fuera un maestro no lo hacia sordo. Historias sobre maldiciones, mala suerte, karma y una que otra cosa fantasiosa. Todas envolviendo a una sola persona.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Actualmente, a sus trece años, Sasuke era el ejemplo perfecto de alumno promedio. A excepción del trágico accidente que le ocurrió a sus padres, su mal carácter y su expresión madura, era un niño como cualquier otro. Había sido su maestro desde que piso por primera vez la escuela y por ello le resultaba imposible creer semejantes historias basadas en casualidades.

Porque eso eran, casualidades. El hecho de que Ayaka hubiese invitado a salir a Sasuke un día antes de sufrir un accidente que le lastimaría el tobillo justo antes de una importante competencia era solo una casualidad. Que esa situación se hubiese repetido con anterioridad con diferentes chicas, seguía siendo una casualidad. Que todas las involucradas hubiesen mostrado un interés sentimental en Sasuke, continuaba siendo una casualidad.

Simplemente era eso, ¿no?

─… _una verdadera lastima. _─se dijo mentalmente el maestro, regresando la vista al pizarrón, pero sin dejar de pensar en su pobre alumno y el día tan difícil que le esperaba.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke observaba con fingida curiosidad por la ventana, con la constante sensación de ser observado por varios pares de ojos.

Desde que el maestro mencionó el nombre de aquella chica que se le había declarado hace unos días, se perdió en lo profundo de sus pensamientos, repitiéndose lo que siempre solía decirse en momentos así.

"_No fue mi culpa"._

* * *

><p>Una pareja se besaba despreocupadamente, oculta en la sombra de un frondoso árbol, muy cerca de un pequeño <em>Santuario <em>_Shinto_*. Después de un rato de intercambiar fluidos, la joven se separó de su novio y observó por sobre su hombro, en actitud nerviosa, provocando una risa en su acompañante.

─¿Que sucede? ─cuestionó este, entre divertido y molesto, al sentir que su novia se apartaba de él, para después dar una calada al cigarrillo que sostenía en una de sus manos.

─Escuche algo… creo que viene del Jinja*. ─Un ligero temblor se apoderó de su cuerpo, recordando los rumores sobre aquel lugar que nadie visitaba y era comúnmente utilizado como refugio para enamorados que deseaban meterse mano sin que los molestaran.

─Bah, no debes creer en esas cosas.

Ambos observaron el lugar, apreciando el ambiente lúgubre a pesar de ser de día. Bien, no era un lugar exactamente adecuado para ponerse románticos pero era el único que la mayoría de adolescentes encontraban disponible para caricias matutinas antes de la escuela.

El sonido de un cascabel los alertó y ambos pegaron un brinco.

─¿Q-Que fue eso?

─No lo sé, pero ignóralo. ─El joven apretó por los hombros a su novia obligándolo a prestarle atención—Mejor continuemos donde nos quedamos…

El tintineo se hizo más fuerte, como si la persona que lo llevase puesto se acercara más y más.

─Alguien se acerca…

El joven bufó enfadado, sin una pizca de miedo. Había escuchado el ruido pero prefería ignorarlo al menos hasta que saciara su libido. Aunque no tardó en cavilar la posibilidad de que fuese algún curioso o alguna compañera de clase dispuesto a pillarlo _infraganti_. Se podían hacer muchas cosas con un celular en mano. ¿Y si lo fotografiaban?

─Bien, ¿quien esta ahí? ─pregunto molesto, dejando caer el cigarrillo en el suelo y apagándolo con el pie.

Los arbustos frente a ellos se movieron y algo salió rodando por el suelo hasta llegar a los pies del joven.

─¿Eh? ─Este se inclinó y recogió el objeto, tomándolo entre sus manos—. Un cráneo…

Tanto el como su novia palidecieron al instante, sintiendo un escalofrió recorrer su columna.

─_Mi cabeza…_ ─Una voz grave habló desde atrás de los arbustos, haciendo sonar aquel cascabel nuevamente—. _Dame mi cabeza…_

Ambos jóvenes gritaron y salieron corriendo tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron.

En cuanto estos estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, el bromista se permitió carcajearse con ganas. Había salido mejor de lo que pensó, y eso que ya había espantado a muchos chiquillos de su hogar, pero esos fueron particularmente fáciles.

Un pequeño zorro naranja salió de entre los arbustos, con un cascabel colgando de su cuello, moviendo de un lado a otro su esponjosa cola.

─Oh, bueno, a los santuarios se viene a rezar, ¡espero que no lo olviden! ─hablo el animal, con un dejo de orgullo en su voz. Se acercó hacia el cráneo -sin poder evitar mirar con desaprobación los restos de cigarrillos que se encontraban en el suelo-, lo recogió con su boca y se dio media vuelta, encaminándose nuevamente hacia el oscuro interior del _Jinja_.

─Humanos tontos.

* * *

><p>Cuando la campana sonó indicando el fin de clases los estudiantes no tardaron en tomar sus cosas y salir disparados hacia el exterior del salón de clases. El maestro apenas tuvo tiempo de decirles que estudiaran para el examen de la siguiente semana. Era consiente de que seguramente la mitad de la clase no le haría caso pero su trabajo era intentar que lo hicieran.<p>

Sasuke guardó sus cosas con calma, a sabiendas de que seguramente su hermano no se encontraba en casa y no habría nadie esperándolo ─Y honestamente, aun si este estuviera en casa no sentía emoción por verlo─. Una vez que el salón estuvo completamente vacío se encamino hacia la salida. No estaba de humor para soportar a sus compañeros de curso por lo que evitaría toparse con ellos por lo que restaba del día.

Una vez fuera de la escuela decidió tomar el camino largo para llegar a casa, por el simple placer de despejar su mente. Observó como algunos alumnos se iban en grupo, chicas que se reunían y reían ruidosamente, otros eran recogidos por sus padres, sonriendo emocionados al ver a su familia esperándolos.

Sasuke se colgó la maleta por sobre el hombro, y cruzó la acera, alejándose del grupo de estudiantes que aun seguían en la entrada de la escuela. Aun podía sentir las miradas de estos taladrándole la espalda. Bien, le daba igual lo que las personas pensasen de el pero debía admitir, aunque le costara, que era desagradable recibirlas en cantidades exorbitantes.

Mientras caminaba pensó en que cenaría, en si su hermano le habría dejado algo de comer o si tendría que salir a comprar comida al supermercado. Trato de recordar hace cuanto no comía comida casera y no sopas instantáneas o almuerzos improvisados. Pensó en las camisas que estaban amontonadas en la cesta de ropa sucia, en lo polvorosa que debía estar la entrada de su casa, en la mascota del vecino que se paseaba por su patio en busca de algo de alimento, en la vecina que se la pasaba observando por su ventana a los otros vecinos.

Pensó en su compañera de clases y su pierna rota. En la declaración de esta y su rechazo oportuno.

Pensamientos tan triviales como lo era su existencia.

Oh sí, Sasuke se consideraba una persona normal. Con un hermano mayor al que no soportaba, compañeros con los que no se llevaba bien y tareas que lo obligaban a pasarse varias horas estudiando. No era el único japonés con una expresión seria, la piel clara y el cabello y ojos negros, lo que le hacia preguntarse como alguien podría encontrarlo atractivo, si era tan _común_.

Después de un largo rato detuvo sus pasos y alzó la vista hacia el cielo, poco a poco empezaba a oscurecer. Examino los alrededores para saber donde se encontraba. Se sorprendió un poco al percatarse de la cantidad de arboles que lo rodeaban, lo que indicaba que había caminado hacia el centro del distrito.

Hizo una mueca de disgusto y alzo su muñeca para poder ver la hora. Tenía que darse prisa por si no había comida en casa y tenia que salir a comprar algo. Dejo escapar un suspiro diciéndose que era su culpa por no regresar directamente a casa después de clases.

─Piensa, piensa… ─se dijo a si mismo, cerrando los ojos y frotándose el puente de la nariz. Camino un poco y su vista se detuvo en el pequeño santuario que estaba en la esquina de la calle. Si mal no recordaba era uno de esos lugares que usaban sus compañeros como punto de encuentro debido a la cercanía a su escuela.

Podía cruzarlo y así tomar un bus a casa.

"_Pero…"_ Era consiente de los rumores acerca de ese lugar. Decían que cosas extrañas ocurrían y que era peligroso acercarse. Típicos cuentos de terror para alejar a curiosos y darles privacidad a amantes prófugos.

Después de pensarlo durante unos segundos trotó hacia al entrada y empezó a subir las escaleras hacia el pequeño santuario. Tenía más prisa que miedo a estúpidas leyendas urbanas.

─Además, técnicamente yo soy una. –se dijo a si mismo, mientras cruzaba el _torī*_*.

* * *

><p>Sus orejas se alzaron enérgicas cuando detecto un aroma peculiar.<p>

El pequeño zorro abrió los ojos y se levantó con pereza, estirando las patas y dejando escapar un bostezo. El interior del _Jinja_ estaba oscuro y frío, como siempre, pero de alguna forma encontraba calor cubriéndose con aquella túnica antigua que había pertenecido al ultimo sacerdote que estaba a cargo de ese lugar.

Se rascó detrás de las orejas con una pata, refunfuñando por la visita inoportuna. No deseaba jugarle bromas a nadie después de haber comido, pero no había otra cosa que pudiese hacer. No deseaba a ningún humano cerca de su _Jinja_, NUNCA le había gustado que esos rondasen por ahí, pero cada vez se hacia mas común que estos apareciesen. Supuso que era por lo abandonado que se veía el lugar.

Hace algún tiempo la gente había dejado de venir a rezar, según escucho, debido a la construcción de un nuevo Jinja* cerca de allí ─aunque el pequeño zorro también tenia la culpa, pues acostumbraba a hacer bromas pesadas─ por lo tanto el sacerdote que estaba a cargo abandonó el lugar al no encontrar motivo para seguir allí. El zorro se enojo mucho, pues este era agradable, pero entendía su comportamiento. Era un humano, cobardes y traidores por naturaleza. No podían contra la adversidad.

─Oh por favor que no sea otro mocoso… esos son los peores. ─dijo a la nada, caminando hacia la entrada del pequeño recinto. Antes de salir se giró hacia una estatua de buda, la cual la cual estaba bastante empolvada. El Buda sostenía una katana en sus manos, la cual seguramente ya había perdido el filo. El zorro la observó con algo de nostalgia y luego agitó con fuerza la cola. Al instante las velas que rodeaban la estatua se encendieron de la nada, dándole un aura lúgubre a su hogar.

Una sonrisa zorruna se dejo entrever. No importaba la hora, siempre estaría preparado para visitantes indeseados, con la mejor de las bienvenidas.

* * *

><p>Frotó sus brazos, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño. Llevaba cerca de 10 minutos dando vueltas alrededor del santuario, más bien, del <em>himorogi**<em>_*_ que lo rodeaba. No tenía de que tan amplio era y lo fácil que era perderse.

Viendo que tardaba más de lo esperado, optó por la opción fácil, la de ir al centro del lugar y de ahí encontrar la salida.

Después de ganarse unos cuantos rasguños, y con mas hambre que la que tenia al principio, se topó con el recibidor del pequeño Jinja. Estaba lleno de polvo, con algunos maderos roídos y telarañas en las esquinas. Era más que obvio lo descuidado que estaba el lugar y se pregunto porque nadie se tomaba la molestia de limpiarlo.

Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó unas cuantas monedas, que dio como ofrenda. Junto las manos, dio unas palmadas e inclino levemente la cabeza. No es que fuera una persona religiosa pero ya que estaba ahí, no perdía nada.

─Oh, Dios de la ─Apretó los parpados, no muy seguro de cómo continuar─… comida… ojala haya algo… de comer en casa. ─dijo en voz alta, con las manos juntas y los ojos cerrados, consiente que no había nadie cerca para escuchar su ridícula petición. Separó las manos, hizo una leve reverencia, para luego girar sobre sus pies y retirarse del lugar.

El sonido de un cascabel hizo que se congelara en su sitio.

No hubo necesidad de voltearse porque sabía que había alguien, o algo, detrás de él. Sin saber muy bien que hacer bajó la vista hacia el suelo, donde podía observar su silueta siendo delineada por la luz de la luna.

Y también al silueta de lo que se encontraba detrás de el.

Sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión al notar la forma de aquel ser desconocido, lo grande que era en comparación con él y lo increíblemente cerca que estaba. Podía sentir su respiración, erizándole los bellos de la nuca y provocando que sus pupilas se contrajeran. Una gota de sudor descendió por una de sus sienes.

─"_Corre, ¡corre!"_

Todo paso muy rápido: sus pies intentando moverse, la criatura detrás de el moviéndose al mismo tiempo, las garras cerniéndose a su cuerpo y tirando de el hacia atrás, su cuerpo siendo aventado con fuerza hacia el santuario y destrozando una de las paredes.

─Jo…der… ─Con algo de esfuerzo se quito de encima unos cuantos maderos roídos, sintiendo el cuerpo adolorido y la sangre agolparse en su boca. Se levantó despacio y con esfuerzo trato de enfocar la vista. Un repentino mareo lo obligo a apoyarse en sus rodillas para mantenerse de pie. En cuanto pudo levantarse por completo llevo una mano a su cabeza, buscando la herida, jadeó cuando encontró el corte que se había echo. Seguramente tendría que hacerse algunos puntos.

Se escucho un gruñido gutural proveniente de afuera del santuario, lo que provocó un sobresalto en el moreno. Cuando por fin pudo ver de frente a la bestia que lo cazaba se quedo petrificado. Era tan grande como lo imagino, la piel era oscura y tenía un leve tono rojizo, las mandíbulas eran enormes y dejaban ver una hilera de filosos dientes. Pero lo que más llamo su atención fueron el par de cuernos que salían de su cabeza.

─¿Pero… que? ─observó su alrededor, percatándose que se encontraba dentro del recinto, completamente indefenso y a merced de la bestia. Aun así, esta solo gruñía desde el exterior.

"_Podría ser… ¿que no puede entrar?"_

A pesar de lo nublada que se encontraba su vista, echo un vistazo a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar una posible ruta de escape. Su vista se detuvo sobre una estatua de Buda bastante destartalada, y sobre lo que reposaba en sus manos.

Con cuidado volvió a observar a la bestia, la cual se removía incomoda, evidentemente ansiosa por saltarle encima. Lentamente retrocedió, provocando solo que la creatura reaccionara violentamente, abalanzándose hacia el templo. Alzo los brazos, esperando el ataque, mas este nunca llegó. Alcanzó a escuchar el rugido furioso que lazo la bestia al impactarse contra una especie de barrera que rodeaba el templo, la cual brillo en cuanto sintió al intruso intentando ingresar. Sasuke parpadeo, confuso, tratando de analizar la situación, su vista paso de la estatua a la bestia, la cual nuevamente se había impactado contra aquella barrera.

Uno, dos, tres veces…

Entrecerró los ojos, observando como poco a poco la barrera empezaba a perder brillo…

Y entonces se dio cuenta.

"_Mierda…" _

¡Estaba tratando de romperla!

Sin más tiempo que perder, giro sobre sus talones y corrió hacia la estatua. Escucho un rugido aun mas fuerte que los anteriores, pudo percibir la excitación en él. Lo ignoro, simplemente estiro la mano hacia la katana, tomándola de un extremo…

─¡QUITALE TUS MANOS DE ENCIMA!

─¿Eh?

Sasuke detuvo su intento por tomar el arma y enfocó la vista en la fuente de aquella voz. Parpadeó, confuso, cuando lo que se encontró fue a un pequeño zorro naranja que lo observaba con una expresión ─entre zorruna y humana─ de completa indignación desde la estatua de Buda.

Definitivamente se había golpeado muy fuerte la cabeza.

─¿Pero que…?

─¡No toques eso con tus sucias manos! –volvió a gritarle el animal (animal, animal, un animal le estaba hablando).

Sasuke estuvo a punto de responderle pero un sonido similar al del cristal siendo resquebrajado llamo su atención, y también el del pequeño animal. Ambos observaron estupefactos como la enorme bestia, lograba ingresar poco a poco al templo.

─¡Atrajiste a un demonio! –-el animal descendió de la estatua con un movimiento grácil y mordió el mango de la katana, tirando de ella. Sasuke no tardo en sostenerla del otro extremo de la funda— ¡Suéltala!

─¡Préstamela! –pidió, tirando de ella, sintiéndose ligeramente estúpido por estar hablándole a un animalito─ ¡¿Cómo quieres que me defienda de esa cosa?

─¡No es mi problema, suéltala y largo de MI santuario!

─¡TU santuario será destruido si no detenemos a esa cosa!

─¡Te matare sino te largas de aquí!

─¡Le tengo más miedo a esa cosa de ahí afuera y tú también deberías! –El zorro plegó las orejas, evidentemente ofendido por las palabras del pelinegro.

─Entonces ve y suicídate… ─Soltó la katana y Sasuke se echo para atrás involuntariamente, soltando un leve gemido al sentir su cuerpo impactándose contra el suelo de madera. El piso tembló ligeramente y las velas que rodeaban la estatua se apagaron. El zorro brincó nuevamente hacia la estatua, aterrizando sobre la cabeza de esta.

—Será mas fácil quitarle la katana a un cadáver, ¡hum!

El humano lo observó con una expresión de profundo odio, sintiéndose cada vez más estúpido por estar en esa situación por demás irreal. Se limpió la sangre que escapaba por la comisura de sus labios y acto seguido desenfundo la katana, percatándose por primera vez que no era tan ligera como parecía.

─Es la primera vez que tomas un arma, ¿no?

─¡Cierra la boca, estúpido zorro! –gritó, girándose hacia el animal─. Eso no importa, no pienso morir aquí. –Volvió a girarse hacia la bestia, la cual ya había logrado entrar al santuario mientras él discutía con el extraño animal.

El zorro se acurrucó sobre si mismo, observando por el rabillo del ojo a la bestia y luego al niño. Sabia que tenia que huir, que en su estado tampoco era rival para ese demonio de un nivel tan alto, pero deseaba ver como ese humano moría. Ya después mientras el demonio estuviera ocupado comiéndoselo huiría de ahí, de todas formas un humano era más apetitoso que un diminuto _yokai***_.

Observó al niño apretar los dientes y cerrar las manos en torno a la empuñadura, alzando el arma, la cual temblaba ligeramente.

Tenía miedo.

Cuando el demonio se lanzó hacia el, Sasuke giró hacia un lado, esquivando a tiempo el golpe. Pero no se percato de la cola que el demonio poseía, con la cual lo golpeo de pleno en el pecho, dejándolo sin aire, para después alzarla y golpearlo en el mentón, provocando que cayese al suelo. El zorro se levantó y bajo hacia el suelo, suponiendo que era su oportunidad de escapar.

─¿A dónde… crees que vas?

El zorro detuvo su andar cuando escucho la voz del humano, y con algo de escepticismo se giró hacia el. Sus ojos se abrieron en demasía cuando observo a este erguirse lentamente del suelo, con ayuda de la katana.

─No puede ser… ¿como puede ser que aun sigas consiente? -–se acercó lentamente al humano, a quien le estaba costando respirar.

─Te dije que no pienso morir… ─respondió, en tanto el demonio hundía las garras en el suelo, preparándose para un siguiente ataque, apoyándose en sus patas delanteras para ganar impulso.

─¿No tienes miedo? –-Los brillantes ojos azules del animal no despegaron la vista del pálido rostro humano, hermoso a pesar de los cortes que tenía. Sus miradas se cruzaron y cuando se encontró con aquellos ojos azabache, los cuales lo observaban con completa serenidad, sintió el tiempo detenerse.

─Me estoy muriendo de miedo…

El demonio volvió a abalanzarse sobre el pelinegro con intenciones de devorarlo de una vez, alertando al zorro, quien observaba todo en cámara lenta. Le gritó al torpe humano que se quitara del medio, a sabiendas de que no ganaría, no podría, pero este no se movió. Simplemente le sonrió suavemente y con un extraño brillo rojizo en los ojos se volvió hacia la bestia. Alzó la katana y con un movimiento de muñeca, hizo un corte transversal a lo largo del cuerpo del demonio. La sangre le salpico y la bestia rugió adolorida, tropezando antes de lograr tocar al moreno y derrapando a un lado, terminando tendida en el suelo.

Sasuke se tambaleó, sintiendo su cuerpo pesado y cayó de rodillas. El demonio gruño por lo bajo, enfocó sus pequeños ojos rojos en el humano que lo había herido y alzó una de sus patas, con la intención de darle un certero golpe al niño. El pelinegro se percató de sus intenciones pero por alguna razón no podía moverse y mucho menos ver bien, por lo que entrecerró los ojos, esperando el inminente golpe.

Pero contrario a todo lo que esperaba, el pequeño zorro naranja que tantos problemas le había causado se posicionó entre su persona y el demonio, agitando enérgicamente la cola.

─Ya puedes descansar, todo estará bien.

El pequeño animal abrió la boca y una esfera salió del interior de su garganta, esta emitía un resplandor el cual encegueció al demonio, quien se contrajo y gimió lastimosamente. La esfera se introdujo en el cuerpo de la bestia, la cual instantáneamente se encendió, como si le hubiesen prendido fuego desde adentro. No tardo en volverse solo cenizas.

Sasuke observó todo con una expresión de total desconcierto, en especial cuando el pequeño animal se acercó a las cenizas y empezó a olfatearlas.

─¡Aquí esta! –-gritó el pequeño zorro, recogiendo de entre las cenizas una pequeña esfera de color negro, la cual lanzo al aire y atrapo con su boca, para después tragársela─. ¡Whoah! Aunque me cueste admitirlo, fuiste de gran ayuda, niño. –-el zorro se sentó en el suelo y se rasco detrás de las orejas─. Solo no hubiese podido derrotarlo, aunque sigue sorprendiéndome que un simple humano hubiese podido derribar a un demonio como tú lo hiciste. —Sacudió su pelo y le sonrió de forma zorruna, ignorando el estado catatónico en el que se encontraba el muchacho─. ¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó.

Más no obtuvo una respuesta coherente, solo silencio y luego el gruñido de un estomago clamando por alimento. Entrecerró los ojos y solo alcanzó a ver como el humano se sonrojaba ligeramente antes de perder el conocimiento.

─Oh, debe tener hambre…

つづく

* * *

><p>▶ <strong>F<strong>inal Notes**:**

_**Jinja**_* es un santuario Shinto y el área natural que le rodea. Informalmente, al _jinja_ se refiere a veces a las edificaciones de un santuario.

_**Torī**__*_* es una puerta –especie de arco rojo, que vemos comúnmente en los animes- que conduce a un jinja.

**Himorogi***** lugares donde los árboles crecen densamente, suelen rodear santuarios.

**_Si deseas que la historia continue… ¡comenta!_ **Quisiera saber si alguien leera esto(?)


	2. Sobre demonios y maldiciones

Naruto Copyrigth © Masashi Kishimoto  
>|<strong>W<strong>arning: AU. Shonen-Ai, soft lime, posible OOC, TODO más adelante.  
>|<strong>B<strong>eta Reader: _Ninguno_.

* * *

><p>Estiró los brazos y apretó los parpados, moviendo el cuello para desentumir los músculos. Lo necesitaba después de haber estado mucho tiempo en la misma posición. Con delicadeza tomó el fajo de hojas que se encontraban sobre su escritorio y cuidadosamente los acomodó, golpeando los extremos contra el escritorio, alineando cada hoja. Le había tomado varias horas pero por fin había acabado con ese informe.<p>

_"En tan solo 3 minutos, ¡podrás disfrutar del sabor!"_

─¡Wahh! ¡Sorprendente!

Sus cejas temblaron y exhaló con fastidio cuando escucho aquella infantil exclamación provocada por un ridículo comercial. Dejando de lado su tarea de ordenar sus deberes, giró el rostro para enfocar la vista en el intruso que descansaba cómodamente en su cama y observaba con atención un comercial de fideos.

"Ese maldito zorro…"

* * *

><p>г <strong>Cur<strong>sed666 ┐

By: Tsubaki Uzu Uzu (28)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter II:<strong> Sobre demonios y maldiciones

_"¡Camaron, pescado y carne de res!"_

─¡Y pensar que los humanos podían crear algo tan útil!

─Oye…

El pequeño animal dejo de agitar la cola y aparto la vista de la pantalla del televisor para observar al pelinegro, quien tamborileaba con los dedos la superficie de caoba de su escritorio, con una expresión de cansancio en el rostro.

─¿Qué?

─¿Cuanto tiempo piensas seguir en _mi_ casa?

El pequeño zorro naranja parpadeo confundido, para después entrecerrar los ojos.

─Hasta que tú repares la mia.

─¿Ah? –-La silla se precipito hacia atrás cuando Sasuke se levantó de la silla, para luego caminar lentamente hacia la cama— ¿Y porque tendría YO que hacer eso? -–cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho, una vez estuvo cerca del zorro, y esbozó una sonrisa por demás burlona─. No es mi problema.

─Te recuerdo que tú fuiste quien atrajo a ese demonio, de no ser por ti mi hogar no estaría destruido. –-las palabras dichas con cierto tinte de resentimiento provocaron un leve sentimiento de culpabilidad en el pelinegro, quien se limito a borrar la expresión burlona de su rostro─. Además, me tome la molestia de despertarte después de que quedaste inconsciente.

─Me mordiste. –Señalo el estudiante, alzando una mano y dejando a la vista la no tan pequeña marca de dientes que tenía un poco más debajo de la muñeca.

─Bueno… ─El zorro entrecerró los ojos─ ¡es que no te movías!

─Ya… ─el pelinegro suspiro con evidente molestia, rascándose la nuca con cuidado. Solo entonces se percato de que algo faltaba, y abrió los ojos, examinando más detalladamente su cabeza.

No estaba.

─Juraría que estaba herido.

─Tu mismo lo dijiste… lo estabas. –-El zorro se alzó y sonrió orgulloso, golpeándose el blanco pecho con una de sus patas─. Te cure antes de despertarte. Bueno, en realidad no lo hice yo… utilicé agua bendita que había en el santuario, es de ayuda para curar herida echas por demonios. -–Volvió a sentarse y se rasco detrás de las orejas con una de sus patas─. El antiguo sacerdote que trabajaba ahí dejo un poco.

─Oh… ─Sasuke parpadeó despacio, asimilando la información. Acaricio la cicatriz del golpe que se había dado, y los recuerdos del día anterior se agolparon en su cabeza, provocándole una pequeña jaqueca.

El santuario, la criatura que lo perseguía, el zorro que hablaba, la katana que pesaba más de lo que aparentaba…

─¿Qué… fue lo que paso anoche?

El yokai dejó de lado la ardua tarea de acicalarse y observo fijamente al humano. Este frunció el sueño, dejando caer los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, olvidándose momentáneamente de su herida. Aquello era mas incomodo de lo que aparentaba, aquellos brillantes ojos azules escudriñándolo de pies a cabeza, deteniéndose finalmente en sus ojos, como si tratase de ver a través de el.

─¿Nos hemos visto antes?

─Antes de anoche, no. –contestó hosco el humano, apretando los labios e inclinándose ligeramente hacia adelante, con ambas manos en su cadera─. No cambies de tema y habla.

El zorro no dejo de verlo directamente a los ojos, como si no hubiese escuchado lo ultimo que dijo, y tardo un poco en reaccionar.

─Ehhh… ¡La verdad no tengo porque explicarle algo a un humano común y corriente como tú! –-señalo con desdén, girando su rostro hacia un lado, provocando un que un tic hiciera aparición en el rostro del otro─. ¡Pero! –volvio a verlo de frente─. Después de lo de anoche… creo que no eres tan común como aparentas.

─Gracias… supongo.

─No fue un cumplido, bastardo.

─¡Entonces olvida lo que dije, animal! –Pasandose una mano por el rostro, el adolescente se dio media vuelta y termino por sentarse a los pies de la cama, cruzando las piernas. Era una cama estilo occidental, por lo que se apoyo en el mueble de esta─. Dijiste que… esa… esa cosa… era un-

─Demonio. Sí. –-El pequeño zorro se recostó en la cama, enrollándose con la esponjosa cola. Hacia frio afuera─. Relativamente grande, por cierto.

─No tenia idea de que existieran. Es decir… –Mientras hablaba echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el colchón. Inhalo y lleno sus pulmones de aire, tratando de llevar mas oxigeno a su atolondrado cerebro─… ¿hay mas de ellos? –preguntó después de suspirar con fuerza.

─Como no tienes idea. –-Escuchó que decía el pequeño animal, con un tinte de ironía en sus palabras─. Pero es la primera vez que uno logra entrar a un santuario, normalmente no pueden no importa su tamaño.

─¿Por qué ese si pudo?

El pequeño zorro cruzó las patas y acomodo su cabeza sobre ellas. Su pelaje se erizo cuando sintió una corriente de aire colarse por la ventana entre abierta de la habitación. Sasuke no la había cerrado porque aseguraba que tenía calor.

─_Tch_, el lugar llevaba mucho tiempo sin ser bendecido ni recibir visitantes. El sacerdote abandonó el lugar hace tiempo. Cuando un santuario no esta bendecido es normal que espíritus malignos puedan acercarse como si nada.

─Ya veo. –Sasuke cerró los ojos un momento, tratando de ordenar sus ideas. Había muchas preguntas que quería hacer, pero no sabía por donde empezar. Tampoco estaba seguro de si su invitado le respondería.

Y ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer saber más de lo que ya sabía.

─Oye…

Cuando abrió los ojos se topó con la mirada expectante del animal. Este se había acercado hasta el borde de la cama y lo observaba desde arriba con sus ojos color cielo. Movió los bigotes, rozando levemente el rostro del humano, y entrecerró los ojos, plegando las orejas.

─¿Qué?

─Gra…Gracias. –-murmuró con vergüenza. No estaba acostumbrado a agradecer a las personas, porque no estaba acostumbrado a recibir ayuda de ellas.

El pelinegro se le quedo viendo y alzó los hombros, volviendo la vista al frente.

─No necesitas decirlo, con responder las preguntas que te hare es suficiente.

─¿Eh? –-el animal salto de la cama hacia el suelo y se plantó frente al humano—No te lo tengas muy creído, mocoso. Para empezar estaba débil y con hambre por eso no pude derrotar a ese demonio por mi mismo. –-dijo rápidamente, con las palabras saliendo atropelladamente de su hocico─. Un yokai de mi nivel podía derrotar fácilmente a esa cosa, ¡de veras!

─Si, claro. De no ser por mí habrías muerto.

─¿Que? ¡No! ¡Ha-habría encontrado la forma de derrotarlo! -–el animal se removió incomodo, cerrando los ojos y girando el rostro con ímpetu─. Como sea, pregunta lo que quieras, me da igual.

Sasuke sonrió ladinamente y cruzó los brazos, victorioso.

─¿Dijiste que eres un yokai?

─Seh.

─Entonces, debe haber más como tú, ¿no es así?

─¡Por supuesto! Si hay muchos demonios debe haber la misma cantidad de espíritus –-explicó, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo, rodando los ojos—. Si tus preguntas van a ser de ese tipo te aconsejo que busques algún libro.

─Bien, bien. –-Sasuke chasqueó la lengua ─. ¿Por qué aquel demonio trato de atacarme?

El zorro llevo una de sus patas a su mentón, rascándose con una de sus filosas garras.

─Supongo que tenía hambre… aunque nunca vi a uno tan excitado al ver un humano… tal vez había pasado mucho tiempo sin alimentarse. –-explicó con sinceridad, sin ser consiente del estremecimiento en el cuerpo del humano. Tenía una ligera sospecha de la verdadera razón, pero hasta tener pruebas contundentes no podía asegurar nada.

─Así que… estuvo a punto de matarme. –-susurró Sasuke, más para si mismo que para que el otro ser lo escuchara─. No es la primera vez que ataca una persona, ¿no? –-el zorro asintió─. ¿Entonces porque no he escuchado nunca en las noticias sobre eso? –-se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, apoyando las manos en sus piernas cruzadas─. Muchas mas personas deberían haber muerto si cosas si están sueltas.

El zorro abrió los ojos sorprendido, confirmando sus dudas.

─No te has dado cuenta…

─¿De que?

─Las personas no pueden verlos, no _deberían_ poder verlos. –-Sasuke ladeó el rostro, confundido─. Bueno, hay gente que los ve, como tú… pero son solo algunos. ¿Acaso pensabas que cualquiera podía ver a ese monstruo que te atacó ayer?

Sasuke se dejó caer hacia atrás, apoyándose en la cama. Quiso golpearse internamente por no haber caído en cuenta de ello. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y ahogó un gemido de frustración.

Podía ver demonios.

Perfecto, algo nuevo que agregar a sus peculiaridades.

─Es la primera vez que veo uno…

─¿Seguro? –El zorro dio unos pasos hacia adelante, acercándose para verlo más de cerca─. No todos tienen la apariencia del que te atacó. De echo, quedan muy pocos de ese tipo. ¡Están prácticamente extintos!

─Dijiste que había muchos demonios…

─Si, pero han evolucionado. Ahora pueden fácilmente tomar forma humana y mezclarse entre ustedes. ─El zorro cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño─. Los humanos y los demonios son iguales.

Sasuke dejo de cubrirse el rostro y observó con curiosidad al animal, aunque sin variar la expresión de su rostro. No entendía a que iba lo último que dijo y decidió restarle importancia.

─Entonces tal vez vi alguno y no me di cuenta.

─Exacto. –Afirmó el otro─. Y por supuesto, la razón por la que los humanos no se enteran de estas cosas es porque tienen a deidades 'protegiendolos'. –-explicó, con algo de sorna.

─¿Y porque entonces no hiciste nada por ayudarme ayer?

─Técnicamente no soy una deidad, así que no es asunto mío. –El zorro gruño con molestia, moviendo lentamente su cola de un lado a otro─. Yo aun soy un simple _yokai_, así que me limito a devorar cuanto demonio pueda. ¡Si ayudo a un humano en el proceso me es indiferente! –dijo efusivamente, dejando escapar una alegre carcajada que a Sasuke se le antojo sombría. Pero antes de protestar, se detuvo, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.

─Un momento, ¿como que aun? Eso quiere decir que puedes convertirte…

─Sip, en un Dios. _Kyubi no kitsune_. –-solo en ese momento Sasuke se permitió observar con detenimiento al zorro. Los ojos de un azul profundo y brillante, que lo observaban con detenimiento, contrastaban con su pelaje y su esponjosa cola de una tonalidad naranja, visiblemente suave al tacto, aunque no había tenido la oportunidad de tocarlo.

¿Realmente esa insignificante animal podía convertirse en un Dios?

─¿Y porque no eres uno aún? ─El zorro cerró los ojos, meditando. Sus bigotes se movieron, como si estuviese a punto de decir algo, pero tardo en hacerlo.

─Son asuntos privados. Pero te aseguro que me convertiré en uno. –-la determinación en sus palabras hizo que a Sasuke le fuese imposible no creerle─. Además, tengo algunos demonios mas que devorar.

Sasuke apretó los labios, formándose una línea recta en su rostro, cayendo en cuenta de la situación.

─Lo que hiciste con el demonio, lo que te… comiste, fue…

─Su alma.

─Así que debes comerte el alma de los demonios para poder convertirte en un Dios.

El zorro alzó las orejas y abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendiéndose por la capacidad deductiva de aquel niño humano.

─Mmmmmasomenos… ─soltó con cautela, sin desear revelar más información de la necesaria. Era consiente que tenia la mala costumbre de hablar de más─. ¡Hey! Ya que estamos con las preguntas… ─el zorro se acercó lentamente hacia el humano, hasta apoyar sus patas sobre las piernas de este—… dime de una vez, como lograste hacer eso.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y observó con suspicacia al animal, notando, curioso, su cambio de comportamiento.

─¿Hacer el que? –el pequeño zorro puso los ojos en blanco y luego señalo con la cola el escritorio de Sasuke, donde junto a los folios reposaba una katana que se le hizo extrañamente familiar.

Oh, sí…

─No lo sé… tu mismo lo dijiste, es la primera vez que tomaba una katana.

─¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! –Trotó suavemente hacia el escritorio y se brincó hacia la silla─. Derrotaste a un demonio por ti mismo, eso es algo que no haría cualquier humano sino uno que tuviese algún tipo de poder espiritual. –-De un grácil salto trepo hasta el escritorio y tomo con la boca la pesada katana─. ¿Quien te enseño eso?

Sasuke observó al animal maniobrar con el arma, derribando algunos libros en el proceso, y saltar hasta el piso, para después acercársela. Todo aparentemente con la intención de que le mostrara nuevamente sus habilidades.

¿Pero que habilidades? Ni siquiera tenia idea de cómo lo había echo, simplemente lo hizo. No pudo evitar calcular la distancia de la que se encontraba de la bestia, la forma de mover la muñeca, eligiendo el punto preciso en el cual realizar aquel fino corte que acabo con la vida de su contrincante.

─No tengo idea. –Contesto simple y cortante, alzando los hombros─. Eso mismo quisiera saber…

─¡Anda! –-pidió el zorro con tono suplicante, dejando el arma a sus pies.

─¡Ya te dije que no lo sé! –exclamó en voz alta el pelinegro, desabotonándose el cuello de la camisa de escuela y abanicándose con la mano, sintiendo el cuerpo caliente ─. Joder… ya es tarde, ¿podrías hacerme el favor de irte para que pueda descansar? Tengo varias cosas que… ¿qué te sucede?

Para cuando reparó en la expresión del pequeño animal ya era tarde, este se había lanzado sobre el, trepando hasta su cabeza.

─¡¿Pero qué…? ¡Quítate!

─¡Una marca! –Sasuke se detuvo en seco cuando sintió la pequeña pata del animal haciendo presión en un punto de su hombro y el cuello─. ¡Estas… tú estas…!

El adolescente se incorporó de golpe, provocando que el pequeño animal se precipitara hasta el suelo. El zorro gruño enfadado y alzó la vista para mirarlo a los ojos y recriminarle algo pero se detuvo cuando se topo con la expresión abatida del humano.

─Oye…

─No lo digas. –-lo corto el humano, con el labio inferior temblándole ligeramente, presionando con su mano sobre aquella marca─. No tienes que decirlo… es algo que ya se desde hace tiempo.

El zorro sacudió su cuerpo, agitando las orejas antes de volver a hablar con tranquilidad.

─¿Hace cuanto llevas esa marca?

─Desde que nací… ─contestó con calma, tratando de serenar sus nervios.

─Estas _maldito_, mocoso.

─Te dije que no tenías que decirlo. –Masculló enojado, afilando los ojos─. Es fácil darse cuenta.

─¿Que es lo que…?

─Ellas mueren. -–Dejó de intentar inútilmente cubrir la mara que tenía en el hombro, tres lágrimas negras que formaban un aspa (1)─. Personas que alguna vez amé. -–Una risa irónica se escapó de sus labios y por un momento el zorro juraría que vio una estela de color rojo atravesar el negro de sus ojos─. Mis padres murieron cuando tenía 8 años, la primera chica de la que me enamore murió en un accidente. Si muestro el mínimo interés por alguien termina pasándole algo, por suerte no he vuelto a enterrar a nadie.

El zorro lo observó con suspicacia, algo resentido consigo mismo por no haberse percatado de que se encontraba con la victima de una maldición. Aun así debía admitir que no sentía lastima por el humano, pues había visto casos peores.

Y por la forma tan indiferente en la que este lo miraba, sabia que tampoco esperaba que sintiera lastima.

─Así que por eso es que pudiste derrotar al demonio. –-el humano arqueó una ceja, acomodándose la camisa─. A veces las personas con maldiciones tienen… ehm… ciertas características de un demonio. Por eso pudiste derrotarlo, fue como si dos demonios pelea… ¿¡que estas haciendo? —rugió el pequeño animal, cuando sintió el pie del humano presionando su cabeza.

─Cuida tus palabras, _gatito_. –-Una vena palpitaba en la sien del pelinegro, quien con los brazos cruzados presionaba el lomo del animal. Este se retorcía en el suelo, batiendo las patas, tratando de zafarse─. Ya que sabemos que fue lo que en realidad ocurrió, te puedes ir largando de mi casa.

─¡No hasta que arregles mi templo! -–Con algo de esfuerzo el zorro naranja logró pararse en dos patas, levantando el pie de Sasuke con sus patas delanteras─. ¿No sientes ni un poco de remordimiento?

─Ah ¿porque habría de sentirlo? –-Los labios del joven se curvaron ligeramente hacia arriba y con los ojos cerrados, alzo los hombros, para después soltar con ironía─. Si soy "como un demonio…"

─Ya, ya, no quise decir eso. –Las patas del zorro temblaron debido a la presión que ejercía el adolescente─ ¡Detente de una vez! —pidió en voz baja, inflando las mejillas.

Sasuke retiró su pie solo para, con el mismo, hacer a un lado al animal sin una pizca de delicadeza, el cual salió rodando hacia un lado y terminó estampándose contra la pared.

─¡Te estas buscando una paliza, humano estúpido! –-farfulló el animal, levantándose del suelo.

─¿Qué vas a hacerme tú? –-lo retó el pelinegro, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Ambos se observaron fijamente durante un par de minutos sin decir palabra alguna, con son solo el murmullo del televisor acompañándolos. Hasta que Sasuke, escuchando la ligera vocecilla del sentido común que aun se hacia presente, exhalo un suspiro, cortando el contacto visual y dejándose caer en la silla frente a su escritorio. Con discutir no ganaba nada y era consiente de eso.

Con fastidio se llevó una mano al rostro y frotó sus sienes, apretando los parpados.

─No se como podría repararlo, pero podría ayudarte a encontrar otro templo. –-Apoyó el codo sobre el escritorio y dejo que su mentón reposara en la palma de su mano mientras le explicaba al animal la forma en la que podía ayudarlo. El zorro parpadeó un poco antes el ofrecimiento y luego bajó la mirada─. ¿Ahora qué?

─Bah, olvídalo. De todas formas sin un sacerdote o fieles, no tiene sentido. –-sus orejas se curvaron hacia abajo─. Los humanos seguirán usándolo como refugio, y otro demonio podría volver -–los finos bigotes del animal temblaron, y su voz se torno un poco más grave─. Hasta que logre mi objetivo, tendré que seguir vagando de templo en templo.

─No debe ser tan difícil, si hasta yo pude hacerlo… –-Sasuke calló tan rápido como pudo al percatarse de lo que acababa de decir, temiendo que pudiese malinterpretarse. Aun así, ya tenía el pequeño animal sentado a sus pies, mirándolo fijamente con esos ojos brillantes y una expresión de dicha en el rostro.

─¡Si te parece tan fácil entonces… hazlo de nuevo! ––El estudiante abrió mucho los ojos en cuanto se percato hacia donde se dirigían los pensamientos del pequeño animal─. ¡Ayúdame a capturar a otros demonios!

─¡Espera, espera, espera! –-Sasuke alzó las manos, enseñándole las palmas─. Estas bromeando, ¿no?

─Claro que no, ¡tú mismo admitiste que te parecía fácil! –-el humano continuó negando con la cabeza, con el ceño fruncido─. ¡Vamos! Si me ayudas, ¡yo te ayudare!

─No necesito nada de ti, así que no fastidies.

─¡Puedo quitártela! ¡Puedo quitarte esa maldición!

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal del joven estudiante, quien se paralizo al instante. Las palabras bailaron en sus oídos durante unos segundos en los cuales los recuerdos de todo lo que había vivido a los largo de sus 13 años parecieron hacerse más vividos, más dolorosos.

_¿Quitársela? _

─Tú… ¿puedes hacer algo así? –-El pequeño zorro asintió enérgicamente─. ¿Cómo podrías?

─Si los demonios son capaces de maldecir, entonces los Dioses son capaces de bendecir. –La expresión en el rostro de Sasuke cambio drásticamente, pasando de la sorpresa a la inseguridad, todo ante la atenta mirada del pequeño zorro—. Por cierto, aun no me has dicho… ¿como te llamas?

─…Sasuke. –contestó sin siquiera pensárselo.

─¿Que dices, Sasuke? –-Por alguna razón, a Sasuke le pareció que la voz del pequeño zorro sonaba más _humana_─. Tú me ayudas a convertirme en un Dios y yo te libero de la maldición que durante tantos años has tenido que cargar sobre tus hombros.

Y lo pensó, Sasuke lo pensó durante unos minutos que al yokai se le hicieron tortuosamente eternos. Y cuando finalmente abrió la boca, lo hizo para después ponerse de pie.

─Dime, ¿fue un demonio el que me provocó esta maldición?

El zorro ladeó el rostro, abriendo y cerrando los ojos, no entendiendo muy bien a que iba esa pregunta.

─Pues, sí.

─Entonces te ayudaré. –Una sonrisa ladina se perfilo en el rostro del pelinegro, quien, con los puños fuertemente apretados, alzó la vista, con la mirada llena de un sentimiento tan humano que al zorro se le hizo irreal, al encontrarse él en condición de espíritu─. Pagaran por eso.

─¡Perfecto! –Al yokai agitó la cola y sonrió zorrunamente, sintiendo algo de empatía con el humano, a pesar de no entender muy bien ese sentimiento llamado venganza─. Aunque no me caigas bien, ¡trabajaremos juntos!

El humano cruzó los brazos y lo observo con antipatía.

─Por cierto… ¿cuantos demonios son los que debes comerte?

─Seis cientos sesenta y seis.

Los brazos del humano cayeron a ambos lados de su cuerpo y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

─¿Estas bromeando? –Se llevó una mano al rostro, cubriendo sus ojos, prediciendo otra jaqueca─. ¿Y cuantos llevas hasta ahora?

El animal plegó las orejas y afiló la mirada, moviendo los bigotes.

─Creo que unos 150 y tantos. –Un gemido de frustración broto de la garganta del humano, como quien se da cuenta de haber sido victima de una estafa─. ¡Para convertirme en un Dios debo llegar a tener 9 colas! –-Sasuke dejó de cubrirse la vista y observo al zorro mientras este hablaba, con una expresión de cansancio en el rostro─. Tengo solo una, por eso sé que debo haber llegado a un poco mas de 100.

Sasuke se pasó una mano por el rostro, quitándose algunos mechones de cabello de la frente sudorosa. Estaba empezando a arrepentirse y ni siquiera habían empezado. Si lo pensaba detenidamente, arriesgaba mucho ayudándolo. Valoraba mucho su vida, aunque pareciese lo contrario.

─Y por pura casualidad, ¿cuanto tiempo llevas cazando demonios? –-el pequeño animal dio un respingo al escuchar la pregunta, y soltó una risa tonta que le puso al estudiante los pelos de punta, dándole un mal presentimiento.

─Pues... pues cerca de… unos 100 años.

Un silencio denso se apodero de la estancia, el cual fue cortado por un sonoro golpe que dio Sasuke al televisor, provocando que esta estuviera a punto de apagarse.

─… perfecto, nos tardaremos una eternidad en llegar a tantos. –sintió la necesidad de tirar de sus cabellos, pero se habría visto bastante dramático.

─¡Claro que no! –Hábilmente el zorro trepó por la pierna de Sasuke hasta lograr llegar al televisor, sobre el cual se planto en cuatro patas─ ¡Tienes que ser más positivo!

Cansado de discutir, el pelinegro asintió con desganó y se acercó hacia la cama, donde se dejo caer boca abajo. Escucho al zorro exclamar algo que no entendió y sintió el peso de este sobre su espalda. Seguramente había vuelto a quedarse viendo la televisión.

─Aún no me has dicho tu nombre. –-murmuro con los ojos cerrados, hundiendo el rostro en la almohada.

─No tengo, soy simplemente un zorro. -–contesto indiferentemente, completamente abstraído en el comercial de televisión que estaban pasando en este instante─. Eso se ve delicioso…

Sasuke giro levemente el rostro por sobre su hombro, con el cabello ligeramente revuelto, para enfocar la vista en el televisor. Estaba pasando un comercial de sopas instantáneas. Desvió la vista hacia el zorro, el cual observaba con atención las imágenes, casi perdiéndose en estas.

─Naruto.

─¿Eh? –-el zorro giro el rostro y se topo con la oscura mirada del humano. Este esbozo una sonrisa traviesa y luego volvió a hundir el rostro en la almohada.

─De ahora en adelante te llamare Naruto. Ya que tanto te gusta el ramen.

─¿Quién te crees que eres? ¡Nadie te dijo que puedes nombrarme! –reclamó el animal, dando pequeños botes sobre la espalda del pelinegro─. ¡¿No me escuchaste? ¡Te dije que no dejare que me llames así!

─Si dejas de hacer ruido te preparare ramen mañana —Una cola esponjosa empezó a moverse de un lado a otro, junto con un par de orejas naranjas─, así que ahora déjame descansar.

El yokai murmuró algo inentendible por lo bajo, sin dejar de mover la cola. Luego observó de reojo la televisión y su estomago emitió un corto gruñido de hambre. Sus bigotes se agitaron ligeramente antes de que decidiera recostarse en la espalda del pelinegro.

Con el sonido del televisor de fondo, la suave brisa nocturna colándose por la ventana, agitando las cortinas de color purpura, el humano y el zorro se quedaron dormidos. Uno soñaría con demonios y deidades, el otro con un delicioso plato de sopa de fideos.

つづく

* * *

><p>▶ <strong>F<strong>inal Notes**:**

* Por si alguien no lo notó, la marca es igual al sello maldito de Orochimaru.

Sí, se pasaron todo el capítulo en la habitación de Sasuke.

Sí, sasuke parece una magical girl. Solo le falta el báculo -lol- pero para eso esta la espada(?)

**Próximo capitulo,** **Chapter III:** _"El zorro y la princesa"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Debería continuar con la historia?<em> **

Me lo hacen saber en un review (:


	3. El zorro y la princesa

Naruto Copyrigth © Masashi Kishimoto  
>|<strong>W<strong>arning: Shonen-Ai, soft lime, posible OOC más adelante. RESUBIENDO CAP PORQUE FFNET NO LO MOSTRABA e_e  
>|<strong>B<strong>eta R: _No está beteado_.

* * *

><p>г <strong>Cur<strong>sed666 ┐

By: Tsubaki Uzu Uzu (28)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter<strong>** III:** El zorro y la princesa

La luz de semáforo cambio a verde y la estampida de personas que esperaban al otro lado de la acera cruzó la calle a toda prisa. Faltaba poco para las 8:00 am y la mayoría de trabajadores ya debían de estar en sus trabajos, mientras que los jóvenes solo pensaban en llegar temprano a clases.

Aliso la falda de su uniforme, acomodando los pliegues, y presiono el maletín escolar contra su pecho. Avanzo despacio, rogando porque el bus no hubiese partido aún. El largo cabello negro se agitaba mientras avanzaba, al igual que el colgante en forma de cruz que rodeaba su cuello. Respiraba con la boca abierta, tratando de ir más rápido, pero sabiendo que debido a su salud tan frágil si corría mucho se agitaría y podría hasta desmayarse.

—"_Tal vez no debí venir a clases sin nii-san…" _-–lamentándose mentalmente, trotó hasta la parada de autobús, donde tropezó con sus propios pies y empujó por accidente a un hombre—. ¡L-Lo siento! –exclamo apenada, sosteniendo su maletín con fuerza pues estuvo a punto de caérsele. El hombre –que tenia toda la pinta de ser un ejecutivo—simplemente la miró con dureza. La estudiante solo atino a bajar la mirada, avergonzada.

Una corriente helada la erizó los cabellos de la nuca, arrancándole un escalofrió. El sonido del autobús deteniéndose llamo su atención y se apresuro a subirse. Estaba repleto de gente y no tardo en sentir empujones por parte de otras personas. Tuvo que sostenerse de una de las barras de acercó para evitar caerse cuando el bus arrancó. Alzó la mano con la cual sostenía el maletín para poder ver la hora en su reloj, y un suspiro escapo de sus labios cuando se percato que lograría llegar a tiempo, tal vez su suerte empezaba a cambiar.

—Como si eso fuese a pasar… —susurró en voz baja, apenas separando los labios. Sintiendo nuevamente esa corriente helada, apoyó la frente en la barra de la cual se sostenía y se dedico a observar por la ventanilla las calles tan familiares.

La presencia de alguien acercándose por detrás la hizo estremecerse. Estaba acostumbrada a viajar en buses repletos de gente, pero no dejaba de sentirse incomoda. En especial cuando era uno que otro hombre adulto, quienes normalmente se colocaban cerca de jóvenes estudiantes.

Observó por sobre su hombro a la persona detrás de ella, vestía de traje y era bastante mayor. Este le sonrió de forma lasciva. La pelinegra volvió la vista al frente, apretando su mano en torno a la barra de metal. Por accidente soltó el maletín y este cayó al suelo del autobús. Sintió como el hombre se acercaba más, invadiendo su espacio personal, pero no dijo nada. Solo apretó los parpados, llevándose una mano al cuello y sosteniendo con fuerza la cruz. Sus labios temblaban y las palabras "_Aléjese, por favor_" pugnaban por salir de sus labios.

Pero no fue necesario. El hombre dejo escapar una maldición en voz alta, provocando que todas las personas a su alrededor se giraran a verlo. Este se rascaba la nuca, con un par de lágrimas escapando de sus ojos, observando de reojo a la persona que lo había golpeando bastante fuerte.

—¡¿Pero que rayos te pasa mocoso?

—Ohhhh, lo siento mucho señor, le pedí que se moviera. –Se excuso el estudiante, alzando los hombros con una expresión de completa indiferencia en el rostro—… tal vez si no estuviera tan ocupado rozando minifaldas lo hubiera visto venir. —La respuesta tan sincera arrancó carcajadas a uno que otro pasajero. El hombre se sonrojo y, apenado, se alejo del grupo de personas que empezaban a mirarlo desaprobatoriamente.

Cuando este estuvo a una distancia prudente de la estudiante, esta se inclino para recoger su maletín. Luego, tomo valor y se giro para agradecer a la persona que la había ayudado.

Y se quedo de piedra cuando lo reconoció: era uno de sus compañeros de clase.

—U-Uchiha-san… —titubeó al llamarlo, el joven la miró despreocupadamente, colocando la mochila sobre su hombros cuando el bus se detuvo.

—Pudiste moverte hacia otro lado, Hyüga.

—Lo sé… —la joven inclinó la cabeza, medio avergonzada y con el cabello resbalando por sus hombros—Aun así, gracias.

—No las des. –espetó descuidadamente, alzando las cejas y desviando la mirada, para después darle la espalda. La pelinegra lo observo alejarse, percatándose de algo extraño en la mochila que cargaba en su espalda, la cual se entreabrió por el movimiento de su dueño al descender del bus, revelando por un segundo su contenido…

Hinata tragó pesadamente, palideciendo por un instante.

* * *

><p>Sasuke camino a paso lento por los pasillos de la escuela, aun faltaban unos minutos antes de que empezase la clase y no le veía sentido a andar corriendo y sudando por nada. Se rascó la nuca, sintiendo el cuerpo tenso. No había tenido sueños muy agradables y despertar con una bola de pelos en la espalda no ayudaba.<p>

"_¿A dónde vas?"_

"_Tengo que ir a la escuela, cuando vuelva hablaremos."_

"_¿Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhh? ¡¿Acaso esperas que me quede aquí todo el maldito día? ¡Tienes que estar bromeando!""_

"_Sino te gusta te vas largando, dobe."_

Después de la corta discusión matutina antes de partir a la escuela, había logrado convencer al zorro de quedarse en casa. Este insistía en acompañarlo con la esperanza de toparse con algún demonio en el camino. ¡Era ridículo! No tenía la intención de morir por culpa de la impaciencia del animal carente de neuronas. Tuvo que amenazarlo con echarlo de casa si no lo dejaba en paz. Eso había sido suficiente como para que el zorro se pensase dos veces el seguirlo a la escuela.

Se paso una mano por el rostro con fuerza, gruñendo una que otra maldición. La verdad no podía negar que le preocupaba dejar a esa creatura en su casa, en especial porque en cualquier momento su hermano podría toparse con él.

—Por suerte pasa bastante tiempo en el trabajo. —Observo la hora en su muñeca antes de entrar a su salón, donde se topo con una de sus compañeras que salía de él.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —Los brillantes ojos verdes centellaron con fuerza y una sonrisa se dibujo en el juvenil rostro—. Buenos días, tienes suerte, el maestro aún no llega…

—Lo sé. —contesto con simpleza, apenas moviendo los labios al hablar. La joven se sonrojo y acomodó uno de sus mechones rosáceos detrás de su oreja. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y antes de que la chica volviese a abrir la boca, entro al salón. Lo sabía, Sakura gustaba de él y mientras menos palabras intercambiase con ella seria lo mejor para su seguridad.

Sakura lo observó por sobre su hombro, mordiéndose el labio. Sasuke no era hablador, estaba consciente de eso, por eso no le dolían sus desaires. Aun así nunca perdía la esperanza de lograr intercambiar más de dos palabras con él.

Cerró los ojos y volvió la vista al frente, tropezando con alguien, quien gimió bajito por el contacto, dejando caer su maletín y el contenido de este desparramándose por el suelo.

—¡Hinata! Llegas algo tarde hoy, normalmente eres la primera en clase. –Bromeó amigablemente, antes de inclinarse y ayudar a su compañera a recoger sus cosas. Esta se sonrojó un poco y asintió con fuerza, con los cabellos negros agitándose en el proceso—. ¿Te encuentras bien? luces mas tensa de lo usual… -–cuestionó su amiga, al ver más de cerca el rostro de su compañera.

Hinata recogió sus cosas rápidamente y se puso de pie en segundos, soltando un "estoy bien" antes de entrar corriendo al salón. Sakura ladeó ligeramente el rostro, con los mechones de cabello cayendo a los lados, enmarcando los rasgos infantiles. Hinata era conocida por su extrema torpeza y fragilidad, por lo que no le sorprendía que actuase de esa forma. Pero de vez en cuando observaba esa expresión de miedo en su rostro, y, como su amiga, le preocupaba.

Le preocupaba mucho.

* * *

><p>Sus manos rodearon su mochila, sintiendo el movimiento dentro de ella.<p>

—"_Tranquilo, tranquilo, no se ha dado cuenta nadie." _–se dijo a si mismo, con la respiración acelerándosele y los ojos muy abiertos. Apretó con más fuerza su mochila al sentir como la criatura dentro de esta se revolvía incómoda.

—Sasuke… ¡no puedo respirar! —gruño en voz baja el intruso.

Una serie de tics nerviosos hicieron aparición en su rostro. ¡Maldición! Ese zorro estúpido se había atrevido a meterse dentro de su mochila cuando no se dio cuenta. Se abofeteó mentalmente por no haber revisado sus cosas antes de irse. Ese no era su día.

—Escúchame bien, maldito bicho. -–masculló lo más bajo que pudo, apoyando el rostro en su mochila—. Quédate quieto o te lanzare por la ventana. ¡No se supone que estés aquí!

—Lo sé, pero tenía curiosidad por saber como era tu escuela.

—¡¿Para eso viniste? ¡¿No que era para encontrarte con algún demonio?—Apretó los dientes, entrecerrando los ojos—. Te mataré.

—Ya, ya, no dejare que nadie me vea, ¡pero déjame respirar! -–lloriqueo, tratando de sacar la cabeza para tomar una bocanada de aire. Sasuke abrió la boca con pánico y antes de que se viese en descubierto, se levanto de su asiento y salió rápidamente del salón de clases, tropezando con el maestro que apenas había entrado al salón.

—¿Sasuke, a donde vas? ¡La clase ya esta por empezar! –llamo inútilmente su profesor, quien lo observo perderse por el pasillo.

—¡No me siento bien, iré a la enfermería!

* * *

><p>Las ramas de los arboles se agitaban despacio, dejando que unas cuantas hojas verdes cayesen al suelo. Era finales de marzo, por lo que la temperatura empezaba a subir pero sin ser sofocante. Algunos alumnos conversaban sentados en el pasto, debajo de los arboles que empezaban a florecer, disfrutando de la brisa primaveral. Otros corrían en grupo a alguna clase que estuviese por comenzar<p>

Observo todo con los ojos muy abiertos, agitando la cola despacio y moviendo los bigotes. El aroma de un almuerzo recién hecho invadió sus fosas nasales: croquetas de pescado, camarón, arroz y verduras hervidas. Sus ojos azules se desviaron a un par de chicas que intercambiaban almuerzos. Una de ellas llevándose una bola de arroz a la boca y dándole una mordida, con algunos granos de arroz ardiéndose a la comisura de su labio.

—Quédate aquí hasta que mis clases terminen. Ni se te ocurra entrar al edificio, si te ven seguro terminarían llevándote a un santuario de animales o algo así. —Sasuke metió la mano en su bolso mientras hablaba, apretando los labios al percatarse de que faltaban varios de sus libros. Se paso una mano por el rostro, hastiado. Su relación con sus compañeros de clase era tan mala que dudaba de que alguien le prestase uno, excepto por una que otra compañera femenina que seguramente estaría encantada—. Olvídalo, creo que mejor debería ir a casa… ¿me estas escuchando? —Alzó la vista, mirando a ambos lados. Se había detenido detrás de un gran árbol, dejando al zorro a un lado para poder revisar sus cosas, pero ya no estaba—. Naruto… ¿donde...?

—¡Diooooooooos mío!

Su rostro palideció cuando detecto el tono meloso en la voz de unas chicas. Se levanto del pasto y se dio media vuelta, observando como el zorro naranja había terminado acercándose a un par de chica que almorzaban, sentándose frente a ellas y meneando la cola. Naruto se recargo en sus patas traseras, levantando las delanteras en un ademan por demás ridículo. Las chicas juntaron las manos exclamando un "¡Es precioso!".

—Maldito cínico… ¿no que no le gustaban los humanos? —Mascullo el pelinegro, cuando observo al zorro comer con los ojos cerrados una croqueta de pescado que seguramente alguna de esas chicas le había dado. Suspirando, levantó su mochila y camino hacia el zorro. Se irían de ahí lo más rápido que pudiese.

Tan centrado estaba en eso que no se percato de la presencia de algo observándolo desde uno de los edificios. La misma presencia oscura que, al ver como se alejaba, camino por el pasillo, buscando la clase donde es encontraba su presa.

* * *

><p>Abrió el grifo y metió las manos, para luego empaparse la cara con abundante agua. Se sentía mas relajada al encontrarse en ese baño, el cual estaba en el 3er piso y usualmente era el menos utilizado. Alzó la vista y observo el espejo, no viéndose a si misma, sino vigilando las esquinas del baño de chicas. Se sonrojó al percatarse de lo paranoica que actuaba, pero aun faltaban un par de clases para su descanso y con su primo enfermo en casa, no se sentía muy segura.<p>

—Debería ser algo más independiente… —deslizó los dedos por su cabellera oscura, que le llegaba a los hombros, mientras observaba su reflejo. Bajo la vista y se mordió el labio inferior.

"_Pudiste moverte hacia otro lado, Hyüga."_

Cerró los ojos, recordando las palabras de su compañero. Apoyó las manos en el lavabo, con la cabeza levemente inclinada. Se sentía avergonzada de sí misma, pero era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada. Siempre decepcionando a todos, especialmente a si misma. Frágil e inútil como una cara muñeca de porcelana. Era uno de los muchos adornos que su padre tenía en casa, donde la mimaban como a una princesa, y la subestimaban de igual forma.

"_Pudiste moverte…"_

Pero, no era culpa de los demás el que la subestimaran, ella se había echo con la reputación de inútil por si misma. Siempre repitiendo las mismas palabras.

"_Pudiste…"_

—No podía… —se contestó mentalmente—. No podía, no con "_eso_" ahí.

Recordó a la persona que metió el pie y la hizo tropezar, empujando a un hombre. A otra que golpeo su muñeca, provocando que se le cayese el maletín dentro del bus. Y a una que sentada en una de las butacas del bus, la vigilaba de cerca, intimidándola, presionándola a no moverse de su posición.

Estaban en todas partes, siempre vigilándola, haciendo de cada día una tortuosa serie de incidentes. Dio un largo suspiró, irguiéndose y volviendo a mirarse en el espejo.

Su mandíbula tembló cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los ojos amarillos del hombre detrás de ella.

* * *

><p>Asomó la cabeza, verificando si había otros alumnos cerca a los casilleros.<p>

—Despejado, vamos. —Sasuke salió de su escondite, con el zorro pisándole los talones.

—Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeee, Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. ¿Realmente tenemos que irnos? —gimoteó el zorro, trotando detrás del humano, con las orejas caídas—. Aun no hemos revisado toda tu escuela.

—NUNCA ha habido incidentes inexplicables en esta escuela. Lo que buscas es seguir quitándole el almuerzo a otras personas. —contesto fríamente, recordando el penoso momento que le había hecho pasar el zorro. La mirada de adoración que le habían enviado esas chicas cuando les pidió 'amablemente' que le regresaran a su 'querida mascota' todavía le causaba escalofríos.

—Son fáciles de engañar. No es mi problema. —aclaró orgulloso, con los ojos cerrados, esbozando una sonrisa zorruna. Sasuke rodó los ojos y se detuvo frente a su casillero. Verificó que nadie estuviese cerca y lo abrió, guardando los pocos libros que había traído consigo. No quería más peso del necesario.

Un grito agudo le puso los pelos de punta. Se giró hacia Naruto, quien lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

—Oh no, no me digas que…

—Sí, vamos.

Sasuke cerró su casillero con fuerza y se giro sobre sus pies, pero no alcanzo a dar ni dos pasos cuando volvió a detenerse.

—¡Rayos, deje la espada en casa! —exclamo frustrado, golpeando su frente. La última vez que logro derrotar a ese demonio había tenido suerte, pero desarmado sus posibilidades de ganar eran mínimas—. No pienso acercarme a una de esas cosas desarmado.

—No seas cobarde, tengo una idea. —contestó el zorro, brincando hacia el humano y mordiendo su mano. Sasuke ahogo un gemido y sacudió su brazo, zafándose del agarre de los dientes de este.

—¡¿Que rayos te pasa? —pregunto enfadado, agitando la mano, sintiendo como la sangre goteaba de la punta de sus dedos.

—Rápido, dibuja un circulo y dentro de él la marca de maldición que tienes en el cuello. —indicó el zorro, señalando con una de sus patas el piso. Sasuke lo observó intrigado y luego examinó nuevamente su mano herida—. Date prisa, debes dibujarlo con sangre. —Aun sin entender muy bien, Sasuke asintió, se arrodillo y dibujo las tres lágrimas dentro de un círculo con su sangre—. Ahora junta la palma de las manos y repite…

—Kusanagi*. —exclamó el moreno, después de golpear las palmas de sus manos una con la otra. Una pequeña explosión se generó dentro del círculo. Cuando el humo se disipo observo como la espada había aparecido ahí—. ¿Como fue que…?

—¡Luego te explico, tómala y vamos! —gritó el pequeño animal, adelantándose a él y entrando nuevamente al edificio.

—¡N-Naruto! ¡Espera! -–llamó inútilmente el pelinegro, después de levantar la espada del suelo y correr hacia adentro.

* * *

><p>Los pedazos de cristal que aun seguían en su lugar cayeron al suelo, dejando un vacio donde antes se encontraba el espejo del baño de mujeres.<p>

Todo su cuerpo temblaba, impidiéndole siquiera hablar. Tenía los pálidos labios entre abiertos, sintiendo la garganta seca. Las lágrimas no tardaron en agolparse en sus ojos, pero no llegó a llorar abiertamente.

El hombre de pie frente a ella la observaba atentamente, con los ojos muy abiertos y las manos temblando de excitación. Se deleito con la visión de la jovencita asustada, con las gotas de sudor resbalando por su piel. El cabello largo y oscuro se pegaba a su frente por el sudor y los ojos muy abiertos dejaban a la vista el brillante color perla de sus irises.

Esbozo una sonrisa pérfida, mientras ladeaba el rostro.

—Por fin te encontré, por fin te encontré. —canturreó excitado, acercándose a la pelinegra, quien había caído de rodillas al suelo. Esta se hecho hacia atrás, tanteando con sus manos el suelo detrás de ella, haciéndose varios cortes por culpa de los restos de vidrio en el suelo—. ¡Te he buscado por tanto tiempo, pero por fin estaremos juntos!

—No…no se quien es… usted… —dijo en voz baja, apenas escuchando ella sus palabras—. Por favor…

—¿Pero que cosas dices? —rió con sorna, mostrando una hilera de filosos dientes—. Soy la persona que necesitas, soy todo lo que necesitas. Te he amado durante tanto tiempo…

—Aléjese… —pidió inútilmente, con las lágrimas finalmente resbalando por sus mejillas—. Por favor…

—Ya no te dejare ir, te lo prometo. —dijo suavemente, arrodillándose frente a la jovencita. Estiró las manos, y la joven cerró los ojos ante la idea de ser tocada por ese ente oscuro.

—¡NO!

Un estruendo se escuchó fuera del baño, provocando que tanto el demonio como Hinata giraran la vista hacia la puerta, la cual se abrió de golpe dejando a la vista a un pequeño zorro naranja.

Hinata parpadeó repetidas veces en medio de la confusión, antes de llevarse las manos al rostro con terror al observar como el zorro corría hacia el demonio y se lanzaba hacia él.

—¡Cuidado!

El sonido del metal raspando el suelo se hizo escuchar, seguido de un ronco gemido de dolor. Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida enfocando la vista en Sasuke, quien había aparecido detrás del zorro, empuñando una katana la cual uso para atravesar el estómago del monstruo, mientras que el zorro colgaba del brazo de este, con los colmillos hundidos en su piel.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Sasuke, ignorando la sangre que le había salpicado en la ropa al momento de atacar a la bestia, y sorprendiendo a si mismo por la calma en sus palabras a pesar de sentirse nervioso por estar nuevamente cerca de una de esas cosas. Hinata lo observo con los ojos muy abiertos y los labios temblando, asintiendo débilmente—. Levántate y sal de aquí, ¡Rápido! —la pelinegra volvió a asentir, pero con fuerza, levantándose del suelo torpemente.

—No… te iras… —Ambos estudiantes volvieron la vista hacia el dueño de aquella escalofriante voz. La sangre salpicó de su boca cuando entreabrió sus labios, deslizándose por la comisura de sus labios pálidos —. Eres mía… —Una sonrisa ladina se formo en sus labios y las pupilas amarillas se dilataron.

—¡Sasuke, distráelo! —habló el zorro, ante la mirada atónita de la estudiante, soltando el brazo del demonio para correr hacia la puerta—. ¡Sígueme, niña! —Hinata pegó un brinco y se giró sobre sus pies mecánicamente, saliendo del baño de mujeres justo detrás del animal.

—Ese maldito… —masculló el de piel clara, con una vena palpitando en su sien y las manos temblándole por el esfuerzo que ejercía sobre la empuñadura—. Dejándome todo el trabajo a mí…

* * *

><p>Por alguna razón los pasillos de la escuela se encontraban más vacios de lo usual, cosa que ambos agradecieron mentalmente. Escuchando a lo lejos las voces de los maestros dentro de los salones, doblaron en una esquina, deteniéndose en las escaleras. Hinata apoyó las manos en sus rodillas, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire.<p>

—No puedo irme muy lejos, debo ayudar a Sasuke. –balbuceó el zorro, observando a la joven tratar de recuperar el aliento—. Tú ve a esconderte por algún lado. –ordeno antes de regresar sobre sus pasos.

—E-Espera… —el zorro se detuvo y volvió a mirarla—. Él me busca a mi…

—El mocoso y yo nos encargaremos de ese demonio, tú preocúpate por salvar tu pellejo.

—Mis compañeros… —Naruto parpadeó confuso ante las palabras de la jovencita—… si él se enfada podría hacerle daño a otros, no quiero… no quiero ponerlos en peligro…

El zorro no pudo evitar sorprenderse por las palabras de aquella chica. La sinceridad en su mirada al pronunciarlas y la palpable preocupación por sus semejantes. No era normal ver eso en un humano, el deseo de buscar proteger a otros antes que a sí misma.

—Debemos encontrar la forma… de sacarlos de aquí. —pidió en voz baja, con la mirada acuosa. El zorro entrecerró los ojos, sin saber muy bien que hacer ante la inocente petición.

—Nadie mas puede verlos… será inútil si adviertes a otros. —explico apresuradamente—. Creerán que enloqueciste.

—Entonces me quedare con ustedes. —aclaró—. Úsenme como carnada para sacarlo de aquí, por favor…

Un rugido sobrenatural hizo eco a lo largo del pasillo, sacudiendo el piso ligeramente, alertando a Naruto y Hinata. El zorro intercalo la vista entre la estudiante y el otro extremo del pasillo, por donde apareció el pelinegro.

—¡Sasuke! —chilló el zorro, corriendo hacía él al ver su brazo herido—. ¡¿Estas bien?

—Si, de maravilla, fue solo un rasguño. —contestó con sarcasmo, frunciendo el ceño—. Lo aturdí un poco, pero no tardara en venir. ¿Cuál es el plan?

—O sacar a esa cosa de aquí o al resto de los humanos que están en este edifico. -–el pelinegro arqueo ambas cejas—. No me mires así, fue idea de esa chica. —espetó con desdén, observando por el rabillo del ojo a Hinata.

—Pues haremos lo segundo. —Sasuke se limpio las manos en su camisa, manchándosela de suciedad, avanzo hacia la escalera donde se encontraba su compañera, deteniéndose junto a la alarma de incendios, tomando la palanca con la mano y tirándola hacia abajo.

Se típico pitido que indicaba una emergencia se escucho al instante, seguido del sonido de sillas siendo arrastradas y exclamaciones por parte de estudiantes y maestros. Los alumnos no tardaron en salir de sus salones, dirigiéndose hacia las salidas de emergencia. Sasuke le hizo una seña a Naruto y Hinata para que lo siguiesen, trotando hacia el lado opuesto por donde iban todos sus compañeros. Naruto, para evitar llamar la atención, brinco hacia la pelinegra, quien lo atrapo en el aire y no tardo en seguir a Sasuke.

* * *

><p>—<em>¡¿DÓNDE ESTA? ¡¿DÓNDE ESTA?—<em>Los aterradores gritos de desesperación hacían eco en los pasillos, aun cuando la gran mayoría no podía escucharlos. Los tres corrieron hasta llegar nuevamente al lugar donde Sasuke había logrado encerrar el demonio. Habían varias sillas en la puerta, que se agitaba por los golpes que le daban desde adentro. Hinata se estremeció, escuchando los gritos inhumanos. Sasuke se aproximo a la puerta con la katana en mano, su expresión seria no variaba a pesar de todo el caos a su alrededor

La puerta volvió a agitarse con fuerza, lanzando las sillas un par de metros hacia atrás. Hinata sintió el peso del zorro desaparecer cuando este salto hacia el frente, acercándose hacia donde se encontraba Sasuke. Se sorprendió por como a pesar de su diminuto tamaño, el zorro se adelanto al humano, como si fuese capaz de acabar con el demonio por si mismo.

Deseo ser así de valiente.

—Otra vez estas temblando. —señaló el pequeño animal, observando a Sasuke. Con sus grandes y expresivos ojos azules.

—Cierra la boca. —contestó el menor, estirando la mano hacia la perilla de la puerta. Ambos se observaron un par de segundos antes de asentir al mismo tiempo—. Hyüga, quédate atrás. —la pelinegra asintió cuando escucho que la llamaban.

Mentalmente Sasuke contó hasta tres, girando a perilla de la puerta y abriéndola de golpe. Cuando observo el interior se sorprendió al no encontrar al demonio.

—¿Pero… que?

—¡SASUKE, ARRIBA!

Alzó rápidamente la vista y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando se topo con la mirada amarillenta del demonio, justo antes de que este saliera del baño, con movimientos reptilitos, deslizándose velozmente hacia afuera del baño avanzando con manos y pies.

Sasuke giró sobre sus pies y le grito a su compañera que se apartara, pero esta permaneció estática, con los tobillos temblándole y la mirada brillosa. En un intento inútil de evitar un desastre, Naruto corrió detrás del demonio en cuanto vio que este se acercaba a la pelinegra, adelantándose a un estático Sasuke que sabia que, no importaba que corriese, no llegaría antes.

Una gota de sudor se deslizo por su frente mientras apretaba los parpados, para no ver como todo volvía a desmoronarse frente a él.

Y entonces se detuvo.

Abrió nuevamente los ojos cuando escucho un rugido de dolor, sorprendiéndose al ver que el demonio se había detenido a menos de un metro sobre la pelinegra. La sangre goteaba sobre ella, manchando su rostro.

—Eso ha estado cerca… —el sonido de la voz de un extraño lo alerto, y se acerco rápidamente hacia el demonio, rodeándolo para observar porque se había detenido.

—Joder… —la katana cayo al suelo cuando observo las numerosas flechas que atravesaban su cuerpo. La sangre seguía goteando y sus ojos empezaban a opacarse. Se giró hacia Hinata y observo a la persona que se encontraba de pie junto a ella.

—¿Quién eres?

El joven de largos cabellos negros y piel pálida observaba a Hinata, quien apretaba los parpados con fuerza y sollozaba en silencio, abrazándose a si misma. Coloco una mano en el hombro de ella y apretó suavemente. Por un instante aparto la vista de la joven y la enfocó en el de ojos oscuros.

Sasuke parpadeo confuso cuando reconoció las mismas orbes de color perla que las de Hinata.

—Hyüga Neji. —contesto este, curvando los labios ligeramente hacia arriba—. Miembro del club de arquería.

El cuerpo del demonio ardió en llamas y cayo al suelo, pero ninguno de los humanos pareció prestarle atención a eso.

Unos brillantes ojos azules se entrecerraron con suspicacia, mientras devoraba el alma del demonio.

La sensación de que todo empezaba complicarse hizo presencia.

つづく

* * *

><p>▶ <strong>F<strong>inal Notes**: ***Sasuke sangraba la ultima vez que tomó la katana, es decir, hay restos de sangre en la empuñadura. Lo que hizo fue "invocarla" gracias a las habilidades de demonio que poseé (por eso dibuja el símbolo que tiene en el cuello).

ODIO como me quedó la seudo-pelea en este cap e_e Ya, aparecieron Hinata y Neji (y aún falta que medio mundo aparezca) Oh sorpresa, tmb pueden ver demonios -predecible- ¿Serán aliados o enemigos?

**Gracias por TODOS los reviews & alerts** -conteste algunos pero no recuerdo si todos ._. lo siento - (SHinigamiXD me alegra que la historia te parezca original -a su modo- ;_; 3 Misaki, si, tmb me gusta la relacion entre Natsume y 'sensei' en ese anime. Espero que te te haya agradado este nuevo cap! LordQueen, AMÉ tu review, me alegra que no te haya aburrido el cap 2 y la historia te pinte interesante). Sus comentarios son gasolina~

Por si alguien aun no pilla porque el fic se llama "_Cursed666_", aquí la explicación: (i908. photobucket. com/albums/ac286/rainbow2502/LOGO .png) ¡Junten los espacios!

**Próximo capitulo,** **Chapter IV:** _"No puedes cambiar el destino"_


	4. No puedes cambiar el destino

Naruto Copyrigth © Masashi Kishimoto  
>|<strong>W<strong>arning: Shonen-Ai, soft lime, posible OOC más adelante.  
>|<strong>N<strong>otes: Actualizo rápido porque el número de alerts aumenta y me dejaron más reviews esta vez(?) xD **¡Gracias por comentar!**

* * *

><p>La puerta corrediza se abrió, dejando a la vista a una Hinata que llevaba entre sus manos una fuente con dos tazas y una pequeña tetera, además de un plato con típicos dulces japoneses.<p>

Se acercó a la mesa donde se encontraban su primo y su invitado, arrodillándose lentamente para poder servir algo de té verde. Sasuke percibió el sumo cuidado que ponía en eso, pues lo hacía todo muy despacio. Lo que no sabía era que Hinata se tomaba su tiempo para esas cosas por temor a derramar el té o algo parecido.

─ "_Y pensar que todo el mundo pensaba que era torpe. Si supieran la verdad"_

* * *

><p>г <strong>Cur<strong>sed666 ┐

By: Tsubaki Uzu Uzu (28)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo IV: <strong>_No puedes cambiar el destino

Después incidente en la escuela habían decidido salir de ahí antes de toparse con un maestro. Las heridas que tenían no podían explicarse fácilmente. Por ello Hinata se ofreció a acogerlos en su casa y ayudarlos a curar sus heridas.

─Pudo pedirle a una sirvienta que lo hiciera, Hinata-sama. –-Neji trató de sutilmente quitarle la tetera a su prima para ayudarla, aun cuando esta ya había empezado.

─_El té no es más que esto:__Primero calientas el agua,__Entonces haces el té.__Luego lo tomas correctamente.__Esto es todo lo que debes saber__.*—_Sasuke se paso una mano por el rostro para evitar reírse en voz alta ante lo dicho por el pequeño zorro, cosa que Neji percibió rápidamente por lo que se limito a mirar con recelo al animal─. ¿Qué?

─No se permiten animales dentro de la casa, ve a jugar al patio. ─dictaminó el de ojos claros, cruzando los brazos, el zorro estuvo a punto de contestarle con un bien seleccionado insulto pero Sasuke lo alzo el aire, sosteniéndolo del pelaje de su cuello.

─¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES? –bramó el animal, agitando sus pequeñas extremidades, por lo que Sasuke tuvo que acercársele mas y susurrarle algo que lo calmara.

─Síguele la corriente, necesito sacarla información, sabes que nos beneficiara a ambos. –el zorro dejo de moverse y entrecerró los ojos, gruñendo en voz baja─. No seas infantil…

─¡Bien! Al fin y al cabo prefiero estar en espacios abiertos que encerrado con un montón de apestosos humanos. ─Sasuke soltó al zorro que cayó grácilmente en el suelo y trotó hacia la puerta corrediza que daba al jardín trasero.

─¡E-Espere! –Hinata se levanto rápidamente del suelo, tomando el platillo con los dulces y siguió al zorro. Neji y Sasuke la observaron con curiosidad, pero sin variar la expresión de indiferencia en sus rostros.

─Bien, suerte que se fue, necesito hablar a solas contigo.

─Igualmente, Uchiha. ─El susodicho entrecerró los ojos cuando Neji lo llamo por su nombre, a pesar de que no se lo había dicho. Aparentemente sabía más de lo que aparentaba.

* * *

><p>Unos cuantos pájaros volaron bajo, rozando con sus alas el agua transparente del pequeño estanque <em>koi<em> que se ubicaba en el centro del jardín, para luego elevarse en el aire, dejando caer unas finas gotas de agua sobre el follaje.

El zorro naranja movía su cola lentamente de un lado a otro, observando con atención el movimiento de todo a su alrededor. Las flores se agitaban con la brisa primaveral, dejando escapar algunos pétalos que flotaban en el aire, donde se mecían en forma circular hasta finalmente caer en la hierba.

─Estúpido Sasuke, estúpidos humanos. –refunfuño, agitando los bigotes y mirando hacia el frente. El sonido de la hierba crujiendo llamo su atención, pero no lo demostró. Estaba más ocupado maldiciendo a la raza humana.

─Se-Señor zorro... –cuando la chica llego a su lado, se giro hacia ella, viéndola desde abajo, cosa que le incomodó.

─¿Qué quieres?—pregunto con tosquedad. La pelinegra se arrodillo junto a él y le tendió la bandeja con los dulces.

─Supuse que tenia hambre… ─dijo en voz baja, sin mirarlo a los ojos─. Como vinimos directamente de la escuela… después de lo que ocurrió, no creo que haya tenido tiempo de comer algo.

─¡No es necesario! ─Hinata alzó la vista ante la respuesta del pequeño animal, que giro el rostro con desdén─. No tengo hambre. –mintió, pero no le duro mucho pues su estomago emitió un sonido que evidenciaba su estado─. Bien, comeré algunos… ─El zorro volvió a mirar a la joven de pupilas claras, que sonría sutilmente, con las mejillas levemente teñidas de rosa. Naruto tomo con su boca un dulce y lo trago sin chistar, masticando con los ojos cerrados, saboreando la textura en su interior.

─No tuve… ─habló la joven, dejando la bandeja en la hierba, juntando luego sus manos─… la oportunidad de darle las gracias.

─¿Uhm? –Naruto dejo de comer para mirarla, cosa que puso nerviosa a Hinata.

─De no ser por ustedes… yo—

─Técnicamente todo lo hizo Sasuke. ─aclaró Naruto, dándole una mordida a otro dulce relleno─. Aún no soy tan fuerte como para derrotar a un demonio─. "_Por eso llevo tan pocos en tantos años_" agrego mentalmente, apretando los parpados.

─¡Aun así… aun así fuiste muy valiente! ─Naruto alzo la vista cuando la joven levanto la voz, recreándose con la expresión avergonzada de esta─. No importa que, que no seas tan fuerte… ─su voz volvió a disminuir unos decibeles─… algún día serás muy fuerte, porque eres valiente.

El zorro observo a la pequeña humana sonrosarse y bajar la mirada, con el flequillo cubriéndole los ojos color perla. Parpadeó, confuso, por la forma en la que ella lo veía. ¿Cómo podía deducir esas cosas sino lo conocía?

─Eres buena persona. ─Hinata alzó la vista despacio, topándose con la zorruna sonrisa de Naruto─. ¡Y tienes razón, me volveré muy fuerte porque algún día seré un Dios!

El viento sopló suavemente, agitando el follaje verdoso, meciendo los pétalos de flor en el aire y largos cabellos negros de Hinata, quien abrió mucho los ojos ante lo dicho por el pequeño animal.

─¿Un… Dios?

* * *

><p>─Así es, un Dios.<p>

Neji dejó la taza de té a medio terminar sobre la mesa y cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho, cerrando los ojos. Se hizo un silencio incomodo para Sasuke, pero no dijo palabra alguna. Cuando Neji tomo aire y lo exhalo despacio, habló.

─No te fías de él. ─Neji asintió despacio, abriendo los ojos─. Sí, lo supuse después de que le apuntaste con una flecha cuando intento acercarse a tu prima para preguntarle si estaba bien.

─Es mi deber protegerla. Y no conozco muchos yokais salvajes, no son de relacionarse con los humanos. Al principio pensé que era un demonio.

El Uchiha arqueó sutilmente una ceja, curvando los labios con burla, echándose un poco hacia atrás, apoyándose en sus manos.

─Sí, tiene una apariencia aterradora. Con las orejas largas y la cola esponjosa…

─Sabes que no todo es lo que aparenta. ─recordó el otro, frunciendo las cejas con evidente molestia por el comentario sarcástico de Sasuke─. No deberías fiarte completamente de él.

─No es un demonio. ─señaló el Uchiha─. Solo un tonto zorro al cual ayudo por mi propio beneficio.

─¿Beneficio? Sí, los Dioses hacen "milagros" y "bendicen" a la gente. Pero son solo leyendas. ¿Cuantas personas conoces que se hayan librado de una maldición? ─Sasuke apretó los labios, sus cejas contrayéndose sutilmente─. Luchar contra demonios no es cosa de juego.

─Lo dices por experiencia, ¿no? –Neji asintió, colocando las manos sobre sus piernas─. Te toca hablar, ¿también tienes una maldición?

─No. –Sasuke abrió los ojos en demasía ante la respuesta del otro, quien sonrió, entrecerrando los ojos─. Así que no pienses que somos iguales.

─Entonces, ¿Por qué…?

─ Es un _Onmyōji__*_. ─Tanto Sasuke como Neji dirigieron su vista hacia el zorro, que los observaba desde la puerta. Hinata estaba de pie a su lado, con el plato ya vacío, siendo presionado contra su pecho─. O al menos es la única definición que puedo darle. Pueden ver más allá de lo ordinario, o algo así. Eso incluye yokais y demonios. Por eso nunca viste ningún demonio en tu escuela, él era el encargado de ahuyentarlos.

─Entiendo. –La vista del Uchiha pasó del zorro a Hinata, quien bajaba la vista─. ¿Ella también es una?

─Nop… ─el zorro alzo la vista, encontrándose con los ojos claros de la muchacha, que asintió despacio ante su muda pregunta─… ella _sí_ esta maldita.

Sasuke volvió su vista a Neji, quien movía la cabeza desaprobatoriamente, aparentemente decepcionado porque su prima hablase sobre su estado con un desconocido.

─Esta bien Neji-niisan, puedes contarles, no… no me molesta. ─El mayor de los tres suspiró, frotándose las sienes.

─Es cosa de familia, pero si usted lo dice. ─Hinata asintió con fuerza, muy segura de su decisión. Neji se levantó del suelo, acercándose a un mueble de madera situado a un lado de la habitación decorada al estilo clásico japonés─. El origen de nuestra familia se remonta a cientos de años, en una época en la que el _Onmyōdō_* estaba en su auge. ─Abrió de par en par las puertas del mueble, donde habían varios pergaminos guardados─. Como, supongo, debes saber, los _onmyöji_ son practicantes del _Onmyodö_, y en nuestro clan podías encontrar a los mejores debido a que tenían una visión única. Podían ver espíritus benignos y malignos. Por lo tanto en ocasiones ayudaban a expulsar los malos espíritus de lugares o del interior de las personas.

─¿Exorcismo? –Hinata se estremeció ante la pregunta de Sasuke, pero solo Naruto, que estaba a su lado, se percato de ello.

─Los _Onmyōji__ eran_ exorcistas, al menos los de nuestra familia. Si ellos podían ver a los demonios, por lo tanto tenían posibilidades de expulsarlos de un lugar o del interior de una persona. —Cuando Neji volvió a sentarse, tenía entre sus manos uno de los pergaminos que guardaba en el armario─. Como sea, con el tiempo la fama de nuestro clan llego a límites insospechados y muchos pasaron a convertirse en sacerdotes y dejaron de ser nómades que ofrecían servicios a cualquiera. Tuvieron influencia en gobernantes y en la mismísima realeza de Japón, por ello somos una familia acaudalada. ─Desenrollo el pergamino de color sepia, ya bastante desgastado por el tiempo─. Pero lo que nos interesa saber es como terminamos "así"…─suspiró, extendiendo el pergamino sobre la mesa; habían varios dibujos en este y algunos párrafos escritos con tinta, pero señalo un dibujo, era una mujer—. Su nombre era Hinako Hyüga, una muy famosa sacerdotisa en aquel entonces. Tenía cierto "encanto" para atraer a los demonios. ─Sasuke observo el dibujo de la mujer que vestía un kimono blanco y un hakama color rojo; el largo cabello negro lo tenía recogido en una coleta alta, que caía por su espalda hasta la cintura. Su pupila carecía de color, por lo que supuso, tenía los mismos ojos de Neji y Hinata─. Por eso le era tan fácil exorcizar a los demonios, no se ocultaban cuando ella estaba cerca y revelaban su ubicación.

─¿Qué le ocurrió? ─pregunto impaciente, queriendo llegar al meollo del asunto.

─Hinako se topó con un demonio algo especial. ─deslizó un pálido dedo por sobre el pergamino, señalando una línea en especifico─. Este demonio escucho de Hinako y la _buscó_. Según sus propias palabras, se había enamorado de ella. ─Sasuke arqueó una ceja─. Suena ridículo, lo sé, y seguramente lo mismo pensó Hinako-sama. Evidentemente no podía corresponder los sentimientos del demonio.

─Y él la maldijo… ─completo Sasuke, obteniendo un asentimiento por parte del Hyüga. Este volvió a enrollar el pergamino, atándolo con un delgado hilo rojo.

─Exacto. Hasta que una Hyüga pudiese corresponder los sentimientos de un demonio, serían victimas de la mala fortuna. Por eso las mujeres en nuestra familia eran constantemente acosadas por estos. ─Neji rió bajito ante la situación─. Evidentemente nunca correspondieron a uno, ¿Quién en su sano juicio podría amar a un demonio? Como sea, a la familia Hyüga no le quedo de otra que convivir con esa maldición. Entrenaron a los varones para combatir a los demonios que se acercasen a las féminas de la familia.

─Que patético. ─el zorro rió fuerte, mostrando los filudos dientes─. Resignarse a estar malditos por tanto tiempo, de verdad que ustedes los humanos se rinden fácilmente.

─¿Oh, y que querías que hiciéramos? ─Neji observó fijamente al zorro con sus ojos sin pupila, con tal intensidad que parecía querer ver a través de él─. ¿Pedirle ayuda a una Deidad? Déjame decirte, no les interesamos en lo más mínimo. ─Hinata observó preocupada a su primo al ver como este apretaba la mandíbula al hablar─. Llevamos mucho tiempo trabajando para los dioses y no nos han ayudado, muchas sacerdotisas han muerto a manos de un demonio, muchos de sus protectores murieron con ellas. –su vista de desvió a su prima por un segundo, mirándola con frialdad─. Y yo moriré protegido a Hinata-sama. Es nuestro destino, no podemos cambiarlo.

─¡Claro que pueden! ─Sasuke se llevo una mano al rostro, orando mentalmente porque el zorro no empezara con su discurso─. Yo lo haré, cuando me convierta en Dios. Le quitare la maldición a Hinata y tu podrás ser libre.

─Aquí vamos de nuevo… ─Sasuke cerro los ojos y dejo escapar un suspiro, sintiendo vergüenza ajena.

─Tienes que estar bromeando, un diminuto yokai como tú no tiene oportunidad de convertirse en Dios. Mucho menos si la metas es derrotar a 666 demonios. Además, no tienes pruebas de que vayas a lograrlo, ¿o sí? –soltó Neji, señalando a Sasuke─. Y él es un completo idiota por creerte. Es de conocimiento popular que los zorros engañan la gente.

─¡¿A quien llamas idiota? ─de un salto el Uchiha se puso de pie, mirando desafiante al de ojos claros─. Que tú tengas miedo no es culpa mía.

─Por favor… ─la suave voz de Hinata llegó a los oídos de Neji, quien se contuvo y no respondió─. No discutan… Neji-niisan, yo también le creo a Naruto.

El susodicho abrió los ojos en demasía. Ahora hasta su prima le creía a ese ridículo espíritu, cosa que lo ofendió visiblemente. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, esperando que el otro cediera. Neji se sorprendió al ver que su prima, normalmente tímida, no apartó la mirada en ningún momento. Podía ver la seguridad en sus irises, la expresión de serenidad en su rostro, como si apoyase la más grande de las verdades.

─Admito que la habilidad que tiene para devorar el alma de los demonios no es algo común en un yokai. ─Hinata sonrió suavemente, más calmada al ver a su primo tratar de entenderla─. Hagan lo que les venga en gana, pero no pongan en riesgo a Hinata-sama.

─Tú estas para protegerla, ¿verdad? ─el yokai agito la cola y sonrió zorrunamente─. Si trabajamos en equipo me convertir en Dios rápidamente.

─Naruto, no los inmiscuyas en esto. –pidió Sasuke, mirando al zorro con una vena palpitando en su frente y una expresión de molestia en el rostro, el zorro continuaba sonriendo sin importarle la mirada de los jóvenes─. ¿Como podría ella ayudarnos?

Hinata bajó la vista y apretó los labios, mirando de reojo al pequeño zorro que continuaba muy tranquilo.

─Tú también estas maldito, Sasuke, y aun así aceptaste trabajar conmigo. ─el susodicho relajo sus facciones, pero continuaba con el ceño fruncido─. Vamos, ella puede atraer demonios, ¿te imaginas lo rápido que llegaremos a los 666?

─¡¿Estas diciendo que la usaremos como carnada? –reclamaron al unisonó Sasuke y Neji, para después mirarse el uno al otro con una mezcla de molestia y asco.

─Pues si lo dicen así suena mal. ─El zorro se rasco detrás de las orejas, en un gesto tan despreocupado que irrito a los estudiantes─. Por si no te has dado cuenta, Sasuke, fácilmente confundes a los demonios con personas normales ¿o no? –El zorro observo la expresión pensativa del humano, quien desvió la mirada, sin negar la afirmación del animal ─. En cambio esta niña puede ver a través del corazón de las personas. Fácilmente diferencia a las personas de demonios. Ya hablé con Hinata y ella esta de acuerdo, verdad ¿Hinata?

─Hinata-sama… ─Ignorando las miradas asesinas que se enviaban el par de intrusos en su hogar, Neji se acercó a su prima y la tomó por los hombros, para que ella lo mirase a los ojos─. Usted no ganara nada con esto, tampoco es necesario que lo haga. Sabe que yo cuidaré siempre de usted.

─Ya estoy cansada… ─Neji arrugó las cejas ante las palabras de su prima, sin dejar de sorprenderse por la seguridad en sus palabras─. Quiero… quiero ayudarlos, quiero ser útil. Quien no arriesga no gana, ¿verdad?

─¡Esa es la actitud! ─Sasuke estiró los brazos, atrapando al zorro, cubriendo con sus manos su boca.

─¡Ya quédate callado! –Alzó la vista, mirando hacia Neji─. Ignórenlo, nos vamos de aquí.

─Espera… ─la grave voz del Hyüga logró que el zorro, que se removía incomodo tratando de zafarse, se quedase quieto─. Antes quiero darte un consejo. ─Se alejo despacio de su prima y se acerco al Uchiha, inclinándose un poco para hablarle en voz baja─. Sobre tu maldición… si yo fuera tu averiguaría un poco más sobre como se origino. Hasta donde yo sé, hay dos razones por las que uno puede estar maldito: por ofender a un demonio o como pago por un favor que obtuvo del mismo demonio. Pero, si dices que no sabes como es que la tienes, significa que es heredara. ─El Uchiha asintió despacio, aun sosteniendo al pequeño zorro, que escuchaba atentamente las palabras del otro—Y en cuanto a ti. ─habló, picándole una mejilla al animal. ─Sé que algo ocultas y hasta que no nos digas que es mantente alejado de Hinata-sama.

─Neji-niisan, ya déjalo. ─pidió la estudiante─. Uchiha-san, Naruto-kun, nos veremos mañana en la escuela. ─Inclinó levemente la cabeza, a modo de despedida, al igual que sus invitados, quienes fueron amablemente escoltados hasta la salida por Neji.

* * *

><p>─Ese tipo me pone de malas… ─Caminaban a pasa lento, debido al incidente en su escuela habían salido antes de clases y habían pasado solo un par de horas en la casa de los Hyüga. Sasuke no tenía ninguna prisa por llegar pronto a casa, pero el zorro rabiaba cada 5 minutos y la única forma de tranquilizarlo era dándole una de esas insípidas sopas instantáneas que tanto le gustaban─. ¿Sasuke no me escuchas?<p>

─Te escucho perfectamente, ese es el problema. ─detuvo sus pasos sin aviso, cosa que el zorro ignoro─. Naruto, ¿que eres en realidad?

Cuando el yokai escucho esa pregunta hecha con seguridad, se detuvo al instante, girando la cabeza para poder verlo a los ojos.

─¿Qué dices?

─Tú mismo lo dijiste… me cuesta distinguir cual es o no un demonio. ¿Como se que tu no lo eres? ¿Cómo se que no estoy ayudando a un demonio?

Naruto resoplo con molestia, con las orejas caídas, símbolo de cansancio. Lo único que deseaba era llegar a la casa del humano y comer un poco. Luego tal vez dormir en aquella cómoda cama.

─Porque los demonios te hacen un favor antes de cobrártelo. –Sasuke arqueo una ceja, observando con escepticismo al animal—. Así es como engañan a los humanos, cuando estos están desesperados hacen pactos con ellos brindándoles una ayuda por adelantado. Además, Hinata ya confirmo que no soy un demonio.

─¿Y como se que puedes quitarme la maldición? ─El viento agito las ramas de los arboles y algunas hojas se desprendieron, bailando en el aire por unos segundos. Naruto percibió como la mirada de Sasuke se oscurecía por un segundo, luego de encenderse con unos destellos rojizos─. Que tal si te ayudo a cumplir tu objetivo y te olvidas de pagarme…

─Realmente desconfías de mi, eh…

Con los mechones de cabello negro agitándose y la mirada cargada de confusión, Sasuke curvo ligeramente hacia arriba la comisura de los labios. Una sonrisa entre burlona y seria que removió las entrañas del yokai.

─¿Y por qué habría de confiar en ti?

A Naruto lo invadió de golpe un fuerte _deja vú._

_Se le hacia tan familiar… _

─¿Seguro que no nos hemos visto antes?

─¡No cambies de tema y contesta! ─Exigió irritado, llevándose una mano al estómago y alzando de golpe su camisa, mostrándole el corte que ya empezaba a cicatrizar─. Estoy jugándome el pellejo por ayudarte y quiero asegurarme de que vas a pagarme.

─¡¿Que quieres que haga para probártelo? –gruño el zorro, apartando la vista del pálido cuerpo del humano y de la herida. De alguna forma no le agradaba la idea de que quedaran cicatrices─. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

─No lo sé… ─sus parpados cayeron, cubriendo los profundos irises oscuros, en tanto hablaba con voz serena─. No quiero darle la razón a ese tipo, pero es cierto… no tengo ninguna seguridad de que vayas a cumplir con lo que dijiste.

El zorro se dio la vuelta y caminó despacio hasta Sasuke, deteniéndose a unos 3 pasos de él. Lo observo desde abajo, examinándolo con sus grandes ojos de color cielo. Sasuke abrió los ojos cuando se sintió observado, topándose con la mirada del zorro naranja. Vio la confusión en ellos y suspiro, dando por zanjada la conversación.

─Vamos a casa, hablaremos de esto luego. ─Naruto asintió y ambos continuaron caminando. Aun así no dejo de pensar en una forma con la cual hacer mas firme su promesa.

* * *

><p>Cerró el libro después de darle una hojeada, para luego colocarlo sobre la mesa. Ya había revisado más de cuatro tomos diferentes y en ninguno encontraba la respuesta a las preguntas que tenía. Se acomodó un mechón negro detrás de la oreja, paseando sus ojos claros por la repisa del frente, revisando si aun quedaba algo por leer.<p>

─Onii-san. ─Un par de golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención─. Es hora de la cena.

─Iré en un minuto. ─Neji se levanto de la silla y ordeno los libros que tenia sobre el pequeño escritorio. Lo mejor era que su prima no se enterase de lo que hacía o podría hacer preguntas.

Acaricio con las yemas de los dedos la cubierta de uno de los libros. Estaba desgastada y la piel comenzaba a levantarse, arruinando la textura lisa que tenía aquel ejemplar.

─¿Ahora te dedicas a escribir libros? No me digas, seguro uno sobre lo inevitable que es nuestro destino. Debó admitir que me encanta tu vena fatalista.

Una sonrisa ladina se formó en el rostro del joven, quien giro el rostro hacia la ventana, para observar al intruso que vestía de negro y llevaba una mascara blanca, lo que le impedía ver su rostro.

Aunque con todo y ello, reconocía esa insoportable y familiar voz.

─Si desea puedo decirle el suyo, morirá un día de estos.

─No me mires con esos ojos que me lo terminare creyendo. ─De un salto bajo del alfeizar de la ventana─. Nos enteramos de lo ocurrido en tu escuela, estamos muy avergonzados, ¿como dejamos que un demonio pudiera entrar tan fácilmente? ─El hombre llevó una de sus manos cubiertas por largos guantes negros a su pecho, con fingida vergüenza─. Seguro que me despedirán por haber confiado en que un mocoso—

─Tenía fiebre y por eso me costaba moverme. Pero en cuanto me sentí mejor fui a la escuela. ─contesto hosco, irritado por la forma en que lo subestimaban─. No volverá a ocurrir, no me enfermo fácilmente.

─Oh… pues me alegra escucharlo porque si tenemos que preocuparnos cada vez que tengas un resfriado…

─¡Cierre la boca! –Un libro fue lanzado directamente al rostro del hombre, quien lo atapo antes de que dejara una marca nada agradable y soltó una carcajada─. Dígame que quiere y váyase.

─Jo, que poco sentido del humor tienes. –volvió a lanzarle de regreso el libro, para después toser un poco y aclarar su voz─. Quería avisarte que volverán a asignarle a alguien de mi equipo la vigilancia de tu escuela. No me mires así, no es que desconfiemos de tus habilidades, solo queremos evitar otro incidente. Por cierto, ese chico… ─el hombre se llevo una mano al mentón, pensativo.

─Uchiha Sasuke, así se llama. Aparentemente también tiene una maldición. –Observó el reloj y bufo despacio─. Debo irme a cenar. En cuando al Uchiha, es inofensivo, aunque el yokai que lo acompaña me parece algo sospechoso.

─Así que también te diste cuenta. ─El hombre se giró sobre sus pies, dejando escapar un silbido─. Le preguntare a mis superiores si saben algo sobre ese zorro. Mientras tanto vigila al muchacho. ─Camino nuevamente hacia la ventana, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos─. ¿Sabes? No es un buen augurio que alguien con una maldición tenga habilidades especiales. Las maldiciones se supone que deben ser un _castigo_, no un premio.

─Sus ojos. ─El pelinegro entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia─. El desarrollado instinto de supervivencia, la mente veloz, la admirable condición física…

─Vigílalo. ─Repitió el hombre, antes de saltar por la ventaja. Aún le faltaba entregar su informe sobre esa mañana y rezar porque sus superiores eligieran a alguien, que no fuese él mismo, para el trabajo de guardián en aquella pequeña escuela.

* * *

><p>Dejó las bolsas en el suelo para buscar las llaves en el bolsillo de su pantalón negro, mirando de reojo al zorro. Este husmeaba a su alrededor, siguiendo con la mirada alguna que otra mariposa, saltando en los arbustos que rodeaban la entrada de su hogar. En momentos así dudaba de sus palabras y le parecía más una criatura infantil que un prospecto de futuro Dios.<p>

─Naruto, ya entra. ─llamó con voz neutra, inclinándose para recoger los ingredientes que usaría para prepararse un almuerzo rápido. Antes de que pudiera tomar el pomo de la puerta para abrirla, el movimiento de esta lo alerto.

─¿Sasuke? ─La voz tan familiar con la que fue pronunciado su nombre lo puso en alerta y alzó la vista, encontrándose con unos ojos rasgados sorprendentemente parecidos a los suyos.

─Itachi… ─El zorro dejó de jugar y alzó las orejas al escuchar un nombre desconocido, girándose hacia Sasuke y observando a la persona que lo recibía desde el interior de su casa.

Abrió la boca con asombro: La piel clara, la nariz perfilada, la mirada penetrante de un gris tan intenso que se asemejaba al color de sus pupilas, el laceo cabello azabache atado en una coleta a la altura de la nuca.

¿Sasuke tenía un hermano?

* * *

><p>─¡Informe de ultimo minuto! ─Canturreó un hombre vestido de negro, saltando desde la rama de un árbol y aterrizando en el suelo─. Ya es oficial, volveré a ser maestro en esa escuela, ¿no es genial? Tendré que invertir mi tiempo en hacerme pasar como maestro de un montón de niños impertinentes…<p>

El grupo de personas reunidas en aquel templo situando en medio de la nada –el cual utilizaban como punto de encuentro- rieron ante la actitud de su superior. Todas tenían la misma pintas que el recién llegado: ropas oscuras y mascaras con forma de animales. Ya se habían echo a la idea de que sería a él a quien asignarían ese trabajo, pero no pudieron evitar regodearse nuevamente de su mala suerte.

Dejar de estar en el frente de batalla para irse "tras bastidores" era bastante frustrante.

─Te veo muy emocionado. ─dijo una mujer, quien después de retirarse la incomoda mascara, fue la primera en "felicitarlo", dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda ─. Vamos, eres él más indicado, tienes buena mano para los niños…

─Joder, ¿porque a mi? –suspiró, echando la cabeza hacia atrás─. Es como ser niñero… no, es peor.

─Ya, ya, todo saldrá bien. –consoló falsamente la voluptuosa mujer, aun riendo─. Vamos, chicos, démosle algunas palabras de aliento a nuestro héroe, justo como lo ensayamos. ─Alzo una mano, contando con los dedos─. Uno, dos… ¡tres!

─¡Felicidades por su asenso, senpai! –repitieron al unísono el grupo de personas, desplegando un cartel con la misma frase que habían utilizado. Se escucho uno que otro silbido y aplausos, seguido de carcajadas.

─… Gracias por su apoyo, montón de hipócritas.

* * *

><p>─Deberías tener encendido el celular, lo tienes para que podamos comunicarnos.<p>

Las largas orejas se agitaron al escuchar la voz rasposa del mayor, desviando la mirada del plato de fideos que le habían servido hacia los jóvenes que almorzaban en la mesa junto a él, uno frente al otro. Naruto no dejaba de sorprenderse por el parecido entre ambos; dejando de lado que uno tenía unos 5 años más, y el cabello largo, eran como dos gotas de agua.

─Me las apaño muy bien solo, gracias.

Plegó las orejas ante la cortante respuesta del menor. Sasuke era hosco, lo sabia a pesar de conocerlo por poco tiempo, pero ese día estaba especialmente insoportable. No miraba a su hermano a los ojos y contestaba con prepotencia. Ni siquiera a él le hablaba así.

─… ya veo. -El mayor jugó con los palillos en sus manos, llevándose a la boca un rollo de sushi, enfocando la vista en su hermano menor, buscando su mirada. Este masticaba rápidamente, con el rostro ladeado y los ojos cerrados. Por un momento su mirada se desvió al vendaje que tenia Sasuke en el brazo, para después volver a su rostro, distinguiendo algunos cortes─. Aun así, me gustaría que me dejases saber como estas.

─Estoy bien, _siempre_ lo estoy, Itachi. ─Sasuke clavo la mirada en su hermano, con las cejas fruncidas. El mayor sonrió con tristeza; aunque la mirada de su pequeño hermano fuese tan indiferente y no transmitiese más que antipatía, se conformaba con que lo mirara a los ojos.

Naruto, nada ajeno a la atmosfera densa que se había formado entre esos dos, tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reprocharle nada al menor de los Uchiha. No le gustaban los humanos, sí, pero le gustaban menos los que trataban mal a otro de su especie.

─Gracias por la comida. -Sasuke llevo sus platos al caño, lavándolos rápidamente, para después darse la vuelta y salir de la cocina.

─Sasuke, espera… ─Su hermano se había levantado tan rápido como él, cogiéndolo de la muñeca antes de que se fuese─. Quiero que hablem—

De un ágil movimiento, Sasuke deshizo el contacto entre los dos, librándose del agarre de manera brusca. Se giro hacia su hermano, observándolo desde abajo, debido a que el otro era más alto. Con los ojos entrecerrados siseo un "_no me toques_", para después volverse y continuar su camino hacia su habitación.

Itachi se quedo de pie, inmóvil, observando el lugar por donde había desaparecido su hermano. El zorro estaba detrás del mayor, limpiaba los restos de fideos con su lengua, pero sin quitarle la vista de encima al humano. Al verlo tan quieto, sintió curiosidad, y se acercó despacio a él, llegando hasta sus pies, donde se restregó para poder llamar su atención.

El mayor espabiló al sentir el contacto, bajando la vista hasta sus pies, curvando los labios en una sonrisa. Se inclinó, cogiendo desprevenido al zorro, levantándolo del suelo y acunándolo en sus brazos. Naruto se removió incomodo pero cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los del mayor desecho la idea de rechazar su contacto.

Era como perderse en el cielo nocturno huérfano de estrellas, durante una repentina tormenta, fugazmente iluminado por uno que otro rayo. Su mirada estaba nublada por la impotencia, la tristeza y la desesperación de no saber que hacer, de no saber que hizo mal.

─¿Sabes, pequeño zorro? –Deslizo los dedos por el suave pelaje, rascando detrás de las orejas peludas. Naruto se dejó hacer, sin quitarle la vista de encima, abrumado por la forma en que repentinamente cerraba los ojos, aparentemente tratando de ocultar las emociones que bullían en su interior, y esbozaba una sonrisa vacía─… Sasuke realmente me odia.

つづく

* * *

><p>**Onmyodö Una corriente mezcla de ciencias naturales y ocultismo. Se basa en las teorías chinas de los <em>Cinco Elementos <em>y del _Yin y yang_ (¿a que le pega a Neji?).

*Onmyōji: eran especialistas en magia y adivinación. Practicantes del onmyodö.

*Itachi = ¡DIOS! –ok, no. Bueno, sí-

Pues la clase de Historia de Neji aclara un poco el panorama. Ya pueden intuir como es que Sasuke quedo maldito. En cuanto a Itachi... pobre, lo que es amar sin ser correspondido… amar a un hermano, claro. xD Nos leemos en el proximo cap que tendrá más acción (el cual, honestamente, me gusta mucho).

**Próximo capítulo:** El maestro impuntual y el árbol de cerezos. (Sí, el titulo es bastante obvio a propósito)

_Sus comentarios inspiran, espero seguir leyendolos (:_


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto Copyrigth © Masashi Kishimoto | La historia, por supuesto, es totalmente mia.  
>|<strong>W<strong>arning: _Hoy,_ capítulo **largo**. Pensé en dividirlo en dos partes, pero no se cuando vuelva a actualizar. Leer con calma(?)  
>|<strong>B<strong>eta R: _No está beteado, aún._

* * *

><p>г <strong>Cur<strong>sed666 ┐

By: Tsubaki Uzu Uzu (28)

* * *

><p>─¿Pero que rayos pasó aquí?<p>

Konoha era conocida por ser un pueblo rico en tradiciones, poseedor de una vasta cultura. Su historia se extendía a tiempos antiguos cuando la gente adoraba divinidades relacionadas con la naturaleza, desde zorros hasta mapaches. Una cultura con tendencias sintoístas, por lo que podían verse varios templos en diferentes partes de la pequeña ciudad.

Un trío de chicas se sorprendieron al encontrar uno de aquellos templos que visitaban constantemente, no exactamente por motivos religiosos, prácticamente en ruinas. Una de las paredes había colapsado y las estatuas en forma de zorro que se hallaban afuera del templo habían caído al suelo, rompiéndose en dos.

─Parece como si hubiera ocurrido una pelea aquí.

─¡Seguro fue un demonio! ─apostó una castaña, pasando un brazo por el cuello de su amiga─. Pilló a una parejita de nuestro curso cogiendo en sitio sagrado y ¡zas! Destruyó el lugar con su furia.

─¡Deja de decir estupideces! ─Sakura se estremeció ante la vulgar visión de su amiga, sonrojándose─. No creo que haya sido nadie de nuestro curso. Además, los demonios no existen.

─Ya, ya, debemos darnos prisa para llegar a la escuela. ─Recordó la menor del grupo, tomando del brazo a su compañera de cabellos rosáceos y enseñándole la lengua a la castaña─. Haz lo que tengas que hacer para irnos ya.

─¡Pero si el lugar está destruido!

─La _saisenbako*_ esta intacta, para tu buena suerte. ─Una pequeña mano se alzó señalando la caja de ofrendas. Sakura sonrió al percatarse de lo dicho por su compañera, liberándose del agarre de su amiga para acercarse a ella y hacer su petición. Sacó algunas monedas del bolsillo de su blusa y las lanzó a la caja. Junto las palmas de sus manos, dando unas palmadas, y cerró los ojos.

─Por favor, que Sasuke-kun y yo nos volvamos más cercanos_._

─Lo siento, pero Sasuke-kun se enamorará de la sexy chica que se sienta detrás de ti en la clase de matemáticas ─susurró la castaña, quien se había acercado a su amiga silenciosamente, interrumpiendo su oración. A Sakura de le subieron los colores al rostro, y se giró hacia su amiga, alzando un puño peligrosamente.

─¡Te mataré! ─La joven rió y corrió lejos de Sakura, con el maletín de la escuela en su mano.

─Sakura ya vámonos, o llegaremos tarde. ─Advirtió la otra chica, que se había quedado esperando a su amiga de ojos claros. Esta asintió y ambas caminaron con calma hacia la salida del templo, ignorando las bromas que hacía la mayor del grupo acerca de los rumores sobre ese lugar.

"¡_Yo puedo cumplir tu deseo!_"

Un par de pétalos de cerezo flotaron frente a Sakura, quien detuvo sus pasos al escuchar aquella extraña voz. Observó a ambos lados y su vista se detuvo en el _shimboku*_ que se encontraba a unos metros del templo.

Entrecerró los ojos, percatándose de que los pétalos de flor caían de ese árbol.

─¿Sakura?

─No sabía que un árbol de cerezos podía ser un _shimboku_. —Su amiga siguió la trayectoria de los ojos verdes, sorprendiéndose también.

─Tienes razón, yo tampoco había visto ningún cerezo con un _shimenawa*_. ─Señaló, alzando la mano y apuntando a la cuerda alrededor del árbol─. Es más, no sabía que había un cerezo aquí… de ser así ya habríamos venido para el _Hanami*_, está más cerca que el parque central.

─¡Si se quedan ahí paradotas llegaremos tarde! ─llamó a lo lejos la castaña, sacando de su trance a las chicas. Ambas espabilaron y apartaron la vista del árbol, trotando hacia la salida.

Solo Sakura volvió la vista nuevamente, sin dejar de correr, cuando escucho nuevamente aquella infantil voz.

"_¡Yo puedo cumplir tu deseo!"_

* * *

><p>Chapter V<p>

**El maestro impuntual y el árbol de cerezos.**

* * *

><p>─Buenos días, Uchiha-san.<p>

Sasuke correspondió el saludo a una soñolienta Hinata, que se encontraba en un asiento del autobús, y le sonrió ladinamente a Neji, quien estaba de pie junto a su prima, aparentemente resguardándola con su cuerpo. No cabía duda de que se tomaba muy enserio su papel de guardián.

No era la primera vez que el pelinegro se los encontraba en el bus, pero desde el incidente en su escuela y el conocimiento mutuo de su situación, no podían evitar intercambiar palabras más allá de lo usual durante el trayecto a clases.

─¿Cómo va tu amigo el zorro?

─Le puse una correa y lo amarré a la pata de una silla. Gracias por preguntar. ─Neji soltó una suave risa y Hinata lo observó con algo de resentimiento. No estaba de acuerdo en que trataran de esa forma a Naruto─. Se ven cansados, ¿se han topado con algún demonio?

─S-Solo un par camino a la parada de autobús. ─Hinata se cubrió la boca antes de bostezar, para después recostar su cabeza en el asiento.

─Eran pequeños y torpes, nada que un par de _pergaminos ofuda_ no puedan controlar. ─Sin temor a que alguien lo viese, Neji sacó dos tiras de papel de su bolsillo, las cuales tenían palabras escritas con tinta negra. Sasuke no pudo evitar pensar que en el fondo Naruto tenía razón, Hinata podía considerare como una "carnada" muy efectiva, mientras que a él le costaba diferenciar entre un demonio con una persona─. Por cierto, ¿ya pensaste a qué club unirte?

─No me uniré al club de arquería, no te preocupes. ─Rodó los ojos─. Pensaba unirme al club de Kendo o al de Aikido.

─Teniendo en cuenta que tu principal arma es una katana, el club de Kendo sería lo adecuado. ─aconsejó el mayor, volviendo su vista a su prima, que cabeceaba en el asiento, inclinándose sin querer hacia la izquierda─. Hinata-sama insiste en unirse al club de arquería, pero le aconsejé que siga en el club de té. ─dijo en voz baja, tratando de no despertar a su protegida─. Desde que ese tonto zorro habló con ella se le metió en la cabeza la idea de hacerse más fuerte.

─Pues entonces déjala intentarlo. ─Sasuke observó por la ventana, verificando cuanto tiempo faltaba para que llegaran a su escuela, y luego volvió la vista hacia Neji─. Sé que la maldición que tiene es algo delicado porque es mujer, pero, a estas alturas, ¿qué puede perder?

Neji continuaba mirando a su prima, quien poco a poco empezaba a quedarse dormida apoyada en su pierna. Con la punta de los dedos rozó su rostro, sintiendo la suave piel estremecerse.

─La vida.

* * *

><p>─¡SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!<p>

Naruto mordió la soga y tiró de ella, esperando que cediera, pero solo provocó que la silla se tambaleara un poco y la vasija de porcelana ubicada estratégicamente sobre ella estuviese a punto de caer.

"Esto era de mi madre, si lo rompes te _mato_, enserio".

─Estúpido Sasuke, estúpidas reglas. ─lloriqueó el zorro, masticando la soga atada a su cuello. Alzó las orejas cuando escuchó unos pasos que venían del pasillo y se recostó en el suelo, fingiendo dormir.

─¿Qué fue eso…? ─Itachi abrió la puerta y observó el interior de la habitación de su hermano. Dejó escapar un suspiro cuando se percató de que el zorro estaba atado a la silla frente al escritorio─. No puedo creerlo… ─se acercó al animal, que se levantó de golpe agitando la cola─. No puedes estar aquí tantas horas... ¿en que estaba pensando Sasuke? ─-hablaba, mientras deshacía el nudo, liberando al animal─. Te quedaras conmigo hasta que me vaya a clases, ¿bien? ─alzó al zorro y le sonrió. Naruto observó su expresión tranquila con curiosidad, meciendo suavemente la cola.

"De haber sabido que Sasuke tenia un hermano tan amable habría hecho un trato con este", pensó, riendo internamente, mientras Itachi lo cargaba y acariciaba sus orejas ─. "Aunque dudo que una persona tan amable tenga una maldición también".

El pitido del celular que indicaba una llamada entrante detuvo las caricias del mayor, quien metió una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó el ruidoso aparato. Cuando reconoció el número, frunció sutilmente el ceño, pero sin ignorar la llamada.

─¿Qué pasa, Shisui?... No ha pasado ni una semana, ¿porque no eres más paciente?... No, no puedo. Quiero pasar algo de tiempo con Sasuke. ─Itachi apretó los párpados, sus labios curvándose hacia abajo─. Sí, _está_ enojado conmigo, espero que estés contento. ─susurró con resentimiento, antes de cortar la llamada, metiendo después el aparato nuevamente en su bolsillo. Naruto se quedo quieto, sintiendo la tensión en el cuerpo del mayor, quien se llevo una mano al rostro, frotándose la cara con impaciencia, murmurando palabras inentiligibles para el animal. Unos minutos después lo observo, sonriéndole─ Oye, ¿quieres darte un baño?

* * *

><p>─¡Buenos días, Hinata! ─Saludó Sakura cuando su compañera entró al salón de clases. Su vista se desvió hacia la persona que estaba junto a su amiga, sorprendiéndose al ver a su amor platónico entrar al mismo tiempo─. Buenos días, Sasuke-kun. ─dijo tímidamente, sonrojándose un poco. Sasuke alzó los hombros y entro al salón, sin corresponder el saludo como era debido. Sakura lo siguió con la mirada, antes de volver la vista hacia Hinata─. ¿Vinieron juntos?<p>

─Ehm… sí, yo y mi primo nos lo encontramos en el bus camino a la escuela. ─aclaró la joven, buscando que su amiga no malinterpretase la situación. Esta la miró extrañada, poniéndola más nerviosa─. B-Bueno, iré a sentarme.

─Nos vemos luego. ─Sakura le sonrió y la dejo marcharse, volviendo también a su asiento. Hinata se sentaba en la parte de atrás del aula, deseando de esa forma pasar desapercibida por los maestros. Se ponía muy nerviosa cuando estaba al frente. Sakura se sentaba más adelante, justo frente al pizarrón, pues como delegada y mejor alumna de la clase era quien debía alzar la mano si el maestro preguntaba algo.

Lo curioso era que Sasuke se sentaba en la parte de atrás, a pesar de tener también muy buenas calificaciones.

Solo entonces Sakura se percató de lo cerca que se sentaba Hinata de Sasuke.

─¡Sakura, Sakura! ─Una de sus amigas le dio unos golpecitos en el brazo, llamando su atención─. ¿A que no sabes que escuche? ¡Vieron a Hinata y a Sasuke conversar en la entrada de la escuela! ─la chica de cabellos rosáceos entrecerró los ojos.

─Nah, Sasuke no habla prácticamente con nadie y Hinata es demasiado tímida con los hombres. Ella dijo que su primo…

─También escuche que durante el incidente de la semana pasada, vieron a Hinata irse con Sasuke mientras nosotros evacuábamos. ¿Recuerdas que el maestro andaba buscándolos? ─la joven asintió despacio─. ¿Crees que estén saliendo o algo?

─¡Claro que no! ─aseguró la de ojos claros, alzando un poco la voz y llamando la atención de algunos chicas a su alrededor. Infló las mejillas y los miro con molestia, hasta que estas continuaron con lo que estaban haciendo─. Hinata nunca mostró interés en él.

─Cierto… además sigue viva. ─agregó la chica, para después reír y provocar que Sakura la mirase con recelo─. Bien, lo siento, lo siento. Sé que no te gusta que hablemos de esos rumores.

─Porque _no_ son ciertos. No existen las maldiciones. ─bufó con molestia, acomodándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. Su compañera suspiró viendo que había irritado sin querer a su amiga y la dejó sola un momento, el cual Sakura aprovecho para darle un vistazo a su amor platónico.

Sasuke mantenía esa pose despreocupada e indiferente que tanto le atraía, mientras miraba por la ventana, con el mentón apoyado en la palma de su mano. Luego observó a su derecha, sorprendiéndose al ver a Hinata en la misma posición, con la mirada fija en la ventana, solo que con una expresión un tanto más nerviosa.

Entonces Sasuke giró el rostro, sus ojos encontrándose con los claros de su amiga. La joven ladeó el rostro y Sasuke asintió. Parecían hablar una especie de lenguaje mudo porque ninguno dijo palabra alguna, hasta que Hinata volvió la vista al frente y soltó un suspiro, frotando sus brazos con nerviosismo. Sasuke cruzó los brazos y sonrió sutilmente, aparentemente divertido por algo.

Sakura arrugó las cejas, mordiéndose el labio, sintiendo una punzada de dolor en el pecho.

Era la primera vez que veía a Sasuke sonreír en clases.

Cabizbaja, volvió la vista al frente, con las manos sobre su pupitre, temblando ligeramente.

"No, no puede ser… ellos nunca habían hablado antes", se repitió mentalmente, arrugando con los dedos su falda. Consideraba a Hinata una buena amiga, aunque no hablaban mucho. La conocía desde hace años y ella no había mostrado interés alguno en ningún chico. De hecho no intercambiaba palabras con ninguno desde que podía recordar. Además, muchos (por no decir todos) sabían de sus sentimientos por Sasuke, incluyendo a Hinata. Por lo que era imposible que se fijase repentinamente en el mismo chico que ella. Hinata no era esa clase de persona. "Pero, ¿y Sasuke?". El tampoco había mostrado interés por otras chicas, si bien algunas había logrado captar su atención, siempre terminaba alejándose de ellas (justo después de que estas sufrieran un repentino accidente).

Sakura escuchaba el murmullo de los estudiantes como si estuviesen muy lejos, sintiéndose perdida. Todo a su alrededor era distante y sus sentidos apenas podían percibirlos.

─¡Sakura! ─Un sonoro golpe sobre su pupitre hizo que espabilara, alzando rápidamente la vista─. ¿Podrías ir al salón de maestros y preguntar porque rayos el profesor aún no llega? ¡Hace más de media hora que los otros salones ya están en clase, al menos el maestro debería avisar que no vendrá para salir de esta prisión! ─Otros alumnos apoyaron la moción de su compañero, silbando y alzando los brazos, pidiéndole a su delegada que los dejara salir.

─Tranquilo, Kiba. ─Advirtió Sakura, levantándose lentamente de su asiento, acomodando su larga cabellera rosa detrás de su hombro. El castaño tragó pesadamente, retrocediendo unos pasos. Sabía que si la chica se enfadaba acabaría con un ojo morado─. Me comunicaron que el maestro se retiró, o tomo vacaciones, no estoy muy segura. ─Algunas exclamaciones y gritos de alegría se hicieron escuchar, además de quejas por no haber sido informados─. Lo siento, chicos. Pensaba decíroslo ahora, pero se me olvido. Como sea, se nos asignara un nuevo maestro, debemos esperar hasta que llegue…

─No hace falta esperar más... ─el sonido de la puerta corrediza abriéndose alerto a los alumnos, quienes rápidamente regresaron a sus asientos, fingiendo ser obedientes. El maestro entró a paso lento, deteniéndose detrás de su escritorio, dejando su maletín sobre este. Todos lo observaban con curiosidad. El cabello gris y el cubreboca le daban un aire de adulto mayor, cuando en realidad era bastante joven─. Me sorprende y halaga su elocuencia, supongo que no habrá mucho que enseñarles. ¿Quién está a cargo?

Sakura alzó la mano, llamando la atención del maestro.

─Dime, rosadita…

─"¿Ro…rosadita?" ─Sakura sintió la necesidad de arquear una ceja, pero opto por una sonrisa hipócrita─. Soy la delegada, Haruno Sakura. ─el maestro asintió despacio─. Sensei, ¿podría presentarse para saber como dirigirnos a usted? ─pidió en el tono más cortes que pudo, protegiendo su imagen de alumna modelo.

─Ah, sí, sí… ─El maestro giró sobre sus pies, tomo una tiza blanca y dibujo los kanjis que conformaban su nombre en el pizarrón─. Soy Hatake Kakashi, seré el reemplazo de vuestro antiguo maestro por tiempo indefinido. ─Sacudió las manos, limpiándose el polvo blanco de la tiza─. Antes de empezar la clase me gustaría aclararles un par de cosas: La primera, no me gustan los niños, ni los adolescentes, ni las personas en general. La segunda, tengo poca paciencia así que al primero que se le ocurra causarme problemas lo envío directo al infierno, y créanme que preferirán mil veces estar en la dirección castigados por lo que resta de vuestra vida estudiantil. ─Los alumnos se estremecieron con la amenaza que, dicha en aquel tono tan serio, no les pareció descabellada.

Kakashi sonrió al ver las expresiones en los rostros de sus estudiantes. La única forma de sobrevivir era a base del miedo, y lo sabía muy bien pues uno de sus compañeros de "trabajo" también trabajaba de maestro en otra escuela. Era la fachada perfecta.

Paseó la vista por el salón, deteniéndose en un estudiante que miraba con atención por la ventana. Parecía no haber escuchado lo que él había dicho, pues su expresión era de completa indiferencia.

O tal vez…

"…ese sea Sasuke Uchiha…". El profesor sacó una lista del folder que le entregaron el la dirección, en los cual estaban los nombres y fotografías de los alumnos que estarían a su cargo. Suspiró con cansancio cuando sus sospechas fueron confirmadas. "Así que por eso me asignaron este salón…"

Al sentirse observado, e pelinegro giró el rostro con disimulo, encontrándose con la mirada de su nuevo maestro. Dos pares de ojos oscuros observándose, unos más experimentados que los otros, ambos testigos de los mismos sucesos.

Kakashi le sonrió con familiaridad y Sasuke no tardó en darse cuenta de que ese hombre no era normal.

O al menos era tan "normal" como lo era él.

* * *

><p>Lo primero que hizo Sakura una vez terminadas sus clases, fue buscar a Hinata. Deseaba preguntarle sobre esos rumores, y al mismo tiempo, una parte de ella no deseaba hacerlo. No quería que se enojara con ella o pensara que desconfiaba. Era una buena chica, y la creía incapaz de hacer algo así. Pero los rumores se expandían con más rapidez y eso debía tener un origen.<p>

Lamentablemente, para cuando terminó de ayudar al nuevo tutor a actualizarse y conocer un poco más sobre sus compañeros, Hinata ya se había ido acompañada de su primo.

─¡Sakura! ─llamó una de sus amigas, quien la alcanzó y la rodeo familiarmente con un brazo, como siempre solía hacer─. ¿Nos vamos a casa?

─Lo siento, iré a ese templo.

─¿Otro intento de acercarte a nuestro querido pero nunca amado Sasuke-kun? ─la chica de cabellos rosados observó con resentimiento a su amiga─. ¿Qué?

─Olvídalo, solo vete sin mi. ─La castaña asintió y se alejó de su amiga, agitando una mano y deseándole suerte. Sakura se despidió de ella y giró sobre sus pies, tomando el sendero que iba hacia su destino.

* * *

><p>─Ya llegué… ─Sasuke cerró la puerta suavemente, dejando sus zapatos en la entrada, internamente deseando que su hermano no estuviese en casa. Ambos tenían clases en horarios diferentes, Sasuke estudiaba por las mañanas e Itachi estudiaba durante las tardes, regresando a casa en la noche ─si es que regresaba─ después de su trabajo a medio tiempo ─del cual Sasuke no tenía mucha información, ni siquiera estaba seguro donde trabajaba─. Usualmente sus horarios se cruzaban y no se veían durante días o semanas, las únicas veces que lo hacían era cuando Itachi faltaba a clases o tenía algún "proyecto" por el que necesitaba quedarse en casa trabajando o viajar fuera de la ciudad. Estaba a punto de graduarse de la secundaría e ingresar a la universidad pero ya estaba al tanto de las empresas de su familia de las cuales su tutor se hacia cargo.<p>

El pelinegro se descolgó la mochila y la dejó en el pasillo, para ir a la cocina por un bocadillo y luego a su habitación. Se encontró a Itachi en el pasillo, quien estaba de pie, observando la sala desde afuera. Este lo llamó en voz baja, extendiendo una mano y haciéndole un gesto para que se acercase. Sasuke quiso ignorarlo pero la curiosidad era mayor y acabo haciéndole caso, deteniéndose a su lado.

─Mira eso… ─Sasuke siguió la trayectoria de la mirada de su hermano y palideció por un instante cuando reconoció al zorro idiota sentado frente al televisor, observando atentamente un programa de variedades, cambiando a ratos de canal, presionando con una de sus patas el control remoto─. ¿Cómo aprendió a hacer eso?

Sasuke se golpeó la frente, maldiciendo por lo bajo. Camino hacia el zorro cuando este se puso en dos patas, apoyando las delanteras sobre el televisor cuando pasaban las imágenes de un comercial de ramen, y lo levanto rápidamente del suelo, saliendo de la sala y corriendo hacia su habitación. Itachi parpadeo, confuso, sin entender el porque de la reacción de su hermano.

* * *

><p>─¿Qué rayos te pasa? ─preguntó Naruto, quien se encontraba sentado sobre la cama del humano—. ¡No estaba haciendo nada malo!<p>

─Itachi no es tonto y si actúas de forma peculiar levantaras sospechas. ─Sasuke se dejo caer sobre su cama, cubriéndose los ojos con el antebrazo─. ¿Cómo fue que te escapaste?

─Tu hermano me desató. ─El zorro brinco sobre el estómago del menor, quien se irguió rápidamente al sentir un peso sobre él─. ¡Fuiste muy cruel al atarme de esa forma! ¿Cuántas horas querías que estuviese ahí?

─Era la única forma de que no me siguieras a la escuela. ─Estiró una mano, posándola sobre la cabeza del animal, frotando con fuerza, torciendo la boca en un gesto por demás burlón─. Si fueras más _obediente_ no tendría que hacerlo, pero nunca escuchas nada de lo que digo. ─El zorro trató de morder la mano que lo tocaba, pero Sasuke la retiró a tiempo, sonriéndole con superioridad. Naruto le enseñó la lengua con infantil resentimiento, girando el rostro y moviendo la cola de un lado a otro.

El estudiante lo miro fijamente unos segundos, percatándose de lo diferente que se veía.

─Te… ves más limpio. ─Las cejas negras se contrajeron al percibir un aroma a champú─. ¿Qué hiciste?

─Tu hermano me obligó a darme un baño con él. ─El zorro cerró los ojos y lamió una de sus patas despreocupadamente─. Por cierto, ¿Por qué te llevas tan mal con él? Es muy amable…

Sasuke se levantó de la cama, haciendo que el zorro se quitara rápidamente de encima.

─No es asunto tuyo. ─contestó fríamente, clavando los ojos negros en el zorro. Naruto lo observó extrañado, percatándose de cómo su humor parecía cambiar cuando hablaban de su hermano─. Iré por algo de comer, ¿quieres ramen?

─Tu hermano ya me dio algo, pero no me molestaría un buen plato de ramen. –Naruto bajo de la cama y troto hasta la puerta─. Por cierto, ¿te aceptaron en esa cosa?… ¿Cómo se llama?… ─Se llevo una pata al mentón, rascándose con una de sus filudas garras─… ah, sí… "club de kendo"? ─Sasuke lo observó por sobre su hombro, con una sonrisa divertida dibujada en su rostro. El zorro pudo distinguir un brillo orgulloso en sus ojos, como si la pregunta fuese de lo más ridícula.

─¿Tú que crees?

* * *

><p>Los rayos de sol atravesaban los arboles, formando graciosas sombras sobre el pasto que cubría el pequeño terreno a las afueras del templo. Sakura salió de su escondite, después de haberse asegurado de que no hubiese nadie cerca. Se apoyó en un árbol y dio un largo suspiro, llevándose una mano al pecho. Agradeció mentalmente que no hubiera ningún compañero de escuela cerca. En anteriores ocasiones había tenido que irse porque había alguna parejita oculta entre los matorrales, unos chicos fumando o un grupo de chicas hablando tonterías.<p>

Camino hacia el templo, sin prisas, brincando sobre una de las estatuas en forma de zorro que se encontraban en el suelo. Se detuvo frente a la caja de ofrendas, estirando una mano y acariciándola con los dedos, limpiándose luego el polvo.

Siempre había sido muy escéptica para esas cosas, le parecía una locura el gastar dinero pidiéndole favores a un Dios cuando las cosas podía hacerlas por si misma.

Hasta que se enamoró.

Desde que aquellos afilados y despectivos ojos oscuros se cruzaron con los suyos su mundo había dado un giro de 180 grados. Sakura intento de todo para acercarse, para llamar su atención, pero ni aun siendo la alumna más inteligente de su clase lo había logrado. Lo único que la tranquilizaba es que Sasuke no mostraba interés en nadie, y que las únicas chicas en las que se había fijado, terminaban alejándose de él por voluntad propia.

No tenía miedo de esos rumores, su amor era más fuerte que eso.

─Si tan solo se fijara en mi ─Sakura se acarició un mechón del cabello, cerrando los ojos─… aunque fuera un poco.

─¡_Yo puedo ayudarte! _

Sakura abrió los ojos de golpe, retrocediendo y observando a su alrededor, buscando la fuente de aquella voz.

─Pero que…

─¡_Por aquí!_

Sus ojos verdes se enfocaron en el árbol de cerezos, ubicado a unos metros del templo. Llevando el maletín de la escuela a su pecho, camino lentamente hacia el árbol, sintiendo el césped crujiendo bajo sus pies.

─¿Quien esta ahí? ─Sakura frunció el ceño, apretando más el maletín contra su pecho─. No es gracioso…

─_No tengas miedo, Sakura. _─La voz era suave y dulce, pero no por eso la estudiante se sentía más segura. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del árbol para confirmar que no había nadie detrás de él jugándole una broma, tragó pesadamente, entreabriendo los labios.

─¿Eres… eres el árbol? ¡¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Las ramas del cerezo se agitaron suavemente, dejando caer una lluvia de pétalos rosas. Sakura abrió mucho los ojos ante el bello espectáculo, sintiendo la tierra temblar bajo sus pies. El escenario donde se encontraba cambio de golpe. El viento soplaba suavemente, agitando su falda y los cabellos rosados, obligándola a entrecerrar los ojos.

Los pétalos se mecían en el aire, para luego girar a su alrededor. El lugar donde se encontraba se distorsionó, la oscuridad total apoderándose de todo. No podía distinguir que había a su alrededor, solo veía el árbol de cerezos y los pétalos que no dejaban de caer.

─_He escuchado a tu corazón, y quiero ayudarte a conseguir el amor de esa persona. _─Sakura parpadeó un poco, frotándose los ojos, creyendo que todo era una ilusión─. _Yo lograre que él se enamore de ti._

─¿Qué se enamore de mí…? ─repitió, con la vista nublándosele, los ojos verdes perdiendo su particular brillo─. ¿Puedes hacer eso? ¡¿Realmente puedes?

─_¡Claro que sí!_ ─Las ramas del árbol se movieron, torciéndose para poder alcanzar el cuerpo de la jovencita─. _¡Haré que seas irresistible para cualquier hombre!_ _Pero primero debes quitarme esta soga. _─Sakura asintió efusivamente; sin perder tiempo colocó sus manos sobre el _shinemawa*_ y tiró de él, apretando la mandíbula y los párpados, recurriendo a todas sus fuerzas para romperlo. Este no tardó en ceder y caer al suelo─ _¡Muchas gracias! Prometo ayudarte a conseguir el corazón de esa persona, pero antes, deber entregarme el tuyo._ ─Una de las ramas que se había torcido, presionó sobre su pecho, justo a la altura de su corazón. Sakura entrecerró los ojos, que empezaban a tornarse oscuros, alzando la mano para llevársela al pecho, rodeando con los dedos la rama.

─¿Mi corazón?

─_A cambio tendrás el corazón de esa persona, ¡será tuyo para siempre! ¿Qué dices, Sakura? _─las mejillas blancas de la joven se tiñeron de un sutil rosa al imaginarse lo que sería tener el corazón de Sasuke, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa con tan solo imaginárselo junto a ella. No se lo pensó dos veces antes de contestar con seguridad:

─Acepto. ─la rama que apuntaba el lugar donde se encontraba su corazón se hundió con fuerza en su pecho, atravesándolo. La sangre no tardó en abrirse paso por la herida, manchando su blusa blanca. Sakura jadeó, abriendo mucho los ojos, palideciendo al instante, con sus pupilas dilatándose trató de alejarse, presinando con sus dedos sobre la rama.

─_Tranquila, no dolerá mucho._ ─Unas gotas de sangre cayeron en el suelo, el rojo expandiéndose y tiñendo todo lo que antes era negro. La corteza del cerezo se volvió oscura y los pétalos de Sakura se volvieron rojos.

Una lluvia de pétalos de sangre.

* * *

><p>Silencio.<p>

Su hogar ─si es que aún podía llamarlo así─ casi siempre estaba en silencio, como si no hubiese nadie viviendo ahí desde hacía varios años. La voz de su madre tarareando una canción mientras preparaba un delicioso almuerzo, los comentarios adustos de su padre sobre los negocios u otros temas adultos… todo eso había desaparecido cuando ellos perdieron la vida, dejando atrás pasillos a oscuras, cortinas sin abrir y una campanilla de viento con figuras de cristal en forma de pequeños tomates que colgada en la puerta, tintineando con la brisa de primavera.

Itachi a veces deseaba vender esa casa, comprar un pequeño apartamento y mudarse con Sasuke, empezando una nueva vida juntos, alejándolo de dolorosos recuerdos.

"_Pero el jamás aceptaría eso_…". Se rió de si mismo ante sus locas ideas. Sasuke era incapaz de desprenderse de sus recuerdos, por eso se le hacía difícil perdonar.

Incluso le costaba perdonarse a si mismo.

Se detuvo frente a la habitación de su hermano menor y dio unos golpes, antes de avisarle que la cena ya estaba lista.

─_¡Temeeeee!_

Itachi arqueó las cejas cuando escuchó una voz desconocida. No recordaba que Sasuke hubiese venido acompañado de alguien, de hecho nunca traía personas a casa. No tardó en tomar el pomo de la puerta y lo girarlo, entreabriéndola.

─¿Sasuke, con quien hablas? ─No le sorprendió encontrar a Sasuke completamente solo, con el zorro naranja sobre él, tirando de un mechón negro de su cabello─. ¿Todo bien? ─el pequeño animal meneo la cola al escuchar su voz, soltando al menor y saltando al suelo para acercársele, ante la vista de un irritado Sasuke.

─No entres a mi habitación sin permiso.

─Toqué la puerta antes. ─Itachi se acuclillo y extendió sus brazos, atrapandó al zorro que se lanzó sobre él para restregar su hocico contra su rostro cariñosamente─. Ya, ya, para... me haces cosquillas. ─Sasuke rodó los ojos frente a la empalagosa escena, levantándose de su cama para entrar al baño, donde se encerró, azotando la puerta.

Itachi se irguió para apoyarse en el marco de la puerta, observando el lugar por donde había desaparecido su hermano menor. Naruto examinó el rostro impávido del pelinegro, quien no parecía sorprendido por esos desplantes. Llevaba poco tiempo con los dos pero parecía que no importaba lo que hiciese, Itachi siempre lograba irritar de algún modo a Sasuke, y que la única forma de estar en paz con él era estando lejos de él.

─Te estaré esperando para comer. ─avisó amablemente, acariciando la cabeza del zorro para luego dejarlo en el suelo. Luego salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con suavidad, para no incomodar a su hermano.

Naruto observó la puerta y luego desvió la vista hacia un Sasuke, que salía del baño con el cabello mojado y el ceño fruncido. Los ojos azules y negros se encontraron. Sasuke lo observó con indiferencia, sus finas facciones relajándose ante la atenta vista del zorrito.

Y Naruto se preguntó por qué Sasuke parecía ser especialmente odioso con su hermano, aunque honestamente no le interesaba mucho. Después de todo, su relación con él era meramente de "negocios".

"Pero no cabe duda de que es un bastardo…", pensó el animal.

* * *

><p>Los estudiantes caminaban deprisa, algunos buscando a sus amigos para entrar en grupo a la escuela, otros más preocupados por salvar su pellejo de algún maestro estricto si los veía vagando en la entrada sin preocuparse de que faltase tan solo unos minutos para que tocase la campana que daba inicio a las clases.<p>

Una esencia muy fuerte llamó la atención de la mayoría de chicos ahí, quienes buscaron con la mirada la fuente de aquella deliciosa fragancia, encontrándosela en una de sus compañeras. Caminaba hacia su salón de clases con toda la calma del mundo, como un pétalo de flor siendo mecido por el viento; a su paso dejaba una estela de un pálido rosa, del mismo color que su largo cabello que emanaba un delicioso aroma, el de la primavera, dulce aroma a flores de cerezo.

─Huele muy bien…

─Es hermosa…

─No puedo quitarle los ojos de encima.

Los ojos verdes fueron ocultados por sus párpados cuando cerró los ojos. Sakura se permitió sonreír al escuchar todos y cada unos de los halagos e infantiles piropos que sus compañeros susurraban cuando ella pasaba a su lado. Se veía diferente, y se sentía diferente. Más segura que antes, contaba los minutos para que empezasen las clases y pudiese encontrarse con _él_, el motor y motivo de su cambio, la razón por la cual se sentía más impaciente de lo usual.

Deseaba que la viera, que la viera para nunca más quitarle los ojos de encima.

─¡Sakura! ─Observó detrás de ella por sobre su hombro cuando escucho una voz familiar llamándola, una de sus amigas se le acercó, tomando suavemente su brazo─. ¿Estás bien? Las chicas y yo fuimos a buscarte a tu casa, pero tu madre dijo que ya te habías ido.

─Lo siento, tenía que ir a otro lugar. ─se excusó educadamente, esbozando una sonrisa hipócrita─. "¿Acaso crees que no tengo nada que hacer más que esperarlas?"

─Bueno, pudiste avisarnos. ─la castaña, la observó con curiosidad, Sakura se veía un tanto diferente─. ¿A dónde fuiste?

─Al templo, y si me disculpas me gustaría entrar ya al salón, soy delegada y debo estar antes de que llegue el profesor para informarnos algo. ─contestó altiva, sin perder la sonrisa, dándose la vuelta y retomando su camino. Su amiga la siguió con la mirada, arqueando un tanto las cejas ante la respuesta tan pedante. Pudieron haber ido juntas, siempre lo hacían, ¿por qué habría de ir sola esa vez?

Sakura se apresuró, deteniéndose frente a la puerta de su salón. Alisó su falda y respiró con fuerza, preparándose mentalmente para el "ataque". Deslizó la puerta corrediza, adentrándose en su salón y sus ojos verdes buscaron rápidamente a Sasuke, encontrándolo como siempre, en el último asiento, junto a la ventana. Una sonrisa sincera se dibujo cuando este pareció sentirse observado y sus ojos se encontraron.

Sus miradas se conectaron por unos segundos, tan solo unos segundos en los que la expresión de Sasuke no dejo de ser fría, para luego desviar la vista nuevamente hacia la ventana.

"¿Qué...?" ─Sus puños se cerraron con fuerza y su mandíbula tembló. "¿Pero qué… porqué, Sasuke-kun no…?"

─¿Señorita Haruno, podría hacerse a un lado y dejarme pasar? No quiero arrepentirme de haber llegado casi a tiempo… ─La voz de su maestro la sacó de sus pensamientos y, dirigiéndole una mirada rencorosa, camino hasta su pupitre, dejándose caer en la silla. Sintió las miradas de algunos de sus compañeros que usualmente no le prestaban atención, pero eso no hizo más que incomodarla.

Kakashi observó a su alumna y suspiró con cansancio. Había percibido el aroma que emanaba su pequeño cuerpo y eso lo preocupó. La chica parecía lista, demasiado para su propia seguridad, así que esperaba que sus suposiciones no fuesen ciertas.

Volvió la vista hacia sus alumnos y distinguió al más estoico de todos, quien continuaba con esa actitud tan despreocupada. Aparentemente no se había dado cuenta de nada.

─Bueno, como se informó hace unos días nuestro curso hará un viaje de estudios, hace unos minutos me confirmaron cual sería nuestro destino. ─informó mientras se acomodaba su abrigo negro, aun a pesar de no hacer frio. Los estudiantes escuchaban atentamente, algunos cruzando los dedos, deseando que no fuese ningún lugar aburrido─. Iremos un pueblo vecino, ubicado en la costa, llamado _Nami no kuni*_. Quienes sepan lo básico de geografía saben que es un pueblito costero, más pequeño que Konoha, y queda a unas tres horas de aquí. ─Sacó un fajo de hojas que repartió a los alumnos de las primeras filas, para que las pasasen hacia atrás─. Pero nosotros iremos a hacer una investigación de la fauna marina en aquel lugar. Necesito que sus padres o tutores firmen este permiso, en el cual se comprometen a comportarse a la altura de responsables estudiantes de esta escuela y me dan la autorización de lanzarlos al mar si no lo hacen, ¿de acuerdo?

Se escucharon algunos murmullos de excitación, la mayoría provenientes de las chicas, quienes se emocionaban ante la idea de ir a la playa. Konoha estaba prácticamente ubicado al pie de las montañas y la oportunidad de ir a nadar se presentaba solo durante las vacaciones de verano.

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar el lugar a donde viajarían, pero no exactamente por las mismas razones que sus compañeras.

"Hay chicas muy guapas allá, ¿y si Sasuke-kun se enamora de alguna?". Las pequeñas manos arrugaron la hoja del permiso mientras Sakura cavilaba las posibilidades de que eso ocurriese. "Tengo que lograr que se fije en mi antes de irnos de viaje". Observó por sobre su hombro a su amor platónico, quien leía la hoja que les había entregado el maestro sin ningún ápice de emoción.

─Bueno, solo vine a informarles eso, así que váyanse de una vez. ─Kakashi no se molestó en levantar la voz e hizo un gesto con la mano para que sus alumnos saliesen. La mayoría de ellos se levantaron rápidamente de su pupitre, tomando sus maletas y saliendo del salón. Sasuke se tomaba su tiempo para guardar sus cosas sin percatarse de un par de ojos claros que lo veían fijamente.

Kakashi recogió su abrigo y se acercó a Sakura, quien también se tardaba en salir, y tosió para llamar su atención, indicándole que se diera prisa en ir a su clase. Su alumna se sonrosó, arrugando las cejas con molestia. Deseaba esperar a quedarse a solas con Sasuke pero con su sensei ahí metido no podía hacer mucho. Aun reticente, tomó sus cosas y salió siguiendo a sus compañeras.

Cuando Sasuke termino de alistarse y estuvo a punto de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, esta se cerró de golpe. Alzó el rostro, enfocando sus ojos negros en el maestro, sin sentirse intimidado por estar encerrado con un adulto.

─Quiero salir. ─Ante aquella petición que sonaba más a una orden, Kakashi concluyó que en el fondo era un chico bastante inocente.

─Así que tú eres Uchiha Sasuke, ¿verdad?

─Eso debería saberlo, se supone que es nuestro tutor. ─Los ojos negros inyectados de veneno escudriñaron de arriba abajo al mayor, arrancándole una carcajada. Este se cruzó de brazos y apoyó su espalda en la puerta─. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

─Te ves como un muchachito bastante seguro de si mismo para ser alguien de "esa" condición.

El sonido del maletín cayendo al suelo provocó un eco en lo solitario del salón de clases. Las cejas claras del mayor se arquearon ante la mirada repleta de desprecio que le enviaba su alumno, como si el hubiese sido el culpable de aquel ruido que quebró la calma del lugar.

─¿Qué tanto sabe? ─la pregunta fue lanzada sin miedo, el joven incluso metió las manos en sus bolsillos tranquilamente. Las clases en el club de Kendo estaban por iniciar y siendo el preferido del profesor debía de estar preocupado por llegar tarde, pero no lo demostró.

Kakashi lo observó con curiosidad, sorprendiéndose por su actitud relajada.

─¿No piensas negarlo o algo así?

─¿Para qué? De todas formas si le dice a alguien dudo que le crean. ─los párpados cubrieron los ojos oscuros, los labios se curvaron hacia arriba en una mueca burlona─. Son rumores inventados por mis compañeros de clase y que un maestro caiga tan bajo como para creérselos no le convendría, ¿o me equivoco?

─Ciertamente. ─El mayor se inclinó un poco, para poder hablarle de cerca a su alumno. Este continuaba con los ojos cerrados, pero sintió la mirada del mayor sobre él y el aliento de este en su oreja─. Pero tú y yo sabemos que no es cierto.

Las cortinas claras se agitaron por el viento que se colaba por las ventanas, erizándole los bellos de la nuca a Sasuke. El ambiente se había tornado tenso, pero sin llegar a ser hostil. El pelinegro optó por retroceder dos pasos, abriendo lentamente los ojos. Kakashi supuso que no le gustaba el contacto humano, y no estaba lejos de la realidad.

Sin afirmar o negar lo último dicho por aquel hombre, Sasuke decidió sacar provecho de la situación.

─¿Quién es usted realmente?

Kakashi rió bajito, metiendo la mano en uno de sus bolsillos y sacando un libro no muy grueso, en cuya cubierta se podía apreciar el nombre de una novela erótica. Abrió el libro y paso rápidamente las paginas ante la atenta vista de Sasuke.

─Como dije antes, Hatake Kakashi. ─Una tarjeta negra fue retirada del libro, aparentemente la usaba como marcador. Se la extendió al joven, quien la tomo con desconfianza y leyó lo que tenía escrito. Cuatros letras de color rojo en alto relieve, contrastando con el fondo negro. Era bastante siniestro de algún modo─. Miembro de los _Anbu_.

─¿Anbu? ─repitió el menor, alzando la vista nuevamente. Kakashi asintió despacio.

─Las personas son como la Luna. Siempre tienen un lado oscuro que no enseñan a nadie. ─Sasuke juraría que su maestro había sonreído mientras decía esas palabras ─. Digamos que los Anbu somos ese lado, "_el lado oscuro_", literalmente*. Somos un grupo conformado por personas _especiales_… como tú. ─El adulto retrocedió sobre sus pasos para volver a abrir la puerta, dándole espacio a Sasuke para que saliese─. Tienes dos opciones escuchar lo que tengo que contarte o ir a tu clase de kendo y pretender que esta conversación nunca sucedió. De cualquier modo, no le diré a nadie.

El menor continuó mirándolo sin variar su expresión despectiva, como si situación no tuviese nada que ver con él. Se escuchaban los pasos de las personas que transitaban por el pasillo, algunas risas y susurros. Ellos continuaron observándose fijamente, hasta que Sasuke se inclinó un poco para recoger su maletín y, después de constatar que hora era, volver a hablar.

─Antes debo ir a casa, creo que alguien estará muy interesado en escuchar lo que tiene que decirme.

─Bien, te acompaño.

* * *

><p>─¡Eres una mentirosa! ─Una patada fue lanzada contra la dura corteza de un árbol de cerezos. Sakura rugió de rabia, sintiendo ganas de llorar. Se sentía muy frustrada y tonta, por lo que se permitió descargar su ira contra el árbol más cercano, provocando que algunas hojas cayeran al suelo─. ¡Dijiste que se enamoraría de mí!<p>

─_Dije que serías irresistible para cualquier hombre, creí que sería suficiente_. –Contestó la amable voz, sin inmutarse por la reacción violenta de la chica. Esta se cubrió el rostro con las manos, aguantando las lágrimas─. _Tal vez ya hay alguien en su corazón, y por eso es difícil que llegues a él…_

Un gemido ahogado escapó de los labios de Sakura, quien se descubrió el rostro y alzó la vista temblorosa. Con la respiración acelerada y el mentón temblándole se negó a creer lo dicho por el cerezo, meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro.

─No… ¡eso es imposible!

─_¿Estás completamente segura?_

El aire escapó de sus pulmones, como si le hubiesen dando un golpe de improviso en el estómago. A su mente acudieron las imágenes de Sasuke caminando junto a otra persona, conversando con ella, sonriendo sutilmente cuando estaba cerca…

Hinata.

─¿Qué… qué tengo que hacer? Si a él le gusta…

─_En el amor, para conseguir el corazón de una persona, es necesario romper otros corazones_. ─La de cabellos claros asintió, sin entender del todo de que hablaba el cerezo— _¿Por qué no la traes aquí?_

El dolor en su pecho se hacía cada vez mas intenso, y el aroma de las flores empezaba a aturdirla. Sentía su razón pender de un delgado hilo, balanceándose entre la locura y la cordura. Tenía la vista borrosa por las lágrimas, pero aun estaba consiente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Y de algo estaba segura: Hinata podía ser su rival, pero también era su amiga.

─No le harás nada, ¿verdad?

Se escucho un suspiró, seguido de una suave risita burlona que le erizo la piel de la nuca.

─_Hare lo que sea necesario para que consigas el corazón de esa persona, ¡solo quiero que seas muy feliz, Sakura!_ ─La estudiante se limpió las lágrimas, escuchando atentamente a la voz─. _Lo que necesitas es que el corazón de esa chica no pueda corresponder los sentimientos de quien amas, ¿cierto? Yo puedo encargarme de eso… _

* * *

><p>─No debería haber venido a la escuela si aún no se siente bien.<p>

La joven se apoyaba en el hombro de su primo mientras caminaba, sintiéndose aun algo mareada. Este la miraba con preocupación, estaba más pálida de lo normal y le preocupaba que tuviera una recaída. Su salud siempre había sido muy frágil, y no deseaba verla semanas en el hospital.

Pero ahí estaba, insistiendo en continuar su día con normalidad.

─Estoy mucho mejor, enserio. ─Trató de sonreírle, pero su cuerpo le dolía más de lo que le deseaba admitir. Había estado en cama varias horas, por lo que sentía las piernas entumidas─. Además, no quiero faltar mucho a clases.

─Sabe que los maestros entienden su situación, no tiene que presionarse a si misma. Además el Uchiha puede prestarle sus apuntes y fácilmente ayudarla a ponerse al día con sus cursos.

─No… ─la joven bajó la vista, sus párpados que terminaban en largas pestañas cubriendo sus ojos. Recordó a Sakura y la mirada triste que tenía, sus ojos escudriñándola, queriendo descubrir que ocurría entre ella y Sasuke─. Lo mejor será no acercarme tanto a Sasuke-kun desde ahora, a menos que sea necesario.

─Como usted diga.

Se detuvieron frente a la enfermería, donde Neji entró para hablar con la enfermera. Necesitaba decirle que medicinas tomaría su prima si llegaba a sentirse mal durante el resto del día. Hinata, cansada del olor a alcohol y medicinas, se quedó en el pasillo, apoyada en la pared. Recargó su cabeza en esta, sintiéndose mejor con la fría superficie que enfriaba sus pensamientos. Se preguntó como estaría Naruto, si había venido a la escuela con Sasuke escondido en su mochila o si el pelinegro había logrado convencerlo de quedarse en casa. Inevitablemente sonrió al imaginárselos discutir. La relación entre esos dos era curiosa, llevaban poco tiempo de conocerse y a pesar de ser tan diferentes se complementaban muy bien, aunque estos no se dieran cuenta.

Bajo la mirada, con su largo cabello cayendo por delante de sus hombros. Envidiaba mucho a Sasuke por tener a alguien tan alegre como Naruto junto a él, con tanta energía y lleno de sonrisas. Seguramente nunca se aburría.

─Hinata…

Un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza, la sensación de encontrarse al borde de un abismo se hizo presente. Su mirada temblorosa se alzó despacio, temiendo lo peor. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró con los ojos verdes de Sakura fijos en ella en lugar de la mirada amarillenta con la que siempre solía lidiar en momentos así.

─Sakura-san… eres tú. ─Observó disimuladamente a su alrededor, queriendo encontrar la razón por la que su cuerpo había reaccionado de esa forma.

─Me alegra tanto verte, Hinata. ─Su amiga ladeó el rostro, sonriendo abiertamente─. Pensé que no vendrías a clases porque estabas enferma.

─No me sentía bien, pero ya estoy mejor. ─Sakura escuchaba la voz de Neji saliendo de la enfermería, y sus labios se tensaron. No sabía que Hinata estaba acompañada de este, pero se maldijo interiormente por no haberlo supuesto. Neji jamás dejaba sola a su prima.

─Perfecto, ¿entonces me acompañas a un lugar? ─tomo las manos de Hinata entre las suyas, aun sonriéndole, sin percatarse de cómo la piel blanca de esta se erizaba─. Necesito tu ayuda con algo.

─¿Pero no tenemos que ir a clases?

Sakura apretó las manos de Hinata con gentileza, acercándose más a ella. La de cabello oscuro se preguntó si también estaba enferma, pues los cabellos rosáceos de su amiga se pegaban a su rostro por el sudor.

─No tardaremos mucho, anda di que sí, por favor. ─pidió Sakura en tono suplicante, guiñando un ojo. Hinata, aun mareada por la leve fiebre, no percibió en el cambio de actitud de su amiga. Se preguntó que diría su primo si desaparecía así como así. Pero antes de que siquiera avisase que se iría, Sakura tiró de su mano y ambas avanzaron por los pasillos de la escuela hacia rumbo desconocido para la pelinegra.

* * *

><p>Bajo la sombra de algunos arboles ubicados en un pasaje oscuro, detrás de uno de los tantos templos de la ciudad, habían decidido esconderse Sasuke y Kakashi. Era el único lugar donde podían conversar sin que nadie los molestase. Al principio pensaban ir al templo donde antes solía vivir el zorro, pero Sasuke no estaba de acuerdo. Aún le era incómodo recordar que por su culpa el hogar del animalito había sido destruido.<p>

Las largas orejas se plegaron, los ojos azul cielo centellaban, dejando entrever excitación, y la cola esponjosa se agitaba de un lado a otro.

─¿_Anbu_?

El estudiante exhaló con impaciencia, sin entender por qué el zorro había tardado tanto en hablar. Al parecer desconfiaba de ese hombre, por lo que revelar su naturaleza de yokai no le parecía correcto, aun cuando Kakashi era plenamente consiente de esta.

Con la espalda apoyada en el tronco de un árbol, escuchaba atentamente la explicación del que era su nuevo maestro.

─Llevamos algunos días vigilándolos.

─Eso no esta bien, ¡no hemos hecho nada malo!

─Lo sé, lo sé. ─El mayor se llevó una mano a la cabeza, frotando el lateral de su rostro. La voz chillona del zorro era algo irritante, aun cuando este tenía una apariencia tierna─. Es mi trabajo, como le comente a Sasuke, estamos encargados de regular las actividades de los espíritus, al menos los de Konoha.

─Neji los conoce, al parecer el también nos ocultaba algunas cosas. ─Sasuke frunció el ceño, sentándose descuidadamente en la tierra.

─No es culpa suya, fuimos nosotros los que le pedimos que no dijera nada. Se supone que somos una organización "secreta", no importa que tengas una maldición y puedas ver espíritus, eso no significa que debas de conocer nuestra existencia.

─¿Entonces por qué se acercó a Sasuke? ─El zorro naranja avanzó hacia el joven, sentándose a su lado. El adulto se llevó una mano al mentón, cavilando por donde debía empezar.

─Se nos informó de que había una anomalía en el comportamiento de los demonios que habitan en esta ciudad. ─Naruto sudó frío, recibiendo después un golpe en la nuca de parte de Sasuke, quien con la mirada le advertía que no se pusiera nervioso─. Nosotros somos los encargados de vigilar que no se alimenten de las almas de los vivos, así como de vigilar que el número de estos no aumente ni disminuya excesivamente.

─Nosotros no hacemos nada malo. ─repitieron al unisonó Sasuke y Naruto, mirándose después con molestia.

─Escucha, Sasuke, eres solo un niño. Nosotros tenemos mucha experiencia en lo referente a luchar con demonios, pero tú no. ─Sasuke se irritó al percibir como era subestimado por el adulto─. Neji fue entrenado desde que tiene memoria, y solo se enfrenta a demonios cuando es estrictamente necesario.

─Puedo hacerme más fuerte, eso no es problema. ─Kakashi se frotó los ojos, implorando paciencia al cielo. Ese niño era más terco de lo que pensaba, incluso más que Neji.

Como por arte de magia, el Hyüga salió de entre los arbustos, respirando agitadamente, deteniéndose frente a Sasuke. Tuvo que apoyarse en sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento. Sasuke se levantó del suelo y se acercó a él, al igual que su profesor.

─Neji, ¿que sucede? ─el castaño tomo de los hombros a su compañero, con una expresión de preocupación instada en su rostro.

─Hinata-sama no esta en la escuela… Desapareció. La vieron salir de la escuela junto con Sakura.

─Oh por favor… ─Ambos estudiantes observaron a su maestro maldecir en voz baja y sacar su celular, tecleando con rapidez─. Creí que tu prima era muy buena cuando se trata de detectar demonios…

─Esta enferma, dudo que pueda hacerlo en su esta… ─el mayor palideció─. Un momento, ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con que haya desaparecido?

─Sera mejor que vayamos a buscarlas, se donde están. ─Giró su teléfono, mostrándoles la pantalla a sus alumnos, donde se podía apreciar un mapa digital en el cual había un punto rojo centellando. Neji apretó los labios, con las manos temblándole. ─Al parecer tu prima esta con una mala compañía. ─metiendo el aparato a su bolsillo, Kakashi enfocó la vista en Sasuke, quien tenía el ceño fruncido. ─ Será mejor que no nos acompañes.

─Esta equivocado, anciano. Sasuke y yo iremos contigo. ─Los tres humanos se giraron hacia el zorro, quien ya había empezado a trotar hacia la salida del pequeño templo─. Si Hinata esta en peligro iremos a ayudarla.

─¡Naruto, ven acá!

* * *

><p>El piso temblaba bajo sus pies, o tal vez eran sus piernas las que amenazaban con flaquear y dejarla caer el suelo. Sentía la cara caliente, y el sudor resbalaba por su piel, hasta su mentón, donde las gotas caían manchando su blusa blanca. Sus párpados pesaban más de lo usual, y le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos. Sabía que se encontraba en el bosque, pues mientras corría junto a Sakura, imágenes borrosas de arboles a su alrededor eran captadas por sus sensibles ojos.<p>

Su espalda resbalo y cayó de rodillas, apoyándose en sus manos para no terminar en el suelo, unas gotas de sudor resbalaron por el puente de la nariz, perdiéndose en el césped. Escucho unos pasos y diviso unos zapatos negros, parte del uniforme de su escuela, deteniéndose frente a ella.

─Sakura-san… ¿porqué me has traído aquí? No me siento muy bien…

─Todo acabara pronto, no te preocupes.

Una punzada de dolor la hizo cerrar los ojos, sus orbes perlas cubiertos por sus párpados le impidieron ver el aura maligna que rodeaba el cuerpo de su compañera.

Esta se dio la vuelta y camino hasta el cerezo, acariciando la corteza oscura de este.

─Ya esta aquí, ¿que harás? ─El viento agitó las ramas, una lluvia de pétalos se desato a su alrededor. Espero a que algo ocurriera, pero nada, Sakura empezó a preocuparse─. ¿Me escuchas?

No pudo ver venir la rama que nuevamente perforó su pecho, dejándola sin aliento. Sus manos rodearon la rama, tratando de hacer que no entrara más profundamente. Su rostro se contrajo en una expresión de puro dolor, y jadeó al sentir la mente nublándosele antes de perder el conocimiento.

Uno minutos después, Hinata recurrió a las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y alzó la vista. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver a su amiga viéndola fijamente, con la blusa teñida de rojo escarlata. Sus ojos verdes habían perdido el alegre color que tenían, tornándose de un brillante amarillo, y una sonrisa ladina se perfilaba en sus delgados labios.

Los orbes perlas se tornaron vidriosos, y un nudo en la garganta le impidió pedir ayuda. Solo pudo llamar suavemente a su amiga, antes de perder el conocimiento y desplomarse sobre la hierba.

Sakura acentuó más su sonrisa, riendo con suavidad, para luego reír en voz alta, encorvándose un poco hacia adelante, llevándose las manos al vientre, como tratando de acallar las carcajadas que escapaban de su garganta. El cielo empezaba a oscurecer, las nubes impidiendo el paso de los rayos de sol. Las flores en el árbol de cerezo empezaron a teñirse de un suave rojo, con un brillo sobrenatural, dándole un aire aterrador al ambiente.

─_No puedo creer la suerte que tengo_… ─irguiéndose nuevamente, Sakura, o lo que quedaba de ella, enfocó su vista amarillenta en Hinata, quien yacía aun sobre le césped.

La sangre se agolpó en sus mejillas y se llevo las manos al rostro, ladeando el rostro sin poder creerse su suerte, apenas controlando su excitación─. _Una Hyüga, una Hyüga de verdad… y es toda mía… _─Volvió dejar escapar una risa enfermiza, caminando hacia su victima─. _Por fin tendré el corazón de una Hyuga… el tesoro que cualquier demonio desea… _─se detuvo junto a la chica, inclinándose para observar su rostro de cerca.

Extendió una mano, para acariciar el rostro de su nueva adquisición, pero una flecha salida de la nada la obligó a encoger el brazo, alejándose unos cuantos pasos de la joven. Irritada, Sakura alzó la vista, enfocándola en el joven castaño, quien alzaba un arco y una flecha, apuntándole a ella.

─No te le acerques.

Sakura pestañeo sin menguar su sonrisa, alzando un poco las manos, como si se diese por vencida. Neji arrugó las cejas con molestia y avanzó despacio hasta su prima, pero la raíz de un árbol cercano a él se alzo de la tierra, golpeándolo por detrás, derribándolo instantáneamente.

─¡Neji! ─Sasuke y Naruto aparecieron por el mismo lugar que el Hyuga, con Kakashi a tan solo unos pasos atrás. El pelinegro se asombro al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su compañera de clases, la apariencia que tenía─. No puede ser, un demonio…

─No, no es un demonio, esta poseída. ─corrigió Kakashi, apareciendo por detrás, caminando con paciencia hacia su alumno─. Al parecer mostró su verdadera naturaleza porque Hinata estaba aquí.

─¿Qué hacemos? ─cuestionó Sasuke, sin saber si acercarse a ayudar a Neji, no cuando Sakura vigilaba atentamente sus movimientos. Naruto se adelanto a los demás y se acercó a Hinata, sin sentirse intimidado por la presencia del demonio. El pelinegro quiso dar un paso hacia adelante, pero la mano de Kakashi en su hombro lo detuvo─. ¿Qué te pasa?

─Si yo fuera tu no me movería. ─advirtió con voz trémula, señalando a la joven de cabellos rosáceos. Esta había dejado de observar a Hinata para enfocar sus ojos claros en Sasuke, sonriéndole con enfermiza felicidad─. Creo que tienes parte de la culpa de que este en ese estado, si te acercas a Hinata será un estímulo muy grande para el demonio.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua, sintiéndose impotente. Observó a Neji levantarse del suelo con pesadez, girándose hacia el demonio, quien alternaba la vista ente Hinata y él.

─¡Entonces usted haga algo! ─exigió el menor, sin levantar mucho la voz, no deseaba que el demonio los escuchara. A su lado, Kakashi alzo los hombros, restándole importancia.

─No. Primero quiero que veas a que se enfrenta Neji casi a diario, tal vez así entiendas por qué te aconsejo alejarte de todo esto. ─Sasuke abrió los ojos en demasía, girando el rostro perplejo hacia su maestro.

─Tiene que estar bromeando…

─Tal vez un poco de sangre te abra los ojos.

Sasuke se mordió el labio, maldiciendo internamente al mayor. Volvió la vista hacia sus compañeros. Naruto aún trataba desesperadamente de hacer que Hinata recobrara el sentido y Neji intentaba atravesar a Sakura con sus flechas, pero esta escapaba ágilmente, moviendo sus manos, manipulando a los arboles a su alrededor, haciendo que las ramas y raíces de estos se torcieran a su voluntad.

─Necesitan ayuda, déjeme ayudarlos…

─Solo empeorarás las cosas.

Sakura giraba grácilmente sobre sus pies, esquivando una y otra vez las flechas, no importaba cuán rápidamente Neji las lanzara. En un intento desesperado por acabar con todo, el Hyuga aprovecho la distracción de la chica y trotó hacia su prima, esquivando las raíces que salían del suelo, tratando de enredarse entre sus piernas. Justo cuando estuvo a tan solo unos metros de Hinata, unas lianas lo tomaron de los tobillos, haciendo que tropezase. Sakura rió al verlo caer, alzando una de sus manos y girando la muñeca, provocando que las enredaderas subiesen por la pierna del castaño, apretando con fuerza. Neji apretó los puños cuando sintió su pierna apunto de romperse.

El alarido de dolor que brotó de la garganta del joven terminó por despertar a Hinata, quien entreabrió los ojos, tratando de enfocar la vista en cualquier cosa. Sus ojos claros se encontraron con los celestes del pequeño zorro, quien la observaba con preocupación.

─¡Hinata, levántate!

La joven sonrió, irguiéndose un poco, pero en cuanto diviso a su primo herido su expresión de alegría se esfumo, siendo reemplazada por una mueca de terror.

─¡Neji-niisan!

─_Hinata-hime, ya despertaste._ ─Sakura alzo las manos, entrelazando sus dedos con fingido aire soñador─. _Deseaba tanto poder encontrarme contigo._

─¡Suéltalo! ─Ninguno de los presentes pudieron ocultar ña sorpresa al escuchar aquel tono demandante viniendo de la joven. Incluso el mismo demonio abrió los ojos, sorprendido─. ¡Deja ir a mi primo!

Sakura dejo caer sus brazos, y sus labios se entreabrieron. Una sonrisa perversa se dibujo en su rostro, mientras la tierra bajo sus pies temblaba

─_Entrégame tu _corazón_ y lo dejaré ir._

Naruto, quien aún seguía junto a Hinata, gruño bajito, dispuesto a decirle una o dos palabras a aquel cobarde demonio. Pero Hinata, cabizbaja, con el flequillo cubriendo sus ojos claros que ya empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas, se le adelanto, contestando con firmeza:

─Nunca…

─¿Qué dijiste?

Las pequeñas manos se volvieron puños, y el rostro cabizbajo se irguió, mostrando una mirada llena de determinación, una mirada que hasta el mismo Naruto se permitió admirar.

─Nunca… ¡Nunca le entregare mi corazón a alguien como tú!

La sonrisa burlona en el rostro de Sakura no tardo en desaparecer, y sus ojos amarillentos se entrecerraron, brillando con malicia.

─Ya veo…

Unos segundos después, las raíces de los árboles cercanos a la joven se alzaron de la tierra, advirtiendo a Kakashi.

─¡Maldición! ─Sasuke sintió la mano del maestro apretar su hombro y tirar hacia atrás, dejándolo en el suelo mientras el adulto corría hacia adelante─ ¡Muévanse los dos, ahora! ─Sasuke y Neji observaron con terror como las raíces caían con fuerza sobre el lugar donde se encontraban Hinata y el pequeño zorro, con la intención de aniquilarlos, mientras unas lianas se enredaban a las piernas del adulto impidiéndole llegar antes de que se diese el impacto.

─¡NARUTO!

El golpe fue certero, un sonoro ruido retumbo en los oídos de Sasuke, el golpe había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para lograr que la tierra se levantara, las partículas de polvo en el aire impidiéndole ver lo que había ocurrido.

Una risa maniaca escapó de la garganta de Sakura, quien se abrazaba a si misma extasiada, en tanto Neji desviaba la mirada, sin atreverse a ver el cuerpo de su protegida.

Sasuke se levantó del suelo, con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad, sin atreverse a acercarse. Kakashi logro liberar sus piernas y se aproximo al centro para poder apreciar el daño, quedándose perplejo ante lo que veía.

─No están…

El Hyuga abrió los ojos al instante, aquellas dos palabras inyectándole una dosis de esperanza. Con la punta de la flecha corto las lianas, levantándose rápidamente del suelo y acercándose hacia Kakashi. El polvo se había disipado lo suficiente como para apreciar que, tal y como el adulto había dicho, esos dos ya no estaban.

─_Oi_… ¿que están mirando?

La familiar voz del zorro hizo que Sasuke se diese la vuelta con rapidez, encontrándose con un familiar par de ojos azules.

Solo que en el rostro de un niño rubio, quien tenía entre sus brazos a una Hinata desmayada.

─… Na …Naruto.

El rubio sonrió con malicia, tenía tres rayas en ambas mejillas, dándole un aire aun más zorruno. Neji se acercó rápidamente hacia él para ver a su prima, tranquilizándole al verificar que aun seguía con vida. Kakashi, aprovechando que estos estaban concentrados en Naruto y Hinata, se giró hacia la joven de cabellos rosáceos, quien parecía no haberse percatado del falló en su ataque.

Un extraño sonido similar al trinar de miles de aves, seguidos de un repentino brillo azulado, llamaron la atención de los tres niños, quienes buscaron con la vista a su sensei, sorprendiéndose al verlo junto a Sakura. Esta se encontraba recostada en el suelo, inconsciente.

El mayor alzó la vista, sacudiendo sus manos para quitarse el exceso de tierra.

─Todo acabo.

* * *

><p>Hinata recobró el conocimiento unos quince minutos después de que Kakashi lograra derrotar al demonio en el interior de Sakura (a una velocidad sorprendentemente rápida, cabe decir) pero estuvo a punto de desmayarse nuevamente cuando se encontró con la forma humana (y desnuda) que había tomado el pequeño zorro. Sasuke le quito a Kakashi el abrigo, obligando a Naruto a usarlo, mientras que a Neji le tomó un rato lograr calmar a su prima y convencerla de encargarse de exorcizar al demonio dentro de Sakura, sin estar completamente de acuerdo, pues Hinata seguía con algo de fiebre.<p>

Aun sintiéndose nerviosa por el par de brillantes ojos azules que la observaban con atención, Hinata se acercó a Sakura, colocando sus manos sobre su cuerpo, sin llegar a tocarlo. Neji se encontraba junto al cerezo, listo para hacer su parte en el ritual. A la señal de Hinata, este lanzó una flecha que perforó la corteza del árbol.

Sakura gimió de dolor, apretando los párpados y retorciéndose sobre su sitio. La blusa blanca de colegio se manchó nuevamente de rojo. Unas pequeñas manos blancas se colocaron sobre su pecho y un brillo purpura pareció brotar de estas, deteniendo la hemorragia al instante. Con los ojos cerrados, la pelinegra recitó una oración que Sasuke no logro entender. Supuso que la decía en otro idioma. El cuerpo de Sakura se tensó, y esta abrió los ojos de golpe. Sus pupilas se dilataron y el iris amarillento empezó a tornarse verdosa. La boca de la joven se abrió, y una esfera de brillante color negro salió de su cuerpo, acompañada por un alarido de dolor.

─Na-Naruto-kun…

Sasuke observó como el rubio extendía su mano, tomando la esfera entre sus dedos. Sus ojos azules se conectaron con los suyos y, sin dejar de verlo, se llevo la joya a su boca. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos cuando este la tragó con facilidad, lamiéndose después los labios con satisfacción, como quien prueba un delicioso manjar. Hinata dio por terminado el ritual cuando alejó las manos del cuerpo de Sakura, recargándose en el cuerpo de Kakashi, quien la sostenía suavemente por los hombros. Si ya estaba débil por la fiebre, después del ritual se sentía aún peor.

─Cuando mi tío la vea se pondrá furioso. ─Neji revisó la temperatura de Hinata colocando una mano sobre su frente. Chasqueó la lengua y se arrodilló a su lado, dándole la espalda─. La cargare, no creo que deba caminar hasta casa. ─la pelinegra se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja antes de rodear el cuello de su primo por detrás, subiéndose a su espalda. Este la levantó con cuidado, sosteniendo sus piernas con firmeza.

─Sakura-san no tardara en despertar, seguramente no recordara nada de lo que hizo… si tenemos suerte. ─susurró Hinata, observando a su amiga por última vez─. Cui… cuiden de ella, por favor.

─Yo me hare cargo. ─Kakashi alzo una mano, colocándola luego en el hombro del Uchiha─. Sasuke-kun la llevara a casa.

─¿Eh? ¡Yo no dije que haría eso!

─Muchas gracias, Sasuke-kun. ─Agradeció por adelantado Hinata, sonriendo vagamente. Sus perlados ojos observaron después al rubio, que se había arrodillado y examinaba el rostro de Sakura con atención. Sintió sus mejillas calientes y su corazón latir rápidamente a pesar de sentirse muy cansada─. Naruto…

─Nos vamos. ─cortó su primo, girándose para que Hinata no pudiese continuar con lo que iba a decir, pero suponía que era─. Supongo que nos veremos mañana, Sasuke, espero que me cuentes con detalles la información que le saques a ese zorro rastrero.

─¿EEEEEEH? ─El rubio se apoyó en sus rodillas y alzó su cuerpo rápidamente, levantando una mano y señalando con un dedo acusador el Hyuga─. ¡¿A quien llamas zorro rastrero? ¡O-Oye ven acá, aún no termino contigo! ─chilló, moviendo los brazos al observar como el castaño se alejaba. Un contundente golpe en la nuca dado por Sasuke lo obligó a callar─. ¡¿Y ahora tú porque me pegas? ─preguntó indignado, con un par de lagrimas escapando de sus ojos.

Una serie de tics en el rostro del pelinegro y su expresión asesina lo alertó, poniéndole los pelos de punta. Kakashi suspiró y opto por no entrometerse, acercándose a Sakura para intentar despertarla, dándole así algo de espacio al par de niños. Naruto, al verse solo, optó por ladear el rostro y sonreír con fingida inocencia.

─¿Qué te sucede?

─¿Y te atreves a preguntar? Tienes muchas cosas que explicarme. ─escupió Sasuke con ira contenida, mirándolo de arriba abajo, dejando en claro que hablaba específicamente de su apariencia. El rubio desvió la mirada y se rascó la nuca, riendo nerviosamente, acomodando con su mano libre el abrigo negro que llevaba puesto como única prenda.

─Te contaré lo que quieras después de la cena, ¿si?

Antes de que Sasuke tuviera la oportunidad de continuar discutiendo, Sakura despertó.

つづく

* * *

><p>*<strong>Saisenbako<strong> ─ caja de ofrendas.  
>*<strong>shimboku<strong> (神木) - árbol considerado divino, y que suele estar rodeado por un shimenawa.  
>*<strong>shimenawa<strong> (標縄・注連縄・七五三縄) - literalmente "cuerda rodeada". Cuerda de paja de arroz trenzada utilizada para rituales de purificación.  
>*<strong>Hanami<strong> ─ Literalmente significa ver las flores. Es una tradición en Japón ver las flores de cerezo en los parques junto con amigos, familia o compañeros de trabajo.  
>*<strong>Pergaminos ofuda<strong> ─Pergaminos con hechizos. Neji los usa para "alejar a los malos espiritus" (Demonios)  
>*<strong>Nami no kumi<strong> ─ País de la ola.  
>*<strong>Anbu<strong> ─ Aunque la palabra es la abreviación de una oración, literalmente, significa "Lado oscuro".

* * *

><p>Cap largo y apresurado, lo sé x'D Pero necesitaba avanzar <em>ya<em> con la trama para irme a lo **serio. **OJO, sé que Sakura me quedó algo (bastante) irritante en este cap, pero recordemos que tiene 12 años. Evidentemente, madurará. El personaje me agrada y será significativo más adelante.

Naruto le ocultó a Sasuke que podía tomar forma humana, ¿que otras cosas oculta? Más, mucho más, creanme.

Sobre el **SasuNaru**... paciencia (: Hay mucho, **MUCHO** que Sasuke no conoce de Naruto, _ni de él mismo_. Cada vez falta menos para que se entere de la verdad (y YA quiero llegar a eso e_e )

**Próximo capítulo:** _Niebla en el playa, bruma demoníaca. _(Por fín, verán a un BUEN demonio...)

POOOOR CIERTO alguien me preguntó una vez que no se imaginaba a Naruto versión zorro. **Así que anexé imágenes sobre el fic EN MI PERFIL.**

Gracias a los que leen y comentan ;) Sus reviews son gasolina(?)


	6. Niebla en la playa, bruma demoniaca

Naruto Copyrigth © Masashi Kishimoto | La historia, por supuesto, es totalmente mía.  
>|<strong>N<strong>otes: **LEER CON CALMA**, este cap es largo e intenso :( Btw, gracias por comentar. Y lamento si se topan con algún error ortográfico...

* * *

><p>г <strong>Cur<strong>sed666 ┐

By: Tsubaki Uzu Uzu (28)

* * *

><p>El paisaje que se apreciaba por la ventana del autobús había empezado a cambiar desde hace un buen rato. Los frondosos arboles y grandes montañas habían sido reemplazadas por grandes palmeras y arena blanca.<p>

Sasuke suspiró por segunda vez en 10 minutos. Sentía la mirada de algunas chicas sobre él, y sobre Hinata (quien se había sentado junto a él durante el viaje en bus, a petición de Neji, quien al ser un año mayor no iría al viaje y no podría cuidarla). Sasuke creía que eso no ayudaría a que los rumores acerca de ellos acabasen, pero en realidad le daba igual, siempre y cuando no pusiera en peligro a la chica.

─¿Estas muy aburrido, _ne_?

Hizo la cabeza hacia atrás y se topó con un par de ojos verdes mirándolo fijamente. Sakura se había puesto de pie y apoyado sobre el asiento de Sasuke para verlo de cerca.

─Algo…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo VI <strong>_

Niebla en la playa, bruma demoniaca.

* * *

><p>Sakura sonrió un poco, sonrojándose levemente. Sasuke volvió la vista al frente con rapidez, lamentándose por haber respondido a la pregunta de su compañera. No deseaba darle pie a una conversación, menos después de lo que había pasado días atrás.<p>

Después de que Sakura hubiese despertado, se toparon con la lamentable sorpresa de que recordaba absolutamente todo lo que había pasado. Algo con lo que ni Kakashi ni Hinata contaban.

"_Esperemos que no hayan quedado _cicatrices", le había dicho Kakashi, colocando una mano sobre la cabeza de la chica, quien seguía aun en estado de shock cuando despertó. Sasuke no entendió a que se refería hasta que días después, Sakura le comento a su maestro que había visto "cosas extrañas" que aparentemente sus padres no veían.

─Aun no me acostumbro… es tan extraño. ─Sasuke asintió dándole la razón, sabiendo que se refería al hecho de que ahora también podía ver demonios debido a que había sido poseída por uno. Siempre era incomodo al principio, pero no dudaba que se terminaría acostumbrando─. ¿Naruto no vendrá?

─Sobre mi cadáver.

─Oh, bueno, es que como mencionó que últimamente ambos estaban mejorando con lo de la casería de demonios y en Konoha quedaban cada vez menos, supuse que desearían explorar este pueblo. Puede que… haya algunos demonios…

─_Sobre. Mi. Cadáver._ ─repitió el Uchiha, haciendo énfasis en cada palabra, con la mandíbula apretada y un ligero tic sobre una de sus cejas, logrando que Sakura tragada pesadamente.

Cierto, las clases de kendo lo habían ayudado a mejorar su habilidad con la katana, así fue como logró dejar las zonas aledañas a su casa libres de demonios escurridizos. Incluso empezaba a costarles encontrarse con algunos, lo cual significaba que seria mas difícil conseguir más de aquellas "esferas demoniacas" ─como las había llamado Kakashi- y tomaría tiempo que Naruto consiguiera otra cola.

La imagen del zorro cobrando forma humana lo hizo fruncir el ceño. Ese zorro idiota nunca le había mencionado que podía tomar forma humana y todo porque, según él, "era vergonzoso para una deidad tomar una forma tan inferior". ¡El ego de ese animal estaba por los cielos a pesar de su diminuto tamaño!

Y que Naruto le contara esas cosas a Sakura le molestaba en demasía. ¿No que odiaba a los humanos? ¿Desde cuando era tan amigable con una? Kakashi le había asegurado que era debido al _encanto*_ de la chica, una de las consecuencias del trato que había hecho con el demonio de los cerezos. Naruto era un pequeño yokai inexperto y era normal que se sintiese atraído a la esencia y restos de energía espiritual en el corazón de la chica. Simple química. Aun así, Sasuke maldijo su suerte ¿Porqué de todas las personas de las que Naruto podía "enamorarse" tuvo que ser una de las chicas de su escuela?

Lo único que lo tranquilizaba era que él no había caído en el "encanto" de la chica…

"Todo gracias a mi maldición… que ironía", escuchó a Hinata suspirar con suavidad y con cuidado la acomodó en su asiento, para evitar que accidentalmente su cabeza quedara reposando sobre su hombro. No debían llamar aun más la atención, y menos con Sakura viéndolos desde el asiento de atrás.

Sasuke no sabía lo avergonzada que estaba la chica después de lo sucedido. Aunque se había disculpado y él la había perdonado, no dejaba de sentirse culpable por poner en riesgo la vida de Hinata y la de su amor platónico. Kakashi le había explicado que no era la primera en caer en la treta de uno de sus demonios, ni seria la última. Pero lejos de animarla, se había sentido peor. Siempre se regodeaba de ser madura e inteligente, pero después de eso había entendido que no importaba su promedio escolar, ni que estuviera en el cuadro de honor, seguía siendo igual de ingenua que la mayoría de chicas de su clase.

─Sasuke-kun… ─llamó en voz baja─. Yo…

─Chicos, llegaremos en unos 5 minutos. Cuando el autobús se detenga bajen ordenadamente sin empujarse, recojan sus cosas y hagan una fija ordenada para ingresar al hotel. Al primero que se haga el gracioso y vaya a la playa sin autorización, lo dejare encerrado en el autobús los tres días enteros, ¿de acuerdo? ─advirtió Kakashi, haciendo que varios riesen ante la posibilidad. Sasuke le dio golpecitos a Hinata en el hombro para que la chica despertase mientras Sakura se apresuraba a bajar del autobús para recoger su equipaje, no sin antes darle una ojeada al equipaje del pelinegro.

─¿Eh? ─percibió algo de movimiento en una de las maletas y palideció. Disimuladamente se acercó a la maleta y la retiró, alejándose un poco del grupo y abriéndola para ver el contenido─. Ay no…

─¡Sakura-chan! ─Exclamó el zorro, sacando la cabeza de entre las prendas de ropa. Sus ojos brillaron al encontrarse con una cara familiar, y más aun por ser de una chica tan linda como lo era Sakura─. ¿Ya llegamos?

─¡Na-Naruto! ─Rápidamente Sakura alzó al pequeño zorro y se lo llevo al pecho, cubriendo su boca con la mano─. No hagas ruido o te verán, además, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No te dijo Sasuke-kun que no podías venir?

─¡No me importa lo que diga Sasuke! ─Balbuceó el animalito, gruñendo y plegando las orejas─. No soy una mascota para que me tenga encerrado en su casa por tres malditos días. ─La jovencita suspiró, cerrando los ojos y buscando una solución al problema de Naruto. Si Sasuke lo vería tendrían problemas, y aun más cuando descubriera que husmeó en sus cosas.

La voz de su maestro llamando a los alumnos que quedaban en el autobús la alerto, alzo al zorro y lo miro a los ojos.

─Escucha, puedes quedarte conmigo, pero no dejes que Sasuke te vea, ¿de acuerdo? ─Las largas orejas se alzaron, y la expresión del zorro se ilumino ante la idea de pasar tiempo a solas con la chica. Sus ojos azules centellaban de emoción, mientras asentía enérgico, meneando la cola de un lado a otro. Sakura, abrió su mochila y lo metió en esta, colgándosela luego al hombro. Cerró la maleta de Sasuke y la llevó con las demás, teniendo cuidado de que nadie la viera. Por suerte el Uchiha apenas bajaba del autobús, con Hinata detrás de él.

Cuando su maestro los llamó para ordenarse en filas, Sakura busco a Hinata, tirando suavemente de la manga de la chica para llamar su atención.

─¿Sakura-san?

─Creo que tenemos un problema.

* * *

><p>Un muchacho de cabello oscuro destapo la cerveza que traía en sus manos, antes de tendérsela a su amigo. Otro chico que llevaba a su novia del brazo, pidió que le dejaran tomar un trago, ganándose una queja de parte de la única fémina del grupo. Los chicos volvieron a reír, ignorando el comentario de la chica.<p>

─No es justo, eres el único con una chica a la cual meter mano. ─Se quejó un moreno─. Al menos cuando salgamos en grupo deja a tu novia encasa.

─Ya, no es mi culpa que no se haya conseguido a alguien, ¿o si?

Esta vez rieron los cuatro, haciendo comentarios en doble sentido sobre las chicas de su curso. Eran solo un grupo de estudiantes que se habían saltado las clases y habían optado por ir a un lugar un poco mas intimo para tener donde perder el tiempo.

─Ninguna chica del grupo me llama la atención, son tan aburridas. ─aseveró un castaño, siendo apoyado por sus compañeros. Mientras continuaban riendo, vio como una persona caminaba hacia el bosque, con una canasta en su mano. Por un segundo su mirada se cruzo con la de aquella persona.

Aparentemente era una chica de 15 años, morena y de piel clara, muy guapa, que vestía una ligera yukata color crema que acentuaba las curvas de su delgado cuerpo. Esta se sintió observada y le devolvió la mirada, dedicándole una sonrisa fugaz que le arrancó un suspiro al joven. El chico observo a sus compañeros, que seguían concentrados en una conversación sin importancia, sin estar completamente seguro de que aquella belleza lo estuviese viendo a él, y cuando la chica se cubrió la boca riendo y volvió a sonreírle, supo que era su día de suerte.

─Eh, chicos, vuelvo en un momento.

Uno de ellos supuso que iba a mear, así que después de que sus amigos lo molestaran un poco, se metió al bosque en búsqueda de aquella morena. A pesar de ser muy temprano en la mañana, por alguna razón, mientras caminaba entre el follaje se percato de cómo todo oscurecía. Sintiéndose un poco inseguro, continuó caminando, hasta que vio la larga cabellera de la chica desaparecer detrás de un árbol.

─¡Oye! ─llamó en voz alta, acercándose rápidamente hacia la chica, quien se encontraba apoyada en árbol─. Eres muy escurridiza, ¿Cómo te llamas? ─La jovencita no respondió y eso lo hizo sentirse incomodo, así que aventurándose a ser mas directo, rodeó el árbol esperando encontrarse con aquella preciosidad. Pero esta ya no estaba ahí─. ¿Eh? ─escuchó una risa suave y se dio vuelta rápidamente, encontrándose de frente con aquella belleza exótica. De cerca se veía aun más guapa, lo cual alentó al chico a continuar con su intento de cortejo.

Sin preocuparse por la curiosa niebla que empezaba a cubrirle los pies, impidiéndole ver bien donde pisaba, intento acercarse a la joven. Pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarla, esta se dio media vuelta y se alejo corriendo. En un intento de alcanzarla el chico también corrió, sin lograr avanzar más de tres pasos. Sintió su cuerpo siendo elevado vertiginosamente, acabando a varios metros sobre el suelo, atrapado dentro de una red que parecía haber sido puesta apropósito para atrapar algún animal.

─¡¿Pero qué…? ─Forcejeó en vano, tratando de liberarse, hasta que cayo en cuenta de que si caía desde esa altura se lastimaría gravemente─ ¡Alguien ayúdenme! ─La niebla empezaba a cubrirle los pies, impidiéndole ver bien donde pisaba. Su llamado de auxilio retumbó en aquel claro, cosa que lo preocupó en demasía. No sabía cuanto se había alejado del grupo─. Maldición… ¡auxilio!

Escuchó una voz grave murmurando palabras en un idioma extraño, un hombre seguramente. Esperanzado, volvió a pedir ayuda, deseando que aquella persona que merodeaba por ahí lo escuchara. El crujir de las hojas debajo de él lo alerto, sintiéndose tranquilo al saber que no estaba solo. Se removió incómodo tratando de mirar a la persona que estaba ahí, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, esta trepó el árbol como un ágil depredador en busca de su presa. Su sangre se heló cuando observó a los ojos a aquel hombre cuyos movimientos se asemejaban más a los de un ser sobrenatural. A los de un demonio.

Nadie alcanzó a escuchar el desgarrador grito que se fue con la vida del muchacho.

* * *

><p>El sonido de las gaviotas y las risas de algunos chicos se hicieron escuchar a pesar de estar encerrado dentro de esas cuatro paredes. Aun cuando estaba en la playa había optado por leer un libro en la tranquilidad de su habitación, evitando así el contacto con otras personas.<p>

Su profesor se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, cruzando los brazos, sin despegar la vista de su estudiante, pasaba despreocupadamente las hojas del libro que leía. Suspiro sonoramente, tratando de llamar su atención, pero no lo logro. Viendo que el chico prefería pasar de todo, decidió ir directo al grano.

─Recibí un informe, al parecer han detectado una gran actividad demoniaca en este lugar.

Sasuke cerró el libro con fuerza, arrugando las cejas y poniéndose rápidamente de pie.

─¿Y tenía que elegir este lugar como nuestro destino para el viaje?

─Es un pueblo rural, tiene muchas leyendas, algunas veces no sabemos cuales son ciertas y cuales son inventos para atraer turistas. ─Sasuke se calzó las sandalias y camino hasta la puerta, plantándose frente a su sensei─. Ha habido desapariciones desde hace varios años, pero tratan de que esa información no se filtre a la prensa extranjera. La policía local apenas sabe algo y no desean que otros se enteren para no perjudicar el turismo del lugar. Es lo único que mantiene _Nami no Kuni_ a flote y de lo que viven los lugareños. ─Explicó el mayor, haciendo énfasis con sutiles movimientos de manos. Sasuke apretó los labios, entendiendo la situación.

─Entonces creo que usted se encargara de esto. ─El menor alzó su mano, examinando los cortes en sus dedos─. No ganó nada luchando contra un demonio si Naruto no esta para quedarse con la esfera.

─Oh… con respecto a eso… ─Una gota de sudor se deslizo por la cien del mayor, quien se rascó la mejilla con nerviosismo. Sasuke arqueó una ceja, sin entender por completo lo que quería decirle su maestro, hasta que capto la indirecta. Cerro los puños, abriendo los ojos en demasía.

─No me joda…

* * *

><p>El sonido de las olas golpeando el muelle era casi hipnótico, como una suave voz arrullándolos, haciendo más difícil la tarea de levantarse de la cama a las personas que vivían en aquella pequeña cabaña ubicada en un muelle, a unos metros del mar. Entreabrió los ojos y la luz del sol que atravesaba las persianas mal cerradas le pego en el rostro, cegándolo por un instante. Arrugó las cejas, incorporándose de la cama y bajando los pies al suelo, retirando una sabana blanca con la que cubría su cuerpo. Observo el arcaico reloj de manecillas en la pared, frotándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano, observando luego a la persona que descansaba a su lado.<p>

Le fue imposible contener una sonrisa. Aquel hombre estaba profundamente dormido, seguramente había llegado a casa bastante cansado. Ni siquiera se había quitado la ropa ─ya manchada de sangre, que definitivamente no era suya— y percibía un sutil olor a sudor que en lugar de parecerle incómodo, lograba hacer que se sonrojara.

Y es que aunque se despertara a su lado a diario, no dejaba de sentir el fuerte palpitar de su corazón cuando sentía aquel cuerpo masculino rodearlo con los brazos mientras dormían. Cálido, abrasador, tentador. Era una bendición después de haber vivido su niñez en un pueblo helado, donde se le entumían las extremidades por el frío.

─Buenos días. ─saludó en voz baja, acomodándose un mechón de cabello negro detrás de la oreja, inclinándose y depositando un casto beso en la frente de su protector. Con cuidado de no despertarlo, se levantó, para tomar un baño antes de salir por algo de comer. Seguramente estaría hambriento a pesar de haber comido mucho el día anterior. Y es que para todo el trabajo que realizaba, un simple desayuno no sería suficiente.

─¿A donde vas, Haku? ─preguntó una voz grave cuando lo vio salir de la ducha.

─Por algo de comer, debe tener hambre.

El cuerpo fornido de aquel hombre de piel oscura se irguió, apoyándose en sus brazos para poder observar al más joven. Hizo un ademán para que se acercara, y así este lo hizo, algo tembloroso y avergonzado. Cuando lo tuvo cerca, rodeo su pequeña cintura con uno de los brazos.

─Estoy lleno, así que quédate un rato más conmigo. ─susurró en su oreja, arrancándole un suspiro.

─Tiene que alimentarse bien. ─con cuidado, Haku colocó sus manos sobre le pecho del adulto, haciendo presión para que lo soltara, y este así lo hizo, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada hambrienta.

─Prefiero comerte a ti.

Las pálidas mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban. Una expresión tan pura, etérea, totalmente irreal para un ser oscuro como lo era el mayor.

─Zabuza-san, si pudiera entregarle mi alma para que te alimentaras una y otra vez, lo haría.

El demonio curvó los labios en una sonrisa mordaz.

* * *

><p>Se movía sigilosamente entre los arbustos, plegando las orejas para evitar que alguien lo viese. Su cola se agitaba ansiosa por la oportunidad de explorar el lugar terreno por si mismo, y es que le había costado distraer a Hinata para que saliese de la habitación y mientras él pudiese escapar por la ventana.<p>

─Aunque no se siente bien engañar a esa chica, no quedaba de otra. ─Se excusó a si mismo, con una punzada de culpa atravesándole el corazón. Se paró en dos patas, olfateando el aire, entornando sus ojos azules─. Ah… que bien huele la comida de aquí… ─se sentó sobre sus patas traseras, llevándose las delanteras su estómago, que rugía por el hambre─. Y por escapar no alcance a probar bocado alguno…

Sus orejas se alzaron al igual que su cola cuando una idea traviesa le vino a la mente. Se colocó en cuatro patas de nuevo y olfateó la tierra, buscado un rastro que seguir. Lo encontró y no tardo en trotar en medio del pequeño bosque hasta que escuchó risas y voces graves.

Un grupo de chicos ─seguramente de la misma edad que Sasuke— disfrutaban de un agradable baño en las aguas termales, sin una pizca de vergüenza, dejando su ropa a un lado y lanzándose al agua, riendo a carcajada limpia cuando salpicaban a un incauto que aún se encontraba vestido.

El zorro vio su oportunidad cuando el último de los chicos se quitó la ropa y se metió al agua. Se agazapó entre los arbustos, y tomando impulso, tomó el albornoz blanco y escapó rápidamente.

* * *

><p>Peinó su larga cabellera negra con los dedos, acomodándose después su improvisada vestimenta. Había pasado gran parte de la mañana entre los brazos de su amo, quien se rehusaba a dejarlo ir, y se le hacia tarde para preparar el almuerzo. También debía conseguir algo de ropa limpia y hierbas medicinales.<p>

Salió silenciosamente de la pequeña cabaña con una pequeña canasta en las manos, mientras su compañero continuaba descansando.

Sonrió, sintiéndose extraño. No sabía como denominar su relación con esa persona. Pero no importaba, mientras pudiera estar a su lado todo estaría bien. Jamás se separarían y lo acompañaría a donde quiera que fuese. Después de todo había sido el quien lo había sacado del infierno helado que era su antigua vida.

─… son muchos turistas, seguramente las ventas se elevaran. Ya sabes como les gusta comprar baratijas de aquí. Es lo bueno de ser un pueblo costero.

Haku se detuvo en un puesto de fruta, prestando atención a lo que un par de ancianas decía. ¿Turistas? Eso significaba que vendrían extraños, gente que no conocía el lugar ni los peligros que había (a menos que los pueblerinos los advirtiesen). Rápidamente acabo sus compras y caminó hacia una parte boscosa del pueblo, donde había varios carteles que decía "no pasar" o "peligro".

Camino hacia un árbol robusto, acariciando la superficie con cuidado. Alzó la vista y se topó con una de las trampas que había puesto el día anterior. Unas gotas de sangre resbalaron por los finos hilos de la red ya destrozada, cayendo sobre su mejilla y dibujando un camino hasta su mentón. Haku suspiró con cansancio y se paso una mano por el rostro, retirándose los restos de aquel liquido vital. Observó luego el centro del claro, donde podía verse el pasto amarillento, pues la gente caminaba por ese trecho continuamente.

─Creo que la próxima vez pondré una ahí. ─se dijo, llevándose un dedo al mentón. Si lo que aquellas mujeres habían dicho era cierto, no tenía tiempo que perder.

La casería estaba por comenzar.

* * *

><p>─¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? ¡Joder, joder, joder! ─Sakura se agachó y observó debajo de la cama, girándose luego hacia Hinata, quien tenía las manos en su pecho y una expresión preocupada en su rostro─. ¿No sabes a donde pudo haber ido?<p>

─Lo siento, lo… lo siento mucho… ─se disculpó en voz baja, casi susurrando, mientras sus ojos claros se ponían cristalinos por las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar. Sakura se alarmó y rápidamente se acercó a su amiga, tomándola suavemente por los hombros y tratando de sonreírle despreocupadamente. Si la chica empezaba a llorar no había quien la tranquilizara.

─Ya, ya, lo encontraremos, tranquila. ─Hinata alzó la mirada temblorosa, apretando los labios, con los largos cabellos oscuros enmarcando su delicado rostro, dándole un aire de victima, logrando que Sakura sintiera una especie de villana─. Se-Seguro fue a jugar por ahí, ya sabes lo curiosos que es. ─explicó la joven de cabellos rosáceos, tomando de la mano a su amiga y acercándose a la puerta, sin dejar de mirarla─. Vamos a buscarlo afuera… en silencio, sin que nadie nos vea… ─Sakura tomo aire y volvió la vista al frente, esbozando una sonrisa confiada─. Seguro que lo encontraremos… ¡SASUKE-KUN! ─gritó alarmada al encontrarse frente a frente con el Uchiha, quien le obstruía el paso. Este tenía las manos en los bolsillos, y la mirada fija en su compañera de cabello claro, quien palideció casi tanto como Hinata.

─Así que ya lo sabían…

─Te juro que todo fue culpa de Naruto, él se metió en tu maletín sin que te dieras cuenta y se coló a nuestra habitación aunque le dijimos que se quedara quieto se escapó mientras Hinata iba por algo de comer y por favor no me odies yo no tengo la culpa de nada… ─habló rápidamente, sin pausas, hasta quedarse sin aire.

─Sakura, ya. ─Sasuke se pasó una mano por el rostro, sintiendo como la poca paciencia que tenia desaparecía─. No estoy interesado en escuchar excusas, solo quiero saber a donde se fue el estúpido zorro.

─No… no lo sabemos. Se escapó… por mi culpa… ─admitió Hinata, bajando la mirada y arrugando su falda con las manos. Sakura observó suplicante a Sasuke. Este suspiro y le resto importancia al asunto, solo para que la Hyuga no se preocupara de más. Si por su culpa Hinata entraba en un shock nervioso, Neji era capaz de degollarlo.

─Como sea, ayúdenme a buscarlo dentro de la posada, yo iré afuera. Al parecer hay demonios en este lugar… ─Ambas chicas se miraron preocupadas una a la otra, cavilando las posibilidades de que Naruto se encontrase con uno.

No dudaría en luchar solo.

* * *

><p>Sus ojos azules escrudiñaban todo a su alrededor, desde los coloridos puestos de artesanías hasta los apetecibles platillos exhibidos en restaurantes de comida marina. El aroma a pescado frito y calamares abundaba en el lugar, haciendo que se relamiera los labios con anticipación. En Konoha nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ir a una feria (no cuando se la pasaba todo el tiempo oculto en el templo), y por alguna razón, le gustaban esos lugares, aunque no le desagradaran los humanos.<p>

Su vista se detuvo unos segundos en un puesto donde algunas chicas se probaban collares o pulseras. La vendedora alzó un collar con una piedra color azul y la sostuvo en el aire frente a sus clientas.

Por alguna razón una fuerte sensación de _deja vu_ lo invadió cuando observó la piedra azul brillante balancearse en el aire. Se sintió momentáneamente mareado, y muy ansioso.

"_¿Le gusta, Kyubi-sama?"_

La imagen de un humano sonriéndole, tendiéndole un colgante con una piedra con destellos azulados se hizo presente.

"_¿…le gusta?"_

Deseo poder ver su rostro, pero por alguna razón la imagen se tornaba borrosa, el sentimiento de ansiedad se hacia más fuerte, asfixiante, estaba comenzando a costarle respirar…

─Joven, ¿me escuchó?

Sacudió su cabeza, girando el rostro hacia la mujer mayor que le ofrecía una varilla con dangos. Naruto sonrió y agradeció el gesto, para después continuar explorando el lugar, restándole importancia a la extraña sensación que había recorrido su cuerpo al ver aquel común colgante.

Había logrado comer gratis gracias a que varias mujeres le regalaran algún dulce all verlo pasear solo, y es que la forma humana del zorro tenía toda la pinta de un niño inocente. Lo sabía y se había valido de eso, desde que tenía memoria, para conseguir lo que quería. Los humanos eran tan superficiales que caían rendidos ante una cara angelical.

─Ah… ¡comí mucho! ─cruzó los brazos detrás de su cabeza, alzando la vista al cielo. Mientras se alejaba de la feria, se hizo más notorio el sonido de las olas y el aroma a sal. Recordó que nunca había visto el mar, y la curiosidad pudo más que su sentido común, instándolo a conocerlo.

Se permitió caminar hasta la playa, conteniendo inevitablemente la respiración cuando sus ojos se encontraron el cielo reflejado en las profundas aguas, de un color azul intenso. Sonrió abiertamente ante el hermoso paisaje que se expandía hacia el horizonte. Dio un paso hacia adelante, dando un respingo y bajando su vista hacia sus pies cuando estos hicieron contacto con la textura arenosa en el suelo.

─¿Es tu primera vez en la playa?

Observó hacia su derecha, de donde había provenido aquella voz desconocida. Se encontró con un joven de cabello oscuro, quien lo observaba con curiosidad. Llevaba una canasta con varias plantas y algo de fruta, la cual dejo en el suelo antes de sentarse en la arena con cuidado, acomodándose la yukata para evitar que se viese más piel de la necesaria. El rubio observó cada movimiento con curiosidad, sin poder evitar pensar que la gracia con la que acomodaba su largo cabello negro se asemejaba a la de una diosa.

─Sí. Nunca había visto el mar. ─Esbozó una sonrisa confiada, acercándose al humano, sentándose a su lado─. Parece que no tuviera fin…

─Y es aun más profundo que ancho, ¿no es curioso? ─Una suave risa escapó de los labios del moreno, llamando la atención del joven yokai. Observó con atención su rostro, sus gestos y como movía los labios al hablar.

─¿Quién eres tú?—la pregunta escapó de sus labios dejando helado al de cabellos negros, quien dejo de hablar y observó extrañado al rubio. Este continuaba con los ojos azules fijos en el rostro ajeno, causando cierta incomodidad.

Por alguna razón, esa pregunta le sonó más a un "_¿qué eres tú?_".

─Mi nombre es Haku. ─Una mano pálida se extendió hacia el de ojos claros, acompañado de una sonrisa─. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

El zorro se llevó una mano humana al mentón, meditando su respuesta. No estaba acostumbrado a que la gente le preguntase su nombre. Los yokai de bajo nivel no tenían nombre, no lo necesitaban. Eran solo los yokai de nivel avanzado los que llegaban a un estatus donde gozaban de cierto individualismo. Podría decirse que era un _privilegio_ tener un nombre.

─Naruto. ─contestó con simpleza al final, estrechando la mano del otro, haciendo uso del nombre humano que le había dado Sasuke. Si bien era agradable tener un nombre, le incomodaba el que se lo hubiese dado una persona, como si fuese una mascota o un objeto. Era degradante en cierta forma…

─Naruto… ¿verdad? ─El humano volvió la vista hacia el frente. Observó como las olas golpeaban la orilla del mar, y el agua espumosa serpenteaba hasta rozarles los pies, provocándole una sensación de agradable frescura. Naruto se erizó al sentir el agua fría alcanzarlo, retrocediendo unos pasos. Haku rió ante su reacción, avergonzando al rubio.

─¡¿De que te ríes? ─cuestionó indignado, cruzando los brazos, sus dedos repiqueteando en su antebrazo ante la actitud entre burlona e inocente del pelinegro. Cuando la risa menguo, este se levantó del suelo, colocando las manos detrás de su cuerpo.

─¿Quieres que nos acerquemos? ─la tez morena del rostro del rubio se torno repentinamente pálida, logrando que el otro sonriera─. Iré contigo, no tengas miedo.

Las cejas rubias se arquearon ante la insinuación del otro, acompañadas de una vena palpitante en su sien. ¿Miedo? ¿Él? ¡Era un futuro Dios! El miedo no era parte de su naturaleza.

─No tengo miedo… ¡Vamos! ─sentenció con falsa valentía, tomando la mano del otro y arrastrándolo hacia la orilla. Haku abrió los ojos de par en par cuando sintió el contacto con la piel de aquel extraño. No recordaba la última vez que alguien le tomó la mano… y es que odiaba que lo tocasen (solo se lo permitía a Zabuza). Pero por alguna razón, no se sintió incómodo ante el inocente contacto.

Naruto por su parte, sentía su corazón palpitar con fuerza conforme avanzaba y sus pies empezaban a hundirse en la arena húmeda. De un momento al otro el agua le alcanzó hasta las rodillas, haciéndolo pegar un respingo y tambalearse. Fue su acompañante quien le tomó la otra mano y lo ayudó a estabilizarse.

─Tranquilo… ─Las delicadas manos blancas tomaron suavemente las morenas─. Vamos, mírame. ─Naruto entreabrió los ojos, pues por el susto los había cerrado. La expresión calmada en aquel rostro angelical logró transmitirle algo de seguridad, aunque no sabía que en el fondo era una mascara que ocultaba su miedo subconsciente al agua. Después de todo, cuando Haku era pequeño, su padre había tratado de ahogarlo debido a su extraña "naturaleza".

Pero no era algo que quisiera recordar…

Escuchó el cantar de las gaviotas sobre él, y el sonido de las olas dejó de parecerle aterrador, para convertirse en un agradable susurro. Naruto rápidamente dejo de tener miedo─. El agua es muy transparente… ─Parpadeó, bajando la vista hacia sus pies, percatándose de que el otro tenía razón. Algunos pececillos de colores nadaban alrededor de sus tobillos.

─¿Qué es eso? ─Un objeto que nunca antes había visto llamo su atención. Haku soltó sus manos y se inclinó para tomarlo.

─Es una caracola. ─Naruto abrió la boca, formando una pequeña "o" con los labios. Sus ojos azules escrudiñaron la forma y color perlado del objeto, acariciando con los dedos sus puntas y espirales─. Puedes utilizarlo para escuchar el mar, donde quiera que estés.

─¡¿Enserio? ─Los ojos azules refulgieron con alegría, como si hubiese encontrado un extraño tesoro─. ¿Puedo quedármela? ─cuestionó esperanzado, alzando las manos y juntándolas, en un gesto suplicante. Haku asintió, sonriendo, y colocando la caracola en las manos del rubio. Este la alzó, examinándola con interés, mientras el pelinegro observaba el horizonte, teñido de un suave y cálido naranja.

Haku se preguntó si en su tierra natal el cielo continuaba siendo blanco, pálido y triste. Si continuaba nevando, si el cielo aun lloraba_._

─Así llevaras algo del mar contigo… y este se llevara tus penas. ─Los ojos azules volvieron a enfocarse en el de cabello oscuro, percatándose del cambio en su voz. Haku volvió a verlo y curvó los labios─. Olvida lo que dije, mejor salgamos, la marea empieza a subir.

Naruto asintió, nuevamente tomando la mano del otro. Caminaron despacio hasta la orilla, con la arena pegándosele a las plantas de los pies. Haku se inclinó y alzó un poco su yukata, apretando la tela para que el exceso de agua escurriera. Los ojos azules observaron con curiosidad las largas piernas blancas del pelinegro, se veían bastante delicadas.

De pronto una lata de refresco impactó contra su cabeza, arrancándole un grito agudo.

─¡Dueleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! ─llevó ambas manos a su cabeza, frotando su cabellera, con la esperanza de que el dolor desapareciera. Con un par de lágrimas escapándose de sus ojos buscó al culpable, encontrándose con una mirada fría que le heló la sangre─. Uh…

─Así que aquí estabas… ─Sasuke se limpió las manos en su playera, mientras caminaba hacia el rubio, ignorando por completo la presencia de una tercera persona. Haku sintió que estaba de más, así que se giró hacia el rubio y agitó una mano a modo de despedida, susurrando un "nos vemos" antes de caminar hacia el lado contrario del Uchiha. Sasuke lo observó de soslayo cuando paso a su lado, una fracción de segundo en la cual sintió la imperiosa necesidad de detener a esa persona─. ¿Con quién estabas? ─preguntó al final, cuando el otro se alejó. Naruto arqueó una ceja, antes de esbozar una sonrisa zorruna y cruzó los brazos, inflando el pecho con orgullo.

─¿Qué no la viste? ¡Con una chica guapa, una chica guapa! ─Sasuke bufó con desprecio, pegándole un golpe en la nuca al rubio─. ¡Ouch! ¡Ya deja de golpearme!

─Era un hombre, zorro idiota. ─corrigió el pelinegro, logrando que Naruto palideciera─. No me digas que no puedes diferenciar entre un hombre y una mujer…

─¡C-Claro que sí! ─Los ojos azules se entrecerraron con resentimiento─. Lo que pasa es que a los yokai nos es indiferente el sexo de una persona, por eso no estoy acostumbrado a diferenciarlos. ─el zorro encogió los hombros, cerrando los ojos y hablando con tranquilidad─. Para mi tanto tu como Sakura tienen una cara bonita…

─¡No digas cosas raras! ─Sasuke estrelló la palma de su mano contra el rostro del rubio, logrando que callara. Naruto chillo de dolor, dejándose caer al suelo y cubriéndose el rostro, maldiciendo al pelinegro por ser tan brusco.

─¡¿Por qué te enojas? ¡Solo dije que me parecías atractivo! ─pataleó el rubio, agitando brazos y pies. Sasuke apretó la mandíbula, sintiendo las mejillas calientes, conteniendo las ganas de darle otro golpe─. Eh, te sonrojaste…

─¡No es cierto! ─Una patada fue lanzada contra las costillas del rubio, quien volvió a chillar de dolor.

─¡DUELEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

* * *

><p>Las pequeñas manos se deslizaron con infinita delicadeza por la ancha espalda, llena de cicatrices y marcas, sin importarle lo áspera que era. Porque amaba cada centímetro de piel morena en el cuerpo de aquel hombre. Aquel demonio.<p>

─¿Qué te sucede?

Haku parpadeó, curvando la comisura de los labios ante la interrogante del adulto. Negó suavemente con la cabeza, indicándole que no pasaba nada, continuando con su tarea. Se unto un líquido viscoso en las manos, que había preparado con algunas plantas medicinales, y deslizo sus manos por la espalda de Zabuza, haciendo movimientos circulares con las yemas de los dedos, presionando en las zonas donde suponía sentía más dolor. Aunque ya se había recuperado, no quería arriesgarse a que alguna herida sin cerrar se infectara.

─Ya esta listo. —Zabuza estiró el cuello, desentumiendo los músculos, girándose después con una sonrisa hacia el menor. Este se veía un tanto distante aunque aparentara estar como siempre. Lo veía en sus ojos grises, casi negros, que le rehuían con timidez. Lo conocía demasiado bien como para adivinar que le estaba ocultando algo.

─Haku, ¿qué viste?

─No es nada…

─Mientes… ─estiro su mano y tomo su rostro, apretando sus mejillas muy suavemente─. No debes mentirme, no a mi. _Nunca_. ─acarició con el pulgar los delgados labios del menor, logrando que se estremeciera. Haku entrecerró los ojos, sintiéndose embriagado por el calor en el cuerpo del otro y la rudeza en su tacto, que en lugar de asustarlo no hacía mas que embelesarlo.

Recordó lo miserable que era su vida antes de conocerlo. Las noches frías y solitarias en su antigua tierra, a su padre violento y su madre sumisa. Los dedos que apretaban con fuerza su garganta, impidiéndole respirar, escupiendo palabras repletas de odio y rabia; los ojos llorosos, tan similares a los suyos, que observaban todo sin hacer nada por evitar esos maltratos.

¿Tan podrido estaba por dentro que nadie lo amaba lo suficiente como para protegerlo?

"_¡ERES UN MALDITO DEMONIO!"_

En aquel entonces solo quería desaparecer, y de no ser por el hombre que tenia frente a él… hubiera acabado haciéndolo.

─Vi… ─Entreabrió los labios, apretando fuertemente los parpados─… a un yokai.

* * *

><p>─¡¿Hay demonios aquí? ─Los ojos azules centellaron ante la idea de una posible nueva caza. Podía sentir como se acercaba cada vez más y más a la posibilidad de convertirse en un Dios y dejar atrás su insignificante existencia como un simple yokai─. ¿Y que esperamos? ¡Vamos por él!<p>

El de cabello oscuro se incorporó de la cama, observando de soslayo como el rubio brincaba sobre esta, con una expresión soñadora en el rostro. Suspiró con cansancio, pasándose una mano por el rostro.

─Primero debemos hablar con Kakashi-sensei. No sabemos cuantos demonios hay y de que nivel son.

─¡Da igual! ¡Podemos derrotar a quien sea! ─Naruto estrelló el puño contra la palma de su otra mano, sonriendo confiado, como si la victoria ya fuese suya─. Oh, y si lo que necesitas es información podemos preguntarle a Haku. Es muy agradable… ─La frase no fue terminara, pues Sasuke tomó del tobillo al rubio y tiró de él, logrando que cayera sobre el mullido colchón─. ¡¿Y ahora que dije?

─No vuelvas a hablar con extraños, ¿no acabo de decirte que hay demonios aquí? ─advirtió con voz trémula, logrando que un escalofrío recorriera la frágil columna del pequeño de ojos claros, quien hizo un mohín infantil, cruzando los brazos─ Por cierto… ─Sasuke afilo la mirada, observando con desconfianza la improvisada vestimenta del rubio─. ¿De donde sacaste esa ropa?

─Eh… ─El zorro desvió la mirada─… la encontré por ahí. ─Mintió, rascándose la nuca. Sasuke inclino su cabeza, con los cabellos negros cubriendo su mirada. Con parsimonia se levantó de la cama, acercándose al mueble donde guardaba la ropa que había traído para el viaje.

─Te prestaré algo, no puedes andar por ahí vestido así… ─Rebuscó entre sus prendas, arrugando la nariz─. Idiota exhibicionista…

Naruto se arrodilló sobre el colchón, observando atentamente al chico de pie que le daba la espalda. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro; aunque Sasuke se mostrase tosco con él la mayoría del tiempo, en ocasiones era atento y hasta amable. Nunca lo admitiría, pero se preocupaba por él.

Antes de que pudiese picarlo con alguna frase molesta, la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, permitiendo que Sakura y Hinata entrasen.

─¡Naruto! ─Llamó Sakura, acercándose peligrosamente al rubio, quien se hizo para atrás al ver la expresión colérica en el bonito rostro de la chica─. ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a escaparte?

─¡Lo siento, lo siento mucho! ─Naruto alzó los brazos, cubriéndose la cabeza por si a la chica se le ocurría soltarle un par de bien merecidos golpes─. Solo quería explorar el lugar, me aburría demasiado encerrado en tu habitación.

Sakura continuo regañando al rubio, ignorando por completo a los otros dos, quienes observaban todo con una expresión de cansancio y pena, respectivamente. La pelinegra recordó lo que había dicho su maestro y se acercó despacio al Uchiha, explicándole con pocas palabras la situación.

─Ustedes dos, ya cállense. ─ordenó Sasuke, lanzándole después un par de prendas al rubio a la cara─. Naruto, es nuestra oportunidad para conseguir más esferas demoniacas. Iremos con Kakashi-sensei para encontrar a ese demonio y derrotarlo.

─¡Los acompañaremos! ─Sakura se giró hacia su amado, juntando las manos, esperanzada. Este la observó con dureza, advirtiendo que no dijese más.

─Solo serán un estorbo. ─contestó con sinceridad, cosa que hirió notablemente el orgullo de Sakura, quien se mostro herida, bajando la vista. El rubio se quitó las prendas que cubrían su rostro y arrugo el ceño con clara molestia por las palabras del Uchiha─. No me mires así, Naruto, no pienso exponer a nadie. Además, si algo le pasa a Hinata su primo me enterrara vivo.

─Creo que ella puede decidir por si sola si quiere acompañarnos, ¿verdad, Hinata? ─con las manos en la cadera y una expresión confiada, los ojos azules buscaron los de la chica, logrando que esta se sonrojara notablemente y desviase la mirada, susurrando un bajito "sí"─. Decidido, Hinata viene. Así será más fácil encontrar a ese demonio. ─rió travieso, frotándose la cabeza. Sintió una mirada sobre él y se topó con los brillantes ojos verdes de Sakura, quien se veía herida al ser ignorada─. Eh… Sakura nos puede acompañar y vigilar que a Hinata no le pase nada, ¿verdad? ─propuso Naruto, sin estar muy seguro si había sonado creíble.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, viendo que no le harían caso y sería desperdiciar saliva el continuar con la ridícula discusión. Metió una mano en su bolsillo, sacando su celular.

─Debemos tener cuidado con los otros maestros a cargo. Aunque seguro están concentrados en los demás alumnos. ─tecleó rápidamente el número de Kakashi y se llevó el teléfono al oído. Uno, dos, tres tonos y su maestro aun no contestaba─. Algo no anda bien…

─Este lugar esta bastante alejado de la civilización, seguramente esta en alguna parte donde no hay señal. ─Opinó Sakura, caminando hacia la puerta─. Sé que es arriesgado, pero, ¿y si simplemente vamos a buscarlo nosotros mismos? Si las cosas se ponen feas simplemente escapamos.

* * *

><p>La sangre empezaba a secarse, tiñendo las briznas verdes de un sutil escarlata, el cual desaparecería con el pasar de los días. Ahora entendía los letreros de "peligro" y "mantenga su distancia" que colgaban de los arboles en la entrada de aquella zona boscosa. Ese era el lugar exacto donde la gente desaparecía.<p>

Descartando las posibilidades de que fuese obra de algún animal del lugar, se apresuró a llamar a uno de sus compañeros que se encontraban en la base de los _Anbu_, con la intención de obtener algo de información.

─¿Y que tal un asesino en serie? ─Podía escuchar el sonido de diversas voces al otro lado de la línea, seguramente el cuartel se encontraba en medio de una investigación─. ¿Y si a algún loco se le ocurrió a venir aquí a hacer de las suyas?

─_Ya te dije que no hemos encontrado casos de fugas en cárceles o centros psiquiátricos._ ─Propuso Ebisu, uno de los componentes más eficaces del servicio de inteligencia. Muy entregado a su trabajo, pero con un pésimo gusto para las mujeres─._ Es un hecho que se trata de algún demonio, aunque también esta la posibilidad de que sea una de esas extrañas sectas religiosas… ya sabes lo que pasó en _Yugakure*_…_

─Sí, lo recuerdo… ─los parpados cayeron, cubriendo la mirada oscurecida de Kakashi cuando recordó la expresión en el rostro del grupo de madres que habían perdido a sus hijos a causa de la retorcida mente de un grupo de lunáticos─. Aunque trato de olvidarlo…

─_Como sea, existe la posibilidad de que en _Nami no kuni_ ocurra lo mismo. Los pueblos rurales son más propensos a esa gente extraña. Paranoia colectiva, yo que sé._ ─Una tercera voz se escuchó a lo lejos a través del auricular, indicando que se requería de la presencia de todos los miembros urgentemente, obligando a Ebisu a terminar la conversación─._ Debo irme, Kakashi. Recuerda que tu trabajo se limita a recabar información. Si las cosas se ponen feas abandona el lugar, no podemos perder más miembros._

─No te preocupes, te llamaré cuando regrese a casa. -─Kakashi cortó la llamada después de que su compañero le contestara un "Nos vemos", exhalando despacio, para continuar examinando el lugar. Algo le decía que la única forma para encontrar al culpable iba a ser pretende ser una victima─. Con lo que me desagrada…

El sonido de pasos sobre la hojarasca seca lo alertó, obligándolo a ponerse en guardia, permitiéndose dibujar una sonrisa bajo el cubreboca. "Parece que no tendré que buscar mucho" se dijo a si mismo. Los pasos se hicieron más y más claros, al igual que el susurro de voces agudas. Se llevó una mano al parche que cubría su ojo izquierdo, quitándoselo muy lentamente.

Una estela amarilla salió de entre el follaje, deteniéndose justo en frente de él.

─¡Atrapado! ─Naruto señalo al mayor con un dedo acusador, como si hubiese encontrado al culpable de un crimen. Kakashi parpadeó sorprendido, antes de suspirar con cansancio, sin molestarse en ocultar su disgusto por encontrarse al revoltoso yokai merodeando por ahí.

─No tenían porque venir… ─murmuró el de cabello gris, rascándose la mejilla con el dedo índice mientras observaba al resto de chicos salir de entre el profundo follaje, apartando algunas ramas que impedían su paso. Antes de colocarse nuevamente el parche, Sasuke alcanzo a ver el símbolo en su ojo izquierdo, que era similar al que el utilizaba para invocar su arma─. Especialmente ustedes dos, chicas, a menos que quieran hacer de carnada.

─Yo… yo dije que no me importaba. ─Aclaró Hinata, frotando sus dedos en un ademan nervioso, enfocando sus ojos claros en Naruto, quien observaba todo a su alrededor con interés. Kakashi puso los ojos en blanco, acercándose hacia Sakura y colocando una mano sobre su cabeza.

─Eres la más sensata de todos, no entiendo que haces aquí.

─Se que no tengo habilidades tan marcadas como las de Sasuke-kun, pero quiero intentar ser de ayuda, ¿eso no cuenta? ─cuestionó indignada, alzando la mirada fiera hacia el mayor, quien sonrió ante aquel gesto que destilaba ciega confianza.

─Ya dije, si quieres ser una carnada, puedes quedarte… ─observó de soslayo a Sasuke, quien se mordía el dedo índice y dibujaba en el césped un extraño símbolo, chocando ambas palmas de su mano─. Parece que alguien esta impaciente por empezar…

─Como no tiene idea. ─Una sonrisa confiada se perfiló en el rostro del pelinegro, quien maniobró su espada entre ambas manos con la destreza de alguien que ha estado practicando y es consiente de sus habilidades─. Veamos si el club de kendo sirvió de algo.

Después de una corta conversación, el grupo entero se dividió en dos y empezó a deambular por la zona boscosa, con la idea de reunirse después de unos 30 minutos. Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto se fueron por un lado y Kakashi e Hinata por otro, buscando abarcar más terreno en menos tiempo.

Sakura llevaba unas bengalas en la mano, apretándolas contra su pecho, con la firme decisión de utilizarlas para alertar a Kakashi si algo malo ocurría y necesitaban ayuda.

─Espero que nosotros encontremos a ese demonio antes que ese viejo. ─Naruto caminaba unos pasos más delante de sus otros acompañantes, cruzando los dedos en busca de buena suerte─. Si se nos adelanta quien sabe si nos permitirá quedarnos con la esfera.

─Dudo que se la quede, no le sirve de nada. ─Sakura apoyó a lo dicho por Sasuke, fingiendo interés en el objeto que ambos jóvenes buscaban ansiosamente, aunque internamente deseaba que su maestro se encontrara antes con aquel demonio.

Alzó la vista, sus ojos color jade buscando un pedazo de cielo azul entre las ramas de los arboles que se erguían firmes. Sakura se mordió el labio, sintiéndose un tanto insegura mientras todo a su alrededor se tornaba más oscuro, como si la luz escapase.

La ultima vez no había estado completamente consiente de lo que ocurría, dado que se encontraba en un estado de trance. Pero de algo estaba segura, no deseaba volver a experimentar una posesión, y por lo mismo, no deseaba encontrarse nuevamente con un demonio que pudiera atacarla.

"Todo estará bien todo estará bien… Sasuke-kun está conmigo…" se consoló a si misma, tomando aire y exhalando despacio, buscando el temple necesario para no perder la cordura.

─¿Es mi imaginación o empieza a hacer más frío? –Naruto se giró hacia sus acompañantes, acompañando su comentario de una enérgica exhalación, mostrando que su aliento era visible. Se frotó los brazos, tiritando un poco debido a la baja temperatura, agradeciendo llevar más ropa que el albornoz blanco que había robado. Sasuke no dio señas de tener frío, confirmando su hipótesis de que tenía el corazón congelado, mientras que Sakura también temblaba, pues la falda y blusa de tirantes que llevaba no lograba brindarle el calor suficiente.

De la nada, una espesa niebla se hizo presente, llegándole hasta las rodillas, impidiéndole ver bien donde pisaban.

─¡Algo extraño esta pasando, esta neblina no es normal! ─Sakura tragó pesadamente, con los ojos empezando a humedecerse. Tenía un mal presentimiento que acrecentaba conforme la neblina se hacía más intensa.

─Naruto, vigila a Sakura. ─susurró el pelinegro con voz imperativa, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza al yokai, quien se acercó a la chica y la sostuvo del brazo, evitando así que en un arranque de nervios se alejara y pudiera perderse. Sakura trato de encender la bengala, pero Sasuke se la arrebato de un tirón.

─¡S-Sasuke-kun!

─Solo acudiremos a Kakashi-sensei si las cosas se complican. ─La más joven de los tres desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, sintiéndose avergonzada por su debilidad. El Uchiha alzó su katana, apretando con fuerza el _tsuka_*, flexionando un poco las piernas, adoptando una pose defensiva.

Sintió la temperatura descender aún más, pudo apreciar como las hojas de los arboles empezaban a llenarse de escarcha, adquiriendo el brillo característico del hielo.

─¡Sasuke, tus piernas!

La advertencia de Naruto llegó justo a tiempo, evitando que los pies del pelinegro se quedasen atascados en el suelo. Pegó un salto hacia atrás, justo antes de que una ráfaga de hielo que salió de la nada congelase el pedazo de tierra en el que había estado parado.

─¡Definitivamente es un demonio! ─Rugió el rubio, alzando a Sakura en brazos, evitando así que esta se quedase atrapada─. ¡Muéstrate, no seas cobarde!

El crujir de las hojas delató al intruso, que sigiloso busco emboscar por detrás al yokai. Naruto se dio media vuelta, sosteniendo fuertemente a Sakura en sus brazos, inclinándose para darle una certera patada en el estómago a su enemigo, que se encogió sobre su cuerpo al sentir el impacto. Sakura chilló asustada, ocultando el rostro en el pecho de Naruto, mientras que este abría los ojos en demasía cuando reconoció aquellos ojos oscuros.

─¿…Haku?

Sasuke tomó del cuello a Naruto, tirando de este hacia atrás, logrando que se precipitaran al suelo, evitando así una lluvia de agujas que fueron lanzadas en su dirección y terminaron penetrando la dura corteza de un árbol que estaba a sus espaldas.

─¡¿Qué rayos te pasa, Naruto? ─Reclamó Sasuke, mientras se levantaba y asumía una pose ofensiva, con el sable en lo alto, dispuesto a contrarrestar otro ataque. Haku se mostraba impasible, sosteniendo aun entre sus dedos otro montón de afiladas agujas, con la vista fija en el Uchiha─. Algo me decía que no confiara en ti…

─Lo sé… pero creo que es un poco tarde. –Con tranquilidad, Haku se acomodo un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, desviando la vista hacia el rubio que yacía en el suelo, con los ojos muy abiertos─. Lamento que nos volvamos a ver así…

─No es cierto… ─contesto con voz trémula─. Estas mintiendo…

Sasuke le envió una mirada furiosa al rubio, sintiendo ganas de cerrarle la boca. ¿Acaso no podía aceptar que fuese un enemigo? ¡Los había atacado, estaba más que claro!

─¡No te atrevas a defenderlo!

─¡No es un demonio! ─rugió el rubio, levantándose del suelo y acercándose rápidamente a Sasuke, colocando una mano sobre las del pelinegro─. ¡Baja la katana!

─¡¿Pero que rayos te pasa? ─Sasuke se resistió, haciendo bruscamente a un lado al yokai, tomando impulso antes de lanzarse al ataque. Haku pareció esperarlo, pues esquivó el primer corte hábilmente, sin necesidad de contraatacar.

─¡Sasuke, no! ─Naruto intento acercarse, pero Sakura lo tomo del brazo─. Sakura-chan, no entienden… el no es…

─Lo sé. –Naruto abrió la boca impresionado, quedándose mudo─. Por alguna razón puedo verlo, se que no es un demonio.

─Por eso tenemos que…

─No, Naruto. –Sakura lo tomó de las muñecas, arrugando las cejas, podía escuchar el sonido del sable cortando el aire, al igual que el fuerte latido de sus corazones─. No es un demonio, pero esta del lado de uno…

─Entonces… ¿Dónde está? –Sus pupilas se contrajeron cuando la respuesta le llego de golpe, y solo fue necesario un asentimiento por parte de Sakura para confirmar sus sospechas.

─Hinata…

* * *

><p>Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos cuando el cuerpo de su sensei cayo al suelo, y ahogo un grito cuando la gran espada que tenia aquel extraño se alzo en el aire, con la intención de partir a la mitad el cuerpo del adulto.<p>

─¡S-Sensei!

Kakashi rodó hacia la izquierda, esquivando justo a tiempo la espada gigante que casi lo parte en dos. Se levantó antes de que su oponente tuviera la oportunidad de repetir su ofensiva, metiendo la mano dentro de su bolsillo, sacando el _jutte*_ que tenia escondido, alzándolo y bloqueando un nuevo ataque de aquella poderosa espada que llevaba el demonio entre sus manos.

─Así que el demonio oculto entre la neblina, eh… ─Kakashi soltó una risa sarcástica─. Despreciado incluso entre los suyos, un demonio rebelde que escapó del infierno sin el consentimiento de sus superiores para hacer travesuras en el mundo humano.

─Te equivocas. Las travesuras las pienso hacer un poco mas al Norte* ─contesto Zabuza, con sorna─. Pero ya sabes, para llegar ahí necesito ser un poco más fuerte…

─Tardaras siglos en conseguir la fuerza suficiente para siquiera alcanzar las puertas del cielo.

─No lo creo… ─los ojos negros buscaron el rostro de la pequeña escondida entre los arbustos─. Hay grandes fuentes de energía espiritual bastante apetitosas y a mi alcance.

─Maldito… ─Un nuevo choque de armas se produjo, logrando que saltaran chispas entre ellos. El impacto los impulsó un poco hacia atrás, dándoles tiempo para planear un rápido contraataque. Zabuza gruñó molesto, sabiendo que contra Kakashi no podría hacer mucho. Gracias a su ojo izquierdo podía anticiparse a sus movimientos, lo que dificultaría el atacar a aquella niña.

Gruño molesto, alzando la espada y arremetiendo contra un árbol, haciendo un corte horizontal, provocando que este se partiese a la mitad y cayese al suelo. El sonido hizo eco en aquella zona poco poblada, asustando a varias aves que se encontraban escondidas en el follaje.

─¿Tratando de llamar a tu aliado?

Zabuza rió, clavando la espada en el suelo y limpiándose la tierra de sus manos.

─No hasta que acabe con tus chicos, no le quitare esa satisfacción.

─¿Quién es ese chico? –cuestionó Kakashi, limpiando con el pulgar la sangre en su cuchilla. No esperaba que el demonio le contestara, pero este así lo hizo.

─Los humanos son de lo peor… ─aquellas palabras se le hicieron extrañamente familiares, pero no dijo nada. Después de todo, era una creencia popular entre los seres sobrenaturales─. Aborrecen lo que es diferente, y le temen aun cuando no pueda hacerles daño.

Zabuza recordó la primera vez que vio a Haku, herido, asustado, acurrucado sobre la blanca nieve, con la ropa sucia y desecha. Lo primero que hizo fue reír ante su desgracia, acercándose lo suficiente para susurrarle palabras de desaliento.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando se percató de que no era un humano normal. Y no por la energía espiritual que emanaba su pequeño cuerpo, sino por su reacción ante sus palabras.

Pues en lugar de deprimirse, le sonrió con tranquilidad, susurrándole un suave: "_Te pareces a mi_".

No supo si tomarse eso como una ofensa o no, pero ese mismo día se llevo a aquel niño consigo.

* * *

><p>Haku se detuvó de golpe, dándole la oportunidad a Sasuke para hacerle un corte en el antebrazo, dejando un rastro visible de sangre. Sakura chilló asustada, sosteniendo fuertemente a Naruto para que no se abalanzara sobre el pelinegro.<p>

─¡Sasuke, basta, no es un demonio!

Unos ojos oscuros se alzaron temblorosos, enfocándose en los irises azules como el cielo. Haku se llevo una mano al brazo lastimado, limpiando la sangre con la palma de su mano.

─Te equivocas, Naruto, sí lo soy. –corrigió el pelinegro, ofendido, arrugando las cejas. Era un demonio, y si no lo era, entonces debía se algo similar. Hacia mucho que asimilo eso y acepto su naturaleza. El poder controlar el hielo a su antojo no era algo que un humano normal pudiese hacer, como tampoco algo de lo que estar orgulloso.

─¡Claro que no! –Insistió el rubio, llevándose una mano al pecho─. ¡Los demonios están podridos por dentro, tú no lo estas!

"_Tú no lo estas"._

Una sensación de vértigo lo obligó a cerrar los ojos, llevándose una mano a la cabeza, sintiendo una punzada aguda penetrando su mente, los recuerdos agolpándose en su cabeza. El día que su madre lo vio armando delicadas figuras sobre el hielo, controlando el agua a su antojo en un infantil juego. La bofetada que sucedió a aquella travesura, las lágrimas de su progenitora suplicándole que no volviera a hacerlo, la mirada severa de su padre cuando se enteró de lo que había hecho. Los maltratos de sus vecinos, las miradas de odio, los golpes, la nieve que no dejaba de caer… nieve que se tornaba roja cuando las gotas de sangre resbalaban por su rostro y se estrellaban en el suelo.

Su sangre, su maldita sangre…

─…Mentiroso. ─Sasuke volvió a alzar la espada, más que con la intención de atacar, buscando defenderse, y defender a sus compañeros. No entendía porque Naruto protegía a ese chico, pero no deseaba averiguarlo. Era un enemigo y debía derrotarlo─. ¡No son más que mentiras!

La pálida mano empapada en sangre se alzó, provocando que los cristales congelados que colgaban de las ramas de los arboles temblaran y salieran disparados hacia el rubio. Naruto empujó a Sakura a un lado, evitando así que ella saliese lastimada, pero quedando expuesto al ataque.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando el doloroso punzar de las agujas atravesando su piel, pero este nunca llegó. Inseguro, abrió lentamente los ojos, encontrándose con el mullido cuerpo de Sasuke dándole la espalda.

─Sa…suke… ─musitó, con el labio inferior temblándole. El pelinegro soltó una risa suave, girando el rostro para observarlo, dedicándole una mirada opaca, triste.

─Sí que eres idiota… ─susurró, antes de que su cuerpo se precipitara hacia atrás porque sus piernas le fallaron, siendo sostenido por el rubio. A Naruto se le formó un incómodo nudo en la garganta, sintiendo la presión baja y sus manos frías, empapadas de sudor. Observó los labios del otro moverse muy lentamente, siseando palabras rebuscadas. Sus irises moviéndose erráticamente, sin poder fijar la vista en los ojos azules que se tornaban brillosos por las lagrimas contenidas.

─¿…Por qué? ─cuestionó ofendido, sintiendo el incómodo escozor en sus ojos─. No lo necesitaba… ¡No necesitaba que un humano estúpido me protegiera!

─Tenemos… un trato… ─Un fino hilo de sangre se escapó por la comisura de sus labios, dejando un rastro rojizo por la pálida piel repleta de cortes. Naruto no pudo evitar compararlo con un ángel caído… perfecto hasta su último aliento─. Tienes que… convertirte en un Dios… ─No supo cuando el cuerpo dejo de moverse, pero siguió con la vista fija en aquel rostro calmado que cerraba muy lentamente los ojos. Un sudor frío resbalo por su frente, el color azul de sus ojos se torno opaco, oscuro, sus labios se apretaron en un rictus irascible, en tanto sus brazos rodeaban con fuerza el cuerpo frágil del pelinegro.

─Sakura… ─llamó con voz ahogada, sacando del shock en el que se encontraba a la chica─. Cuida a Sasuke. ─La joven asintió, acercándose muy lentamente al pelinegro, con la mandíbula temblándole y las lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

Haku observó todo como un espectador, sintiendo una punzada de dolor atravesarle el pecho, "la culpa", se dijo. Pero no se dejo llevar por aquel sentimiento, cerrando los ojos, tratando de ocultar tras sus parpados el color opaco de sus irises, la culpa nublándole la vista.

─No puedo cambiar lo que soy…

* * *

><p>─Su padre intento matarlo, aun cuando él fue el que ofreció a su hijo a un demonio como pago, a cambio de riquezas y buena fortuna, cosas que perdió tan rápido como las consiguió. ─Zabuza soltó una carcajada, limpiándose con el dorso de la mano la sangre que escurría por sus labios─. ¿No es irónico? Le echo la culpa de todo, creyendo que había sido Haku el que lo hizo perder todo nuevamente… por supuesto, hace tiempo que el viejo ese murió. Haku lo mato antes de escapar de su pueblo.<p>

─Eso es lo que sacas cuando haces tratos con un demonio. –Kakashi suspiro, pasándose una mano por el rostro. La historia siempre era la misma─. ¿Por eso esta contigo? ¿Por qué le hiciste creer que tú podías ayudarlo al igual que un demonio le hizo creer a su padre que podía ayudarlo?

─¿Ayudarlo? ¡No me hagas reír! ─Se burló, golpeándose el pecho─. Yo acepto a ese niño tal y como es… ─Su mano se aferró al mango de su espada, clavándola en la tierra─. El acepto entregarse a mi, ayudarme a cumplir mi meta… soy todo para lo que ese niño vive.

Hinata se encogió en su sitio, sintiendo repentina empatía hacia aquel jovencito.

Ella sabía lo que era no tener un propósito.

* * *

><p>─Soy peor que un demonio…<p>

─Te equivocas…

Abrió los ojos de golpe, justo a tiempo para encontrarse con una mirada añil a unos centímetros de su rostro y un puño que se impactaba fuerte y certero en su estómago, impulsándolo hacia atrás. Su cuerpo impactó contra un la corteza de un sauce, provocando un estruendo que hizo temblar la tierra y casi partir el árbol en dos. El dolor del golpe lo paralizo un segundo, lo suficiente para que Naruto volviese a arremeter contra el, golpeando esta vez su brazo, sin llegar a rompérselo, pero dejándole una incómoda sensación de hormigueo.

─Mi brazo…

─Tienes la mirada de Sasuke. –susurró Naruto, clavando su penetrante mirada en el frágil joven. Haku se quedo sin aliento cuando aquella mirada que antes se asemejaba al cielo se volvió fiera y abrasadora, como una flamante llama que centelleaba en la oscuridad. Las uñas en los dedos del rubio crecieron, las marcas en sus mejillas se tornaron definidas y su rostro se contrajo en una expresión animal─. No eres un demonio… no lo eres…

El joven cuerpo se convulsionó, inclinándose hacia adelante y escupiendo sangre a los pies del rubio.

─Mátame…

Lo miro con los ojos desorbitados, sintiendo un escalofrió recorrer su espina dorsal.

─No…

─Tienes que hacerlo… ─Haku se incorporó, aun con las rodillas temblándole─… o le haré a esa chica lo que le hice a tu amigo, los mataré a ambos.

La rabia lo cegó un segundo, su puño se alzo fiero contra el rostro del pelinegro, impactándose contra su mejilla y girándole el rostro, haciendo caer nuevamente.

─¡No te dejaré!

─¡Entonces mátame! ─Pidió Haku, con el cuerpo encogido, llevándose una de sus manos a su cabellera, tirando de ella, desesperado─. Si no puedo ayudarlo… no merezco vivir.

─¿Ayudar a ese demonio? ─preguntó el rubio, entrecerrando los ojos─. ¿Por qué?

─Él me salvó… él me salvo de mi pasado. ─Alzó la vista, las mejillas pálidas teñidas de un curioso rosa, la sangre resbalando por su frente─. Me dio una nueva vida…

"Me permitió conocer el mar azul que se llevo consigo todo el dolor en mis memorias, me permitió observar la salida del sol al amanecer, la oportunidad de un nuevo futuro, un nuevo día".

Los ojos claros del rubio fueron cubiertos tras sus parpados, sus puños se cerraron con fuerza, casi haciéndose daño.

─…Esta bien. ─Observo por sobre su hombro a Sakura, quien continuaba aferrada al cuerpo de Sasuke, llorando sobre su pecho─. Sakura, por favor dame la espada de Sasuke… ─La chica se irguió, observándolo con la mirada vidriosa, insegura, sin querer alejarse de ese cuerpo, pero entendiendo que debía hacerlo solo un momento. Tomó la espada, que yacía junto a Sasuke, y con toda la fuerza que pudo la lanzó hacia el rubio, quien logró atraparla por el mango.

Volvió la vista hacia Haku, quien se había levantado del suelo para plantarle la cara. Le sonrió quedamente, aguantando las lágrimas, cerrando los ojos, esperando recibir una muerte a manos de un ser tan puro como lo era ese yokai.

─Gracias…

El rubio cerró los ojos, retrocediendo y alzando el arma, lo suficiente para hacerle un corte efectivo y que lo matara al instante, sin hacerlo sufrir.

* * *

><p>─Creo que ya fue suficiente. ─El profesor volvió a empuñar el <em>jutte<em>, afilando la mirada, las tres lágrimas en forma de un número 6 girando alrededor de su pupila. Todo se definiría en el siguiente golpe, así lo decidió. El demonio se mostró de acuerdo aun sin decirlo, pues levantó su arma del suelo, preparándose para atacar.

_Uno, dos…_

Ambos se impulsaron hacia adelante, sus pies enterrándose en la hojarasca, casi resbalando por la humedad en el ambiente. Sin despegar la vista de su objetivo arremetieron el uno contra el otro con la poca energía que les quedaba. Fue Zabuza el primero en hacer contacto, enterrando su arma en el brazo de su oponente, generando un profundo corte del cual no tardo en escapar sangre.

Pero aun cuando parecía que la victoria era suya, no contó con que el profesor tuviese una carta bajo la manga. Chispas de color azul eléctrico aparecieron en la mano que tenia libre, electricidad visible, el sonido de cientos de pájaros brotando de de su mano. Rugió, alertando a su contrincante, quien se vio indefenso ante el segundo ataque que buscaba perforarle el corazón.

─¡Kakashi-sensei, cuidado!

La sangre salpicó en su rostro cuando el arma perforó el pecho de su enemigo, hundiéndose en la carne y arrancándole un gemido de dolor.

Lamentablemente, el ataque no iba dirigido hacia él originalmente.

─Por Dios… ─Hinata se cubrió la boca con horror cuando observo al pelinegro, que salió de entre la espesa niebla, interponerse entre su maestro y el demonio, siendo el quien recibió de lleno el impacto─. No puede… ser…

Como un destello penetrando la oscuridad, Naruto atravesó la densa niebla, apareciendo junto a Hinata. Agitado, colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

─¿E-Estas bien? ─Su mirada se desvió de la chica hacia el lugar que observaba, encontrándose con la tétrica escena.

─¡HAKU!

Kakashi se hizo hacia atrás, esquivando un segundo golpe de Zabuza, llevando al chico consigo. Lo recostó en el suelo, ante la atenta vista del demonio, quien no se inmuto en lo más mínimo.

─Hasta el final… fue tan útil.

Naruto corrió hacia el mayor, arrodillándose junto al pelinegro de largos cabellos, sacudiéndolo un poco, intentando despertarlo. Fue Kakashi quien, colocando una mano sobre la más pequeña, detuvo su acción, negando suavemente.

─Esta muerto.

Las palabras le sonaron irreales, incomprensible, su mente se rehusó aun similar en primera instancia lo que había ocurrido. No podía ser, no podía haber muerto por proteger a aquel demonio.

Que muerte más miserable…

─¿Porqué? ─los ojos azules se volvieron fieros hacia el demonio, quien se mostraba impasible─. ¿Por qué tenia que morir él por ti? ¿Por qué morir por un… demonio?

─Te aseguro que no se arrepintió…─contestó sin titubear, bajando la cabeza.

─¡¿Y TE LO TOMAS CON TANTA CALMA? –Rugió enojado, dando un paso hacia adelante─. ¡EL TE QUERÍA! ¡DE VERDAD TE QUERÍA! ¡AUN A PESAR DE QUE SEAS UN MALDITO DEMONIO!

─Naruto… ─Kakashi tomo la muñeca del menor, evitando que se acercase más al otro─. No te metas en esto…

─Todo… todo lo que hizo fue por ti… ─continuo el rubio, sin importarle estar frente a un demonio de alto nivel, sin sentir miedo─. ¡Te entregó su vida! ¡¿Cómo puede importante tan poco? ¡No merecías el amor de una persona tan pura! No lo merecías… ─sollozo al final, sin poder evitarlo, cubriéndose el rostro, sintiéndose por alguna razón tan herido como el mismo Haku. Una fuerte empatía lo envolvió durante un segundo─. Morir por alguien así… alguien a quien no le importa lo que te suceda… sea un humano o un demonio… es tan triste…

─Cállate…

La neblina empezó a disiparse poco a poco, dejando a la vista la funesta escena. El cuerpo del joven en el suelo, quien acababa de desangrase; la pelinegra escondida entre el follaje, quien lloraba silenciosamente…

Al igual que un demonio.

Naruto parpadeó, limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, sintiendo un intenso dolor en el corazón.

─Tú…

─Tienes razón, no lo merecía. ─Zabuza soltó una carcajada limpia, teñida de ironía, de sangre─. Yo no hubiera dado mi vida por él… ni en un millón de años. ─Bajo la cabeza, sus hombros temblaron antes de que continuara hablando─. Pero… eso no quiere decir que no duela… ─Las lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro, cayendo sobre la hojarasca seca que era aplastada bajo sus pies─… así que no vuelvas a decir que no me importaba…

Kakashi entrecerró los ojos, con la mandíbula apretada. Nunca pensó ver a un Demonio llorar… nunca había visto a uno llorar.

Y menos por un humano.

─Kakashi… ─el mayor asintió, indicándole que lo escuchaba─. _Ellos_ no tardaran en venir…

─Lo sé… ─apretó los puños, suspirando sonoramente─. Deben estar buscándote, después de todo fuiste tu quien escapó.

─No quiero alejarme de él. ─Supo que hablaba de Haku sin necesidad de preguntarlo, sus ojos lo decían─. Aunque sé que no lo volveré a ver… quiero estar con él hasta el final.

Naruto, quien se encontraba nuevamente junto a Haku, acarició su rostro, sintiendo la piel suave aun a pesar de los golpes, blanca como la nieve.

─Vamos al mar… ─Zabuza desvió la mirada hacia el pequeño yokai, quien hacia un gran esfuerzo por no llorar─. Dejemos que el mar se lleve el dolor…

* * *

><p>Caminaban a paso lento, Kakashi y Naruto justo detrás del demonio, quien llevaba a Haku en brazos. Era una versión curiosa de un cortejo fúnebre, pensaba Kakashi, pero no lo dije en voz alta.<p>

Hinata se quedó en el bosque con Sakura y Sasuke, quien aun no recuperaba la conciencia, esperando a que los demás acabaran lo que debían hacer.

Cuando llegaron a la playa, el sol estaba por ponerse, tiñendo el cielo de colores vivos y alegres. Naruto se quedó un poco más atrás, a petición del profesor, quien acompañó a Zabuza hasta la orilla, donde recostaron a Haku con delicadeza. No querían que su cuerpo se viese más manchado.

Zabuza se plantó frente a Kakashi, apretando fuertemente los puños.

─Demasiado romántico para un demonio. –escupió con burla el demonio, desviando la mirada hacia Haku, que yacía en la arena.

─El simple hecho de querer morir junto a un humano es lo bastante romántico.

─Sí… supongo. ─volvió a ver a Kakashi, justo antes de que este penetrase su pecho con un certero golpe. Entreabrió los labios, la sangre resbalo por su boca, manchando su pecho, donde la mano del humano se encontraba encajada─. Me gustaría ir con él…

─Lo sé. ─Kakashi cerró los ojos, retirando rápidamente la mano, sosteniendo entre sus dedos una esfera de brillante color negro─. Lo sé…

Zabuza retrocedió, cayendo de rodillas junto a Haku, tomando entre sus brazos su delgado cuerpo. Acarició su rostro, antes de rozar sus labios en un casto beso.

─Vámonos… ─le susurró al oído, rozando su mejilla con afecto, como si aun pudiese oírlo─. Dejemos que el mar se lleve nuestro dolor…

Naruto observó como el demonio se levantaba nuevamente, con Haku en brazos, y camino hacia el mar, adentrándose en aquel profundo océano. Las lágrimas volvieron a escapar de sus ojos cuando el cuerpo del demonio se hizo transparente, convirtiéndose poco a poco en cenizas, tal y como pasaba cada vez que un demonio perdía su esfera demoniaca, hasta desaparecer. El cuerpo de Haku se hundió perdiéndose en las profundidades del océano, mientras el sol terminaba por ocultarse en el horizonte.

─Adiós, Haku… ─susurró Naruto, llevándose las manos al pecho, bajándola mirada.

Minutos después, Kakashi se acerco al rubio, colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

─Mira esto… ─El rubio alzó la vista, observando la mano extendida del adulto, que le mostraba una brillante esfera blanca.

─¿Eso es…?

─Su esfera demoniaca… ─Kakashi sonrió─. Cuando desapareció en el mar cambio de color… curioso, ¿eh?

El yokai tomó la pequeña esfera, alzándola y apreciando el curioso color. No había escuchado de esferas demoniacas blancas.

─Sí… ─sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa triste, y sus ojos brillaron con aquel fulgor tan peculiar. Sintió la mano del adulto sobre su cabeza, revolviendo sus dorados cabellos, tratando de consolarlo. Kakashi se giró una vez ultima vez hacia el mar, entornando los ojos.

"Tal vez sí vuelvan a encontrarse, Zabuza… uno nunca sabe…"

* * *

><p>─Naruto-kun… ─Hinata se acercó rápidamente al rubio, observando su estado, preocupada─. ¿Todo salió bien?<p>

─Sí, ya acabo. ─la tranquilizó, sonriéndole con confianza. La chica suspiró, sin atreverse a preguntar más por el momento. Todo había sido muy confuso, y doloroso, pero lo que importaba es que estuviesen bien.

─¡Naruto, mira! ─la alegre voz de Sakura llamo su atención, e inseguro, desvió la mirada hacia ella, encontrándose con unos ojos oscuros que lo observaban con detenimiento.

Sasuke estaba consiente, sentado junto a una sonriente Sakura, quien lo abrazaba efusivamente, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarlo.

─¡Sasuke! ─corrió hacia él, sonriendo abiertamente─. ¡Estas bien! ¡Ouch! ─Un suave golpe en su cabeza fue el recibimiento del pelinegro, quien frunció el ceño al tenerlo cerca─. ¡¿Y eso porque fue?

─La próxima vez escucha cuando diga algo, dobe. ─advirtió─. Casi muero por tu culpa.

─¡C-Cierra la boca! –Las mejillas del zorro se tiñeron de rojo─. No te pedí tu ayuda.

─_Mah_, calma, calma. Todos estamos muy cansados para discutir… ─Kakashi llegó hasta los jóvenes, colocando una mano sobre ambas cabeza─. ¿Por qué no mejor te comes esa esfera demoniaca? Tengo curiosidad por saber si es diferente…

─Oh sí. ─El rubio rebuscó entre su ropa, sacando la pequeña perla de su bolsillo. Sasuke abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido por el aspecto tan diferente de aquella esfera.

─¿De verdad es una? ─cuestiono asombrado─. No se parece a las anteriores…

─Es porque es muy especial. ─Señalo el yokai, observándola con cariño. Dedicándole una mirada traviesa a Sasuke, se metió la esfera a la boca, tragándola despacio ante la atenta vista de su compañero.

Un suave aroma a flores inundo el lugar, alertando a Sakura, quien pego un grito agudo cuando sintió la presencia de un ser sobrenatural.

─¿Q-Quién está ahí? ─preguntó asustada, aferrándose a Sasuke por la espalda, quien se levanto del suelo, tomando su arma. Hinata se escondió detrás del yokai, quien observó a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar algún posible escape.

El crujir de una rama en lo alto de un árbol puso en guardia a Kakashi, quien lanzó su _Jutte_ hacia arriba, provocando que algunas hojas se desprendieran de las ramas y se mecieran en el aire.

─¡Pero que violento! ─se quejó una voz femenina─. ¡Pudiste sacarle un ojo a alguien! ─Una pluma blanca se meció en el aire, cayendo sobre la cabeza del yokai, quien la tomó y la examino con curiosidad.

Naruto parpadeo confuso, relajando sus facciones, abriendo la boca.

─_T__e__n__shi_*…

─¡¿EEEEEEEEEH? ─Sakura, Hinata y Sasuke rodearon al rubio, observando la pluma blanca que tenía entre las manos.

─Corrección, _tenshi __no __messe__n__jā_* ─explicó una voz aguda, después de soltar una risita. Kakashi observó con los ojos desorbitados a la joven que se encontraba de pie sobre la rama del árbol, con posa altiva, agitando unas bellas a las blancas. Los presentes se quedaron boquiabiertos cuando esta descendió grácilmente hasta el suelo, plantándose frente al rubio.

─No puede ser… ─susurró Naruto, sin poder despegar los ojos de encima de la rubia de ojos claros que le sonreía con familiaridad.

─Supongo que ya sabes porque estoy aquí. ─La joven debió vueltas sobre si misma, agitando su larga cabellera atada en una cola de caballo, dejando que algunas plumas escaparan de sus alas y flotaran a su alrededor. Su cuerpo cubierto por un fino vestido blanco dejaba a la vista sus delicadas piernas, que se movían gráciles en el suelo, mientras giraba sobre un eje imaginario─. 17 demonios de nivel II, 13 demonios de nivel III, 35 demonios de nivel I y… ─se detuvo de golpe, alzando una mano y señalando al rubio, quien no ocultaba su asombro─. ¡Un demonio de nivel V! ─Junto las palmas de sus manos, guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo con alegría─. ¡Felicidades, acabas de ganar tu segunda cola!

─¡¿EEEEEEEH? ─volvieron a gritar los presentes, a excepción de Kakashi, quien simplemente se quedo boquiabierto. Sasuke tomó del brazo al yokai, acercando su rostro al suyo, con los labios temblándole.

─Naruto, es… ¿es enserio? ─cuestionó inseguro, pensando que se trataba de alguna broma.

El rubio lo observó con la mirada vidriosa, conteniendo las ganas de llorar. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, sintiendo un par de puntiagudas orejas agitarse ante su tacto. Sasuke lo observó con los ojos desorbitados, apreciando aquellas orejas zorrunas, desviando luego su mirada hacia abajo, dándole la vuelta al rubio, observando dos colas que escapaban por un agujero en sus pantalones.

─Oh por Dios…

─¡Te queda muy bien mi joven zorrito! ─Ino se lanzó sobre el rubio, atrapándolo en un efusivo abrazo, irritando un poco a Sasuke. Tomó de las manos al rubio, obligándolo a dar vueltas con ella─. ¡Cada vez estas más cerca de volver a convertirte en un Dios!

El silencio que secundó a su frase la hizo detenerse. Confundida, el ángel observo el rostro pálido de su amigo, quien empezó a temblar cuando sintió la mirada asesina del pelinegro sobre él.

─I-Ino… no digas más por favor… ─rogó el rubio, sintiendo como alguien se acercaba hacia él, colocando una mano sobre su hombro, apretándolo y obligándolo a retroceder unos pasos, soltando las manos del ángel.

Sasuke lo obligó a girarse, para quedar frente a frente.

─¿Volver… a ser un Dios?

─¡Pues claro! ─Ino se apareció entre ambos, tomando del mentón al rubio, alzándolo para que se pudiesen apreciar las marcas en sus mejillas─. ¡Dentro de algún tiempo, mi querido zorrito volverá a ser el gran Dios que alguna vez fue!

En esa ocasión tanto Sakura, Hinata y Kakashi se permitieron soltar una expresión de asombro.

─¡¿QUE NARUTO YA HABÍA SIDO UN DIOS?

つづく

* * *

><p>*Con "encanto" se refiere a la capacidad de atraer a otros seres, un falso enamoramiento.<p>

*Yugakure: País de las Aguas termales.

*El "cielo" esta arriba, más "al norte". Vamos, que quería atacar a las Deidades.

*_tenshi __no__messe__n__jā_: Ángel mensajero.

*Jutte: Una arma japonesa, un pequeño sable (?) Googleenlo ;)

*Tsuka: El mango de la katana.

* * *

><p><strong>F<strong>inal Notes: ¡POR FÍN! Naruto se gana su merecida colita entregada por un angelito rubio :3 (Ino de ángel se me hace surrealista, pero bueno, lo tuve previsto desde el principio. Además es un ángel narcisista ya la conocerán más en el próximo capítulo). Y, oh sorpresa, aparentemente el zorro se tenía bien guardado el hecho de que anteriormente había gozado del título de _Kyubi_. ¿Por qué no lo dijo antes? ¿Por qué dejo de ser un Dios?

Todo eso y más en el próximo cap e_e Donde por fin empezaré con el **SASUNARU** (-lanza serpentina-) y podré introducir a otro personaje que me gusta MUCHO.

**Próximo capítulo:** _Reloj de Arena: Tiempo de recordar, lo cálido que es un beso._

_Reviews? Rage? Love? "escribe más hetero"?_


	7. Reloj de arena

Naruto Copyrigth © Masashi Kishimoto  
>|<strong>B<strong>eta Reader: _Neola.20_  
>|<strong>N<strong>otes: ¿_Recuerdan que prometí un beso_? x'D Pues, lean... y **SORPRESITA AL FINAL DEL FIC** *-* (OH SÍ!)

* * *

><p>г <strong>Cur<strong>sed666 ┐

By: Tsubaki Uzu Uzu (28)

* * *

><p>Una ráfaga de viento agitó las débiles ramas de los macizos árboles que rodeaban el templo del Dios zorro, como precediendo una tormenta, aun cuando el cielo se proyectase de un intenso azul. Dos figuras descendieron de las ramas de los árboles, paseando su vista por el lugar, sorprendiéndose al ver las estatuas en el suelo y el templo bastante deteriorado. Los pequeños animales que deambulaban por el bosque huyeron despavoridos, buscando donde ocultarse, sintiendo la fuerte energía espiritual que despedían aquellos seres.<p>

—¿Realmente estamos en Konoha?

La joven se giró hacia su hermano, quien miraba con reprobación el lugar, sintiendo vergüenza ajena por el pésimo estado de la estructura.

—Son tan irrespetuosos…

—¿Qué esperaban?

Una tercera figura descendió grácilmente sobre el suelo, descalzo, levantando una fina cortina de tierra cuando la tela del kimono negro que llevaba golpeó superficialmente el suelo. La única fémina presente observó con diversión el detalle en hilos rojos sobre la tela de la vestimenta de su protegido, mientras que el otro acompañante lo observaba con cierta incomodidad. No entendía porque insistía en mantener esa apariencia tan infantil, pero no estaba en posición de criticarlo.

Apreciaba demasiado su vida para hacerlo.

El más joven de los tres se acercó a paso firme hacia la entrada del templo, apretando los labios con molestia cuando se topó con una de las estatuas en forma de zorro partida por la mitad en el suelo.

Los ojos verde aguamarina se entornaron con disgusto, examinando con detenimiento a la despedazada estatua. Alzó una pierna, dejando parte de su blanca piel a la vista, colocando el pie sobre la cabeza del zorro tallado en piedra. Esa simple acción le provocó un agradable cosquilleo en el vientre, que lo hizo curvar los labios con satisfacción.

―…Así de desagradables son los humanos.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VII<strong>

Reloj de Arena: Tiempo de recordar lo cálido que es un beso.

* * *

><p>La taza de té que sostenía entre sus manos había terminado por enfriarse, y no podía importarle menos. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para preocuparse de saciar su sed.<p>

Observó su reflejo en la superficie del líquido verdoso; una descuidada ramita flotaba en forma vertical, símbolo de buena suerte.

Justo lo que necesitaba.

―Y así están las cosas… ―concluyó, aún con la vista en su taza de té verde.

Neji, quién se encontraba aun de pie, resopló con molestia, acercándose a la pequeña mesa de centro donde había una bandeja con algunos bocadillos, cortesía de su prima. Tomó uno y se lo llevó descuidadamente a la boca, dejando de lado sus buenos modales.

―Me permito decirte: te lo dije. ―El dulce crujió en su boca y saboreó el relleno a judías, arrugando las cejas. No le gustaban las judías, pero su prima los había traído, no podía quejarse―. Siempre supe que ocultaba algo, ese maldito zorro…

―No lo llames así… ―su voz suave tenía un tinte de melancolía, cosa que irritó al castaño. La chica arrugaba su delgada falda con los dedos, sonrosándose un poco. Apenas habían llegado de su viaje y no había tenido tiempo de ponerse ropa adecuada―. Él… Naruto-kun no hizo nada malo.

―Claro, solo _obvió _un hecho insignificante… ―escupió con sarcasmo el Hyuga, antes de sentarse junto a Hinata―. Por favor, ya deje de involucrarse con ese zorro. –pidió suplicante, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de la chica―. Creo que ya quedó claro que ni siquiera Sasuke sabe que esta arriesgándose por nada…

―¡No digas eso! ―Sakura alzó la voz, dedicándole una mirada severa al Hyuga, aún sin sentirse completamente a gusto con la situación. Aunque ella no tuviese mucho que ver en el asunto, estaba interesada en todo lo que incumbiese a Sasuke―. Hinata tiene razón, Naruto no hizo nada malo. –La chica se mordió el labio, desviando la mirada hacia un lado, eligiendo muy bien sus palabras. Ella era alguien que pensaba antes de hablar―. ¿Y qué si ya había sido un Dios? ¿En qué nos afecta? ―Volvió la vista hacia el Hyuga, quien arrugaba las cejas con evidente molestia por sus palabras, antes de desviar su vista hacia Sasuke―. Creo que son asuntos suyos y no deberíamos meter… ―Enmudeció cuando se topó con la fría mirada del moreno, quien había alzado la vista después de escucharla. El vacio de aquellos penetrantes ojos inyectados de un gris oscuro le erizó los bellos de la nuca.

Sasuke dejó la taza, aun sin terminar, sobre la pequeña mesa, levantándose muy despacio, mirando a la nada.

―Tengo muy claro que pongo en riesgo mi vida. ―Metió las manos en sus bolsillos, volviendo la vista hacia el castaño, curvando los labios en una sonrisa socarrona―. No tengo miedo, no tengo nada que perder. –explicó, encogiendo los hombros―. Si Naruto no desea contarme sobre su pasado, me da igual. Yo solo quiero cumplir mi objetivo. ―Cerró los ojos, alzando el mentón, victorioso―. El hecho de que ya haya sido un Dios solo me confirma que tendrá el poder necesario para quitarme esta maldición.

―¡¿Es que eres idiota? ―Neji se alzó de golpe, tomando del cuello al moreno, asustando a Hinata―. ¡¿Sabes lo que es un Dios caído? –Sasuke frunció el ceño, sin despegar la mirada de los ojos claros del otro. Neji rió con burla, curvando los labios―. ¿Por qué crees que un Dios dejaría su divinidad? ¡Porque se la quitaron! –-El castaño soltó bruscamente a Sasuke, provocando que este trastabillara y por poco se cayese de espaldas―. ¿Tienes idea de lo que debe haber hecho ese maldito zorro para dejar de ser un Dios? ―Desvió su mirada hacia Sakura, esperando una respuesta por parte de esta―. ¿Acaso tienen idea? ―Bajo la vista, observando sus manos―… un castigo tan severo solo se obtiene al haber hecho…

―… algo terrible. –completó Sakura, con la mirada perdida. El recuerdo del demonio poseyéndola la invadió, infundiéndole una sensación de inseguridad―. Algo… algo…

―Algo imperdonable.

Los cuatro jóvenes se giraron hacia la entrada, donde un pequeño zorro naranja se encontraba sentado, con las orejas caídas y sus grandes ojos azules refulgiendo bajo la tuene sombra. Hinata se levantó, en un intento de acercarse a Naruto, pero su primo la tomó del brazo, impidiéndole avanzar.

―Ya va siendo hora de que te sinceres. ―advirtió el castaño, con voz ronca, como si de un momento a otro fuese a lanzarse sobre el yokai―. ¡Habla de una vez!

―Naruto… ―las miradas de todos se desviaron hacia Sasuke, quien se acercó muy despacio al zorro. Este se estremeció, encogiéndose sobre su sitio, viéndose completamente indefenso a los pies del humano―. No tienes que explicarle nada a nadie.

―¡¿Pero qué estupidez dices? ―explotó Neji, soltando a su prima para alzar un brazo y señalar acusadoramente al zorro―. ¡Lo mínimo que puede hacer es darnos una explicación! ¡Se lo exijo!

―Tú no tienes que exigirle _nada_. ―Sasuke observo por sobre su hombro al Hyuga, alzando un dedo, indicando que cerrara la boca―. Al final, es conmigo con quien hizo un trato, y debería ser yo el único que le pidiera explicaciones. No tú.

―Eres un…

―¡Basta! –cortó Naruto, sintiéndose culpable por la discusión entre los humanos. Sasuke bajó la mano, volviendo a observarlo con los ojos inyectados de un gris opaco. El zorro entorno los ojos, tomando valor al ver aquellos ojos mirándolo fijamente―. Tienes razón, no tengo que explicarle nada a nadie, pero sí a ti.

―No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas…

―¡Pero igual quiero hacerlo! ―chilló, cerrando los ojos―. Tengo que…

El silencio se apoderó de la estancia, sin nadie que se atreviera a decir algo en esos segundos que sucedieron a las palabras del yokai, en las cuales había sido palpable su desesperación por explicarse.

Sasuke se hincó sobre una de sus rodillas, apoyando el brazo en la otra, observando fijamente al zorro. Cuando Naruto volvió a abrir los ojos y levantó la vista, sus facciones se suavizaron, al igual que la intensidad de su mirada. "Te escucho", fue lo que quiso decir con aquel gesto, dándole pie al zorro para continuar hablando.

―Hace cerca de 100 años… desperté en el bosque de Konoha, cerca al _jinja_ del Dios zorro. No tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado ahí, ni porque estaba ahí. Entonces… un ángel se me apareció. ―Entrecerró los ojos, tratando de recordar exactamente qué había pasado aquel día―. Se llamaba Ino, olía a flores silvestres y era tan bonita como una. Ella lo sabía, y le gustaba presumir de ello. —el pequeño animal sonrió con la tristeza impregnada en sus irises azules―. "Consigue devorar el alma de 666 demonios y volverás a ser lo que eras", me dijo con voz alegre. –Sus bigotes se agitaron, y sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza―. Pero, aunque sabía lo que debía hacer, aunque sabía cómo hacerlo… no pude recordar porque… ¿Por qué "había dejado de ser lo que era"?―bajó la cabeza, plegando las orejas―. Cuando le pregunte por qué debía hacerlo, por qué había dejado de ser un Dios… solo se disculpó, sonriendo con tristeza… ―El pequeño cuerpo del zorro se estremeció, Sasuke no tardo en notar que estaba llorando―. Nunca me lo dijo, y yo tampoco lo sé… no importa cuánto lo intente, no puedo recordar nada… no recuerdo nada antes de aquel día… ¡absolutamente nada!

Una mano sobre la pequeña cabeza del animalito lo hizo callar, logrando que volviera a abrir los ojos, encontrándose con la mirada indiferente de Sasuke. Este froto un poco su cabeza peluda, sin llegar a acariciarlo como lo haría con un gato o un perro, pero sin ser brusco.

―Deja de llorar, estúpido zorro… ―A Naruto, aquella voz habitualmente ronca, se le hizo bastante suave―… no te pega. ―Algo muy parecido a una sonrisa asomo por los labios del Uchiha, quien se irguió nuevamente―. Voy por mis cosas y nos iremos, gracias por el té. ―Se despidió cortésmente, sin girarse hacia los demás, saliendo de la estancia, siendo seguido de cerca por el zorro.

Por unos minutos, que se le hicieron eternos al castaño, no se escucho nada más que el sonido del _shishi odoshi*_ que había en su patio. Solo cuando Sasuke y Naruto parecieron haber salido de la gran casa, Neji volvió a sentarse, suspirando sonoramente antes de pasarse una mano por el y Hinata continuaban con la vista fija en el lugar por donde habían desaparecido esos dos, cosa que irrito al Hyuga, aunque no lo demostrara.

―Su memoria… ―Apoyó una mano en la pequeña mesa dejando que su mentón reposase sobre su palma, enfocando sus ojos en la taza de té que no se había dignado a beber durante el corto tiempo que estuvieron reunidos―. Le borraron la memoria. –Explicó a su prima, quien lo miraba interrogante. Esta abrió mucho los ojos, para después entrecerrarlos y bajar la cabeza. No podía imaginarse lo que era no tener recuerdos―. Maldición… volvimos al punto de inicio.

―No entiendo… ―Ambos primos observaron a Sakura, quien volvió a acercarse a ellos, sentándose junto a Hinata. La tensión del momento parecía haber desaparecido, pero la sensación de incomodidad seguía ahí―. "De los errores se aprende", ¿verdad? ―planteó la chica, mirando a la nada―. Si Naruto hubiera hecho algo malo… ¿Por qué no dejar que lo recordase?

―Tal vez no sea una buena idea que lo recuerde. ―El castaño se llevó una mano al mentón, cavilando las distintas posibilidades―. Hay cosas que son mejores olvidar…

―… ¿Y si…? ―Neji y Sakura se giraron hacia la morena, quien encogió las piernas para poder abrazarlas, apoyando su mentón sobre estas―. ¿Y si no recordar es parte de su castigo?

* * *

><p>El ambiente cargado de humedad e intenso olor a formol lo obligó a cubrirse la boca cuando ingreso a la habitación, pero sin menguar sus ansias de observar los resultados de su pequeño experimento. Los distintos recipientes que contenían líquidos morados y de tonalidades verdosas reposaban sobre la oxidada mesa de acero que se encontraba al centro, justo al lado de una camilla donde reposaba un cuerpo cubierto por una corta sábana blanca, que no alcanzaba a cubrirle los pies.<p>

El moreno se acercó a la camilla y acarició con los dedos la palma de los delicados pies blancos, logrando que este contrajera los dedos.

―¿Le gusta? Si quiere puede echarle un vistazo…

El hombre rió, girando su rostro por sobre su cabeza, encontrándose con un rostro familiar, al cual le dedico una sonrisa pérfida que no tenia efecto alguno en su compañero.

―Si insistes…―Volvió la vista a la "mercancía", retirando por completo la sabana, dejando al descubierto el cuerpo desnudo que reposaba sobre la fría superficie de metal. Paseó la vista desde las fibrosas piernas hasta el pulcro rostro del joven, que dormía plácidamente, como si no estuviese consiente del lugar donde se encontraba―. Nada mal… ―El hombre se acomodó un mechón de cabello negro detrás de la oreja, acentuando su sonrisa―… quedó perfecto…

―Por cierto, ya terminé lo que me pidió. ―retirándose los guantes quirúrgicos, el más joven se aproximó a su invitado, deteniéndose a su lado―. ¿Quiere probarlo?

―No será necesario… ―siseó con voz áspera, confundiendo al chico, quien parpadeó confuso, retirándose la mascarilla que cubría su boca para poder hablar con más comodidad―. De hecho, necesito que me hagas otro favor. ―El aprendiz de médico asintió, siempre dispuesto a acatar las órdenes de su superior.

―Usted dirá.

El de cabellos ébanos metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, ladeando el rostro hacia el chico, inyectándole su mirada amarillenta, la cual lograba que erizarle los bellos de los brazos a su subordinado.

¿Qué podía decir? Amaba tener el control.

* * *

><p>Con la mochila colgando de su hombro, y arrastrando una maleta con ruedas, Sasuke caminaba a paso lento por entre las vacías calles del distrito. Era la hora del almuerzo y la mayoría de personas normales debían estar en sus casas, disfrutando de una deliciosa comida en familia. Alzó la vista al cielo, sintiendo los suaves rayos de sol acariciando su rostro, guiñando los ojos cuando se vio cegado por unos instantes por la luz del sol.<p>

A él seguramente lo esperaba un plato en el microondas esperando a que lo caliente y una silenciosa cocina donde podría escuchar el eco de sus propios pensamientos.

―Está un poco más frío que en _Nami no Kuni_, ¿verdad?

Abrió los ojos, desviando la mirada hacia su izquierda, enfocándola en el pequeño zorro que caminaba a su lado. Naruto movía sus patas rápidamente, tratando de seguirle el paso, observándolo con sus ojos grandes y expresivos ojos azules.

Hizo amago de sonreír, pero se limitó a volver la vista al frente, volviendo a mirar al cielo azul, casi tan azul como los ojos del zorro.

―Mmh… lo prefiero así, me gusta este clima.

Seguramente no sería un almuerzo tan silencioso, no con ese ruidoso animal haciéndole compañía.

―Por cierto… quería comentarte algunas cosas que me dijo Ino. ―El moreno asintió, indicándole que lo escuchaba―. Le pregunté cómo es que conseguí una segunda cola tan pronto si no llevamos tantos demonios.

―¿Acaso te molesta? ―observó de soslayo al animalito, sonriendo con burla―. Si quieres corto esa cola extra…

―¡C-Claro que no! –Naruto se detuvo, parándose en dos patas y abrazando sus colas con aprehensión, dedicándole una mirada resentida al moreno―. ¡Ni de broma! ―Sasuke alzó los hombros, conteniendo una sonrisa―. Ino dijo que no importa mucho el número de demonios, sino su nivel.

―Eso significa que…

―Si conseguimos derrotar a algunos de alto nivel, no tardare en conseguir una tercera cola. ―el zorro trotó alegremente, adelantándose un poco a Sasuke, quien suspiró sonoramente al ver que Naruto ya empezaba a ponerse inquieto―. ¡No tardaré nada en volver a ser un Dios!

Sasuke observó al pequeño zorro adelantarse, trotando hasta la esquina de la calle, a tan solo unos pasos de su hogar. El suave rumor del viento provoca que se desprendan algunos pétalos de flor de los naranjos al lado de la acera, los cuales caen como una lluvia blanca sobre los únicos individuos que caminaban por esa calle. El zorro se detiene al llegar a la puerta, girando su rostro hacia Sasuke, meneando ambas esponjosas colas naranjas, con las puntas manchadas de blanco, antes de trotar hacia la puerta.

Solo entonces Sasuke se percato de un insignificante detalle… y abriendo mucho los ojos, dejo caer las maletas al suelo, antes de correr detrás del zorro.

―Hogar dulce hogar… ¡OYE!—Naruto pegó un grito al sentir como Sasuke lo tomaba de la cola, impidiéndole avanzar―. ¡¿Pero que rayos te pasa? –gruño el zorro, girándose hacia el moreno, con el pelo erizado.

―¡Shhhhhhhh! –Sasuke se llevó un dedo a los labios, haciendo ademan para que guardara silencio―. ¡Tus colas, idiota, tus colas!

―¿Qué tienen de malo? –Naruto volvió a abrazarlas, restregando su rostro contra ellas en actitud melosa―. Son perfectas.

―¡Itachi podría verlas! –El zorro se petrifico ante las palabras de Sasuke. ¡Lo había olvidado! ¿Cómo explicarían que tuviese una cola extra?

―¿Q-Que hacemos entonces? –el zorro observó a su alrededor―. ¡No quiero volver a vivir afuera!

―Tengo una idea, pero necesitamos entrar primero a mi casa. ―Sasuke volvió por sus maletas, indicándole al zorro que se metiese en una de ellas. Naruto lo hizo sin chistar, más preocupado por su futuro que por su comodidad.

Sasuke entró haciendo el menor ruido posible, descalzándose los zapatos y dejándolos en la entrada. Dejo una de las maletas en la entrada, llevando la más pequeña –donde se escondía el zorro— consigo a su habitación.

Una vez dentro, suspiró aliviado, colocando la maleta sobre su cama y abriéndola, dejando libre al pequeño zorro.

―¡Eso estuvo cerca! –Sacudió su pelaje naranja, para después estirar sus patas delanteras―. ¿Y ahora qué? No puedo permanecer escondido en tu habitación para siempre…

―Lo sé, lo sé… ―Sasuke chasqueó la lengua, pasándose una mano por el rostro―. No tenemos otra opción. –Se cruzó de brazos, observando al zorro lamer una de sus patas―. Tendrás que tomar forma humana.

―¡¿Eh? –El zorro dejó de acicalarse para enfocar sus ojos claros en el humano―. ¡No hablaras enserio! ¿Oh sí? ¡Sabes cuánto me desagrada!

―¿Qué otra idea propones? –El zorro plegó las orejas, con la cabeza gacha, viendo que no tenía muchas opciones―. Solo hazlo temporalmente, hasta que se nos ocurra algo más. –aclaró el moreno. Naruto resopló con molestia, asintiendo.

Una pequeña explosión y luego un rubio apareció sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama de Sasuke, rodeado por una voluta de humo. Cuando esta disipó, el Uchiha puro apreciar a Naruto rascándose detrás de las esponjosas orejas de zorro, con una expresión de molestia en el rostro.

―Es tan incómodo…

―Para mí lo es más. –Sasuke cerró los ojos, dándose la espalda al rubio―. Ponte algo de ropa.

―¡Ok! –Naruto rebuscó entre las prendas de ropa que Sasuke tenía en su maleta, sacando una camiseta color azul y unos pantalones negros―. Tu ropa es muy oscura, no me gusta.

―No estás en posición de quejarte, ¡vístete de una vez! –musitó en tono imperativo, observando por sobre su hombro al rubio, temiendo que Itachi se apareciese―. Por cierto… —el moreno arrugo la nariz—. ¿No puedes hacer algo con esas orejas?

―Oh, sí, sí… ―El rubio cerró los ojos con fuerza, y sus orejas, al igual que su cola, no tardaron en desaparecer tras un pequeño "_poof_"―. ¿Mejor? –se tanteó la cabeza con las manos, buscando algún rastro de sus peludas orejas, Sasuke asintió, sin comentar nada acerca de las curiosas marcas, que se asemejaban a bigotes, en el rostro del rubio.

Una vez acabado de vestirse, Sasuke lo tomó de la muñeca, obligándolo a levantarse y llevándolo fuera de su cuarto. Naruto compuso una mueca de confusión al verse nuevamente en la sala de la pequeña casa.

―¿No sería mejor que me quedara en tu habitación?

―No quiero que Itachi te vea en mi cuarto. —Sasuke recogió la otra maleta que había dejado en la entrada, arrugando las cejas, sintiéndose extrañamente azorado―. Sería extraño… nunca invito a nadie a casa.

―Ya veo. ―Naruto se acercó al sofá, dejándose caer cómodamente―. Nunca he visto a otras personas aquí más que a ti y a tu hermano. ―Con toda la confianza del mundo, el rubio subió las piernas en el sofá, cruzándolas, tomando con la mano el control del televisor para encenderlo―. Deberías invitar a Hinata… ¡Oh, y a Sakura-chan! —propuso emocionado, meciéndose de atrás hacia adelante, sonriendo―. ¡Sería divertido que estuviésemos todos juntos!

Sasuke cerró los ojos, sonriendo quedamente. Era sorprendente lo lento que era ese zorro. ¿No se daba cuenta que le gustaba estar solo? ¿Y qué a nadie le gustaba estar cerca de él?

―Eso no pasara, así que no te ilusiones. –le advirtió, arrastrando la maleta hacia las escaleras―. Quédate quieto ahí, vuelvo en un minuto. ―alzó la maleta, subiéndola con cuidado por las escaleras, mientras el zorro continuaba cambiando los canales al ver que no había nada interesante.

* * *

><p>El movimiento de su teléfono vibrando dentro de su bolsillo llamó su atención, logrando que gruñera exasperado. Se frotó el puente de la nariz antes de volver a sacar su celular, dándole un vistazo al nuevo mensaje que había llegado.<p>

《Quiero verte, iré por ti mañana. No huyas.》

―_Sutoka*_… ―El moreno volvió a guardar su teléfono, aprovechando para sacar las llaves de su bolsillo de las cuales colgaba un pequeño llavero en forma de una lágrima. Antes de entrar, le echó un vistazo a los girasoles que había plantado en la entrada. Se veían bien, pero había olvidado regarlos esa mañana. Tendría que tomarse unos minutos para hacerlo después de descansar.

Abrió la puerta rápidamente, con la esperanza de encontrarse con su pequeño hermano, quien había insistido en que no lo recogiera de la escuela cuando volviese de su viaje, excusándose con un simple "no me trates como a un niño". Sonrió con sinceridad al recordad la expresión huraña en el rostro de su pequeño hermano cuando lo corrigió, explicándole que eso era exactamente lo era: un niño.

Se frotó el cuello, apretando los parpados e inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado para desentumir los músculos, dejando en el suelo su maletín de cuero. Había estado trabajando toda la noche y aun así había tenido que levantarse temprano para entregar un informe. No entendía porque todos se sorprendían por sus ojeras, especialmente teniendo los horarios de sueño que tenía.

Camino casi a ciegas, pasando de largo por la sala, sin percatarse de que la televisión estaba encendida y no había nadie viéndola. Un suave susurró llamo su atención, instándolo a darse la vuelta. Una pequeña figura se encontraba junto a la ventana, tarareando una canción. Las cortinas color lila se agitaban a su lado, meciéndose con el viento que también agitaba los desordenados cabellos rubios del pequeño.

―¿Quién…? –entreabrió los labios, abriendo de golpe los ojos cuando el niño se giró hacia él, observándolo con sus grandes ojos azules.

Sus ojos, _esos_ ojos que le habían quitado el sueño tantas noches.

Pasmado, sintiendo que el suelo bajo sus pies se tambaleaba violentamente, Itachi se perdió por un minuto en la profundidad de esos ojos azules que se asemejaban al color del cielo. Sin pensarlo, su cuerpo se movió solo, buscando zanjar la distancia que lo separaba del rubio, tomándolo con fuerza por los hombros cuando lo tuvo cerca, obligándolo a girarse completamente hacia él. El más joven guiño un ojo cuando sintió la presión de las manos del otro, pero no se quejó ni hizo ademan de apartarse. Entreabrió los labios, buscando alguna excusa para explicar su presencia en ese lugar, pero los ojos afilados del moreno lo observaban con vehemencia, con ansiedad, sentimientos tan intensos que, inevitablemente, lo dejaron sin aliento.

Las manos que lo sostenían fuertemente por los hombros tiritaban, como si temiese que fuese a desaparecer de un momento a otro. Y Naruto lo vio en sus ojos de color gris oscuro que se asemejaba al color de sus pupilas…

Itachi tenía miedo.

―Tú… ―El moreno se inclinó hacia él, tragando pesadamente, quedando a unos centímetros del rostro color canela―. Estás aquí… ―Su aliento golpeaba la boca entreabierta del rubio, quien entornó los ojos, hipnotizado por la respiración irregular del otro. La sensación de calor que lo embargo cuando tuvo aun más cerca esa intensa mirada, lo hizo sonrosarse.

―Itachi…

―¡¿Qué le estás haciendo?

Naruto se sobresaltó al escuchar la familiar voz de Sasuke, e instintivamente empujo al mayor, alejándolo de su cuerpo, provocando que el otro espabilara, percatándose de la presencia de su hermano, quien se encontraba al pie de las escaleras.

―Sasuke…

―¡Te pregunte qué le estabas haciendo a Naruto! –rugió furioso el menor, acercándose peligrosamente a su hermano, con los dedos crispados y su rostro contraído en una mueca de rabia.

―¿Naruto? –El mayor de los hermanos se giró hacia el rubio, observándolo interrogante―. ¿Ese es tu nombre? ―De un tirón, Sasuke obligó a su hermano a volver a verlo, clavándole una mirada venenosa. Itachi entrecerró los ojos, sin entender el porqué de esa reacción tan violenta―. No iba a hacerle nada, Sasuke… yo solo…

―¿Entonces porque estabas tan cerca? ―cuestionó, frunciendo el ceño dolorosamente, clavando sus dedos en el brazo del moreno―. ¡No te tomes tantas confianzas con él!

―Sasuke, basta, ¡no estaba haciéndome nada! ―Explicó Naruto, acercándose al moreno y colocando una mano sobre su brazo, instándolo a que soltara a Itachi―. Cálmate…

―¡Tú no te metas! –escupió con molestia el otro, mirándolo ofendido. La rabia embotaba sus sentidos y le costaba pensar con claridad. Pero es que no había podido soportar ver a su hermano tan cerca del tonto zorro, y menos observándolo de forma extraña. Nunca había visto a su hermano dedicarle una mirada así a alguien.

―Entiendo, Sasuke, me iré, tranquilo. –explicó suavemente el mayor, queriendo evitar una disputa entre su hermano y el niño rubio―. Creo que lo confundí con alguien… es todo. –mintió Itachi, buscando calmar a su hermano pequeño, dejando que sus parpados cayeran, apretando los labios en un rictus nervioso. Lo último que quería era pelear con Sasuke, no cuando acababa de regresar de su viaje.

Hasta tenía la esperanza de conversar con él… como antes….

―Sasuke… ―llamó el rubio, apretando más fuerte el brazo del moreno. La tensión iba a volverlo loco―. Cálmate…

El agarre cedió, dándole la oportunidad a Itachi de alejarse, no sin antes disculparse con su hermano y el chico rubio, para después desaparecer por el pasillo. Sasuke soltó el aire contenido, pasándose una mano por el rostro. No sabía en qué momento había aguantado la respiración.

A su lado, Naruto alternaba su mirada entre Sasuke y el lugar por donde había desaparecido el otro Uchiha, sintiéndose culpable por tener parte de la culpa en aquella ridícula discusión.

―Puedo cuidarme yo solo.

―Cierra la boca. ―advirtió en tono imperativo, clavándole una mirada fría―. No creas que lo hice por ti, solamente no soporto que…

―¡No soy un objeto para que pelees con tu hermano por mi! –Regañó el rubio―. ¡Ni soy una mascota! ¡¿Escuchaste?

―Te alojo en mi casa y te doy de comer, ¿necesitas que te ponga una correa alrededor del cuello? ―pregunto con sorna, curvando los labios en una sonrisa burlona―. Una mascota es una forma bastante buena de describirte.

El yokai abrió mucho los ojos, sintiendo un retorcijón en el estomago que lo hizo arrugar las cejas.

El sonido de un trueno irrumpió en la estancia. Afuera había empezado a llover.

―Así que eso es lo que piensas… ―Sus pequeñas manos se cerraron en un puño, en tanto entrecerraba los ojos con molestia―. Pues se arregla fácil, me largo de aquí.

―¿Qué? –Sasuke observo como el rubio se daba media vuelta y caminaba hacia la puerta―. ¿Estás bromeando, verdad? ¡No tienes a donde ir!

―¡Pues prefiero dormir en la calle! –rugió enojado, dedicándole una mirada fiera al moreno―. Estoy harto de los asquerosos humanos como tú que se piensan que los yokai somos inferiores.

―¡Yo no dije-! ―Sasuke avanzó hacia Naruto, callando al instante cuando se vio reflejado en sus irises azules. Entornó los ojos, recobrando su postura anterior, alzando ligeramente el mentón, sin querer ceder frente al ruidoso yokai. Si el estúpido zorro era orgulloso, él lo era aun más―. Tenemos un trato y para eso debemos permanecer juntos. ―se excusó rápidamente, logrando que el rubio lo observara con una mueca de desconcierto. Por alguna razón, sintió que en lugar de mejorar la situación, la había empeorado.

―Así que todo esto es porque quieres que te ayude a quitarte la maldición… ―repitió con voz monótona, sintiéndose ofendido―. Pues no se preocupe, señorito Uchiha, cumpliré mi palabra. –Giró sobre sus pies, quedando nuevamente frente a la puerta, tomado la perilla mientras pronunciaba unas últimas palabras―. Pero no quiero estar cerca de ti a menos que haya un demonio de por medio. ¡Adiós!

El sonido de un trueno atravesando el cielo se hizo escuchar al mismo tiempo que la puerta siendo azotada por fuerza con el de ojos claros. Sasuke no se movió de su sitio, viendo la puerta con expresión perdida. Todo se quedo en silencio, y lo único que podía escuchar era el suave golpeteo de las gotas de lluvia en la ventana y el ruido de su propia respiración.

Inclino un poco la cabeza, dejando que sus cabellos negros ocultaran su expresión. Sus manos tiritaron y tuvo que cerrar los puños para dejar de temblar.

Se había ido…

El estúpido zorro se había ido.

* * *

><p>―Vaya clima… ―La joven de cabellos color cerezo se froto los brazos con insistencia, arrugando las cejas. Hacia unos minutos había dejado la mansión –porque no podía llamar casa a ese lugar—de los Hyuga, justo antes de que empezara a llover. Por suerte, Hinata alcanzo a prestarle un paraguas y prestarle una campera gruesa―. Se supone que estamos en primavera…<p>

Observo con desinterés por la ventana del autobús, acurrucándose en su asiento. No tardaría mucho en llegar a la parada donde debía bajar y serian solo un par de cuadras las que debía de caminar para llegar a su hogar. Aun así, la idea de caminar bajo la lluvia, incluso con un paraguas de por medio, le desagradaba―. ¿Quién en su sano juicio saldría de casa con esta lluvia? –preguntó al aire, apoyando la cabeza en el cristal por donde surcaban las gotas de lluvia.

De pronto, su atención fue captada por un niño de su edad que pasó corriendo junto al autobús, yendo en sentido contrario. Abrió mucho los ojos cuando reconoció esa cabellera desordenada de color dorado.

―…¿Naruto?

* * *

><p>El moreno extendido una mano hacia la puerta, aun inseguro, preguntándose si empeoraría las cosas si hablaba con su hermano menor en esos momentos.<p>

Había escuchado gritos y cuando se asomo a la sala, observo al niño rubio salir corriendo de casa. Lo peor es que no se había llevado paraguas alguno y la lluvia no parecía menguar con el pasar de los minutos.

―¿Sasuke? –preguntó suavemente, dando unos golpecitos a la madera―. Necesito hablar contigo…

―Déjame en paz.

El mayor suspiró, cerrando los ojos y colocando la mano en la perilla. Si Sasuke continuaba sin responder tendría que entrar, arriesgándose a recibir una buena reprimenda por parte de más pequeño.

―Tu amigo se fue y aun no vuelve, Sasuke. Está lloviendo mucho. –apuntó, apretando la perilla con fuerza―. Podría resfriarse si no llevó un paraguas consigo. –calló, esperando una respuesta por parte de su hermano, pero este continuo en silencio. Al ver que no reaccionaba, opto por otra estrategia―. Entonces yo iré a buscarlo y lo traeré conmigo… y no te estoy pidiendo permiso…

La puerta no tardó ni dos segundos en abrirse, dejando a la vista a un malhumorado Sasuke, quien ya se había puesto un albornoz y una bufanda color crema.

―Yo iré por él.

El de cabellos largos entornó la mirada, sonriendo quedamente. Su hermano a veces era tan predecible. Le tendió el paraguas que llevaba en la mano, el otro lo tomó sin una pizca de delicadeza y paso de largo, sin siquiera agradecerle, encaminándose hacia la puerta. Itachi lo observó partir sin perder la sonrisa en su rostro. Metió las manos en sus bolsillos, sin sorprenderse por lo posesivo que en ocasiones era su hermano menor.

Después de todo, compartían la misma sangre, aunque el más joven no le gustase la idea.

* * *

><p>Kakashi enfundó sus manos en un par de guantes tan negros como el ambiente que los rodeaba, moviendo los dedos para que la tela se ajustase a su piel. La máscara que se encontraba sobre el mueble de madera oscura le fue alcanzada por una delgada mano pálida.<p>

―¿Algún dato interesante?

Un suspiro escapó de los delgados labios de la mujer, quien recargó la espalda en la silla, extendiendo los brazos hacia atrás, dejando a la vista el escote de su ajustada blusa púrpura, que se ceñía a sus pronunciadas curvas. Observó al hombre a su lado por sobre su hombro, negando suavemente.

―No tenemos ningún mensaje. ―volvió la vista al monitor, para continuar con el constante sonido de las teclas siendo presionadas. Un radar apareció en la pantalla, donde varios puntos rojos parpadeaban intermitentemente―. Y la cantidad de demonios en el área es baja, no pasan del nivel II. –Arrugo las cejas, tratando de encontrar alguna explicación coherente a la situación que se suscitaba en el pequeño pueblo―. Te digo, lo mejor es que envíen a Tenten a hablar con algún superior y preguntarle por la situación. El chakra que despide aquel ente no es normal.

―Anko, sabes que solo podemos enviar alguna mensajera en caso de emergencia. ―explicó Kakashi, colocando una mano sobre la cabellera purpura de la mujer, como si fuese una niña pequeña―. Tenemos que es-pe-rar.

―¿Esperar qué? ¿Qué algo malo ocurra? –cuestionó iracunda, retirándose la mano que la acariciaba sin una pizca de delicadeza. Kakashi sonrió bajo su máscara. Sabía mejor que nadie que Anko no era nada femenina y el contacto físico la molestaba en demasía―. ¡Como parte de las fuerzas especiales anbu, nuestro deber es impedir que cualquier ser sobrenatural…!

—…lastime a un humano, y los respeten, así como los humanos deben respetarlos a ellos… —completo Kakashi, entornando los ojos—. Conozco nuestras leyes, pero también debemos respetar las de "ellos"… —Una de las manos envueltas en seda negra acarició el rostro de la mujer, los dedos deslizándose por su mejilla, presionando finalmente sus labios. Anko calló al instante, aun con el ceño fruncido y los ojos de color lívido refulgiendo en la oscuridad de la habitación—. Sé que para ti es más complicado, Anko… —Los dedos dejaron de presionar los delgados labios, para después descender por el cuello de la mujer, deteniéndose en un punto exacto donde, debajo de la ropa, se podría apreciar un extraño símbolo―. Ninguno de nosotros entiende mejor a los demonios que tu.

―Si lo dices así suena horrible. –Anko chasqueó la lengua, curvando después los labios en una sonrisa―. De cualquier forma, continuare investigando. Si nadie va a averiguar, me pondré al frente.

―Iré yo, iré yo. –Kakashi retiró sus dedos, alzando las manos en son de paz―. ¿Qué no ves que ya salgo? Rayos, con lo guapa que eres y tienes un carácter de los mil demonios…

La mujer rió con diversión, levantándose despacio y con movimientos sensuales. Kakashi paseó su vista de arriba abajo por la seductora figura, complacido al ver que no perdía la costumbre de llevar cortas faldas que se ceñían a sus caderas y dejaban a la vista sus torneadas piernas, sin importar que llamase demasiado la atención y distrajese a sus compañeros de trabajo de sus habituales tareas en el cuartel.

O tal vez lo hacía precisamente por eso.

―Las serpientes y los perros no se llevan bien. –recordó, cruzando los brazos a la altura de su prominente pecho.

―Alguna vez lo hicimos.

Los ojos opacos y tristes de la mujer, quedaron ocultos tras los parpados que acababan en rizadas pestañas. Era evidente que ya no quería continuar con el tema. No importaba cuanto tiempo pasase, eran heridas que no terminaban de cerrarse y amenazaba con sangrar nuevamente en cualquier momento.

―Ya nada es como antes, Kakashi. ―resopló con desgano, metiendo las manos dentro de su saco color crema y pasando de largo a su compañero―. Iré por un café, vuelve cuando acabes de patrullar. –se despidió tan educadamente como pudo, antes de salir de la oscura estancia, con el sonido de sus tacos golpeando el suelo haciéndose cada vez más y más difuso, hasta desaparecer.

* * *

><p>Detuvo sus pasos cuando su corazón se contrajo dolorosamente, obligándolo a llevarse una mano al pecho y soltar el paraguas.<p>

—¡Maldición! —El moreno alzó la vista, entornando los ojos, encontrándose con un cielo gris y sombrío, sintiendo las gotas de lluvia acariciarle el rostro—. Naruto… ¿Dónde estas?—preguntó al aire, viendo la situación bastante irónica al pedirle respuestas "al cielo".

Sus dientes castañearon y exhaló con fuerza, apretando los dientes, inclinándose para recoger su paraguas y retomando su búsqueda, sin alcanzar a dar más de dos pasos cuando lo detuvo una conocida—. ¿Sakura?

—¿Ocurrió algo? –Sakura se acomodó un largo mechón rosa detrás de la oreja, sin importarle que su cabello estuviese empapado—. Vi a Naruto corriendo por la calle, parecía que estaba huyendo.

—Es que… –Sasuke bajó la mirada, pero sin mostrarse avergonzado—. Se fue.

—¡¿Qué? –la chica abrió sus grandes ojos verdes, observando luego a su alrededor—. Pero, con este clima es peligroso, además alguien podría verlo y…

—Sakura, basta. —pidió con tono imperativo, clavándole los ojos negros como el carbón—. Lo encontrare. –Paso de largo a la joven, quien se giro sobre sus pies para seguirle los pasos.

—Te ayudaré, también estoy preocupada. –Observó el paraguas que llevaba, sonrojándose tan solo con imaginarse caminando bajo la lluvia junto a su amor platónico.

Se detuvo, sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. ¡No podía estar pensando en esas cosas! Naruto era la prioridad.

—Espero que este bien… —susurró en voz baja, trotando para alcanzar a Sasuke, pasando de largo por un callejón oscuro, dentro del cual se encontraba escondida un joven de ojos castaños y porte aterrador, quien había estado siguiendo al moreno.

—Que humano tan terco… ―sonrió burlón, desentumiendo los dedos que había crispado a causa del frio.

Un destello en el cielo y el par de plumas blancas que mecieron en el aire antes sus ojos llamaron su atención.

—Rayos… —Su rostro se torno pálido—. Ya lo saben… —chasqueo los dedos y una figura de madera se apareció a su lado. Trono los nudillos y extendió una mano hacia la figura; unos hilos invisibles brotaron de las puntas de sus dedos y se extendieron hasta las articulaciones de la figura. Movió los dedos, y la figura se movió a su voluntad—. Será mejor que vayamos a ayudarle.

* * *

><p>El rubio estornudo, cerrando los ojos, limpiándose después la nariz con el dorso de la mano. Su camiseta, húmeda por la lluvia, se le pegaba al cuerpo, dándole un aspecto más frágil.<p>

Observó a ambos lados de la calle, percatándose de la poca cantidad de personas que había a su alrededor. Algunos que pasaban cerca de ello veían con asombro, y es que no entendían que hacia un joven pequeño en las calles con ese clima. Seguramente a muchos se les paso la idea de ayudarlo o prestarle un paraguas, pero la expresión agria del pequeño los desanimaba.

―¿Donde estará…? –El yokai afiló la mirada, buscando la entrada al templo que hasta hace poco había sido su hogar. De ninguna forma admitiría que se encontraba perdido, su orgullo no se lo permitía. Una corriente de aire un poco más fuerte agito sus cabellos dorados, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos―. Argh… ¡Estúpido Sasuke! ―gritó con rabia, llamando la atención de las pocas personas a su alrededor, quienes apresuraron el paso. Naruto suspiró, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, sintiendo su cabellera ya húmeda. Cansado, con frio y hambre, se detuvo en un callejón donde se metió intentando ocultarse de ojos curiosos.

Se frotó los brazos, bajando la mirada azul cielo, apretando los labios con molestia. Unas gotas de lluvia resbalaron por su cabello, colgando de la punta de sus hebras dorada antes de estrellarse contra el suelo.

―Tengo hambre… ―se quejó en voz baja, sintiendo sus ojos arderle.

No lloraría, no lo haría, había pasado por situaciones peores y había salido invicto. Llevaba demasiados años viviendo en ese mundo humano y lo conocía a la perfección. Aunque su mundo se había limitado hasta entonces al pequeño templo ubicado en el bosque.

Hasta que llegó Sasuke.

"_Deja de llorar, estúpido zorro…"_

―¡Idiota! ¡Eres tú quien me pone en esta situación! ―renegó, recordando la mirada tranquila de Sasuke cuando lo defendió de Neji―. Hasta hace poco me defendías y luego me echas, ¡Idiota, idiota, idiota! ―sorbiendo por la nariz, haciendo un gran esfuerzo porque las lágrimas no escapasen de sus ojos, pisoteó en el suelo sobre un charco de agua, logrando que esta salpique y le manchase las zapatillas que llevaba―. Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota…

De pronto, sintió que la lluvia había dejado de caer sobre él, y sus ojos claros se abrieron con sorpresa al ver un par de botas negras rozando sus zapatillas. Levantó la vista, creyendo que Sasuke había ido a buscarlo, pero en lugar de encontrarse con los ojos negros que anhelaba ver, se encontró con un par de orbes esmeralda que lo observaban con estoicismo.

―¿Estas perdido? ―preguntó con voz suave la chica, sosteniendo el paraguas sobre la cabeza de ambos. Vestía un grueso albornoz color purpura, que la protegía del frio, y su cabello rubio se encontraba atado en dos coletas altas.

―Algo así…

La rubia, que llevaba una bolsa de papel en otra de sus manos, maniobró hábilmente con el paraguas y logró sacar una manzana roja, la cual ofreció al rubio.

―Te ves hambriento, si quieres puedes comer esto. –ofreció con amabilidad, a pesar de mantener una expresión adusta. Naruto parpadeó, despegando su mirada cobalto de la chica para volverla hacia la manzana, la cual tomó con dedos temblorosos. Una sensación de déjàvu lo invadió cuando acercó su boca a la fruta, pero decidió ignorarla. Su estómago rugió de nuevo y viendo que no tenía muchas opciones, se atrevió a darle una mordida, probando su dulce sabor.

―Muchas gracias. ―susurró mientras le daba otra mordida a la fruta, ante la atenta vista de la chica. Esta dejó la bolsa en el suelo, metiendo después las manos dentro de su albornoz purpura, curvando los labios.

―¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? ―El rubio negó suavemente, declinando el ofrecimiento. Sonrió con tristeza, antes de volver a hablar.

―En realidad no creo tener a… ―una punzada de dolor le atravesó el corazón, obligándolo a llevarse una mano al pecho―…donde… volver... ―La manzana que sostenía entre sus dedos resbalo y cayó al suelo, rebotando sobre el charco de agua y salpicando las botas negras de la joven. Su visión se torno borrosa, los ojos azules se tornaron opacos, impidiéndole enfocar la vista en la persona frente a él, quien lo taladraba con la mirada.

El sonido constante de las gotas de lluvia golpeando el suelo se hizo más intenso, penetrándole el tímpano, logrando que gimiera de dolor. Sin entender muy bien que le ocurría, se llevó las manos a la cabeza, deslizándose por la pared hasta terminar en el suelo.

―No debería aceptar comida a manos de extraños… —Con la mirada borrosa, lo último que alcanzo a ver fue a la mujer que sonreía astutamente, como un depredador que acababa de capturar a su presa—… _Kyubi-sama_… ―su corazón palpito con fuerza, antes de que perdiera el conocimiento, sin alcanzar a ver a la figura de madera que aparecía al lado de la rubia, ni al chico que la controlaba.

* * *

><p>Sakura se apoyó en sus rodillas, con el cabello largo cayendo por sus hombros hacia adelante. Su respiración errática y la frente perlada de sudor a pesar del frio eran muestra del esfuerzo físico que estaba haciendo.<p>

—No… —Se desenredó el cabello con los dedos, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento—. Ni en la escuela, ni en el templo, no está por ningún parte.

Sasuke se pasó una mano por el rostro, respirando hondo para recuperar la compostura. Si bien ya había dejado de llover, eso no quería decir que estuviese más tranquilo. Naruto era torpe, distraído, hiperactivo, ingenuo… es decir, un peligro para otras personas y también para si mismo. No importa donde estuviese, seguramente se metería en problemas.

—Maldición…

—Por lo que veo ustedes también tienen problemas.

Una ráfaga de viento llamo la atención de los chicos, quienes se giraron hacia el dueño de la voz que los había sacado de sus propios pensamientos, quien se encontraba recostado en la pared. No tenia ni idea de en que momento se les había acercado tanto, pero era una de las cualidades de ese hombre.

—Kakashi-sensei… —Sakura se acercó a su profesor, con el rostro contraído en una mueca compungida y los ojos cristalinos—. Naruto se ha perdido, no sabemos donde esta…

—Ese zorro… —El de cabello gris negó suavemente, resignado a la actitud problemática de aquel yokai—. Espero que no tenga nada que ver con lo que ocurre.

—¿Lo que ocurre? –inquirió el Uchiha, acercándose a su maestro a paso decidido—. ¿Algo malo? ¿Naruto podría estar involucrado?

—De hecho… eso pensaba preguntártelo yo a ti. —Kakashi sonrió bajo su cubreboca, metiendo una mano dentro de sus bolsillos y buscando su celular—. Y no, no ha ocurrido nada malo. Es solo que la actividad espiritual ha aumentado considerablemente y eso no es algo que se vea todos los días.

—¿Por qué podría pasar eso? —Sakura, al verse ajena a la conversación, intento participar—. ¿Significa que han aparecido más demonios?

—Nop, el tránsito de demonios que ingresan al mundo humano está controlado. –señaló con obviedad, como si la pregunta lo hubiese ofendido. Los anbu se tomaban muy enserio su trabajo, y siendo él parte de ellos, también lo hacía—. Y el de los yokai también, pero este se apareció de la nada…

—Si que hacen un gran trabajo. –comento Sasuke con sarcasmo, logrando que el mayor le dedicase una mirada reprobatoria—. ¿Crees que esto tenga algo que ver con Naruto?

—No veo ninguna conexión aparente… niño malcriado —masculló por lo bajo—…pero hay algo que si me preocupa, y es si ese zorro se encuentra con aquel poderoso yokai. ¿Quién sabe cómo podría reaccionar? Tal vez hasta podría comérselo…–pregunto con aire dramático, cosa que irrito al moreno.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

—Creo que yo puedo contestar esa pregunta… —Sakura alzó juguetona una mano, ganándose una mirada severa por parte de Sasuke—. Lo siento.

—Los yokai y los humanos no se relacionan de la misma forma. –explicó el mayor, rebuscando entre sus bolsillos hasta dar con una tiza blanca, la cual utilizo para dibujar un circulo en la pared—. Dependiendo de que tipo de yokai sea, la forma en la que actúan varia. Los _kitsune_, como Naruto, tienden a ser traviesos y embaucadores, lo cual irrita a otros de su especie. Hasta a ti te ha sacado de quicio en ocasiones.

—¿Por eso Naruto solía vivir solo en un templo? –Sakura ajusto la bufanda alrededor de su cuello, observando el círculo en la pared. Su profesor asintió, dibujando luego un pequeño zorro fuera del círculo.

—Los zorros también son territoriales, aunque bastante "amables" en comparación con otros yokai. ―Dio golpecitos con la tiza dentro del círculo—. Naruto solo espantaba a las personas, mientras que otro yokai podría hasta matarte si ingresas en su territorio.

—¡Pero como permiten eso! –reclamó la joven, colocando las manos sobre sus caderas—. No deberían dejar a esa clase de espíritus libres para hacer lo que deseen.

—También es su hogar, Sakura. —Kakashi dibujó pequeños círculos dentro del más grande—. Ellos tienen tanto derecho como nosotros de permanecer en este mundo, además, en ocasiones son los humanos los que atacan a los yokai y por eso estos se vuelven tan agresivos. –Marcó con una "X" algunos círculos pequeños—. Destruyendo su ambiente, su hogar, no respetando su divinidad… vamos, que están en todo su derecho de querer despellejarnos.

—Ya entendimos. –cansado de la charla que no lo llevaba a ninguna parte, el moreno tomó el brazo de Kakashi, tirando suavemente de él—. ¿Ustedes no pueden localizar a Naruto?

—El radar no es tan específico, lo siento. —Sasuke bajó la vista—. Aunque, ya que mi tarea es patrullar el área, te avisare si lo veo. —habló suavemente, entendiendo la preocupación de su estudiante. Era curioso, pero Sasuke se veía realmente interesado.

—Muchas gracias, Kakashi-sensei. –susurró Sakura, sonriendo tristemente—. Sasuke-kun, creo que ya buscamos bastante, mejor volvamos a casa y continuaremos buscando después.

El moreno miraba a la nada, cavilando que es lo que debía hacer. Había sido su culpa desde el principio, y no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. Además, estaba esa punzada en el pecho que le indicaba que algo no andaba bien con Naruto, y que debía traerlo de vuelta lo más rápido posible.

―Buscare un poco más. –la joven miró a su maestro, quien cruzaba los brazos con impaciencia.

―Pero, Sasuke-kun…

―Tú ve a casa, Sakura. ―pidió lo más educadamente posible―. Cuando encuentre a Naruto te lo hare saber, no te preocupes. –La chica ladeó el rostro, compungiendo una mueca de preocupación. Ella estaba no solo preocupada por el zorro, sino también por Sasuke.

―Esta bien…

Kakashi le frotó la cabeza a sus alumnos, como un padre cariñoso, despidiéndose de ellos antes de desaparecer en una voluta de humo. Sakura también se encaminó a su casa, dejando solo al Uchiha, quien se apoyó en la pared donde seguían los dibujos hechos por su profesor.

Por inercia, su mano se estiró y delineo con los dedos el dibujo del zorro, resoplando con molestia.

―Idiota…

Dándose media vuelta, continuó con su camino por las poco transitadas calles, sin importarle no saber dónde buscar, ni hacia dónde ir. Simplemente quería caminar hasta que los pies le doliesen, o hasta que se encontrara con el zorro. Lo que ocurriese primero estaba bien.

Sus pasos lo llevaron nuevamente al templo donde había conocido a Naruto. Un ligero _déjà vu_ lo invadió, y sus labios se entreabrieron por inercia cuando se encontró nuevamente frente al inmenso _tori_ que lo separaba del _jinja_. No se atrevió a entrar, pues Sakura le había confirmado que Naruto no estaba ahí.

―Es una lástima, ¿verdad?

Dio un respingo y volvió la mirada hacia un lado, encontrándose con un joven de cabellera gris y gafas circulares. Este tenía las palmas juntas y los ojos cerrados, como si estuviese rezando.

―¿Qué es una lástima? –pregunto mas por educación que por verdadero interés, sin querer mostrarse sorprendido por lo sigiloso que era aquel chico. "¿En que momento se acercó?"

―La poca fe de las personas. –El joven dio unas palmadas, metiendo luego las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y desviando la vista hacia Sasuke―. El templo está destruido y parece que a nadie le interesa. –negó suavemente, apesadumbrado―. Antes siempre había gente por aquí, pero por alguna razón dejaron de venir y luego el sacerdote se fue. ―El moreno observó con expresión apenada al muchacho. Él tenía parte de la culpa de que el templo estuviese destruido―. Lo que más lástima me da es que seguramente el Dios zorro no tiene a donde volver.

―¿El Dios zorro? ―Sasuke entorno la mirada.

―Sí… este era su santuario, después de todo. ―soltó una risa suave―. Pero ya nadie viene al templo. No hay mucho que ver. –Metió la mano en su bolsillo, sacando una especie de bolsa pequeña que colgaba de un hilo rojo―. Al menos para la gente común y corriente. ―Se lo lanzo al moreno, quien lo atrapo en el aire―. Solo quienes buscan algo muy especial, o pueden verlos, vuelven a este lugar.

Confundido y sin estar muy seguro de si aquel chico era de fiar, recibió el extraño objeto, observándolo luego con detenimiento—. Es un amuleto.

—¿Amuleto? —Sasuke retiró la cubierta de tela y observo con curiosidad el aparatito, que parecía un reloj de bolsillo. Volvió la vista al chico, quien ya se había dado media vuelta y se alejaba caminando a paso lento—. Oye, ¡espera!

—Te ayudara a encontrar lo que estas buscando. —explicó amablemente, observando al moreno por sobre su hombro—. ¡Buena suerte! —le deseo antes de volver la vista hacia su camino.

Sasuke lo observó alejarse, aun confundido. Abrió el amuleto, sorprendiéndose cuando entendió lo que realmente era.

—¿Una brújula? —Las manecillas giraron varias veces en círculos concéntricos, destellando con brillos dorados bajo la luz de los faroles apostados en la calle, antes de apuntar con decisión hacia el Este. Sasuke apretó los labios. "Será que tal vez…", decidido, emprendió carrera hacia el lugar que indicaban las manecillas, sin pensárselo dos veces.

* * *

><p>El aroma a incienso fue lo primero que sus sentidos, aún embotados por la fuerte droga que había ingerido, percibieron cuando recobró la conciencia. Lo siguiente, fue la textura suave de la cama donde se encontraba recostado.<p>

—Mmm… —entreabrió los ojos, parpadeando al encontrarse con un cielo nocturno sobre él. La última vez que había visto el cielo, era de día, y a pesar de la lluvia se encontraba ligeramente iluminado. Un destello llamo su atención, y después otro, y otro. Varios colgantes se balanceaban sobre él, imitando a las estrellas que refulgían en un cielo nocturno. Solo entonces se percato que estaba en una habitación cerrada, y lo que veía no era más que el techo pintado de azul oscuro. Paseó la vista por el lugar donde se encontraba. Las paredes de la habitación eran blancas, y diversos relojes de arena, de diferentes tamaños, se encontraban repartidos por el suelo y apostados en las esquinas. El único mueble ahí era la cama con dosel y sabanas blancas donde se encontraba recostado. Se encontraba aparentemente atrapado en una habitación sin salida, excepto por la puerta tallada en madera negra que se encontraba frente a él.

Confundido, el zorro intentó levantarse de la cama, pero una presión en sus brazos y pies se lo impidió—. ¿Eh? –tiró con algo de fuerza, sintiendo las cadenas alrededor de sus extremidades hacer algo de presión—¡¿Pero qué rayos…? —Medio incorporado, se percato no solo de que estaba inmovilizado, sino también del cambio en su apariencia—. ¿Y mi ropa? –se llevo una mano a la cabeza, rascándose la nuca preocupado al ver que traía una simple yukata crema con bordados rojos. Abrió los ojos de par en par cuando sintió sus orejas puntiagudas saliendo de su cabeza—. Oh, no… ¿y si alguien me vio?

—No es algo de lo que debas avergonzarte.

Detuvo todos sus movimientos, enfocando la vista justo al frente, donde la gran puerta se abría de par en par, dando paso al dueño de la voz que acababa de escuchar. Un chico, seguramente de unos 12 años, de cabello rojo escarlata y piel blanca, se aproximó lentamente hacia él, sin quitarle la mirada de encima, deteniéndose justo al frente.

Ambos se observaron en silencio, Naruto con desconfianza y el chico con familiaridad. Este sonrió sutilmente, logrando que el yokai se sintiese incómodo.

—¿Fuiste tú quien me trajo aquí?

La sonrisa dibujada en el nacarado rostro del pelirrojo desapareció lentamente, para dejar espacio a una mueca de completa inconformidad.

—… no me recuerdas. –no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación. Naruto lo observó intrigado, aun sin entender que estaba sucediendo. Volvió a intentar librarse de las cadenas, pero estas simplemente rechinaron con cada movimiento suyo. Harto, volvió la vista al joven que continuaba impasible, examinándolo de pies a cabeza, cosa que lo incomodo aún más.

—Déjame ir…

—No. –sentenció con voz firme el otro, haciendo que Naruto apretara la mandíbula con molestia.

—¡Dije que me dejaras ir!

Un remolino de arena rodeo el cuerpo del pelirrojo, quien en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba sobre la cama, sobre sus rodillas inyectando su mirada en la añil del otro. Este abrió la boca con asombro, sin poder creer lo rápido que se había movido el chico.

—¿Por qué quieres irte? —ignorando su pregunta, habló con voz ronca, irritado. Se inclino lo suficiente como para poder hablarle entre susurros a su invitado— Si no tienes a donde ir… —Su aliento caliente golpeó la piel tostada del rubio, y este entrecerró los ojos con molestia, desviando la mirada, reacio a darle la razón.

El rubio se hizo un poco hacia atrás, sus brillantes ojos azules observando con rabia contenida al extraño.

—Ese no es asunto tuyo…

En un movimiento inesperado, el pelirrojo lo tomó por los hombros, obligándolo a recostarse nuevamente. Naruto jadeó sorprendido, temiendo que lo atacara por sorpresa cuando se colocaba a horcajadas sobre él.

Pero no lo hizo. Aquel pequeño simplemente se quedó quieto, sentándose sobre las caderas del rubio, con las manos sobre su pecho. Las miradas de ambos se conectaron, el tranquilo azul del cielo y el intenso color jade. Naruto no entendía el origen de aquella penetrante mirada, tan abrasadora como el calor del desierto.

—Si es asunto mío… todo lo relacionado contigo lo es…

—¿Por qué? —el añil en los irises del rubio se torno turbio, desesperado. La sensación de sentirse apresado le desagradaba. No soportaba el peso de las cadenas, aun cuando no lo apresasen con fuerza—. ¿Quién eres?

Las manos que se encontraban sobre la yukata oscura se deslizaron por la tela, abriéndola y dejando a la vista parte de la piel tostada del yokai. La mirada oscura del pelirrojo se desvió involuntariamente hacia esa piel que se mostraba.

—Si tu mente no me recuerda… —El cuerpo delgado del pelirrojo se encogió un poco, inclinándose hacia adelante, acercando su rostro al de tez tostada—… tal vez tu cuerpo lo haga…

Unos suaves golpes a la puerta cortaron todo movimiento dentro de la habitación, arrancándole un gemido de frustración al de ojos color jade, quien se levanto pesadamente de la cama y se acerco a la puerta, abriéndola de un tirón y con una expresión de furia en el rostro.

—Lamento interrumpir. ―Se disculpó con anticipación una rubia, que Naruto reconoció como su "secuestradora". Vestía una yukata color purpura y un abanico en la mano derecha, sobre el cual se podía leer el _kanji_ de la palabra "viento"—. Ya se enteraron que escapamos… no tenemos mucho tiempo… hay que volver.

—Es demasiado pronto. —La chica arrugó las cejas con preocupación, finas gotas de sudor resbalando por su frente.

—Pero, si nos encuentran…

Con los puños apretados y la mirada vidriosa, el de piel clara negó suavemente, para después darse media vuelta y volver a la cama. La joven lo siguió con la mirada, apretando los labios. El yokai se mostraba confundido, alternando la mirada entre ella y su amo.

Haciendo una reverencia, la rubia se retiró, cerrando nuevamente la puerta a sus espaldas, cerniendo a los otros menores en un incómodo silencio. Naruto crispo los dedos, sintiéndose aún más confundido que al principio.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —En una milésima de segundo, el chico estaba nuevamente sobre él, montado sobre sus caderas. No hizo amago de querer quitárselo de encima, pues aunque se lo pidiera el pelirrojo no se movería.

Este sonrió con lascivia, extendiendo una mano hasta su rostro.

—Puedes decirme Gaara… —Se aventuró a acariciar la mejilla del yokai de cabellos claros, deslizando los dedos por las marcas en la piel morena—…y yo debería llamarte Naruto, ¿no?

Los irises azules observan los colgantes de cristal que flotaban sobre su cabeza, destellando bajo el techo de color oscuro. El hipnótico sonido de la arena lo distrajo por un minuto, el cual su captor aprovecho para acariciar su cabellera. Por auto reflejo plegó las orejas de zorro, apenándose de su propio cuerpo, y como este reaccionaba a las caricias del otro.

—¿Eres… un demonio?

Una suave risa escapó de los delgados labios de Gaara, quien se inclinó un poco, apoyando las manos a ambos lados del rostro de piel morena. Observo como el yokai tragaba con dificultad, inseguro e incomodo. Deseo que no se sintiese más así.

—Todo lo contrario, zorro tonto. —Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par, percibiendo por primera vez, desde que despertó en esa habitación, la fuerte energía espiritual que despedía Gaara por cada poro de su nacarada piel. Los cristales que colgaban del techo resplandecieron con fuerza, como estrellas en un cielo nocturno. La arena en los relojes dejo de caer cuando el cuerpo del pelirrojo se estremeció, en el instante que un par de pequeñas orejas peludas, similares a las del rubio, se asomaron por la mata de cabello rojizo. Con terror, Naruto se percató también de la esponjosa cola color pardo que se agitaba por donde la frágil espalda del pelirrojo perdía su nombre.

Perplejo, con nervios a flor de piel, el zorro volvió la vista al rostro divertido de su secuestrador, quien se veía satisfecho al ver su expresión.

—Tú… eres…

—Exacto… —Una mano pálida tomó con cuidado el rostro del rubio, presionando sus mejillas para que sus labios quedara más expuestos—… yo soy un Dios. —con los ojos desorbitados, Naruto quiso soltar un grito agudo, haciéndosele difícil con los cálidos labios de Gaara presionando los suyos.

つづく

* * *

><p><em>Sutoka*:<em> Así pronuncian los japoneses la palabra "stalker", que significa "acosador" xD Itachi es japonés, so… más realista.

_shishi odoshi* _: Es una especie de adorno con Caña de Bambú. Usualmente la ponen en estanques y hace un ruidito curioso x3 Seguro ya lo han visto en algún anime...

**F**inal Notes: Antes que nada, les dejo el **LINK: ****diebhell. livejournal 5426. html** (junten los espacios!) a un post donde he subido **artworks del fic** (covers, imágenes de los charas, un soundtrack y... muchos SPOILERS). Les ayudará a entender la historia :3 Y si pueden, dejen un comentario~!

En cuando al fic, Dije que iba a haber un beso... pero no que sería entre Sasuke y Naruto, lo siento xDD -se esconde- En cuanto a Gaara... ¡seguro que muchas se imaginaban que él era un Dios! Y es que le pega ese papel. E Itachi, se pone rarito cuando ve a Naruto. _Oh el amor~_ Esperemos que solucione sus problemas con Sasuke :( ¿Qué pasará en el prox cap? ¿Sasuke logrará rescatar a Naruto de su "captor"? ¿Naruto empezará a recodar cosas sobre su pasado? ¿De que hablaban esos extraños en el laboratorio? Todo eso y mucho más en el prox cap de Cursed666...

_Y, los aburrió este cap? me dedico a vender tacos? Criticas? Comentarios? Fanservice plz?_


	8. Lluvia de estrellas

Naruto Copyrigth © Masashi Kishimoto  
>|<strong>B<strong>eta Reader: _Neola.20_ (Por cierto, edité una escena a último minuto, a ver si descubres cual es xD)  
>|<strong>N<strong>otes: ¡Gracias por comentar! Espero disfruten este cap, que es algo corto en comparación con los demás. _  
><em>

* * *

><p>г <strong>Cur<strong>sed666 ┐

By: Tsubaki Uzu Uzu (28)

* * *

><p>Un bonito par de ojos esmeralda observaron con atención el serpenteo de las gotas de lluvia por el vidrio de la ventana. Afuera, la lluvia seguía cayendo inclemente sobre los pobres peatones que corrían a buscar refugio bajo algún puesto o parada de autobús.<p>

La chica apretó con fuerza el libro que sostenía entre sus manos, arrugando las cejas con preocupación.

—¿Tú eres Sakura?

La chica se volteo y enfocó su mirada en el castaño con coleta que la observaba con expresión cansada, cruzado de brazos y apoyado en uno de los estantes de libros. Se sorprendió al verlo apenas con una camiseta blanca, jeans oscuros y un chaleco color verdoso; tal vez debido a que en la biblioteca había una chimenea que brindaba el calor suficiente para protegerse de aquel cruel clima.

—Sí. —afirmó Sakura, extendiendo una mano para presentarse—. Supongo que Kakashi-sensei te aviso que vendría.

—Lo comentó pero no esperaba que vinieras ahora mismo. –El joven se encogió de hombros, resoplando con molestia—. Es problemático pero para esto me pagan.

—No me tomará mucho tiempo, solo necesito algo de información. –preguntó con tono hosco, incomodándose por la poca ayuda que parecía querer brindarle aquel muchacho tan perezoso—. Shikamaru, ¿cierto? –el muchacho asintió—. Quería saber algo sobre las cicatrices después de la posesión de un demonio. —explicó suavemente, bajando la vista hasta sus botas negras—. Hace poco tiempo yo…

—Lo sé, es fácil saberlo por la energía espiritual que liberas. –cortó Shikamaru, sin querer poner a Sakura en una posición incómoda. Aunque a su parecer, no era algo de lo que debería de avergonzarse, pero su trabajo no era animar a las personas, solo brindarles información—. Ya antes han venido personas buscando ayuda, pero debo recalcar que no tengo ninguna clase de habilidad curativa. Y eso es precisamente lo que necesitas si quieres deshacerte de las capacidades que adquiriste después de la posesión. –El chico observó a su lado, leyendo rápidamente los libros de algunos tomos que tenía cerca, buscando alguna solución—. Dependiendo del nivel del demonio, del control que tuvo sobre ti y de la habilidad que poseía, la "cicatriz" puede durar días, semanas, meses o jamás desaparecer.

—Mmm… ya veo. –Sakura acarició la portada del libro que sostenía, delineando con la yema las letras del título que estaban en alto relieve —. Pero eso no era lo que iba a preguntarte…

El chico volvió despacio la vista hasta Sakura, quien le dio vuelta al libro que sostenía a la altura de su rostro, mostrándole la portada al castaño. Este entreabrió la boca, sin poder ocultar su sorpresa cuando descubrió las verdaderas intenciones de aquella inesperada visita. Cerró los ojos, suspirando y pasándose una mano por el rostro, para finalmente sonreír de medio lado.

—Debí suponerlo… eres estudiante de ese viejo espantapájaros…

Un brillo esperanzado refulgió en los irises verdosos de la muchacha, y una calmada sonrisa se dibujo en sus infantiles facciones.

—Entonces, ¿sabes cómo puedo darle buen uso a esta "cicatriz"?

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VIII:<strong> Lluvia de estrellas**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Cortó la llamada, metiendo luego el celular dentro de uno de sus bolsillos, sin dejar de correr a paso ligero. Aunque le disgustara debía admitir que era útil tener aquel molesto aparato que había recibido de su hermano mayor para utilizarlo en caso de "emergencia".<p>

—Espero que Sakura me haga caso… —Los ojos de un oscuro gris se entornaron con suspicacia, ocultado la pequeña molestia que sentía en el pecho. No deseaba involucrar a más personas, mucho menos a alguien que era sensible y había atravesado por aquella aterradora experiencia. Por eso había llamado a Sakura, pidiéndole que fuera a su casa y le dejara a él la búsqueda de Naruto.

Mientras corría término pasando sobre un charco de agua, y por una milésima de segunda se vio reflejada en este el resplandor dorado de la brújula que llevaba colgada alrededor del cuello.

Sasuke no necesitaba a nadie más.

Él encontraría a Naruto.

—Tan solo espera, _usuratonkachi_…

* * *

><p>Naruto parpadeó varias veces, dejando escapar una exhalación cuando el viento soplo en sus oídos de tal forma que juraría haber escuchado una voz familiar. Lentamente volvió a cerrar los ojos, dejando escapar una suave risa de entre sus labios.<p>

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

El pelirrojo se alzó despacio, pues se encontraba acostado junto al cuerpo maniatado del trigueño, con una pierna enredada entre las del otro. Observó con los ojos entornados la expresión calmada en el rostro de su prisionero y como su cuerpo se relajaba notablemente cuando hasta hace unos minutos estaba tan rígido que tan solo tocarlo era incómodo.

—Es extraño, pero… juraría que pude escucharlo…

—¿A quién?

Los ojos azules centellaron bajo los brillos de los cristales que flotaban sobre ellos, como el profundo mar siento iluminado por un fugaz rayo de sol.

—Sasuke…

Gaara frunció el ceño, cerrando fuertemente los puños sobre la yukata de Naruto. Volvió a inclinarse sobre el cuerpo del rubio, escondiendo el rostro en su cuello, respirando agitadamente. Naruto lo observó de soslayo, confuso, sintiendo los músculos del pelirrojo tensarse.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—No te encontrara, nadie va a encontrarte. –repitió Gaara con voz grave, respirando contra la piel de otro, deslizando los dedos por encima de la fina yukata, queriendo arrancarla del cuerpo trigueño y poder sentir cada centímetro de aquella cálida piel—. No dejaré que te vayas…

La firmeza con la que aquellas palabras fueron dichas no perturbaron al yokai de cabellos rubios, quien tan solo dejó caer los parpados, resoplando sonoramente.

—Que un Dios como tú secuestre a un yokai de mi nivel no tiene sentido.—Sus cejas temblaron cuando sintió la lengua del pelirrojo deslizarse por su cuello, dejando un rastro húmedo desde la clavícula hasta la oreja—. Ni la forma con la que me tocas… ¿no te parezco repulsivo? –pregunto seriamente, casi indignado—. Soy bastante débil… —agregó en voz baja.

Sintió la risa de Gaara en su oído, y como volvía a alzarse para verlo a los ojos. Intrigado, entreabrió los parpados, enfocando su vista añil en el rostro de aquel extraño que parecía conocerlo tan bien.

—No me pareces repulsivo, nunca lo has hecho… —Naruto se sonrojó, sin querer, bufando con molestia y volviendo a desviar la mirada.

—¡Pues debería! ¡Si fuera un Dios no dejaría que un yokai cualquiera me tocase con tanta confianza!

—Oh, pero si no estoy dejando que me toques. –aclaró Gaara en tono divertido, colocando un dedo sobre los labios del rubio—. Soy yo quien domina la situación y si te toco es porque me es placentero.

—¡Estás loco! –sentencio Naruto en un grito, recobrando su fuerza y vitalidad, agitando sus manos y pies para quitarse a su secuestrador de encima—. ¡Si crees que me convertiré en un juguete tuyo, estas muy equivocado! ¡No me importa que seas un Dios! ¡¿Escuchaste, mapache pervertido(1)?

Gaara ladeó el rostro, sintiendo el movimiento del otro y su desesperación por liberarse. Sonrió con lascivia, reconociendo esa faceta orgullosa y dominante en el yokai.

—Siempre has sido tan orgulloso… mi querido zorro idiota.

De golpe, Naruto detuvo sus movimientos, abriendo mucho los ojos cuando un recuerdo lo invadió tan repentinamente que por un momento olvido donde se encontraba. Un zumbido en sus oídos y su visión tornándose borrosa lo obligaron a apretar los parpados, encontrándose con una serie de imágenes que se sucedieron a velocidad vertiginosa.

Unas manos que acababan en largas uñas acariciándolo, unos ojos esmeraldas observándolo con intensidad, unos labios susurrándole palabras de odio y amor.

Era Gaara.

Era _otro_ Gaara.

—Mi cabeza… —Naruto empezó a hiperventilar, sudándose copiosamente, agitando los brazos, queriendo sostener su cabeza pues temía que su cabeza empezara a dar vueltas—. Mi cabeza… duele…

—Tranquilo… —El pelirrojo acarició su piel, despejando su frente de los rebeldes cabellos que se le pegaban a la frente. Naruto apretaba los parpados con fuerza, sollozando palabras inteligibles, luchando por no perder la conciencia. Gaara entrecerró los ojos, mordiéndose el labio nervioso, preguntándose si en algún momento el rubio cedería a _esos_ recuerdos. Sabía que su sola presencia tendría ese efecto en su mente, se lo advirtieron muchas veces… pero realmente deseaba estar cerca de él.

—… alto… por favor… duele…

Aun cuando lo lastimara tanto.

* * *

><p>La aguja de la brújula dejo de apuntar al norte, empezando a dar vueltas en círculos. Sasuke empezó a disminuir la velocidad hasta detenerse, observando atentamente el movimiento errático en la aguja.<p>

—¿Qué sucede?

Norte, este, sur, oeste… la aguja apuntaba en todas las direcciones y en ninguna de ellas al mismo tiempo. ¿Se habría descompuesto? ¿Era tan antigua?—. Maldición…

—Funciona perfectamente, te lo aseguro…

Sasuke levantó la vista, observando a su alrededor detenidamente, buscando la fuente de aquella voz. Solo entonces se percato de que se encontraba dentro de una especie de bosque. Estaba tan concentrado en correr y seguir la dirección de la aguja que no se percato en qué momento se alejo de las pavimentadas calles para internarse en aquel sombrío lugar.

—¿Quién está ahí? –preguntó hosco, sin sentirse un poco intimidado por el ambiente.

Las gotas de lluvia resbalaban por las hojas en lo alto de los arboles, cayendo en picada hasta el suelo, salpicando sobre la tierra. Sasuke apretó con fuerza la brújula, metiéndola luego en su bolsillo, tensando los músculos del cuerpo y poniéndose en alerta.

El crujir de la hojarasca y un siseo suave alerto a Sasuke a tiempo, quien se hizo a un lado, esquivando el afilado cuchillo que fue lanzado en su dirección. Maldijo nuevamente, volviendo a esquivar otro cuchillo que fue lanzado desde atrás.

—¡Deténgase!

—Tienes muy buenos reflejos… que interesante, ¿es otro efecto secundario de tu maldición, Sasuke-kun?

El moreno abrió los ojos en demasía, crispando los dedos al verse descubierto. No solo estaba siendo atacado, sino que era atacado por una persona que conocía su situación—. Oh, lo siento, ni siquiera me he presentado y ya te trato con tanta confianza. –musito la voz, sonando un tanto burlona.

La figura del desconocido salió de entre las ramas bajas y arbustos detrás de Sasuke, revelándose ante el moreno. Este se dio la vuelta completamente, enfocando su mirada fría sobre aquel hombre de ropas oscuras, cabellos negros y ojos amarillentos, justo como los de una peligrosa serpiente…

"Debe ser tan rastrero como una al atacarme por detrás", se dijo a sí mismo el joven Uchiha.

—¿Quién es y qué es lo que quiere?

El hombre de piel pálida, casi blanca, ladeo el rostro con diversión, cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho. No parecía tener la intención de contestar y Sasuke estuvo a punto de darse media vuelta y salir corriendo de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo. No es que tuviera miedo, pero de alguna forma ese hombre le parecía… perturbador.

—Mi nombre es Orochimaru… —se presentó el hombre, esbozando una sonrisa sardónica—. Y lo que quiero, es a ti.

Sasuke se estremeció, antes de morderse un dedo y dejarse caer al suelo, dibujando rápidamente el símbolo de su maldición e invocando su fiel espada. La tomo de la empuñadura, alzándola y colocándose en posición de ataque. El mayor rió con burla, viendo con diversión la rápida reacción en su futura víctima.

—Tal parece que no te dejaras atrapar fácilmente, ¿verdad?

Los ojos negros resplandecieron con destellos escarlatas, antes de tornarse completamente rojos. Tres lágrimas aparecieron en su iris, girando en torno a la negra pupila.

El símbolo de su maldición dibujado en sus ojos.

Y su única defensa.

* * *

><p>—¿Quién es Orochimaru?<p>

El castaño ahogó un bostezo, antes de frotarse los ojos y volver la vista hacia la chica de llamativos cabellos que leía un grueso libro junto a la chimenea. Shikamaru se pregunto si en algún momento se cansaría de leer, pues ya se había leído cerca de tres libros y en un tiempo record.

—Es uno de los legendarios Sannin… aunque ese título no es muy honorable que digamos. –explicó con tono cansado, rascándose la mejilla con los dedos. Sakura parpadeo confusa, volviendo la vista hacia el libro y releyendo el texto resaltado.

—Su nombre esta tachado en varios párrafos de este libro. ¿Qué hizo exactamente aquel hombre?

—Solía ser un Dios. –La joven se atraganto con su propia saliva, abriendo los ojos de par en par—. Pero cometió actos imperdonables, por lo que se le relego su rango y fue convertido en humano.

Sakura recordó la conversación con los Hyuga, recordando repentinamente un par de brillantes y puros ojos azules.

—¡¿Qué fue lo que hizo para que dejara de ser un Dios? —pregunto anhelante, deseando desde el fondo de su ser que la respuesta ayudase también al pequeño zorro. Shikamaru la observo detenidamente, antes de desviar la mirada y curvar las cejas, acongojado.

—No puedo decirlo… es demasiado incómodo, y nada agradable de escuchar, créeme. –La chica bajó la vista, insatisfecha con la respuesta—. El punto es que hizo algo que ningún Dios debería hacer, y que era algo más propio de un demonio. Se le quito de inmediato el rango, y fue enviado al infierno.

—¿Al infierno? —La chica se estremeció con la sola idea, soltando el libro, que cayó sobre sus piernas—. ¿Y sigue ahí?

Por un instante lo único que se escucho fue el crepitar de las llamas en la chimenea, y Sakura se pregunto si el chico la había escuchado. Pero justo antes de que volviera a hacer la pregunta, Shikamaru alzó una mano, señalando el suelo.

—Está aquí. —El fuego onduló, haciéndose repentinamente más grande, devorando con saña los troncos y reflejándose en las pupilas de la chica—. Hace algún tiempo, Orochimaru escapó y se encuentra en la tierra.

Sakura crispó los dedos, con el labio inferior temblándole y sus ojos tornándose vidriosos, húmedos. Una presión en su pecho se hizo presente ante la idea de que tal vez, solo tal vez, aquel hombre tuviese que ver con la desaparición del zorro—. Tranquila, tampoco es tan grave como parece. Lo están buscando y los anbu se encargaran de capturarlo.

—No creo que sea débil…

—Pero ya no es un Dios. –Shimakaru sonrió, tratando de transmitirle algo de confianza—. A pesar de todo, es solo un humano… y puede ser derrotado.

Una tímida sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Sakura, y sus mejillas recobraron el color que había perdido por la baja temperatura. Volvió a tomar el libro, retomando su lectura en el párrafo en el que se había quedado.

—Por cierto… ¿Quiénes son los otros dos Sannin?

El muchacho bostezo sonoramente, llevando sus manos detrás de la cabeza y reclinándose sobre su asiento. La expresión de calma en su rostro le indico a Sakura que, seguramente, aquellas otras dos personas no eran tan peligrosas como la primera.

—Ellos también dejaron de ser Dioses…

—¿Por qué? –pregunto interesada la chica, curvando las cejas hacia abajo. Shikamaru sonrió con calma, como si hubiese tenido un agradable recuerdo del pasado.

—Porque _así_ lo quisieron.

* * *

><p>Una serpiente de gran tamaño salió de la tierra, trepando por su pierna y tratando de encajar sus dientes en la piel. Sasuke golpeó la cabeza del reptil con la empuñadura de su katana, girando después la muñeca y cortando al animal por la mitad. Otra serpiente se apareció por detrás, reptando por el suelo y lanzándose sobre él, tratando de morderlo en el hombro, quien giro sobre sus pies, cortando al animal por la mitad en el aire.<p>

—Eres rápido, será todo un placer poder experimentar con ese cuerpo tuyo.

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula, sintiendo asco ante la idea de aquel extraño tocándolo siquiera. Se quitó la bufanda que protegía su cuello, la cual estaba parcialmente destruida y con manchas de sangre, frotándose la pálida piel de su cuello. Gracias a sus ojos podía prever cada ataque, esquivándolo a tiempo o contraatacando con igual intensidad. Pero la tierra húmeda por la lluvia provocaba que resbalara hasta casi caer al suelo, obligándolo a perder tiempo recobrando el equilibrio antes de hace un siguiente movimiento.

"Estoy cansado…", Sasuke inhaló con fuerza, llevando algo de oxígeno extra a su cerebro, poniéndolo a trabajar a toda velocidad para encontrar alguna salida. No podría continuar peleando por mucho tiempo, y aún tenía que encontrar a Naruto. Tenía que huir de alguna manera o se convertiría en una presa fácil de aquel enfermo.

—¡¿Eres alguna especie de demonio?

Orochimaru se detuvo en seco y sus largos cabellos se agitaron con aquel movimiento, meciéndose antes de caer lacios a ambos lados de su rostro. Soltó una risa sarcástica, observando fijamente al moreno con sus ojos amarillentos, quien se estremeció asqueado por aquella siniestra mirada.

—Lamentablemente no… —el mayor encogió los hombros, jugando con la cuchilla, viendo su mirada reflejada en el filo—… pero mi intención es convertirme en uno. –Levantó la vista, enfocando sus ojos en el rostro pálido de aquel chiquillo, quien parecía no creerse sus palabras—. Y para eso te necesito, Sasuke-kun.

—Estás loco… —musitó con voz temblorosa, abriendo mucho los ojos. Una fina capa de sudor empezaba a cubrir su frente a pesar de las bajas temperaturas, y el albornoz comenzaba a estorbarle.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó el otro, fingiendo indignación—. Tú más que nadie debes conocer los beneficios de poseer una maldición… ¿imaginas el placer de ser un demonio? —Sasuke negó suavemente, crispando los dedos entorno a la empuñadura de su arma—. Desear negar tu naturaleza, desear ocultar la marca en tu cuello… es total hipocresía.

—¡Yo no quería esto! —Se defendió desesperado, confundido porque el otro supiera tal información sobre su persona—. No quiero esto… me quitaré esta maldición…

—¿Crees que puedes hacerlo fácilmente? –La hojarasca crujió bajo los pasos del moreno de larga cabellera, quien poco a poco se acercaba al menor—. Es más probable que mueras…

—No me importa, igual lo intentaré.

—Sí realmente lo deseas yo puedo ayudarte.

Las pupilas del más joven se contrajeron, y busco la mirada del otro. El errático latir de su corazón aumento, y sus ojos rojos fueron apagándose, hasta volverse nuevamente negros…

…se había quedado sin energía.

—¿Cómo?

Lentamente, aquel extraño hombre metió una mano dentro de la yukata que llevaba, sacando un pequeño pergamino. Lo desenrollo, extendiéndolo frente al rostro de Sasuke. Este abrió los ojos de par en par, jadeando asustado cuando reconoció el símbolo de su maldición impreso en ese antiguo pergamino que parecía tener varios años de antigüedad.

—Porque fui el creador de aquel sello.

Un cuchillo fue lanzado desde lo alto de los arboles, atravesando aquel pergamino y clavándolo en el suelo. Sasuke parpadeó, desviando mirada hacia la persona que lo había sacado de aquella incómoda situación.

—¡Mocoso, aléjate de él!

No tuvieron que pedírselo dos veces. Sasuke volvió a alzar su arma, mirando desafiante a su enemigo, quien sonreía burlón. Este levanto las palmas de las manos, mostrándole que ni planeaba retenerlo y que podía irse. El menor de los Uchiha giro sobre sus pies, emprendiendo carrera hasta alejarse lo suficiente de su enemigo.

Orochimaru dejó escapar una sonora carcajada, cruzando los brazos ante la atenta vista de su nuevo oponente.

—No te enseñe a atacar a las personas por detrás, mi querida Anko.

La joven cayó grácil sobre la tierra, levantando una ligera cortina de tierra que se disipo rápidamente por el ambiente humano. Sus ojos destellaban con furia bajo el cielo oscurecido, observando con una mezcla de repulsión y resentimiento a quien en algún momento había sido su maestro, y una persona muy preciada para ella.

Pero la había traicionado.

—¡¿Qué tratabas de hacerle?

El hombre ladeo el rostro, entornando los pálidos ojos.

—¿Celosa?

—Estás enfermo… —masculló con rabia, frunciendo el ceño antes de sacar un arma de su bolsillo—. ¿No aprendiste la lección el tiempo que estuviste en el infierno?

—Oh, lo hice, créeme que estoy deseando más que nunca poder convertirme en un verdadero demonio. —confesó con obscena fascinación, extendiendo las manos hacia la joven—. Y definitivamente ese niño me ayudará… su cuerpo es lo que he estado buscando desde hace tiempo…

—Estás loco si crees que el aceptara ser tu títere, no es nada tonto. –Anko se lanzó al ataque, con la firme decisión de no dejar escapar a aquel hombre. Ella más que nadie sabía el peligro que correría aquel chico si Orochimaru estaba detrás de él. Orochimaru lo engañaría, lo usaría a su antojo y se desharía de él como lo hizo con ella, sin importarle el daño irreversible que dejaría a su paso. Era un ser egoísta, enfermo y malévolo hasta la última célula de su ser. Ni siquiera el infierno era castigo suficiente para él.

El moreno hizo sellos con las manos, invocando serpientes que serpentearon hasta la joven, tratando de apresar sus miembros y hacerla caer, pero esta manejaba el mismo talento, y fácilmente invoco sus propias serpientes, que devoraron las del otro. Viendo que perdería su tiempo en aquella batalla, Orochimaru decidió que lo mejor era retirarse, y enfocarse en capturar a aquel interesante chico.

—Te equivocas, mi querida Anko… —le susurró al oído, una vez que apresó sus manos, tomándola por las muñecas, inmovilizando sus piernas con ayuda de un par de sus fieles serpientes—. Será él quien me busque —Anko entrecerró los ojos, mordiéndose el labio para evitar soltarle un insulto—… los humanos son ambiciosos por naturaleza… lo sabes muy bien.

Anko tembló cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en el estómago, el cual la dejo momentáneamente, seguido de un dolor punzante en el cuello. Sintió los parpados pesados, las extremidades entumidas y un dolor punzante a la altura del cuello. Antes de perder la conciencia, se permitió regalarle una mirada desdeñosa a Orochimaru, quien sonreía victorioso al verla caer.

* * *

><p>La central de operaciones ANBU se encontraba funcionando en toda su capacidad, y es que había llegado un mensaje de última hora que puso de cabeza a todo el mundo.<p>

Un mensaje del reino de los espíritus.

Uno de los ANBU tecleaba rápidamente en el computador —deteniéndose solo para acomodar sus gafas oscuras—, buscando la fuente de aquel problema que se había desatado en su pacífica ciudad. Odiaba los trabajos de último minuto, pero sabía que era importante. Las ordenes habían sido claras y su deber era acatarlas a como dé lugar. Además, si el lograba _encontrarlo_, la recompensa sería mayor.

—¿Sucedió algo, Ebisu?

Una de las cejas del ANBU se contrajo en un tic nervioso al escuchar la voz calmada de uno de sus compañeros. Desvió la mirada hacia él, arrugando las cejas cuando observo a Kakashi bebiendo café tranquilamente, con una mano dentro de su bolsillo.

—¿Realmente no te has enterado? ¡Les avisamos a todos por radio!

—Apague el mío, no es agradable beber café con el radio encendido.

El hombre dejó caer su cabeza hacia adelante, resignado a la actitud indiferente de su superior con respecto a… todo en general. Bufó con molestia, ajustándose nuevamente las gafas para poder explicarle con seriedad la situación.

—Nos enviaron un mensaje importante del consejo. –Kakashi dejó de sorber su bebida, deteniéndose para poder observar fijamente a su compañero—. Al parecer, tenemos la visita "no planeada" de un Dios.

—¿Pero si tiene el rango de Dios no puede hacer lo que le plazca?

—No exactamente… hasta los Dioses tienen rangos, responsabilidades y reglas. –explicó con cansancio, sorprendiéndose al ver que Kakashi no supiera algo tan básico—. Al parecer vino a buscar algo que, de preferencia, no debería encontrar. —El hombre de cabello gris se rascó el mentón con actitud tranquila.

—¿Y qué es lo que busca?

—A un yokai.

Por un momento, Kakashi dejo de lado su careta de indiferencia, formando una expresión de completa seriedad en su rostro. Ebisu se percató de ello, y sonrió satisfecho al ver que pudo sacarle una expresión a aquel impávido hombre.

—¿Qué clase de yokai es el que está buscando?

El moreno coloco una mano sobre la pantalla, girándola para que el otro pudiese ver lo que aparecía en ella. Kakashi dejo el vaso de café a medio terminar sobre la mesa donde se encontraba el computador, inclinándose un poco para poder ver fijamente la imagen. Pasaron 5 segundos antes de que volviera a erguirse, metiera la mano dentro de su chaleco verde, extrajera su teléfono y marcara un número que ya se sabía de memoria.

—¿Sasuke, donde estás? –Ebisu reposó su mejilla sobre una de sus manos, dejando el codo sobre la superficie del escritorio, sin despegar la mirada de Kakashi—. ¿Eh? ¿Estás seguro? Como sea, espera a que llegue e iremos juntos a aquel lugar… —Los ojos oscuros de Kakashi volvieron a enfocarse en su compañero, quien lo observaba con expresión cansada—. No, escúchame, quédate donde estas, ya voy para allá. –ordenó antes de colgar, volviendo a guardar el teléfono en su bolsillo.

—¿Algo que debas decirme? –preguntó Ebisu, cuando observó a su superior acomodarse el chaleco y la máscara que cubría su rostro.

—Diles a nuestros superiores, que este caso ya está resuelto. –le informó confiado, volviendo a observar la pantalla del computador…

Desde la cual se podía apreciar el dibujo de un pequeño zorro naranja.

* * *

><p>Las orejas naranjas se encogieron, señal de que el dolor era aún demasiado intenso como para permitirle descansar. Gaara acarició el rostro del yokai, que estaba contraído en una mueca incomoda, deseando que la intensidad de los recuerdos menguara. El zorro mantenía los ojos cerrados, sus parpados temblaban al igual que sus labios, y sus mejillas se coloreaban de un sutil rosa. Parecía encontrarse en medio de una pesadilla en lugar de perdido en un mar de recuerdos, cosa que preocupo el Dios.<p>

—¿Kyubi? —llamó bajito, con los párpados cayendo tentadoramente y sus irises brillando con la misma intensidad con la que su corazón deseaba ver aquellos ojos fijos solo en él—. ¿Me escuchas? –Naruto jadeó, removiéndose incomodo, boqueando como un pez fuera del agua, preocupando aun más al pelirrojo.

Cansado, se quitó de encima, abriéndole la yukata a la altura del vientre, donde de la nada apareció un símbolo en forma de espiral dibujado, aparentemente, con tinta negra. Su mirada se tornó preocupada, y sus dedos acariciaron la piel marcada con temor, sintiendo como ardía bajo su tacto. El símbolo empezó a brillar, pasando de negro a un intenso rojo con destellos amarillentos, como si de un momento a otro fuese a estallar—. Por favor, resiste, ya pasará… —le mintió, acercando nuevamente su rostro al del otro, quedando a tan solo unos centímetros—. Estoy contigo ahora, todo estará bien… —susurró antes de inclinarse para cazar aquella boca que tanto anhelaba.

—Sasuke…

Como si hubiese sido un hechizo, el nombre de aquel humano freno los movimientos del mapache, quien apretó la mandíbula con fuerza cuando los parpados del trigueño finalmente cedieron, dejando a la vista dos ojos azulados que lo observaban con intensidad—. ¿Sasuke?

—Él no está aquí… ese humano no vendrá a buscarte… —le repitió cansado, atrapando el rostro del otro entre sus manos—. Solo me tienes a mí ahora, solo a mí…

—Pero… —Naruto entornó la mirada, y sus pestañas se tornaron doradas bajo la luz que iluminaba la habitación—. Sasuke…

—¡Deja de llamarlo! —ordenó el pelirrojo, con voz impetuosa, sobresaltando al rubio. Gaara tomó su rostro, presionando sus mejillas con la fuerza suficiente como para que callara—. No va a venir, ¿me oíste? ¡No va a venir!

El sonido de la puerta siendo azotada por un fuerte golpe llamó la atención de los dos seres sobrenaturales, quienes desviaron a la par la vista hacia la puerta, justo en el instante en que esta se abría de par en par.

—Con que aquí estabas… _dobe_…

Gaara apretó la mandíbula con ira contenida, frunciendo el ceño y clavando sus ojos verdosos en el muchacho de piel blanca y cabellos oscuros que atravesaba la entrada a la habitación con total calma, visiblemente cansado y herido, pero sin perder su porte elegante, arrastrando una katana por la empuñadura y raspando el suelo a su paso, dejando que chispas naranjas saltaran.

—¡Sasuke!

El pelirrojo volvió la vista hasta su prisionero, sorprendiéndose al ver el cambio en su expresión. En cuestión de segundos había pasado de sorpresa a inusitada alegría, como si la sola presencia de aquel moreno hubiese sido suficiente para que sus ojos recobraran aquel místico brillo que encandilaba su frío corazón.

Definitivamente lo odiaba.

A él y a todos los humanos.

—¿Cómo llegaste a este lugar, humano?

Sasuke se detuvo a unos metros de la cama, con expresión seria y los ojos oscuros fijos en el muchacho que se encontraba sobre el zorro. Le fue imposible ignorar sus orejas y la cola felpuda tan similar a la de Naruto, pero ni aun así se sintió intimidado. Por el contrario, alzó el mentón, hablando con posa altanera.

—Ese zorro tonto y yo tenemos un trato. —La sonrisa en el rostro del rubio se acentuó—. Así que quítate de encima y déjalo ir. Vendrá conmigo.

De un rápido movimiento, el Dios mapache se levantó de la cama, brincando al encuentro del moreno de ojos negros como la noche, alzando sus garras con la firme intención de hacer que desaparecía, despedazarlo hasta que no quedara de él y pudiera convertirse en el único al que esos ojos azules observaran. Naruto advirtió a Sasuke, gritándole que se apartara, o que se defendiera… pero este no se movió.

Tan solo permaneció de pie, esperando el ataque, sin siquiera levantar su arma o cerrar los ojos.

—¡Morirás aquí, asqueroso humano!

El piso de la habitación tembló; gruesas cadenas plateadas salieron del suelo y aprisionaron el delgado cuerpo del Dios, enredándose en sus piernas y brazos, hasta llegar a su cuello. Tres pequeñas explosiones a su alrededor provocaron una voluta de humo, tras la cual se aparecieron dos grandes figuras, las cuales vestían tunicas blancas y máscaras en forma de animales que cubrían su rostro. Cada uno llevaba una en las manos, con las cuales apuntaron el cuello del espíritu mapache.

—¡¿Pero qué cree usted que hace, Tanuki-sama?

—¡Esta actitud es imperdonable!

Naruto parpadeó confuso, con los ojos vidriosos por el susto que le había dado ver el cobarde ataque del pelirrojo hacia un indefenso y viviblemente debilitado humano. La tercera figura, más pequeña que las otras, agito su larga cabellera rubia, revelándose ante los presentes con pose altiva y un encantador vestido blanco que cubría sus delicadas piernas.

—¡Ino!

Los bonitos ojos celestes de la rubia pasaron del pelirrojo hasta Naruto, y su mirada se suavizó.

—¡Mi pequeño zorro! —Se llevó las manos a la boca, cubriéndosela con sorpresa, y sus ojos claros se empañaron por las lágrimas—. ¿Pero que te estaba haciendo? –preguntó con voz suave, acercándose rápidamente a él para poder liberarlo—. Encadenar a un yokai de esta manera… ¡¿para esto vino a la tierra? –chillo molesta, volviendo a mirar al pelirrojo, quien le viro el rostro, sin quiera mirarla—. ¡Por favor, responda!

—No tengo porque explicarle nada a un espíritu de tu nivel, me las arreglaré yo mismo con mis superiores…

Ino no se inmutó con las palabras del otro, alzando el mentón con orgullo y volviendo a mirar a su querido amigo. El rubio observaba con cierto resentimiento a Gaara, evidentemente molesto porque hubiese tratado de esa forma a un espíritu tan amable como lo era la rubia de coleta.

—Está bien, tiene razón… —La chica tomó las cadenas, haciendo presión para intentar quitarlas—. Retire el hechizo sobre estas cadenas, Tanuki-sama…

Gaara entrecerró los ojos, susurrando sin voz palabras ininteligibles. Un sonoro "crack" se dejo escuchar en la habitación, y finalmente Ino pudo retirar las cadenas que tenían prisionero al pequeño espíritu de zorro.

—¡Por fin! –El rubio alzó los brazos, constatando si podía moverse con normalidad a pesar de haberse encontrado tantas horas en la misma posición. Al ver que se encontraba bien, se lanzó sobre la rubia, abrazándola con fuerza y agradeciéndole por su ayuda. Luego, se levantó de la cama, sintiendo el frío suelo bajo sus pies provocarle escalofríos. Su mirada buscó a Sasuke, quien también lo observaba. Le sonrió con calma, aun sin estar muy seguro de si agradecerle, o golpearlo, o agradecerle y luego golpearlo. Después de todo, la última vez que se habían visto fue cuando pelearon en su casa.

Pero ya tendría tiempo de arreglar esos asuntos.

—Parece que la fiesta ya acabó… lamento la tardanza. –Kakashi se asomó por la puerta de la habitación, acompañado de dos rostros familiares para Gaara. Temari y Kankuro, sus protectores, ambos con la cabeza gacha, visiblemente avergonzados—. Al parecer estos dos estaban conscientes de la situación y apoyaron la negligente actitud de su superior, ¿o me equivoco?

La rubia asintió despacio, observando de reojo al pelirrojo. Este se encontraba pasmado, como si no se hubiera esperando que sus sirvientes lo defendieran. Después de todo, siempre los había tratado mal e ignorado sus opiniones con respecto a su penosa actitud, obedeciendo sus órdenes sin chistar ni quejarse.

Un extraño retorcijón en la boca del estómago lo hizo bajar la mirada. Se sentía culpable por meter en problemas a quienes, de alguna u otra manera, habían estado con él durante tanto tiempo, en las buenas y en las malas.

—Ya está bien… ellos no tuvieron la culpa. –aclaró Gaara, levantando la vista y buscando al ángel, encontrándolo sentado sobre el colchón y escribiendo algo en un pergamino. Los ojos cristalinos de la rubia lo observaron por sobre el papel, dándole la razón, antes de continuar enfocados en el pergamino que sostenía.

—"Misión completada. El objetivo fue encontrado y desea regresar al reino de los espíritus sin oponer resistencia; sus protectores no se encontraban consientes de la situación por lo que no se les considera involucrados." –-repitió con voz monótona, enfocando después sus ojos en los verdosos del Dios—. ¿Está bien así? –preguntó con tono suave y al mismo tiempo irónico, obteniendo un asentimiento por parte del pelirrojo—. De acuerdo, vámonos.

La joven caminó hacia el centro de la habitación, donde Gaara seguía encadenado y rodeado por ambos guardias. Kakashi empujo suavemente a los otros jóvenes, quienes se acercaron al ángel e inclinaron levemente la cabeza, para después colocarse a ambos lados de su protegido.

—Esperen… —llamó suavemente Naruto, acercándose al grupo de desconocidos, deteniéndose justo frente a Gaara—. Antes de que se vayan, ¡quiero saber porque viniste a la tierra! –preguntó directamente al pelirrojo, quien lo observaba con una mirada intensa que le calaba hasta los huesos.

—No puedo decírtelo… —confesó el pelirrojo, observando de soslayo a la rubia, quien arrugaba las cejas a modo de advertencia—. Tampoco me lo permitirían…

—¡¿Por qué? —reclamó enojado, tomando por los hombros a Gaara y acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro, como si estuviese a punto de atacarlo—. ¡¿Por qué yo?

De improvisto, y ante la sorpresa de todos, Gaara cerró los ojos y se inclinó hacia adelante, presionando sus labios contra los del rubio. Ino rodó los ojos, Temari se pasó una mano por el rostro avergonzada y Kankuro prefirió desviar la mirada ante aquella singular escena.

Cuando el pelirrojo se separó, Naruto se encontraba con una expresión de total sorpresa y las mejillas furiosamente sonrojadas. Gaara le susurró algo que solo él pudo escuchar, que provocó que sus cejas temblaran, antes de arrugarse y de que alzara una mano con la intensión de responderle aquel descarado gesto con una bofetada. Pero una mano rodeó su muñeca, impidiéndole contraatacar. Se giró molesto hacia la persona que lo detuvo, encontrándose con el rostro cubierto de Kakashi, quien parecía estar sonriendo bajo la máscara.

—Sera mejor que lo dejes ir, Naruto…

El rubio abrió la boca, con la intensión de refutar, pero finalmente la cerró y le dio la razón, volviendo a ver a Gaara justo cuando este desaparecía tras una voluta de humo, acompañado de las otras 5 personas.

—Lamentamos muchísimo las molestias.

—Por favor, avísennos si tienen algún otro problema con alguien del reino de los espíritus.

—¡Te enviare un mensaje si algo ocurre, mi querido zorrito!

Luego, todo se quedó en silencio.

* * *

><p>Para cuando salieron de aquella extraña mansión, ubicada debajo del templo del Dios Tanuki, la lluvia había menguado. Naruto caminaba descalzo, con el albornoz de Sasuke sobre sus hombros y una expresión de tranquilidad en su rostro.<p>

—Así que estuve aquí todo este tiempo…

—Solo fueron algunas horas, no exageres. –corrigió Sasuke, adelantándose al rubio. Este infló las mejillas infantilmente, observando con resentimiento la espalda del otro.

—Oh, discúlpame por no sentirme cómodo al estar encadenado sobre una cama durante varias horas. –contestó con sarcasmo, arrancándole una sonrisa al moreno, quien lo observó por sobre su hombro, dedicándole una tenue sonrisa que le calentó el pecho—. ¡No te burles!

—No lo hago.

—Eres insoportable…

—Bueno, veo que están muy cariñosos y no quiero interrumpir. —informó Kakashi, llamando la atención de los otros niños—. Yo tengo que irme a la central a informar lo ocurrido, así que vayan con cuidado a casa. –Se acercó al moreno, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda—. Necesito que me entregues esa brújula. Si bien nos ayudo a encontrar a Naruto, me parece algo sospechosa.

—No tiene nada, déjeme conservarla. –Sasuke metió la mano dentro de su bolsillo y apretó el objeto entre sus dedos temblorosos. Ese objeto lo había ayudado a encontrar al tonto zorro, y algo le decía que si volvía a perderlo de vista le sería muy útil.

—Te la devolveré, lo prometo. —El mayor extendió una mano, esperando a que el otro le entregara la brújula—. Vamos, es por tu propio bien. —algo reacio, Sasuke le entregó a Kakashi su nuevo tesoro.

—¿Sasuke, con eso me encontraste? –Naruto trotó hasta alcanzar a Kakashi, parándose de puntas para observar la brújula dorada en sus manos—. Es bonita…

—Bueno, eso es todo, vayan con cuidado y los llamaré si descubro algo. –Kakashi se despidió con un saludo militar, antes de desaparecer tras una pequeña explosión.

Cuando Sasuke y Naruto se quedaron solos, cayeron en cuenta de todo lo que había sucedido en tan poco tiempo. Su pelea, el secuestro de Naruto, el encuentro de Sasuke con aquel extraño –del cual aún no le había comentado nada al rubio- y la captura de aquel extraño Dios.

—¿Realmente no sabes quién era ese tipo? –preguntó finalmente el de ojos oscuros, sin poder ocultar su curiosidad. Naruto ladeó el rostro, sin entender a quien de todos los extraños que había visto ese día se refería—. El pelirrojo…

—¡Ah! Pues me dijo que su nombre era Gaara. –le comento incómodo, recordando el beso a la fuerza que le había robado antes de irse—. Pero de veras que no sé quien era…

—Se llevaban con mucha confianza…

—¡Que no lo conozco! —repitió encandilado el rubio, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y alzando la voz—. ¡Y no me lo recuerdes, estoy muy enojado con ese tipo! –pidió enojado, cruzando los brazos y sonrojándose fuertemente—. Mejor hablemos de que es lo que vamos a hacer ahora…

—Pues continuar como lo llevábamos haciendo desde hace meses…

Naruto dejó caer sus brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, observando fijamente el rostro del otro. Sasuke había levantado la vista para mirar al cielo, como si esperase que algo cayera de este.

—Entonces… ¿puedo regresar a tu casa?

—¿Por qué me lo preguntas? Yo no te eché, tú te fuiste…

Solo en ese momento Naruto cayó en cuenta que –técnicamente—todo lo que había pasado ese día había sido su culpa.

—Pues… ¡pues fue por tu culpa!

—¿Ah? —El moreno arqueó una ceja, indignado, girándose por completo hacia el tonto zorro—. ¿Estás loco? ¡Yo no hice nada!

—¡Claro que sí, me trataste muy mal y te dejaste llevar por tus celos!

Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente después de que aquellas palabras escaparan de la boca del torpe yokai, quien no cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho hasta que Sasuke lo tomo del cuello y sacudió enérgicamente.

—¡Cállate, cállate, cállate! ¡Yo no estoy celoso! ¡Nunca estaría celoso y menos por alguien como tú!

—Cumpliré mi promesa…

Las palabras dichas con voz suave detuvieron el movimiento del moreno, quien abrió los ojos —pues lo había cerrado mientras zarandeaba al otro— encontrándose con una mirada tan intensa y brillante que le acelero el pulso—. Tú eres con quien hice un trato, y lo cumpliré… contigo y solo contigo.

Sasuke entreabrió la boca, sin saber que decir. Lentamente soltó al rubio, dejando caer sus brazos flácidos a ambos lados de su cuerpo. ¡Ese tonto zorro siempre decía cosas raras! Lo hacía sentir como a una chica despechada a la cual trataban de consolar… ¿Por qué tenía que decir cosas que podían malinterpretarse?

—No… ya no digas nada… —siseó bajito, desviando la mirada, rogando mentalmente porque el calor que sentía en sus mejillas no se hiciese notorio.

Las manos del de piel trigueña se posaron sobre sus mejillas blancas, sobresaltándolo, y su mirada opaca busco los ojos claros del rubio, encontrándolos más cerca de lo que pensaba.

¿Cuándo se había acercado tanto?

—No me trates como a un niño, recuerda que soy adulto aunque no lo parezca… –habló firme, sin despegar la vista del otro—. ¡Y por eso mi promesa no es una promesa infantil, es la promesa de un adulto y la cumpliré!

Sasuke estuvo a punto de responderle, pero antes de siquiera abrir la boca, el yokai se había inclinado sobre él, cerrando los ojos y acercándose muy lentamente…

"_¿Eh…?_"

Por entre las esponjosas nubes de color gris, se asomó una brillante y plateada luna. Su luz blanca se coló a traves de las frondosas ramas de los viejos arboles, iluminando tenuemente aquel rincón del bosque en el que se encontraban. Las gotas de lluvia que habían quedado atrapadas como escarcha sobre las hojas centellaron, mientras que otras resbalaron y cayeron lentamente al suelo, como estrellas fugaces que atravesaban el espacio y explotaban al impactar con la tierra húmeda.

Aquel espectaculo de luces se vió reflejado en las negras pupilas del Uchiha, a quien el besó lo pilló tan desprevenido que ni tuvo tiempo de cerrar los ojos, y se quedó así, congelado, con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro y los labios entreabiertos, siendo acariciados por los del de piel tostada. El calor que sintió nacer en su vientre se expandió por todo su cuerpo, rebalsando por cada poro de su piel.

El contacto fue efímero, y antes de que se diera cuenta, el yokai ya se había apartado de él, esbozando una gran sonrisa y enseñando los dientes.

—Por… ¿Por qué… hiciste eso? –preguntó con voz temblorosa el Uchiha, sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse rápidamente.

Naruto observó a Sasuke con sus brillantes y curiosos ojos azules rebosando de emoción,como si estuviese a punto de gritar de alegría.

—En la televisión dijeron que la mejor forma de sellar una promesa era con un beso. —Guiñó los ojos, alzando un pulgar—. "¡La promesa de un hombre debe ser sellada con un beso!", ¿verdad?

Después de la ridícula -porque así la consideró Sasuke- justificación de Naruto, el moreno empezó a hiperventilar, crispando los dedos hasta cerrar las manos en forma de puño. Naruto curvó las cejas, preocupado, alzando una mano y tratando de alcanzar al otro.

—¿Oye te encuentras…?

—¡ERES UN IDIOTA!

Un sonoro golpe hizo eco en aquel recóndito claro en el bosque. La bofetada que Sasuke le pegó a Naruto sería algo que este no olvidaría en un buen tiempo.

—¡Eso duele, bastardo! —se quejó el de ojos claros, quien había caído al suelo por la fuerza de aquel golpe—. ¡¿Por qué te pones así?… ¿Eh? ¡¿A dónde vas? —Se levantó rápidamente, sin importarle el haberse manchado la yukata—. ¡Espérame! ¡O-Oye, Sasuke!

Pero Sasuke ya no lo escuchaba, se alejaba rápidamente del otro, pisando con fuerza, con la cabeza gacha y respirando agitadamente. Con una mano se cubría la boca, sintiendo aún el hormigueo en los labios por la culpa de aquel tórrido beso que le fue robado a sus tiernos trece años.

Su primer beso...

—Zorro pervertido, enfermo… ¡eres un idiota, Naruto! ¡No te acerques de nuevo a mí o te parto a la mitad! ¡¿Escuchaste?

En cuanto llegaran a casa, le dejaría muy en claro que no podría ver televisión durante un mes.

* * *

><p><strong>F<strong>inal Notes:

(1) Solo como acotación, y para que el OOC se vea mejor justificado, en la mitología Japonesa a los "Tanuki" (mapaches, etc) siempre se les ha descrito como animales con tésticulos cómicamente grandes (muy, muy grandes). Por eso Gaara es algo pervertido xD

En cuanto al cap: Por fín Sakura piensa darle buen uso a su "cicatriz", Orochimaru entra en escena con intenciones nada santas y Gaara sale después de haberse despachado con el pobre zorro.  
>Y al final el tan ansiado beso. Simple y soso, pero significativo.<p>

En el próximo cap, una triste verdad saldrá a la luz... y me despido temporalmente de uno de los personajes que más me gusta...

**Capítulo IX: Pesadilla Kaleidoscopio.**

_Review? __Critica? Comentario? Fanservice plz?_


	9. Pesadilla kaleidoscopio

Naruto Copyrigth © Masashi Kishimoto  
>|<strong>N<strong>otes: Una eternidad ha pasado desde mi ultima actualización, y es que este fic requiere tiempo y no lo tenía. Espero lo disfruten y me dejen un review con su opinión ;) la cosa se pone intensa...

* * *

><p>г <strong>Cur<strong>sed666 ┐

By: Tsubaki Uzu Uzu (28)

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos y observó a su alrededor, se encontraba en medio de un bosque. O al menos eso aparentaba. A su lado se encontraba un riachuelo de aguas oscuras, repleto de lámparas de papel que flotaban como pétalos de flor brillantes. Levantó la vista, queriendo saber si era de día o de noche, pero un espeso follaje que apenas le dejaba de ver un resquicio de cielo oscuro iluminado por diminutas estrellas fue su única pista.<p>

Entreabrió los labios resecos, percatándose por primera vez de lo sediento que estaba. Quiso acariciarse la garganta, pero un dolor punzante en el cuello lo detuvo. Pasó los dedos sobre toda la extensión de piel hasta su hombro, presionando suavemente sobre la cicatriz en forma de lágrimas.

Sus cejas temblaron cuando escuchó una voz llamándolo, como un suave susurro a través del bosque. La voz se le hizo familiar… y entonces supo que estaba soñando.

Preocupado, hundió las uñas en la piel marcada por aquel símbolo. Tuvo la necesidad de rascar la piel, arañarla, desgarrarla hasta que se partiera en dos. Si lo hacía, tarde o temprano acabaría despertando.

No le gustaba soñar. No le gustaba porque siempre soñaba con el pasado.

—Despierta, despierta… —se repitió a si mismo, con voz entrecortada y la vista perdida entre los árboles, rascando sobre su cuello. Una figura se asomaba entre los cedros. Y Sasuke cerró los ojos, temeroso. Si empezaba a verlos seria demasiado tarde—. Es un sueño… es un sueño…

Una gota de sudor frío resbaló por su frente, hasta pender de su quijada para luego caer al suelo. La voz volvió a llamarlo, anhelante y cálida, como solo una madre llamaría a su hijo.

Cerró los ojos, rascando con más fuerza. Podía sentir la piel viva arder bajo su tacto. Si seguía así empezaría a sangrar y eso no le molestaba en lo más mínimo. Porque significaba que estaba vivo.

"Calla, por favor, calla…" pidió en silencio, con los ojos cerrados y la mandíbula apretada.

—_Sasuke…_

—Calla… —Jadeó, cubriéndose los oídos y sintiendo que sus rodillas se doblarían hasta hacerlo caer. El aire abandonaba sus pulmones, el pánico no tardaría en apoderarse de él.

Las estrellas desaparecieron y el cielo se apagó, volviéndose completamente negro. Los arboles se hicieron gigantes, cubriendo en su totalidad cualquier resquicio de cielo, dejándolo en tinieblas. Las ramas se retorcieron, hasta casi llegar a tocarlo, como si todo el bosque viviera y conspirara para retenerlo en aquel lugar sacado de sus pesadillas.

Sintió una presencia frente a él, pero se rehusó a abrir los ojos. Si los abría iba a morir, así lo sentía. No debía verlos, no podía.

—Aléjate… —pidió en voz baja, apretando fuertemente los parpados cuando sintió una respiración acariciarle el rostro—. Están muertos, todos están muertos. –Sintió una mano acariciarle el rostro con suavidad. Desesperado, entreabrió los ojos, y un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. Una mano lo tomó del brazo, tirando suavemente de él, como si no desease lastimarlo.

Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos, que se dejo arrastrar, sin poner resistencia. Su cuerpo ya no le pertenecía, ni sus pensamientos. Estaba aterrorizado y aun así no podía gritar.

—¿Voy a morir…? —preguntó al aire, obteniendo como respuesta su propia voz haciendo eco en aquel paraje. La sensación de ser arrastrado hacia el abismo lo invadió, llenándole el pecho de un sentimiento sofocante, logrando que empezara a temblar de puro miedo.

No, no quería morir, no todavía. Puede que no le quedase nada, pero quería ser él mismo quién decidiese el momento de desaparecer.

Fue cuando el primero de sus pies se hundió en el fango, que escuchó una voz diferente llamándolo.

—¡Sasuke!

Escucho el sonido de cascabeles, y abrió los ojos, virando el rostro hacia un lado. Un destello dorado lo cegó, reflejándose en sus pupilas negras. Jadeó cuando, repentinamente, se vio apresado entre un par de delgados brazos, y un rostro se oculto en la curvatura de su hombro.

—Tranquilo…

Se le erizó la piel cuando la respiración cálida de ese ser le golpeó el cuello. Entornó la mirada, con las mejillas calientes y el cuerpo relajado. Percibió el delicioso aroma a incienso y sintió tanta seguridad que por inercia sus brazos rodearon el cuerpo de esa presencia brillante, correspondiendo ese abrazo que parecía haberlo sacado de las tinieblas.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IX: <strong>Pesadilla Kaleidoscopio.

* * *

><p>Ronroneó entre sueños, con el insoportable pitido de su alarma despertadora retumbando en sus oídos. Quiso levantarse para apagarlo, pero el mullido colchón bajo su cuerpo y las sabanas afelpadas cubriéndolo hasta el cuello se lo dificultaron.<p>

"Se siente bien…", sonrió adormilado, curioso. Nunca antes había logrado escapar de una de sus pesadillas. Siempre despertaba ansioso, ahogando un grito. "¿Por qué habrá pasado?" una suave caricia sobre su rostro hizo que arrugara el ceño. ¿Eso había sido una respiración? Era la misma sensación que había tenido durante su sueño...

Entreabrió los ojos, pestañeando antes de enfocar la vista al frente. Un par de orejas peludas de un color naranja brillante fue lo primero que logro identificar. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, encogiéndose de hombros. Nada parecía estar fuera de lo…

Abrió los ojos de golpe, irguiéndose y clavando su mirada oscura en el bulto con orejas peludas oculto bajo las sabanas, junto a él. La cara empezó a arderle, y la serie de tics que aparecieron en su rostro alertaban a cualquier ser viviente a menos de 50 kilómetros que acercársele era una mala idea.

El zorro pareció percatarse de ello, pues abrió sus bonitos ojos azules, buscando a la fuente del aura maligna que se esparcía como humo en la habitación. Tan inocente como era, sonrió, mientras plegaba sus orejas.

—Mmmm… buenos días, Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Sirvió un poco de sopa miso, arroz cocido y vegetales encurtidos en la mesa. Sasuke tomaba un desayuno ligero en las mañanas, pero después de lo ocurrido en la noche pasada, supuso que estaría mucho más hambriento que de costumbre. Empapado, temblando de frío y con las mejillas coloreadas; Sasuke no le había explicado lo ocurrido, pero al ver entrar al niño rubio detrás de él y sonreírle con gratitud, supo que las cosas habían salido bien.<p>

—Aun así, no debería acercarme a él… —sonrió para sí, recordando los bonitos ojos azules que lo observaban con familiaridad—. Espero poder verlo un ra…

—¡¿QUÉ RAYOS CREES QUE HACES, ZORRO IDIOTA?!

La tetera que sostenía resbaló de sus manos y tuvo que atraparla en el aire para evitar que impactara contra el suelo. El moreno suspiró, aliviado, colocándola sobre la mesa y acercándose a las escaleras para ver que ocurría.

—¿Sasuke? –llamó despacio, sin obtener respuesta—. ¿Ocurre algo?

—¡No pasa nada! –le contestó arisco. El mayor se encogió de hombros, regresando a la mesa para continuar con le desayuno.

* * *

><p>—¡Dueleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! –Con ojos llorosos y las orejas plegadas, el rubio se frotaba la cabeza, tratando de calmar el dolor que le producía el fuerte golpe que le había pagado el menor de los Uchiha—. ¡Salvaje!<p>

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a meterte a mi cama?! –lo acuso, todavía sonrosado por haber descubierto que su salvador en su sueño había sido al estúpido zorro—. ¡Y encima me tocaste!

—¡No fue culpa mía! —chilló el rubio, cruzando los brazos—. Tú estabas balbuceando cosas y sudabas mucho, solo me acerque a ti para despertarte y te enganchaste a mi cuello. –Sasuke abrió mucho los ojos, sin poder creerse lo que decía el zorro—. ¡No miento! Me jalaste y caí sobre ti, luego me abrazaste muy fuerte y me dio pena despertarte… —confesó finalmente, con los ojos llorosos, tratando de causar lástima al moreno. Pero este estaba muy ocupado tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—D-Da igual… —Sasuke apartó la mirada, mordiéndose el labio, incomodo por la reacción que había tenido su cuerpo mientras dormía. ¿Tan asustado estaba que se había aferrado al zorro idiota como si fuese su salvador? _"Estaba dormido, es normal"._

—Por cierto… —Sasuke resopló incómodo, todavía sin volver la vista hacia el rubio de ojos claros—. ¿Qué estabas soñando?

La inocente pregunta lo sobresaltó lo suficiente para lograr que su pálido rostro volviese a adquirir una tonalidad rosácea. Naruto meneo las dos esponjosas colas, con la mirada fija en el moreno.

—No fue nada.

—Pero te pusiste rojo…

—¡Dije que no fue nada! –aclaró, apretando fuertemente los puños y amenazando con golpear al zorro si seguía preguntando tonterías. Naruto se encogió sobre si mismo, levantando los brazos en posición de defensa, con sus orejas puntiagudas temblando. Sasuke se sintió como un depredador atacando a una inocente creatura, y gruño con resignación, llevándose las manos al rostro y dejándose caer boca arriba sobre la cama.

Ese zorro terminaría volviéndolo loco.

* * *

><p>Neji paseó su vista por las páginas de aquel antiguo libro tan concentrado en lo que leía que pasaba por completo de la presencia de su prima detrás de él, y de la joven de cabello llamativo, quien se encontraba con los brazos cruzados y expresión cansada. Hacía buen rato había llegado a la mansión de los Hyuga para contarle a Hinata sobre su idea, pero Neji se había metido en la conversación sin siquiera ser invitado.<p>

—Neji…

—Un minuto. –cortó el castaño, logrando que Sakura bufara irritada, controlándose para no arrancarle el libro y obligarlo a prestarle atención. Si había ido ahí era para recibir ayuda, pero no para ser ignorada—. Bien, suena interesante, pero no sé si vaya a funcionar.

—¡Pues quiero intentarlo! –insistió Sakura, con las manos en sus caderas. Shikamaru le había prestado uno de los libros que había en esa gran biblioteca, con la esperanza de que la joven pudiese aprender a utilizar la energía espiritual que se encontraba dentro de ella. Le advirtió que no era seguro que aprendiera a usarla y tal vez hasta repercutiera negativamente en su persona, pero aun así Sakura estaba decidida—. No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo a Sasuke-kun hacer todo el trabajo.

—Ni siquiera es asunto tuyo. –Neji encogió los hombros, sin poder entender la razón por la que Sakura insistía tanto en volverse más fuerte. Era por esa clase de actitudes que su prima se ponía en riesgo. Tal vez ya no desconfiase tanto de ese grupo, pero seguían siendo una mala influencia—. Es el Uchiha el que está maldito, no tú.

Las palabras hicieron eco en la infantil mente de Sakura, como una cruel sentencia a la persona que más le importaba en el mundo. El sentimiento de impotencia la golpeó de frente, pero se le asemejaba más al peso del fatídico destino de Sasuke.

No poder amar a nadie, no poder enamorarse.

Entrecerró los ojos, hundiendo los dedos en los pliegues de su falda a cuadros. Tenía ganas de llorar pero aguantó, mordiéndose el labio. Hinata se acercó a su compañera, colocando una mano conciliadora sobre su hombro, y esta le dedicó una mirada calma. Neji, ajeno al torbellino de sentimientos que revoloteaban como mariposas rebeldes dentro del corazón de la joven, se levantó del suelo de tatami, caminando descalzo hacia la puerta.

—Si quieres intentarlo, adelante. –invitó, dejando la puerta corrediza entreabierta. Hinata y Sakura observaron la espalda del castaño con ojos muy abiertos, sorprendidas ante su invitación—. Hinata-sama puede enseñarle donde esta la habitación que utilizamos para practicar artes marciales, eso es mejor a que practiques afuera y alguien te vea. –susurró antes de desaparecer.

Ambas jóvenes continuaron con la vista fija en la puerta por varios segundos, hasta que Sakura espabilo de golpe, dándose unos golpecitos en la mejilla.

—Bueno, supongo que tengo esperanza. –Sakura rió, recogiendo el libro que estaba sobre la pequeña mesita de madera. Le dio una hojeada superficial, con ojos brillantes, rebosantes de esperanza—. Honestamente, ¿tú que crees, Hinata?

Los ojos perlados de la morena se cruzaron con los esmeraldas de su compañera, y le sonrió. Una sonrisa tan alentadora como lo eran las palabras de ánimo que podía soltarle una madre a su hija.

—Estoy… estoy segura que podrás lograrlo. —aseguró, tartamudeando, pero con voz firme. Sakura apretó el libro contra su pecho, feliz por tener a alguien de su lado. Tal vez era porque Hinata creía fácilmente en las personas, pero aun así, sus palabras le daban fuerzas.

* * *

><p>—<em>¡Itadakimasu!<em>

La naturalidad con la que sonreía Itachi era perturbadora, al menos para Sasuke, quién notaba la curiosa mirada de su hermano fija en Naruto. Después de servirle algo de arroz y sopa miso, se había sentado a acompañarlos, con le mentón recargado en la palma de su mano y la vista fija en el rubio. Naruto, vestido con una capucha negra que cubría su cabeza –ante el temor de Sasuke de que perdiese la concentración y dejase a la vista sus largas orejas zorrunas— parecía no haberse percatado de ello, y le tomaba más importancia a devorar con avidez hasta el último grano de arroz.

—¿Quieres un poco más, Naruto-kun?

—¡Sí, por favor! –pidió con una sonrisa infantil, extendiendo el plato hacia el mayor, quien no alcanzó a tomarlo debido a la rápida intervención de Sasuke.

—Naruto y yo tenemos cosas que hacer. –El rubio ladeó el rostro, sin entender de que hablaba el moreno, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar Sasuke lo tomó de la mano, tirando de él hasta hacerlo salir de la cocina—. Regresaremos más tarde.

—¡O-Oye, espera! –Naruto giró el rostro hacia el mayor, sonriéndole avergonzado antes de desaparecer—. ¡Nos vemos luego, Itachi-san!

—Sí… —susurró el mayor de los Uchiha, parpadeando confuso. Volvió la vista hacia su propio plato, percatándose de que aun no había terminado. Y es que se había pasado la mayor parte del desayuno viendo a Naruto comer. Tratando de grabar en su mente cada gesto suyo.

Sus ojos claros, el pelo brillante como el sol…

…y su sonrisa.

—Parece que alguien tuvo un _muy_ agradable desayuno.

Itachi se llevó la taza a los labios, dando un quedo sorbo. Levantó la vista, encontrándose con un joven vestido con un traje negro, de piel blanca, cabellos y ojos oscuros, muy parecidos a los suyos.

Por supuesto, era normal que se pareciesen… por sus venas corría la misma sangre.

—Deberías aprender a tocar la puerta, Shisui…

* * *

><p>—<em>Nee<em>, Sasuke, ¿a quién crees que quiere Kakashi-sensei que veamos?

Naruto brincaba sobre los charcos de agua en el suelo, haciendo un curioso sonido, salpicando sobre los impecables zapatos del moreno que caminaba a su lado. Sasuke se mostraba irascible después de tener que compartir la mesa con Itachi, y sin querer el pequeño zorro estaba por colmarle la paciencia.

—Ya te dije que no sé, deja de preguntar.

—Dijo que era una persona muy fuerte, el único capaz de ayudarnos en este momento de crisis. —Se rascó el mentón, pensativo—. Aunque no entiendo de qué crisis habla… desde el incidente con Gaara actúa muy extraño. —comentó incómodo, sin percatarse de la tensión del moreno al escuchar aquel nombre.

Subieron a un autobús, sentándose hasta el fondo. Naruto observaba con atención por la ventana, bastante entretenido, ignorando la atmosfera tensa que envolvía al moreno.

—Me pregunto si ese mapache ya habrá regresado al mundo de los espíritus… —soltó al aire, sin pensar.

—¿Tanto lo extrañas?

—¡Claro que no! –Aseguró el rubio, con las mejillas coloreadas—. Solamente siento curiosidad… —explico cruzándose de brazos, haciendo un infantil puchero. Sasuke arqueó una ceja, con una media sonrisa. Naruto podía ser tan infantil en algunas ocasiones—. Deja de burlarte…

—No lo hago. –mintió, mostrándole las palmas al rubio con fingida inocencia, para después cruzar los brazos y recargarse en su asiento. A pesar de que habían pasado algunas semanas desde el rescate de Naruto, y su encuentro con Orochimaru, seguía sintiéndose cansado.

El yokai se percató del cansancio del humano, y arrugó las cejas con recelo. No entendía la razón por la que se veía tan demacrado. Últimamente, cada vez que se encontraban con un demonio, Sasuke evitaba luchar contra él, a menos que fuese uno sumamente fuerte. ¿Acaso había llegado a su límite? Era un niño humano, después de todo.

Apretó los labios, observando sus pies. Llevaba unas zapatillas blancas que Sasuke usaba para la escuela, y unos pantalones rasgados de color oscuro.

Fue entonces que cayó en cuenta de que, hasta ese momento, era el único beneficiado del trato que había hecho con el moreno. Un techo donde descansar y comida casera asegurada. Sasuke lo ayudaba de todas las formas posibles, aun cuando a veces se mostrara reacio a ello y no lo admitiera abiertamente.

En el fondo, Sasuke se preocupaba mucho por él.

—Me haré más fuerte.

—¿Eh? –Sasuke viró muy despacio el rostro hacia su derecha, encontrándose con la penetrante mirada añil del yokai. El característico golpeteo de su corazón se volvió irregular, tal y como siempre le pasaba cada vez que Naruto lo miraba fijamente. Como cuando una traviesa corriente de aire fresco se colaba debajo de su playera y le erizaba la piel del estomago, provocándole retorcijones.

—Me haré más fuerte… para protegerte.

La inocente promesa descolocó lo suficiente a Sasuke como para dejarlo sin habla durante un largo rato. Continuaron el camino en silencio; Naruto concentrado en mirar por la ventana, y Sasuke perdido en sus pensamientos.

El encuentro con Orochimaru había puesto en alerta a toda la organización ANBU, y a Sasuke en una posición bastante comprometedora. Desde siempre había querido saber la razón por la que estaba maldito, pero nunca se le ocurrió pensar que un ser humano hubiese estado detrás de todo.

Kakashi le pidió que no indagara más en el tema, y que se olvidara de Orochimaru. Incluso le aconsejó que si se volvía a encontrar con él, debía correr con todas sus fuerzas y no mirar atrás.

¿Qué clase de consejo era ese? Lo que más deseaba era averiguar sobre el tema, entender por qué...

¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué su familia?

—¡Las montañas de Konoha son realmente grandes! –canturreaba el zorro, meciendo sus pies de atrás hacia adelante. El pelo rubio meciéndose con el movimiento de su cuerpo y las mejillas con marcas sonrosándose. Sasuke lo observó de soslayo, con expresión cansada.

¿Debía de contarle a Naruto sobre Orochimaru?

* * *

><p>Bajaron en la última parada, en los límites de Konoha, prácticamente saliendo de su pueblo. El paisaje rustico los recibió, donde no había carretera ni edificios. Solo vegetación y campos de cultivo.<p>

—¿Crees que aquí haya demonios?

Sasuke tomó de la muñeca al yokai, tirando de él, con la nota que había escrito su sensei para él en la mano que tenía libre. Naruto podía ser tan impulsivo y no medía sus acciones.

—No te separes de mí, ¿escuchaste? –le advirtió, observándolo con ojos serios. Naruto arrugó el ceño, asintiendo de mala gana. No le gustaba cuando Sasuke lo trataba como a una mascota o a un niño. ¡Que ya tenía más de 100 años!

Caminaron a lo largo de un camino de tierra, observando atentamente a su alrededor. Bastos campos verdes se abrían ante sus ojos, a los pies de la montaña. Naruto abría la boca con asombro, y sus ojos refulgían de emoción contenida. El bosque que rodeaba su pequeño templo no era nada en comparación con el bello paisaje que los rodeaba.

Unos llamativos letreros de "cuidado" y "peligro" ubicados en una parte del camino llamaron su atención. Naruto fue quien se mostró más emocionado.

—¿Es por aquí?

—Según la nota, así es.

Sasuke hizo ademán de invocar su katana, pero el rubio lo detuvo, negando suavemente con la cabeza.

—Déjame ayudarte. –Extendiendo su mano hacia el moreno, Naruto le mostró como rápidamente sus uñas se hacían más largas, hasta convertirse en filudas garras. Sasuke entreabrió la boca con asombro, observando como de un corte limpio el yokai despejaba el camino cubierto de maleza—. ¡Adelante! –invito el zorro, señalando el camino que había creado, literalmente, con sus propias manos. Sasuke suspiró, frotándose la mejilla, tratando de ocultar la sonrisita traviesa que escapaba de sus labios cada vez que Naruto sacaba a relucir alguna de sus peculiaridades.

Ambos se atravesaron los arbustos desechos, dejando atrás el conocido paisaje al que estaban acostumbrados. Caminaron por un trecho repleto de hierba y viejos arboles de corteza oscura, escuchando a lo lejos el susurro de una cascada. Kakashi les había dicho que las personas no acostumbraban a entrar ahí debido a lo rústico del camino, además de su miedo a encontrarse con animales salvajes que pudiesen hacerles daño.

Fue fácil deducir que en ese lugar, no habían animales salvajes.

—¡Esto se ve delicioso!

Sasuke resopló hastiado, observando por sobre su hombro al zorro que tomaba algunas vayas de un extraño arbusto.

—No toques eso, pueden ser venenosas.

—He vivido mucho más tiempo en la naturaleza que tú, así que no vengas a dártelas de listo conmigo. –Renegó el rubio, lanzando unas frutas color café dentro de su boca y masticándolas ante la atenta vista del moreno—. ¿Ves? –canturreó, enseñándole la lengua. Sasuke rodó los ojos y volvió la vista al frente, retomando su camino, pero se detuvo de golpe cuando una pequeña rana color verde brillante irrumpió su camino, deteniéndose justo frente a él.

Chasqueó la lengua, rodeando al pequeño animal –al cual estuvo a punto de pisar por accidente- y siguió caminando, hasta que un par de metros mas adelante escucho el croar de una rana bastante cerca de él.

Observó a sus espaldas, encontrándose con que el anfibio lo había estado siguiendo.

—¿Pero qué…? –Sasuke arrugó las cejas, incómodo, dando un paso hacia adelante, para observar la actitud del diminuto animal. Este dio un brinco hacia adelante, acortando nuevamente la distancia entre ambos. Dio nuevamente otro paso, y el anfibio repitió el movimiento, dando otro brinco hacia adelante—. Naruto…

—¿Dime? –preguntó el rubio, que llevaba varias vayas en sus brazos, lanzando algunas a su boca—. ¡Ohhhh! ¡Una rana! –Naruto abrió la boca con asombro, acuclillándose para observar más de cerca al curioso anfibio, dejando que algunas frutas que cargaba cayeran al suelo, rebotando hacia diferentes direcciones. La rana viró el rostro hacia el rubio, cuya mirada pasó de ser curiosa a suspicaz—. Mm… un momento… —Naruto entrecerró los ojos, extendiendo una mano hacia la rana, y presionando su cabeza sin mucha fuerza. El animal croó, incomodo por el toque brusco del yokai—. Hay algo raro con esta rana… —La rana volvió a croar, y Naruto continuó picando su cabeza con el dedo, logrando que el anfibio empezara a sudar, temeroso.

Sasuke observó la escena surrealista con una mezcla de pena e incomodidad.

—¿Ahora resulta que hablas con los animales?

—Enserio, hay algo raro con esta rana…

—Déjala y vámonos. –ordenó Sasuke, girando sobre sus pies y retomando su camino, logrando que Naruto espabilara y se irguiese nuevamente.

—¡Oye, espérame! –el rubio volvió la vista hacia la rana, sorprendiéndose al no encontrarla—. ¿Eh? ¿A dónde fue? –preguntó al aire, observando a su alrededor.

—¡Naruto, no te quedes atrás!

—¡Joder, ya te escuché, bastardo! –reclamó el rubio, alzando un puño amenazante y gruñendo insultos hacia el moreno por no dejarlo tranquilo. Después de observar una última vez a su alrededor, troto hasta donde estaba el moreno, para poder alcanzarlo.

Ignorando a la pequeña rana que, escondida detrás de unos arbustos, continuaba vigilándolos.

* * *

><p>Su puño se detuvo a unos centímetros de la puerta, como si su brazo ya no le respondiese. Suspiró, apenada por su propia inseguridad, antes de acomodarse nuevamente el flequillo detrás de la oreja en un gesto nervioso.<p>

Dejo que su mirada color jade vagara a su alrededor, memorizando subconscientemente cada detalle de la entrada al famoso hogar de los Uchiha. Desde las flores que rodeaban el patio hasta el delicado grabado en la puerta.

Se sentía un poco incómoda por ir a buscar a Sasuke directamente a su casa, pero necesitaba comentarle la información que había encontrado.

¿Quien diría que el tal Orochimaru era el creador de la marca de maldición de Sasuke? Orochimaru, el hombre que había decidido, por voluntad propia, ir al mismísimo infierno para convertirse en un demonio. Definitivamente solo alguien así de enfermo podía crear una maldición tan cruel.

Pero… seguramente si conseguían más información sobre él, podrían encontrar una cura.

"Tal vez hay una posibilidad de curar a Sasuke… sin necesidad de que se arriesgue luchando contra demonios… tal vez pueda ayudarlo…", se sonrosó, imaginándose la reacción de Sasuke si ella conseguía una cura para su maldición. Estaría agradecido, definitivamente, y hasta podría empezar a verla con otros ojos.

Decidida, extendió la mano, dándole un par de golpes a la puerta. Suaves pero seguros, con toda la intención de hacer notar su diminuta presencia en aquella inmensa casa –que si bien no llegaba a ser tan grande como la mansión de los Hyuga, si podía ser bastante intimidante-.

Pasaron unos minutos, en los cuales no obtuvo respuesta.

Extrañada, volvió a extender la mano, sorprendiéndose al descubrir que la puerta estaba entreabierta.

—Que extraño… —tomo el pomo de la puerta, sin estar muy segura de que hacer. ¿Debía entrar? ¿O tocar la puerta nuevamente?—. Pero… ¿por qué está abierta? –Cavilo varias posibilidades:¿Habrían olvidado cerrarla? ¿O acaso un ladrón…?

Su corazón se contrajo dolorosamente ante la sola idea de que Sasuke estuviese en peligro, o tal vez hasta herido. Dejó de lado su vergüenza y abrió por completo la puerta, irrumpiendo temerariamente en el hogar de la familia Uchiha.

—¡Sasuke-kun! –llamó ansiosa, sin obtener respuesta. Escuchó pasos, y retrocedió instintivamente, tanteando la puerta detrás de ella y cerrándola por accidente—. ¿Q-Quién está ahí?

Una sombra se proyecto dentro de la estancia, y Sakura jadeó asustada al verificar que aquella persona era mucho más alta que Sasuke. Estuvo a punto de girar sobre sus pies y salir a pedir ayuda, pero una voz la detuvo.

—Sasuke no está en casa…

Entreabrió los labios, sonrosándose cuando el dueño de aquella voz hizo acto de aparición. La cabellera larga atada en una coleta, la piel blanca y los ojos rasgados. No tardo en reconocer en aquel rostro los típicos rasgos de los Uchiha.

Por un momento imaginó que estaba viendo una versión un par de años mayor de Sasuke.

—¿Usted es…? –aunque sabía la respuesta se atrevió a hacer la pregunta. El hombre –porque para ella era un hombre—ladeó el rostro, sonriendo con confianza, como si temiese asustar a la joven.

—Soy el hermano mayor de Sasuke. –Itachi se acercó a paso lento a la joven, extendiendo su mano hacia ella. Sakura dio un respingo, para después extender la mano hacia el moreno. Este la tomo delicadamente, como si se tratase de un pétalo de flor, inclinándose un poco y rozando con los labios la delicada mano femenina—. Es un placer.

Sakura se sonrojó aun más, sorprendiéndose de lo distinta que era esa persona a su amado Sasuke.

* * *

><p>—¿Ya llegamos?<p>

—No.

—¿Falta mucho?

—No.

—¿Podemos tomar un descanso?

Sasuke se detuvo de golpe, y Naruto choco contra su espalda al no percatarse de ello a tiempo—. Rayos, Sasuke, avisa si vas a…

—¡¿Podrías cerrar la boca cinco minutos?! –pidió a gritos el moreno, girándose hacia el rubio y tomándolo del cuello—. ¡Llevas quejándote cerca de 20 minutos y ya me tienes harto! ¡Si no querías venir debiste decirlo desde un principio!

—¡Pero estoy cansado! –lloriqueó el rubio, tallándose los ojos con fingido resentimiento—. ¡Y me gritas como si fuese mi culpa que aun no lleguemos! ¿Acaso estamos perdidos?

—¡N-No estamos perdidos! –corrigió el moreno, desviando el rostro, temeroso de que Naruto se percatara del sutil sonrojo en sus mejillas. Lamentablemente el tono casi pálido de su piel no lo ayudó mucho.

El rubio dejó de lado su actuación de victima y se permitió observar seriamente al humano.

—No estamos perdidos… ¿verdad?

Sasuke volvió al vista hacia él, con las mejillas un tanto mas coloreadas que al principio.

—Claro que…no.

—¡Eres un pésimo mentiroso! –chilló el rubio, soltándose de su agarre para ahora ser el quien lo tomara amenazadoramente del cuello—. Deje que nos guiaras porque dijiste que sabias como llegar.

—¡Todo el maldito bosque es igual! ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

—¡Pues pedir direcciones! –soltó el rubio, como si fuera la respuesta mas obvia del mundo.

—¿A quién? ¿A la rana? –Sasuke señaló al anfibio, que los observaba atentamente desde el suelo—. ¡Lamento decirte que no puedo hablar con los animales, estúpido!

—¡Pues pudiste dejarme hacerlo desde el principio, idiot…! —Naruto calló de pronto, observando con ojos desorbitados a Sasuke. Ambos viraron el rostro lentamente hacia la derecha, encontrándose con la diminuta rana que habían visto unas horas antes.

El viento sopló suavemente, agitando las ramas de los arboles que soltaron algunas hojas brillantes.

—Esto es extraño… —murmuró el moreno, que había empezado a sudar. Naruto tragó pesadamente, soltando a Sasuke, quien se acomodó la camiseta con fingido desinterés. Ambos se miraron de soslayo, incómodos con la situación, sin estar muy seguros de cómo actuar. Naruto carraspeó, metiendo las manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

—¿A la cuenta de tres?

—Me parece bien.

Ambos inhalaron profundamente, antes de liberar el aire de sus pulmones. Naruto giró el hombro, desentumiendo sus articulaciones, mientras Sasuke se frotaba el cuello sin mucha ceremonia.

—Uno…

—Dos...

—¡Tres! –gritaron al unísono, antes de lanzarse sobre el anfibio, tratando de atraparlo. Este croó asustado cuando ambos cuerpos cayeron sobre él, provocando un fuerte ruido que espanto a las aves que descansaban tranquilamente sobre las ramas de los arboles más cercanos. Naruto y Sasuke eran un lio de piernas y brazos, que trataban de atrapar el pequeño cuerpo de la rana. Lamentablemente, debido a su tamaño, este logro escabullirse fácilmente de entre los cuerpos enredados del rubio y el moreno, que habían caído sobre.

—¡Esta escapando! –advirtió el rubio, señalando a la rana que se alejaba brincando. Sasuke le pego un fuerte golpe en la nuca, que le arranco un quejido—. ¡Ouch! ¿Y a ti que te pasa?

—No solo te quedes mirando y ve por él, idiota. –Ordenó Sasuke, presionando la cabeza del rubio y obligándolo a ver hacia donde se había ido el anfibio—. ¿No dijiste que hablabas con los animales? ¡Pues entonces ve por ella y pregúntale como llegar al estanque!

—¡A mi no me des órdenes, bastardo! –Naruto cruzó los brazos, aun tirado sobre el suelo—. No haré nada sino me lo pides adecuadamente.

Una vena palpitante apareció sobre la cien del moreno, señal de que empezaba a enojarse de verdad.

Este tomó de los cabellos al rubio, obligándolo a verlo a los ojos.

—Sino la atrapas, no te dejaré comer ramen durante un mes.

Y como si de un resorte se tratase, el rubio se irguió rápidamente, antes de correr detrás del anfibio a tal velocidad que levantó polvo a su paso. Cuando Sasuke se quedo solo, se permitió resoplar ruidosamente, apoyando su frente en sus brazos cruzados, sin querer levantarse del suelo.

—¿Cuándo más tardaremos en encontrar a ese hombre?

* * *

><p>Naruto trotaba con todo lo que daban sus piernas humanas, con la mirada fija en la rana que daba largos saltos, intentando escapar del agarre del rubio.<p>

—¡Por favor, detente! –pidió con tono sereno, pero sin dejar de correr—. ¡Solo quiero hacerte algunas preguntas!

Para su sorpresa, la rana pareció entenderlo, pues dejo de brincar, deteniéndose a unos metros por delante. Naruto aminoró la carrera, hasta detenerse frente al anfibio. Las hojas crujieron bajo sus pies cuando se apoyo en sus rodillas, tratando de recobrar el aliento.

La rana croó, llamando su atención.

—Por favor, necesitamos tu ayuda. –pidió sinceramente—. Estamos buscando a un ermitaño que vive en estas montañas. –Explicó con toda naturalidad a la rana, quien lo observaba con sus brillantes y curiosos ojos negros—. Es un hombre solitario que seguramente vive cerca de algún estanque, seguramente para espiar a las mujeres cuando se este bañando o algo así. –Naruto se frotó el mentón, pensativo—. Ahora que lo pienso, eso es bastante patético…

Una fuerte explosión delante del rubio le cortó la palabra, logrando que este pegara un grito de sorpresa. Trastabillo hacia atrás, cayendo sobre su trasero. Una voluta de humo lo rodeó, impidiéndole ver a su alrededor.

—¿Pero qué…?

—¡¿Qué quisiste decir, mocoso irrespetuoso?!

Naruto abrió mucho los ojos, sin reconocer la voz madura que acababa de dirigirse hacia él. El humo empezó a disiparse, y la figura de un hombre de cabellera blanca Y ropas desgastadas hizo aparición. El yokai se quedó boquiabierto, sin saber que decir. El hombre lo observó con molestia, antes de extender un brazo y señalarlo.

—¡A los mocosos como tú no les permito entrar a mis montañas, y mucho menos para faltarme el respeto!

—¡Naruto!

La voz de Sasuke se hizo escuchar dentro de aquel claro, y el moreno no tardó en aparecer en escena, portando en la mano su fiel katana. Sus ojos rojizos examinaron rápidamente la escena, mientras se acercaba rápidamente al rubio, colocándose entre el yokai y una figura desconocida.

—¿Quién es este hombre? –preguntó una vez estuvo junto al rubio.

—Es a quién estábamos buscando. –Sasuke observó por sobre su hombro al rubio, encontrándose con su mirada color cielo centellando de emoción—. ¡Es Jiraiya!

* * *

><p>—¿Jiraiya?<p>

Kakashi apartó la vista de la interesante lectura para enfocarla en los delgados labios de la mujer que se encontraba sentada frente a él. Hacia varias horas que la mayoría de miembros del cuartel habían dejado la sala de reuniones para dedicarse a sus respectivas obligaciones. Anko, a quién se le había prohibido realizar alguna misión peligrosa hasta nuevo aviso debido a su encuentro con Orochimaru, terminó por recurrir a Kakashi para enterarse de lo que ocurría en el cuartel.

—Si tenemos suerte, lo convencerán de hablar con nosotros sobre Orochimaru.

La mujer soltó una risa, a la vista de Kakashi, encantadora, para después cruzar las piernas y reclinarse sobre el respaldar de la silla.

—¿Crees que un mocoso y un zorro podrían convencer a ese hombre de regresar a la civilización? ¡Es un ermitaño! Mientras más lejos este de las personas mejor para él. —La mujer se peinó con los dedos la cabellera purpura de la que tan orgullosa estaba, a pesar de no ser muy femenina—. Al menos debieron enviar a una mujer guapa.

—¿Te gustaría…?

—Además –cortó rápidamente, alzando una mano para evitar que el otro dijese alguna de sus ridículas ideas—… dudo que quiera escuchar nuevamente el nombre de Orochimaru.

—Quién sabe. –Kakashi encogió los hombros, y los ojos color miel de la mujer buscaron su mirada—. Hay cosas que no se pueden dejar atrás. Orochimaru es parte de su pasado. –El hombre regresó la mirada hacia su libro, dando la vuelta a una página para continuar con su lectura—. Al igual que es parte del tuyo.

Anko no se molestó en contestar, aun cuando Kakashi esperaba que lo golpeara. Había puesto el dedo en la yaga y lo sabía. Pero a veces lo mejor era hacerlo, para no olvidarse la herida.

* * *

><p>El goteo constante del agua sobre una vieja vasija de porcelana empezaba a ser una tortura.<p>

Y es que la vegetación que se filtraba por las paredes de piedra caliza, los viejos cuadros de voluptuosas mujeres colgadas en la pared y la cantidad exorbitante de libros amontonados le daban a aquel lugar un aire a mazmorra que le ponía los pelos de punta.

—Realmente… —Sasuke entornó los ojos, sintiendo el sudor agolparse bajo el flequillo de su cabello—. Este lugar…

—Ni se te ocurra decir nada, Sasuke. —advirtió entre dientes el rubio, pegándole un codazo. Sasuke ahogó un gemido y le dedicó una mirada rabiosa al zorro—. El anciano es sensible, y si lo ofendes perderemos la oportunidad de convencerlo de regresar.

—Mira quién habla, la persona que lo llamó "patético". –gruñó el moreno, sobándose el costado y volviendo la vista hacia el frente, donde el anciano se encontraba escribiendo algo en un antiguo pergamino. Sasuke hizo ademán de hablar, pero el hombre levanto una mano, enseñándole la palma y haciendo que el moreno callase. Sasuke frunció el ceño, mordiéndose la lengua para no contestarle despectivamente. Llevaban varios minutos en silencio y empezaba a desesperarse. Observo de soslayo al rubio, quien parecía estar en la misma situación.

Si tenía suerte, reventaría antes que él…

El anciano tosió sonoramente, llamando la atención de ambos chicos, quienes clavaron su mirada en el, expectantes a lo que diría. El hombre pareció sentir la mirada de los menores sobre él y levanto la vista del pergamino que tenia entre sus manos para enfocarla en ellos.

—… ¿Siguen aquí?

—¡JODER, ES SUFICIENTE! —Naruto se levantó de golpe, agitando los puños en el aire—. ¡NO PUEDO QUEDARME EN SILENCIO TANTO TIEMPO!

—¡Cálmate, Naruto! –pidió Sasuke, tirando de la muñeca del rubio, logrando que este cayera sentado.

—Deja de chillar, mocoso. –El anciano observó con expresión aburrida al yokai, apoyando el mentón en su mano—. Para empezar no sé que rayos están haciendo en mi casa.

—Disculpe su comportamiento, pero necesitamos hablar con usted. –Sasuke decidió tomar el control de la situación, temiendo que el carácter impetuoso del rubio irritara al hombre mayor—. Venimos de parte de los Anbu, necesitamos…

—¿Anbu? –El hombre resopló irritado, rodando los ojos—. No quiero saber nada de ese grupo de inútiles. –Cerró los ojos, haciendo un gesto despectivo con la mano—. Mejor váyanse, no tengo tiempo que perder.

—¡Ni siquiera nos ha escuchado! –Se quejó Naruto—. Al menos déjenos explicarle que sucede.

—No me interesa nada que tenga que ver con esa organización. –Sentenció Jiraiya, con cierta irritación impresa en su voz—. Mandar a dos mocosos a hablar conmigo es la peor idea que han tenido hasta ahora. –Las palabras dichas con cierto tono despectivo no hicieron más que irritar al rubio, quien era tomado fuertemente de la muñeca por el moreno. Y antes de que Naruto pudiese decir algo, el hombre se levantó, sacudiendo sus pantalones para luego acercarse a la puerta de su extraño hogar y abrirla. La luz del sol se coló hacia adentro, pegándole en el rostro al Uchiha, quien se cubrió la vista con el dorso de la mano—. Ahora fuera de aquí.

—No.

Sasuke se giró hacia Naruto, observándolo con ojos fieros. Si Naruto se ponía a decir tonterías colmarían la paciencia del anciano y todo el viaje que habían hecho hubiera sido por nada.

Por suerte, Jiraiya pareció no tomarle atención a las palabras del yokai, pues ni siquiera se giró hacia ellos y salió de la cabaña con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí con la suficiente fuerza para hacer que las bisagras crujieran y una fina capa de polvo se levantara del suelo.

Naruto se dejó caer al suelo, gruñendo maldiciones hacia el anciano temperamental. A su lado, Sasuke dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio, para después recargarse en sus brazos y observar con cansancio al yokai.

—Tuviste suerte de que no te mandara al diablo.

—No puedo creer que ni siquiera nos haya escuchado. –Naruto se mordió el puño, apretando fuertemente los parpados mientras agitaba los pies—. Pero esto no se quedara así, conseguiré que acepte ir con nosotros.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja, observando con cierto escepticismo la expresión en el rostro de yokai. Sabía que con lo testarudo que era, terminaría cansando al anciano y eso no les convenía.

—Déjalo, esperemos hasta que vuelva e intentaremos hablar nuevamente con el. —-paseo su vista por las paradas mohosas de la vivienda, aguantando una mueca de asco—. Aunque sería mejor hacerlo afuera… —Sasuke se quedo observando un punto imaginario de la pared, ignorando la ausencia de una respuesta. Después de unos segundos volvió su vista hacia donde estaba el rubio—. Naruto, ¿me escuchas…?

Lo que obtuvo como respuesta fue el viento agitando la puerta entreabierta, la única prueba de que Naruto había estado ahí.

Una de sus cejas tembló en un tic nervioso, avecinando un ataque de ira que terminaría con un zorro convertido en abrigo.

* * *

><p>Una pequeña rana brincó sobre una hoja de flor de loto, logrando que pequeñas ondas se formaran en la apacible agua del estanque. A unos cuantos metros, detrás de algunos arbustos, se encontraba el viejo Jiraiya, con un libro en una de sus manos y una pluma en la otra.<p>

Algo le decía que esos mocosos terminarían quedándose en su casa más tiempo del necesario, por lo que lo mejor era no regresar a su querido hogar hasta que esos mocosos se hubieran cansado.

—_Anbu_… siempre tan idiotas… –sonrió sardónico, recordando sus viejos tiempos ayudando a esa vieja organización. Cerró los ojos, y los recuerdos no tardaron en agolparse en su mente.

Su antiguo hogar en el reino de los espíritus, su poco apreciado estilo de vida, su deseosa divinidad.

Todo se había ido al traste.

Por una mujer, o más bien por muchas. Y es que Jiraiya había roto las reglas de su gente, pecando tanto o más que un humano. Se había convertido en un Dios mundano, que solo utilizaba sus poderes para gozar de los placeres banales que tanto criticaba su gente. ¿Pero que podía hacer? A pesar de todo, Jiraiya tenía demasiado en común con los humanos como para ser una divinidad.

Y así, por consejo de aquella asquerosa organización, había acabado por convertirse en humano. "Si tanto le gustan los humanos, debería ser uno, ¿verdad?". Esas habían sido las palabras del líder de los anbus en aquel tiempo, y se habían convertido en su sentencia.

Lo convirtieron en un humano, un pobre y desdichado mortal.

Pero estaba bien para él, la única diferencia con su antiguo "yo" era que ahora debía pagar para estar con una buena mujer.

Sacudió su cabeza, alejando los recuerdos que solían asaltarlo cuando estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Volvió la vista al frente y enfocarse nuevamente en su objetivo. Extendió las manos, apartando bruscamente la maleza que le impedía tener una vista panorámica del estanque que visitaba a diario con la esperanza de obtener algo de inspiración.

Después de todo, de eso dependía su próximo éxito literario.

Porque Jiraiya era un escritor y uno muy famoso.

Su _historia_ había empezado después de dejar aquella infame organización. Su naturaleza asocial lo había llevado a encapricharse con la idea de volverse un escritor, y así lo hizo. Lamentablemente, su primer libro apenas y se vendió, algo que lo desanimó tremendamente.

Fue casi una broma el que terminara escribiendo una novela erótica –la cual inicialmente había sido para disfrute propio—. Y fue aún más gracioso el que se convirtiera en un rotundo éxito.

El agua agitándose llamo su atención, y buscó ávidamente a la figura que sigilosamente se había sumergido en las aguas calmas de su amado estanque.

¡Por fin le había llegado la inspiración!

Porque no había mayor inspiración que una delicada figura femenina de sinuosas curvas, cabellos largos y muslos firmes.

El anciano rió, juntando las manos frente a la altura de su rostro y cerrando los ojos, formando un vínculo con la pequeña rana espía que había enviado al estanque. Los ojos del anfibio centellaron, antes de enfocarse en las jóvenes que, entre risas, jugaban salpicándose agua la una a la otra.

—Esa es la clase de mujeres que me gustan. —murmuró en tono lascivo el anciano—. Jóvenes y enérgicas.

—¿Qué está haciendo?

Jiraiya pegó un grito, haciéndose para atrás cuando una cabeza rubia salió de entre los arbustos. El grito fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que las jóvenes que se encontraban bañándose en el estanque se percataran de la ausencia de un hombre. Las jóvenes no tardaron en salir rápidamente del agua e ir por sus cosas.

—¡No, por favor! —El anciano observó decepcionado como las jóvenes lanzaban maldiciones hacia su persona, llamándolo pervertido, antes de escabullirse entre los arbustos y desaparecer. Arrugo las cejas y se giro hacia el yokai, que lo observaba extrañado—. ¡Maldito mocoso! ¡¿Ya viste lo que hiciste?!

—¿Eh? –El rubio entreabrió la boca, señalando su rostro con total indignación—. ¿Yo? ¡No hice nada! –El rubio cruzó los brazos, con una expresión severa en el rostro—. Usted es quien espía a las mujeres mientras se bañan, ¡anciano pervertido!

—¡Es solo una investigación! –se defendió el hombre, ligeramente abochornado—. Además, necesito inspiración para escribir un nuevo libro.

—Ya. –Naruto entrecerró los ojos—. Solo quiero hablar con usted sobre…

—Olvídalo, si vas a pedirme que ayude a los anbu pierdes tu tiempo. –aclaró el hombre, irguiéndose lentamente para luego sacudir las briznas de hierba que se habían pegado a sus ropas desgastadas—. Y mucho menos después de que me hiciste perder una grandiosa oportunidad de recolectar muchísimos datos. –gruño por lo bajo.

—¡Pues eso tiene arreglo! –Naruto golpeó un puño contra la palma de su mano, sonriendo con superioridad—. Solo observe. –Juntó las palmas de sus manos, tomando aire antes de susurrar unas cuantas palabras.

—¡Sexy no jutsu!

* * *

><p>Sasuke se frotó la cabeza con cansancio, observando a ambos lados del camino la dirección que debía tomar.<p>

—¿Donde se habrá metido ese zorro?

A lo lejos logró divisar al viejo ermitaño, y frente a él una cabellera rubia. Estuvo a punto de llamarlo, pero una pequeña explosión de humo en el lugar donde estaba de pie el rubio lo detuvo. Asustado, corrió rápidamente hacia donde se encontraban el anciano y el yokai.

—¡Naruto!

Cuando logró alcanzarlos, el humo empezaba disiparse, dejando a la vista una desnuda y voluptuosa figura femenina, de cabellera dorada atada en dos largas coletas, con brillantes ojos azules y sonrisa traviesa.

Sasuke abrió mucho los ojos, mientras que el ermitaño se quedó boquiabierto, observando con ojos desorbitados la sensual forma que había tomado aquel chiquillo ruidoso.

—¿Así está mejor? –preguntó en tono travieso el yokai, logrando que una serie de tics nerviosos aparecieran en el rostro del moreno.

—¡Jiraiya-sama! –llamó la mujer, con voz suplicante—. ¡Por favor escuche lo que tenemos para decirle! –pidió con las manos juntas, batiendo exageradamente las pestañas—. ¡Lo único que le pedimos, es que venga con nosotros! Después de escuchar lo que los anbu tienen para decirle, puede decidir quedarse o regresar a su adorable estanque. —Los ojos fingieron llenarse de lágrimas—. ¡Por favor, se lo suplico!

"_¿Qué rayos estas haciendo?"_, quiso articular el moreno. _"¿Cómo puedes creer que un truco tan sucio funcionara?" _

—¡Increíble! —Admitió el ermitaño, apretando fuertemente los puños, con los ojos brillando de excitación—. ¡Iré, iré con ustedes! ¡Sin ninguna duda!

—¡¿Ah?! –Sasuke se giro hacia el anciano, observándolo con indignación, sorprendido por su repentino cambio de actitud. Naruto simplemente salto de alegría, dando vueltas sobre si mismo, logrando que su largo cabello ondulara en el aire.

—Pero… —La figura femenina se detuvo, para observar al mayor.

—¿Qué?

El ermitaño señaló su cuerpo, con una sonrisa libidinosa bailando en su boca.

—Debes permanecer así hasta que lleguemos.

Naruto cerró los ojos cuando un sonoro golpe fue plantado en la cabeza del anciano, quien se desplomó en el suelo, con la mirada perdida. Naruto parpadeó confuso, apartando la vista del inconsciente hombre y enfocándola en el moreno, quién, sonrojado y con el ceño fruncido, sostenía en el aire su katana, cuyo mango había utilizado para golpear al hombre.

—¡Sasuke! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! –reclamó el rubio, con las manos juntas sobre su –aún femenino- pecho—. ¡Ya habíamos logrado que aceptase!

—¡Porque es un pervertido! ¡Pudo hacerte algo, idiota!–contestó indignado, bajando el brazo, con los colores subiéndosele al rostro al percatarse de cuanto se había acercado el yokai—. ¡Y vuelve a la normalidad de una vez, por favor! –pidió hastiado, apartando la mirada del cuerpo desnudo que tenía frente a él.

Naruto ladeó el rostro, extrañado por la actitud del moreno, sin estar muy consciente del porqué de su repentino interés en protegerlo.

—Sasuke… ¿acaso estas celoso?

Una vena palpitó sobre la cien del moreno, quien volvió a levantar su arma, golpeando esta vez la cabeza rubia. Naruto chilló adolorido, y una voluta de humo rodeó el cuerpo femenino, regresándolo a su forma original, antes de desplomarse en el suelo junto al anciano.

—¡No vuelvas a decir cosas como esas! –reclamó el moreno a un golpeado rubio, como si esperase que este le contestara—. ¿Me escuchaste? —-La respiración de Sasuke volvió a ser regular, y se permitió observar más de cerca al rubio—. ¿Naruto?

Se inclinó ligeramente sobre el otro, observando su rostro dormido. Se veía igual de inconsciente que el viejo ermitaño.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, con los labios apretados y cierto bochorno por su reacción impulsiva.

—Tal vez… me excedí un poco…

Definitivamente iba a ser complicado llevarlos de regreso.

* * *

><p>—No hay nadie mas en casa, así que disculparas mi apariencia.<p>

Sakura sostuvo con cuidado la taza de té, soplando para despejar el humo antes de dar un sorbo. No tenía mucha sed, pero le había sido imposible rechazar la invitación del mayor de los Uchiha.

—No hay problema, es culpa mía por venir tan de repente.

—¿Así que eres una compañera de clases de Sasuke?

La taza tambaleó sobre sus manos, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo muy grande por disimular aquello.

—Eh… sí. –levantó la vista, encontrándose con la mirada del mayor. Eso logró que la sangre le subiera hasta las mejillas y su vientre se encogiera. Aquel hombre le ponía muy nerviosa, pero en el buen sentido de la palabra—. Desde hace varios años que nos toca en el mismo salón de clases. –comentó con una sonrisa.

—Oh vaya, que afortunado. —Itachi se apoyó en el respaldo del mueble, sin despegar la vista de la más joven—. ¿Y son buenos amigos?

La pregunta, hecha sin la menor intención de incomodarla, logro que Sakura volviera el rostro, avergonzada. No tenía idea de si podía considerar a Sasuke su amigo, no después de lo que había pasado.

Pero al menos era alguien "cercana" a Sasuke. Más cercana que otras personas.

—No lo sé… —confesó, insegura y avergonzada—. No estoy muy segura.

—Espero que Sasuke siempre pueda contar con tú ayuda. –deseo de corazón el Uchiha, observando con una sonrisa a la más joven. Sakura sentía las mejillas calientes, y es que no estaba acostumbrada a estar cerca a un hombre tan atractivo.

Apartó la vista del atractivo rostro del hermano mayor, y descendió hasta el pecho de este. Una mancha color rojo brillante llamo su atención.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

Itachi bajo la vista hasta su camisa, percatándose de la mancha que había en ella. Rió suavemente, con cierta pena, mientras se levantaba del sofá.

—Disculpa mis modales, será mejor que limpie esto. –Le dedicó una sonrisa a Sakura, antes de desaparecer escaleras arriba—. Vuelvo en un minuto.

Apenada, Sakura lo observo alejarse, y una vez sola, se permitió suspirar sonoramente, sintiendo el peso del mundo desaparecer de sus hombros.

—Que extraño… —se llevó las manos al rostro, sintiendo sus mejillas calientes—. Solo me apeno así cuando estoy cerca de Sasuke. –Ahogo un grito agudo, cubriéndose la boca—. ¿Será que todos los Uchiha tienen el mismo efecto en mí?

"_Genial, ya estas delirando, Sakura_", se dijo a sí misma, sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. Volvió a suspirar, descansando sus manos sobre sus piernas mientras balanceaba los pies de adelante hacia atrás.

Pasaron los minutos, e Itachi no regresaba. La preocupación comenzó a carcomerla, al igual que la ansiedad por preguntarle donde exactamente se encontraba Sasuke. Atreviendose a recibir una reprimenda, Sakura tomo valor y se asomo a las escaleras, apoyando sus manos en la barandilla con sumo cuidado.

Un crujido hizo que pegara un salto, y observara asustada tras sus espaldas.

Una puerta al lado opuesto llamo su atención. Por los azulejos que alcanzo a ver, supuso que era el baño.

—¿Hay alguien ahí? —llamó temerosa al saber que Itachi se encontraba en el segundo piso, y si estaba solo, era imposible que hubiese alguien ahí adentro.

—Uhmm… —abrió mucho los ojos cuando escuchó un sollozo, que le erizó los vellos de la nuca. Sus manos empezaron a temblar y, recurriendo a la curiosidad y dejando de lado su temor, se acercó lentamente a la puerta del baño. Extendió la mano, tomando con cuidado el pomo de la puerta.

—Voy… voy a entrar. –anunció con fingido valor, empujando despacio la puerta hacia adelante. La puerta no rechino, así que el silencio se mantuvo hasta que Sakura profirió un grito agudo cuando lo primero que alcanzo a ver fueron un par de ojos oscuros, sin brillo.

Muertos.

No supo si fue la sangre sobre el cuerpo de aquel desconocido, o el hecho de que sin querer había encontrado un cadáver, pero su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas, y tuvo que apoyarse en la puerta para no caer.

—Sakura-san…

Jadeó asustada, al escuchar la voz familiar de Itachi llamándola, a lo lejos, casi como un susurro. El pitido en sus oídos y el desbocado latir de su corazón le impidieron la abrumaron al punto de que tardo unos segundos en responder al llamado del moreno.

—I-Itachi-san… —lentamente, giró el rostro hacia el moreno, quien se encontraba de pie, detrás de ella—. ¿Quién… quién…? –de pronto, sus pupilas se dilataron, y no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna al encontrarse nuevamente con aquella mancha roja sobre la pulcra camisa del Uchiha.

"_No hay nadie mas en casa…"_

La verdad la golpeó de frente al verse reflejada en los irises oscuros de Itachi, unos irises que poco a poco empezaban a adquirir una coloración rojiza.

—Usted… fue usted…

Itachi suspiró, apoyando su cuerpo en el marco de la puerta, dejando que su largo flequillo azabache la cubriera el rostro.

—Lo siento mucho, Sakura-san.

Una gota de sudor descendió por la barbilla de la joven, cuando Itachi le devolvió la mirada con unos nuevos ojos.

Ojos rojo escarlata, como la sangre.

* * *

><p><strong>Final Notes: <strong>Este fic es mi favorito, si tuviera que elegir solo uno para terminar, sería este. Por eso, **AGRADEZCO** de todo corazón a quienes se toman el tiempo de comentar.

Ahora, ¡Creo que ya es predecible por donde va la cosa!

Agregando más personajes a la historia, lástima que Shisui no duró mucho :( pero las explicaciones las dejo para el next chapter, que tardará mucho menos ya que por fín estoy de vacaciones ;D** ¡Nos vemos!  
><strong>

****_Ahora, reviews? Comentarios? críticas?_**  
><strong>


	10. Hermano

Copyrigth © Masashi Kishimoto  
>|<strong>N<strong>otes: Las disculpas y comunicados para después. Lamento la tardanza, así que solo lean y nos vemos al final del cap.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>г <strong>Cur<strong>sed666 ┐  
><em>By Veintiocho<em>

* * *

><p>En cuanto entró en aquel olvidado recinto, el olor a formol y carne descompuesta inundo sus fosas nasales, obligándolo a cubrirse el rostro con una de sus pálidas manos. No le asqueaba, pero el olor era bastante fuerte para su gusto.<p>

Buscó con la mirada a su sirviente, encontrándolo frente a un cuerpo inerte tendido sobre una camilla. El torso se encontraba abierto, y el joven examinaba con interés su interior.

—Sí que disfrutas jugar a ser _Dios_.

El joven con gafas rió, curvando los labios bajó la mascara que llevaba en un intento de amortiguar el intenso aroma a cadáver. Tomo la sábana blanca y cubrió el cuerpo inerte hasta la cabeza, sin querer ofender a su maestro.

—En realidad solo deseo ayudarlo a cumplir su objetivo, Orochimaru-sama.

Orochimaru entornó la mirada, analizando las palabras dicha por aquel joven estudiante que había tomado como aprendiz hacía unos años.

—Hasta ahora lo has hecho bien, sigue así, Kabuto. —El joven inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia él, sinceramente halagado por las palabras de su señor-–. Por cierto, tu idea de darle el reloj funcionó de maravilla. Sasuke estaba justo donde me indicaste.

Kabuto se enderezó, con las comisuras de sus labios alzándose ligeramente. Se quitó los guantes quirúrgicos, para después lanzarlos a una cesta de basura junto a la camilla.

—Instalé un dispositivo que nos permitirá localizarlo no importa donde este. —Metió una mano dentro de su bolsillo, sacando otro reloj igual al que le había entregado a Sasuke el día anterior—. Es un muchacho listo, pero, debería aprender a no creer todo lo que dicen los desconocidos. –Sostuvo por una delgada cadena de oro al reloj, balanceándolo frente al rostro de su maestro. El reloj adquirió un brillo sobrenatural, un brillo oscuro—. No solo estará siempre a nuestro alcance, sino que esto nos permitirá manipular la marca de maldición que posee.

Orochimaru rió con sorna, sorprendido por las habilidades y astucia de su pupilo.

Kabuto era su mejor adquisición en años.

Solo esperaba que durase lo suficiente, era realmente cansado encontrar alguien leal y útil como lo era él.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo X: Hermano<strong>

Sasuke recostó su espalda contra uno de los árboles del bosque, sintiendo la corteza raspándole la espalda. Levantó la vista, entrecerrando los ojos cuando la luz del sol que atravesaba las hojas de los árboles le pegó directamente en el rostro.

—¿Por qué seguimos aquí?

Escuchó la estruendosa risa de Jiraiya acompañada de la de Naruto. Ambos conversaban animadamente frente al estanque, como si se conociesen de toda la vida. No entendía cómo es que Naruto había logrado ganarse a un completo extraño en menos de una hora, especialmente de uno que al principio se había mostrado muy huraño.

Y luego actuaban como un abuelo y su nieto.

Apretó los labios, escondiendo sus irises detrás de sus párpados.

_Familia._

¿Hace cuanto tiempo que tenía una verdadera conversación con su hermano?

Sus horarios estaban hechos para cruzarse lo menos posible, y cada vez que se sentaba a la mesa, hacía lo posible por terminar antes e irse a su habitación. Prefería ignorarlo, tener el menor contacto con él, como si no existiera.

Como si no tuviera un hermano.

_"¿Por qué lo odias, Sasuke?"_ le había preguntado Naruto una vez, cuando estuvieron a solas.

En ese momento no pudo responderle. Y es que el origen de ese odio yacía en un recuerdo demasiado doloroso.

La muerte de sus padres.

Ellos lo habían querido, a su modo, pero en comparación con su amor por Itachi… eran solo migajas. Eso lo llevó a tener cierto resentimiento hacia él, desde siempre y solo fue reforzado conforme pasaban los años y su hermano se hacía cada vez más inalcanzable.

Pero después de perderlos, después de que sufriesen ese accidente y que solo Itachi sobreviviera… no había podido evitar renegar de ello.

_"Ellos ya no volverán, Sasuke"._

¿Por qué habían tenido que morir ellos?

_"Ahora solo quedamos nosotros dos"._

¿Por qué ellos?

_"Eres todo lo que me queda"._

¿Porqué no Itachi en su lugar?

**_"¡TÚ DEBISTE MORIR!"_**

—¡Sasuke!

El moreno levantó el rostro, aguantando la respiración. Naruto se había acercado a él y se había inclinado para poder observarlo a los ojos. Se veía preocupado—. ¿Estás bien? Parecías ausente…

Sasuke se limpió el sudor de la frente con el dorso de su mano, aún con aquellas palabras dichas por sí mismo hace tantos años resonando en su cabeza tan claramente que le erizaba la piel.

—Yo… creo que ya debemos irnos. –Sasuke enfocó sus ojos en las irises azul cielo del rubio, quien lo observaba fijamente—. ¿Acabaste?

—Oh, en realidad quería que escucharas la historia del viejo perv… ¡Auch! —se quejó el rubio, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

—¡¿A quién llamas pervertido, mocoso?! –reclamó Jiraiya, quien se encontraba detrás del rubio—. Iré con ustedes pero solo para acabar de una vez por esto y librarme de esa asquerosa organización.

Sasuke se levantó del césped, limpiándose los pantalones y retirando las briznas que se habían quedado pegadas a su ropa.

—¿Por qué odia tanto a los Anbus?

El hombre endureció su expresión, viéndose notablemente incómodo por la pregunta. Observó a Sasuke de pies a cabeza, frunciendo el ceño.

—Uchiha, ¿cierto? –indagó el mayor, logrando que Sasuke arqueara las cejas.

—No recuerdo haberle dicho mi nombre.

—No exactamente… es solo que tienes un rostro familiar.

—¿Conoció a alguien de mi familia?

—Algo así. –Cruzó los brazos, adquiriendo una pose defensiva—. Tu familia ha estado metida en esa organización desde hacía varios años.

—¿¡Queeeeé!? —Sasuke y Naruto observaron con asombro al anciano, casi sin poder creerse sus palabras.

—Imagino que eras muy pequeño para ser consciente de eso. —Jiraiya se sentó frente a los niños, apoyando las manos en sus viejas rodillas—. Usualmente las familias ingresan a esa organización y permanecen ahí por generaciones hasta que una línea familiar se extinga.

Naruto se rascó la cabellera rubia, observando de reojo al moreno, quién continuaba con la misma expresión atónita.

—No puede ser… de mi familia solo quedamos mi primo Shisui, mi hermano y yo. –Sasuke cerró los puños, y sus cejas temblaron—. ¿Acaso eso significa?

—Si tú no tienes nada que ver con ellos, supongo que fue porque te lo ocultaron. –El anciano se encogió de hombros, con expresión aburrida—. Ya sabes, hasta que fueses lo suficientemente maduro para asimilarlo.

—¡Yo soy lo suficientemente maduro! –aclaró ofendido el moreno, componiendo un rictus asqueado—. ¿Está insinuando que mi hermano y Shisui saben de esta organización y no me dijeron nada?

Naruto tomó de la muñeca a Sasuke, tirando de él para que volviese a sentarse a su lado. El moreno cayó sobre su trasero, ahogando un quejido, y le dedicó una mirada iracunda al zorro, quién lo observaba con vehemencia. Sasuke apretó los labios, entendiendo que debía controlarse si quería que la conversación no terminase.

—Ya, ya, cálmate muchacho. –El hombre le resto importancia al asunto, agitando una mano de un lado a otro—. Eso quiere decir que se preocupaban por ti, no es nada digno pertenecer a una organización como esa.

—Aún no entiendo porque odia tanto a los Anbu.

—Pues porque no me dejan en paz, ¡por eso! –Se quejó el anciano, alzando un puño en el aire para encajarlo en la palma de su mano—. Son tan insistentes que tuve que esconderme en este bosque para poder vivir una vida tranquila. –Los más jóvenes se miraron el uno al otro, confundidos—. Quieren que regrese a trabajar con ellos a pesar de que ya no tengo nada que ver con el mundo de los espíritus, ¿cómo podría ayudarlos atrapar a Orochimaru?

—¿Orochimaru? ¿Usted lo conoce? –Se apresuró a preguntar el moreno, temeroso de que aquel anciano supiese de las intenciones de aquel hombre y su relación con Sasuke—. ¿Podría decirme que sabe de él?

El mayor permaneció en silencio, sin estar muy seguro de querer recordar a Orochimaru. Recordaba claramente sus días en el reino espiritual, junto a él y a Tsunade. Orochimaru con sus extraños experimentos y Tsunade suspirando por un pobre humano.

Y ni hablar de su pasión por los juegos y las mujeres.

El equipo perfecto.

Pero entonces Orochimaru quiso _más_ de lo que debía desear un Dios. Pues un Dios no se supone que debiese desear, ellos lo tenían todo.

Aunque él no podía criticarlo libremente pues había cometido el mismo error.

—Pues… —Se rascó una mejilla, en actitud nerviosa, apartando a mirada de aquellos chiquillos que habían ido a remover su pasado—. El tiempo que estuvimos en el reino espiritual, siempre se mostró como alguien diferente al resto…

_"Estuvimos…"_

—Espere…

Naruto clavó sus ojos azules en Sasuke, dispuesto a soltar una retahíla de insultos que hicieran callar al moreno y a sus interrupciones.

Pero enmudeció al ver la expresión de angustia en su rostro.

—¿A qué se refiere con _estuvimos_?

El viento sopló, agitando las ramas del árbol que los albergaba bajó su sombra, logrando que algunas hojas salieran volando arrastradas por el viento. Las florecillas color naranja brillante también se dejaron arrastrar, para después flotar en el aire, cayendo sobre la cabeza y hombros del yokai.

Jiraiya frunció el ceño, percibiendo fácilmente la ansiedad que destilaban las palabras del moreno. Su rostro estaba rígido, y su mirada cargada de inseguridad… de miedo.

—Pues eso mismo –Repitió el hombre mayor; sus palabras calando hondo en la psiquis del moreno—, al tiempo en que Orochimaru fue un Dios.

* * *

><p>El cuartel de operaciones Anbu se encontraba casi vacío. Con varios de sus miembros activos o realizando investigaciones, era solo un pequeño grupo el encargado de monitorear sus actividades dentro de su escondite.<p>

—¡Estoy harta de estar aquí!

Lamentablemente, una de ellas no se encontraba muy conforme con su posición.

Anko se llevó las manos al rostro, pasando por sus mejillas y luego tirando de sus cabellos. Estar tanto tiempo en un solo lugar casi desierto podía volverla loca, aun cuando fuese por su propia seguridad. Se frotó los muslos, gruñendo palabras inentendibles, arrancándole una sonrisa a Kakashi, quien se encontraba haciéndole compañía.

—Cálmate, nos pidieron hacer guardia, no tenemos otra opción.

—¡Yo tengo mucho trabajo que hacer afuera! –Se quejó la mujer, levantándose de golpe y plantando un manotazo en la mesa a su lado, logrando que el lapicero con el que escribía cayese al piso y rodase hasta golpear las botas de su compañero—. Es por el maldito de Orochimaru que me pidieron quedarme. –Anko apretó los parpados, llevándose una mano al cuello, sintiendo que la piel le escocía—. Por esta maldita marca…

Kakashi observó con compasión a su compañera, imaginando en que debía estar pensando.

Anko tenía los recuerdos del día en que recibió esa marca muy vivos aun dentro de ella, tanto que hacían su sangre hervir.

Su ansiedad por ser más fuerte, su encuentro con Orochimaru, sus promesas vacías.

Como muchas otras personas, Anko tenía un deseo, y buscó que fuera cumplido por fuerzas sobrenaturales. Cometió el error de confiar en Orochimaru cuando se presentó ante ella, con su apariencia de Deidad benevolente. En ese tiempo, Anko tenía tan podrido el corazón, que se aferró con desesperación a las palabras vacías de aquel extraño…

Y dejó que la marcara.

No solo su piel, sino también su corazón.

Cometió el error de abrirle su corazón a un monstruo que en cuanto pudo le quitó todo. Que la uso como uno más de sus experimentos para cumplir su deseo de convertirse en el demonio perfecto.

Destrozada, vacía y con un aterrador futuro, Anko estuvo a punto de lanzarse al vacío.

Fue Kakashi uno de los pocos que la vio en esos momentos. Y fue también uno de los que la ayudó a sobreponerse.

La llevó consigo, curó sus heridas, la presentó a los Anbu y le dio un nuevo propósito a su vida.

Cazar demonios y proteger a los humanos para que no cayesen en las promesas vacías de estos.

Evitar que otras pasasen por lo que ella había pasado.

Kakashi suspiró, extendiendo una mano hacía la mujer y tomándola de la muñeca, captando rápidamente su atención.

—Deja de rascarte, lastimarás la adorable y tersa piel que tienes.

Anko frunció los labios en un infantil mohín, tratando de pretender que no había encontrado gracioso aquel comentario. Kakashi se ajusto la bufanda color gris que llevaba, ocultando su sonrisa de satisfacción, antes de soltar a Anko y darse media vuelta para salir de aquel recinto.

—Iré por algo de comer, ya vuelvo.

Anko dejó que su brazo cayera inerte, sintiendo aun el tacto de aquel hombre en su muñeca. Quiso decirle algo, lo que fuese, pero prefirió dejarlo ir. Se agachó y recogió el lapicero que había en el suelo, para continuar escribiendo el reporte que le habían pedido.

Se llevó el lapicero a los labios, mordiéndolo distraídamente. En su cabeza aun revoloteaba su encuentro con Orochimaru, pero también la jocosa actitud de Kakashi,

Sonrió, cerrando los ojos y se permitió perderse por un momento en recuerdos más agradables.

Aquel _perro_ era siempre quien evitaba que se lastimara con su propio veneno, aun arriesgándose a que la _serpiente_ lo mordiera.

* * *

><p>Kakashi caminó a paso lento hacia una de las máquinas expendedoras al final del pasillo, mientras tanteaba su bolsillo en busca de algunas monedas. Cuando llegó, tropezó con uno de los Anbu que habían salido por una misión de reconocimiento. Este sudaba copiosamente, y se había quedado sin aliento al verlo.<p>

—¡Senpai! ¡Por fin lo encuentro! –El joven, mucho más joven que Kakashi, apenas pudo hablar, hasta quedarse sin aire—. Ocurrió… un problema…

—¿Qué podría ser? –canturreó el mayor, con la vista fija en la máquina—. ¿Qué acaso no se puede tener un día tranquilo? –Metió unas monedas dentro de la máquina expendedora, presionando después los botones de los bocadillos que deseaba—. Hasta pensaba en llevar a Anko a comer.

—Uno de nuestros miembros no se ha reportado desde hace varias horas.

Kakashi se inclinó para recoger la bolsa de frituras, antes de girarse hacia el joven Anbu. El joven se percato del cambio en la expresión de su superior, quien se veía repentinamente tenso.

—¿Quién?

El joven extendió con una mano temblorosa el informe hacia su superior, quien le entregó la bolsa de comida para poder leer a gusto el informe. Paseo sus ojos por el primer párrafo, sus cejas temblaron cuando leyó el nombre del miembro designado a esa unidad de investigación.

—Llama a Ebisu, y dile que se comunique rápidamente con Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Naruto caminaba mirándose los pies, con expresión pensativa, con los pies ridículamente separados, varios metros detrás de Sasuke. Seguía sin acostumbrarse a llevar zapatillas y temía tropezar por no atarse correctamente los cordones. Sasuke había querido hacerlo por él pero su orgullo se lo impedía.<p>

Además, por alguna razón no le gustaba la idea de ver a Sasuke de rodillas frente a él. Arrugó la nariz ante el solo pensamiento de un Sasuke tan sumiso. Era tan arisco que no se arrodillaría ante nadie.

—Fíjate por dónde vas, mocoso, o terminarás tropezándote. –Jiraiya colocó una mano sobre la rubia cabeza, revolviendo sus cabellos. Naruto hizo una mueca ante el tacto del anciano, para después soltar una suave risa y volver la vista hacia el frente, encontrándose con la espalda de Sasuke.

Caminaba a paso rápido, sin mirar hacia atrás, con una chaqueta cubriéndole los hombros y dejando huellas sobre la tierra húmeda.

Después de que Jiraiya hubiera hablado con él, repentinamente decidió que lo mejor era regresar a casa. Nadie se opuso al ver su estado y la ansiedad con la que deseaba regresar a casa.

_"¿Qué me ocultas, Sasuke?"—_ Naruto arrugó el ceño, sin entender el por qué del mutismo de su compañero. Hasta ahora habían trabajado en equipo, si tenía algún problema sabía que podía confiar en él, se lo había prometido.

_Con un beso._

Suspiró sonoramente, llamando la atención del mayor, quién lo observó suspicaz.

"Este mocoso…" –Jiraiya volvió la vista al frente, clavando su mirada en la espalda del Uchiha—. "Un idiota es un idiota siempre, ¿verdad?" –Levantó la vista, encontrándose con un cielo despejado de nubes y bastante alentador—. "Y luego se quejaban de mí, no son más que un montón de incompetentes".

El sonido del celular logró que tanto Naruto como Jiraiya se detuvieran. Sasuke también lo hizo, para sacar su teléfono del bolsillo y contestar la llamada. No se sorprendió al ver el nombre de Kakashi en la pantalla.

—Kakashi-sensei, traje al sannin conmigo…

_—Perfecto, Sasuke, pero necesito que te dirijas a la escuela y no vayas aun a tu casa._

Entreabrió los labios, inhalando suavemente. Podía percibir la preocupación en la voz de su maestro, y la rapidez con la que había hablado, como si hubiese memorizado las palabras que iba a usar en cuanto le contestara.

El moreno se giró hacia atrás, y su mirada se cruzo con la de Naruto.

—¿Por qué?

_—¡No hagas preguntas y hazme caso, no vayas a casa y ve directamente a la escuela para encontrarnos ahí! _—sentenció, para después cortar la llamada e impedirle replicar.

Sasuke observó con sorpresa su celular, aun confundido por las palabras de su maestro.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

—¡Sasuke! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué dijo Kakashi-sensei?

Sasuke inclinó su cabeza ligeramente hacia delante, dejando que su flequillo cubriera parte de su rostro. Sentía la boca seca y un torrente ácido trepando por su garganta. Un mal presentimiento crecía en su interior, carcomiendo su mente y dibujando una serie de escenarios terroríficos.

Escenarios en los que el protagonista era…

—Vayan a la escuela, Kakashi los espera ahí. –Se ajustó la corre de la mochila al hombro, girando hacia la derecha y alejándose rápidamente del rubio—. ¡Les daré el alcance luego de pasar por casa!

—¡O-Oye, espera! –llamó el rubio, extendiendo una mano en vano.

—¿Qué rayos sucede? ¿A dónde va el Uchiha? –Jiraiya se acercó al rubio, observando con suspicacia al Uchiha alejarse—. ¿A dónde va?

—Dijo que iría a casa y que fuéramos directamente a ver a Kakashi-sensei… pero… —Naruto apretó los labios—. Como sea, vayamos a la escuela.

* * *

><p>Corría tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, lo cual no era tan difícil considerando que había estado durante un tiempo en el equipo de atletismo. Tenía los oídos tapados y los ojos vidriosos por el viento que golpeaba su rostro.<p>

_"Itachi…"_

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula, inhalando con fuerza por la nariz hasta llenar sus pulmones de oxígeno. Observó a lo lejos la entrada de su casa, y el pulso se le disparó. Faltaba poco para llegar, estaba muy cerca.

_"Itachi está…"_

Se detuvo frente a la puerta, con una mano rebuscando dentro de su bolsillo. Las llaves resbalaron de entre sus dedos, y maldijo en voz baja por su torpeza. Las recogió tan rápido como pudo, y le tomó menos de 10 segundos entrar en casa.

Lo primero que percibió fue el olor a sangre, tan intenso como si se hubiese abierto las venas, como si viniese de él.

_"Itachi… no…"_

Sus piernas temblaron, amenazando con hacerlo caer de rodillas ahí mismo. Inhaló fuerte por la nariz cuando sintió un torrente acido trepar por su garganta, y tuvo que cubrirse la boca para contener una arcada cuando los recuerdos del día de la muerte de sus padres lo golpearon con fuerza en aquel momento.

Un Itachi pálido, con los ojos vidriosos y la ropa bañada en sangre…

…la sangre de sus padres.

Palideció ante la sola posibilidad de que esta vez, su hermano estuviese bañado en su propia sangre.

_"No… él no puede… no puede estar…"_

Sacudió su cabeza, alejando aquellos oscuros pensamientos de su mente, recomponiendo su habitual expresión fría. Crispó las manos, antes de morderse el pulgar, dejando que unas gotas de sangre resbalaran por mano.

Fue envuelto en una voluta de humo, y segundos después tenía su fiel katana en mano. Barrió con los ojos la entrada, buscando algo fuera de lugar, algo que le indicara quién era el intruso.

Porque estaba seguro: Había un intruso.

Uno lo demasiado peligroso como para que Kakashi no quisiese que se enfrentase con él.

* * *

><p>—¡¿Dónde está Sasuke?!<p>

Naruto detuvo su andar, observando con sorpresa a Kakashi, quién se había acercado a ellos al verlos aparecer.

—Fue a casa, dijo que nos daría el alcance.

—¡¿A casa?! ¡Maldición! –Kakashi pegó una patada al piso, alarmando a Naruto y Jiraiya—. ¡Le advertí que no fuese!

—¿Por qué? –Naruto volvió el rostro hacia Jiraiya—. Es decir, a nosotros también nos pareció rara su actitud pero… —volvió la vista a Kakashi, con el rostro compungido, con mirada anhelante—. ¿Sasuke está…?

—¡Ese idiota va a matarse!

* * *

><p>Los escalones crujían bajo sus pies con cada paso que daba, como si el peso de su existencia cayera repentinamente sobre él. De pronto su casa parecía más antigua de lo que era, como si hubiesen pasado cientos de años viviendo ahí, pero solo habían sido trece.<p>

Tuvo una vida feliz con sus padres, valoraba cada recuerdo de ellos, hasta el más insignificante. Desde los momentos en familia, hasta los momentos en los que ellos no estaban y solo le quedaba Itachi.

_Itachi._

Había compartido todo con él, desde sus más ridículos miedos hasta sus más grandes sueños. En los días lluviosos, cuando se sentía solo y creía que la oscuridad se lo tragaría, ahí estaba Itachi, reconfortándolo con un abrazo fraternal o tomando su mano, apretándola muy fuerte, transmitiéndole seguridad, prometiéndole que todo iba a estar bien.

Y él rechazó todo eso.

Sasuke se detuvo en el último escalón, con la mirada vidriosa y las manos temblándole. Bajó la vista al suelo, sintiéndose miserable por su actitud en los últimos años.

"Oni-san…"

El chirrido de una puerta abriéndose llamó su atención, y por instinto levantó la katana, colocándose en posición de defensa.

—¿Itachi?

Sus pupilas tiritaron y su piel se erizó cuando observó a través de la puerta entreabierta del baño manchas de sangre sobre los azulejos del suelo. El terror se revolcó dentro de su estómago, trepando por su garganta como ácido que le corroía por dentro.

Se aventó hacia la puerta, empujándola con las palmas de las manos, esperando encontrarse con el peor de los escenarios. Sus ojos buscaron a su hermano, pero no había nadie ahí. Expulsó todo el aire de golpe, sin percatarse de en qué momento había aguantado la respiración. Bajó la vista al suelo, observando las gotas de sangre en el suelo. Algunos azulejos tenían una tonalidad rojiza, como si hubiesen limpiado superficialmente la sangre del suelo.

—¿Dónde…? –confuso, revisó el baño con detenimiento, deteniéndose frente al espejo.

Se quedo unos segundos viendo el espejo, antes de darse media vuelta, saliendo nuevamente al pasillo, esperando encontrar a su hermano. Se sorprendió al ver la puerta de su habitación entreabierta.

Sasuke entornó la mirada, caminó a paso lento hacia su habitación, deteniéndose en la puerta. Su mano se congeló sobre el pomo, y su mandíbula se tensó.

Como si no hubiese perdido demasiado tiempo ya.

—Entra de una vez, Sasuke. —Lo animó una voz que provenía desde el interior de la habitación. Sasuke no dudo ni un segundo, menos cuando se percató de quién era el dueño de aquella voz.

Cuando entró, sus ojos se desviaron rápidamente hacia Sakura, quién se encontraba sobre su cama, aparentemente inconsciente.

—¿Pero qué…? —Se acercó a ella, temiendo lo peor. Coloco sus manos sobre su muñeca, buscando su pulso. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios cuando descubrió con alivio que se encontraba viva.

Tardo unos segundos en centrar nuevamente su atención en Itachi, quien llevaba el uniforme de su escuela. Una pulcra camisa blanca y pantalones oscuros y zapatos negros.

Estaba a salvo.

—Tu amiga vino a verte, pero se sintió mal y la dejé descansando. –Su hermano ladeó el rostro, sonriéndole con la misma familiaridad con la que siempre lo recibía. Sasuke no contestó, aun sintiendo el nudo un nudo en su garganta—. ¿Ocurre algo?

—Había sangre en el baño….

Itachi entornó la mirada, con los labios apretados en un rictus mordaz. Resopló incómodo, levantándose de la cama y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pulcro pantalón.

—Tuve un pequeño accidente. —Dio un par de pasos hacia la puerta—. Iré a limpiarlo.

Un rápido "clack" se escuchó en la habitación, logrando que el moreno se detuviese a unos centímetros de la puerta. Sonrió cuando el frío metal de la katana de su hermano rozó su cuello, sin siquiera inmutarse, como si lo hubiera estado esperando—. ¿Qué sucede?

—¿Dónde está Shisui?

El mayor permaneció en silencio, volteando el rostro hacia el menor después de unos segundos, observándolo por el rabillo del ojo.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¿No viste la inscripción que había en el espejo del baño? —El filo de la katana se hundió ligeramente en la piel de Itachi, pero sin llegar a cortarla. El moreno curvó las cejas, sorprendido por la seguridad con la que su hermano menor lo amenazaba—. Dime donde está.

—¿Y es necesario que me lo preguntes así?

—Estaba escrito con sangre, ¿acaso esperas que confié en ti? –masculló, ya sin poder contener el temblor de su brazo. Sasuke tenía las pupilas dilatadas y observaba con ojos vidriosos a su hermano—. ¡HABLA!

Itachi se giró sobre sus pies, encontrándose cara a cara con su hermano menor. El filo de la katana dejaba de apuntar a su cuello, centrándose ahora en su yugular.

—¿Vas a matarme?

—¿Qué hiciste, Itachi? –Sasuke comenzó a respirar aceleradamente, demasiado para su propio bien, casi como si estuviese a punto de tener un ataque—. Qué hiciste, por Dios…

Su hermano parpadeó, curvando la comisura de sus labios hacia arriba.

—Lo siento, Sasuke. –Se disculpó cínicamente, aun sonriendo—. Pero al parecer somos los únicos Uchihas que quedan.

La katana resbalo de entre sus dedos, cayendo al suelo y rebotando, haciendo un escandaloso ruido. El brazo aun extendido de Sasuke tembló, antes de caer inmóvil a un lado de su cuerpo.

—No… no puede… —El sudor se agolpaba en su frente, resbalando por su rostro. Su corazón latía desbocado, y la habitación empezaba a dar vueltas a su alrededor. La confusión dio paso a la ira, que se acumulo en su interior hasta explotar en un grito que logró que Sakura abriera los ojos.

Sasuke ni siquiera pensó antes de abalanzarse sobre Itachi, con la intensión de matarlo con sus propias manos. Ignorando como Sakura abría los ojos y se erguía de la cama, observando con confusión a su alrededor hasta que sus ojos lo encontraron.

—¡Sasuke-kun no te acerques a él!

Pero el moreno no le hizo caso, y lanzó un golpe hacia su hermano, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

—¡No lo mires a los ojos!

Le tomó una fracción de segundo asimilarlas las palabras de Sakura, y pasado ese segundo, ya era demasiado tarde. Los ojos de su hermano habían adquirido una tonalidad rojiza, y tres aspas negras se encontraban dibujadas en sus irises.

Ojos rojos, como los suyos.

El sharingan.

Su puño jamás alcanzó a golpear Itachi. Mientras su cuerpo se impulsaba hacia adelante, todo a su alrededor se apagaba, incluso el sonido. Dejó de escuchar la voz de Sakura, y la imagen de su hermano frente a él se torno borrosa, difuminándose poco a poco hasta desaparecer. El color, la luz, todo.

Todo a su alrededor se volvió negro.

El suelo bajo sus pies tembló, y sintió como su cuerpo caía al vacio.

A su alrededor se dibujaron imágenes con tinta roja y negra, eran recuerdos suyos, recuerdos lo suficientemente dolorosos como para no querer revivirlos. Y de pronto el sonido volvió en forma de voces familiares, gritos, llantos. Quiso cubrirse los ojos, taparse los oídos, quiso gritar para ahogar su mente en el sonido de su propia voz. Pero no podía moverse, solo sentía que caía hacia un vacio infinito.

Caía para no volver a despertar.

* * *

><p>Sakura rompió en llanto cuando vio a Sasuke desplomarse al suelo como un castillo de naipes. Se levantó tan rápido como pudo, tropezando con sus propios pies, para acercarse al moreno, aunque su cuerpo temblase ante la presencia del mayor de los Uchiha.<p>

Itachi seguía de pie frente a su hermano, que temblaba en el suelo, con la mirada perdida y saliva escurriendo de sus labios. Sakura tomó a Sasuke entre sus brazos, llamándolo por su nombre, con el rostro empapado por las lágrimas y las manos temblándole.

—¿Por qué… le haces esto? –preguntó con voz nasal, estrechando a Sasuke contra su cuerpo. Itachi clavó su mirada rojiza en ella, pero Sakura estaba demasiado asustada como para devolverle la mirada—. ¡E-Es tu hermano menor!

Itachi llevó una rodilla al suelo, con los brazos cayendo perezosos. Sakura se estremeció cuando lo sintió más cerca, y levantó lentamente la mirada hasta encontrarse con la de Itachi.

El moreno la observaba con una sonrisa torcida y sus brillantes ojos rojos sutilmente entornados, como una silenciosa serpiente que espera pacientemente para atacar.

—Lo hago por su bien. —Itachi extendió con tortuosa lentitud una mano hacia el rostro de la joven. Aterrada, Sakura apretó los párpados, estrechando fuertemente a Sasuke, sintiendo que las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas—. Porque como dijiste, soy su hermano mayor…

—¡ALÉJATE DE ELLA!

Sakura abrió los ojos de golpe, sintiendo su corazón latir desbocado al escuchar aquella familiar voz.

—¿Naruto?

Itachi se irguió, apoyándose en sus rodillas. Se dio media vuelta, con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios, enfocando su mirada en el jovencito frente a él.

—… ya estás aquí…

El rubio tenía los puños apretados, y la mandíbula tensa. Sus ojos refulgían con un brillo sobrenatural, como dos gemas azules brillando en la oscuridad. Su sangre bullía de rabia y daba la impresión de estar a punto de explotar.

Su enojo era palpable.

—¿Qué le hiciste a Sasuke?

La sádica sonrisa que adornaba el rostro del moreno desapareció poco a poco, hasta volverse una línea recta. Sus ojos apreciaban cada detalle en el rostro del yokai, como si quisiese grabarse su imagen en sus pupilas, para poder revivir aquel encuentro una y otra vez.

—Sasuke está vivo, si es lo que quieres saber… —Itachi cambio el peso de su cuerpo a la pierna izquierda, dando un paso hacia adelante—. Pero no lo estará por mucho tiempo si es que no haces lo que te digo, Kyuubi-sama.

—¿Qué? –Naruto ladeó el rostro, frunciendo el ceño, aun sin poder creerse lo que estaba ocurriendo—. ¡¿Qué rayos estás diciendo…?!

El rubio calló, cavilando lo que el otro le acababa de decir.

—¿Cómo me llamaste?

Itachi se llevó un pulgar rápidamente a los labios, mordiéndolo. Gotas de sangre resbalaron por su mano. Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par al ver al moreno juntar las manos, y como una afilada guadaña aparecía de la nada.

Justo como hacía Sasuke…

Itachi sostuvo la guadaña, dejando que el rubio se viese reflejado en la afilada hoja de metal.

—Desde que Sasuke lo trajo a casa, me ha costado mucho controlarme… porque he estado esperando verlo… desde hace mucho tiempo, Kyuubi-sama… —Itachi miraba con intensidad al yokai, quien seguía sin creerse lo que el otro decía—. No tiene idea de cuánto me ha costado aguantar, cuando todo lo que quería era tenerlo conmigo… —Hizo un rápido movimiento, dejando que la hoja de su arma apuntara hacia Sakura—. Le suplico que no oponga resistencia, porque si no viene conmigo, tendré que matar a esta chica.

Naruto jadeó, asustado, y la ira fue reemplazada por una sensación de inseguridad que lo carcomía por dentro. Su respiración se tornó irregular, y la imagen de Itachi frente a él se torno borrosa.

Ojos rojos y cabello negro, una guadaña en la mano.

La Sus pupilas se redujeron a un punto diminuto que se perdía en la inmensidad de sus ojos azules.

¿Ese era Itachi realmente?

La forma en la que lo miraba, la suavidad de sus palabras, la calidez con la que le sonreía.

Aquel joven amable que siempre lo había tratado bien…

…¿realmente estaba haciendo eso?

—Bueno, bueno, creo que ya fue suficiente…

Naruto sintió como una mano se apoyaba sobre su hombro. Despertándolo del trance en el que se había perdido. Volvió el rostro hacia un lado, encontrándose con la expresión seria de Jiraiya.

De pronto, las paredes y el suelo comenzaron a temblar, y cambio de forma, su textura se volvió pegajosa y de un color piel. Naruto observó con asombro como las paredes empezaron a contraerse, casi como si estuvieran…

—…vivas… —completó en un susurró el rubio.

Itachi observó con expresión indiferente al mayor, quién sonreía confiado. Conocía su posición y la desventaja en la que se encontraba, por eso no hizo ademán e moverse cuando el suelo bajo sus pies tembló y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se abrió, absorbiendo al cuerpo de una petrificada Sakura y un inconsciente Sasuke. Naruto observó con la mandíbula desencajada como ambos cuerpos eran expulsados fuera de la habitación por una de las paredes, alejándolos del peligro latente que representaba Itachi.

—Bien, muchacho, haznos las cosas más fáciles y ríndete… —Jiraiya tronó sus dedos, aun con la sonrisa victoriosa bailando en sus labios—. Para tu información, hay algunos Anbu afuera con muchas ganas de tener una conversación contigo, _Akatsuki_…

Itachi entrecerró los ojos, observando con semblante cansado al mayor.

—Creo que usted sabe bastante. –dijo casi susurrando, inclinando ligeramente el rostro, dejando que su flequillo cubriese su rostro—. Supongo que, por ahora, no queda más que retirarme…

—No. Dije que vendrías con nosotros. —Jiraiya hizo a un lado al rubio, quien continuaba igual de confundido, o incluso más, que al principio—. Naruto, revisa a Sakura y Sasuke, aléjense de esta habitación.

—Muy tarde…

Itachi levantó la vista; las aspas en sus irises girando. Jiraiya, al ver su intención de atacar, se hizo a un lado, empujando a Naruto con suficiente fuerza para alejarlo del peligro.

El rubio se frotó la nuca, adolorido, apretando los párpados con fuerza. Cuando abrió los ojos observo con la mirada desenfocada como llamas negras aparecían en la pared, logrando que un agujero se abriera en esta. Itachi atravesó la habitación rápidamente, dedicando una última mirada al rubio, antes de desaparecer por el agujero y escapar fuera de la casa.

—¡Maldito mocoso! –gritó el anciano, siguiendo al moreno fuera de la casa. Naruto se encogió de hombros, aun con la cabeza palpitándole por el dolor. Volvió el rostro hacia Sakura, quien se encontraba con Sasuke.

—¡Sasuke! –gateó hasta donde se encontraban sus amigos, percatándose del llanto silencioso de su Sakura—. Sakura-chan, ¿te encuentras bien?

—Sasuke-kun…

Naruto entornó la mirada, volviendo la vista hacia Sasuke. Este parecía profundamente dormido, como si nada hubiese pasado. Repentinamente, el moreno abrió los ojos, sus pupilas se dilataron y soltó un grito tan lleno de dolor que lastimó profundamente al yokai. Sasuke agitó sus manos, aterrado, como si quisiese alejar a alguien de él. Golpeó accidentalmente a Sakura en la mejilla, pero esta no se inmutó, y apretando los labios extendió los brazos y atrapó el cuerpo del moreno en un abrazo.

Naruto observó como el moreno se agitaba, gritando incoherencias, retorciéndose entre los frágiles brazos de la joven, con los ojos muy abiertos y dejando a la vista sus irises rojos.

—¡¿Q-Qué le está pasando?!

—No sé, ¡no sé! –sollozaba Sakura, tratando inútilmente de calmarlo. Naruto atrapó una de las manos de Sasuke, sosteniéndola fuertemente.

—¡Cálmate, Sasuke, cálmate! –trató de hacerlo entrar en razón, sin obtener respuesta alguna. Solo gritos. Sasuke arañó la espalda de la joven, quien gimió de dolor, pero no lo soltó en ningún momento, abrazándolo casi maternalmente.

Repentinamente el moreno dejó de retorcerse y sus brazos cayeron flácidos en el suelo, siendo una de sus manos aún sostenida por las del rubio.

—Ya… se terminó.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, Sakura aun llorando y presionando el cuerpo de su amado contra el suyo. Naruto tampoco se movió, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Sasuke, sintiendo sus manos más frías de lo normal.

—Sasuke… —lamó suavemente, apretando aquella fría mano.

—¿Cómo está el niño?

Ambos levantaron la vista, encontrándose con un cansado Jiraiya que caminaba hacia ellos.

—¿Logró atraparlo?

—No, aquel Uchiha es bastante hábil. —El anciano enfoco su mirada en Sasuke, mostrándose preocupado—. Será mejor que lo llevemos con los Anbu, necesitan atenderlo.

—¿Estará bien? ¿Qué es lo que le paso? –preguntó Sakura, con los ojos vidriosos y las mejillas húmedas. A Jiraiya no le tomó más de 5 segundos adivinar los sentimientos de Sakura por Sasuke, eso le provocó un doloroso deja vu.

Se arrodilló frente a Sakura, colocando una mano sobre la cabeza del joven. Le abrió los párpados, revisando sus ojos detenidamente. Frunció el ceño, lo que preocupo aun más a Naruto.

—Ero-sennin…

—Está atrapado en un genjutsu muy poderoso. Y no despertará…

La voz rasposa de Kakashi llamó la atención de Naruto y Sakura, quienes intercambiaron miradas de terror al escuchar las palabras del mayor.

—¡¿Qué fue lo que dijo?! —cuestionó el rubio, sin poder creerse lo que el mayor había dicho—. No, Sasuke no puede estar…

—Tranquilo, déjame terminar. —-Kakashi cruzó los brazos, manteniendo la distancia, más por respeto a Jiraiya, quien aun se mostraba arisco ante los Anbu—. En su estado actual no despertará, se encuentra atrapado en una alucinación bastante poderosa, no hay nada que un doctor normal pueda hacer por él. –Desvió la mirada hacia el anciano, quien escuchaba atentamente sus palabras, casi anticipándose a sus palabras—. Pero hay alguien que…

—¡No, ni lo menciones! –Jiraiya se levanto, señalando a Kakashi con un dedo acusador—. ¡Déjala fuera de esto! ¡Ya es suficiente con que arruinen mi quietud!

—¿De qué hablan? —preguntó Sakura, limpiándose el rostro con el dorso de su mano—. ¿Acaso hay alguien que si puede curarlo?

Jiraiya y Kakashi se observaron con intensidad, esperando que el otro hablara primero. Kakashi exhaló, cansado de la actitud del anciano. Lo respetaba, pero seguía siendo alguien muy problemático.

—Jiraiya-sama, la vida de este joven se encuentra en peligro y usted lo sabe. –Levanto las palmas de sus manos, mostrándose desarmado—. Estos chicos no necesitan su ayuda, pero no puedo ni quiero intervenir. Lo dejo en sus manos.

El mayor chasqueó la lengua, mostrándose molesto ante la actitud del Anbu. Se rasco la nuca con nerviosismo, antes de tomar aire y empezar a hablar.

—Una amiga mía fácilmente podría ayudar a este muchacho…

—¿Quién? –preguntó ansioso el rubio, esperanzado ante la posibilidad de ayudar a Sasuke.

—Su nombre es Tsunade.

Sakura parpadeó, recordando aquel nombre de los libros que había leído.

—Tsunade… ella es uno de los tres sannin, ¿verdad? –Jiraiya arqueó una ceja. No esperaba que aquella mocosa conociese a su amiga—. Ella se especializaba en curaciones, ahora que lo pienso, pero…

—¿Pero qué? –Naruto se llevó las manos a la cabeza, revolviendo sus cabellos—. Agh, no entiendo que sucede… ¿puede ella ayudar a Sasuke o no?

—Sí, ella es la única que puede hacerlo. –Aseguró Jiraiya, antes de enfocar su mirada en la joven—. Pero seguramente lo sabes, ¿no?

—Sí… —Sakura bajo la mirada, antes de volver su vista hacia el rubio—. Ha desaparecido, Naruto, hace mucho tiempo que no se sabe nada de ella…

El yokai parpadeó, confundido ante las palabras de su amiga. Apretó los dientes y gritó, frustrado, antes de volverse al anciano y señalarlo con un dedo acusador.

—Ero-sennin, ¿aún recuerda como es ella?

—Pues sí, hasta donde se sigue teniendo la misma apariencia de hace años… —El mayor cruzó los brazos—. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Si ella es la única persona que puede sanar a Sasuke. –Naruto se golpeó el pecho con un puño, casi como haciendo un juramento a sí mismo—. Entonces la encontraré. —Extendió su mano, señalando nuevamente al anciano, quién se sintió incomodó al ver la mirada decidida en el rostro del rubio, como si pudiese percibir lo que se avecinaba—. Y usted será quien me ayude.

Kakashi sonrió, escondiendo su sonrisa tras la bufanda que cubría parte de su rostro. Espero que Jiraiya se opusiera, pero este permaneció en silencio, para finalmente acceder a ayudar al rubio.

—¡Bien, está decidido, ero-sennin y yo nos vamos ahora mismo a buscar a la vieja Tsunade! —Naruto levantó un pulgar hacia Sakura—. Ya verás que todo saldrá bien, Sakura, confía en nosotros.

La joven observó anonadada la seguridad del rubio, y fácilmente le contagio una sonrisa.

Sentía que podía confiar en él.

* * *

><p><strong>Final<strong> **Notes**: Está de más decir lamento MUCHO haberme tardado tanto :( Prometo que no habrá otro hiatus, trataré de acabar este fic cuanto antes.**  
><strong>

Al cap: Itachi no era lo que aparentaba. Quedaron muchas preguntas abiertas, sí, se aclararan en los próximos capítulos. No se ha visto todo sobre Itachi aún.

Sasuke está herido, y ahora necesitan a Tsunade. Ya era hora de incluirla en la historia, y el próximo cap veremos más de eso :9 Este fic se pondrá más complejo y faltan incluir otros personajes y profundizar más las historias, prometo que no los decepcionará!

Como siempre, espero saber de sus opiniones, las agradezco de corazón, puesto que este es y siempre será mi fic favorito, por la trama que he armado para esta historia (digamos que he puesto el doble de esfuerzo que para las otras, le tengo más cariño a Cursed666).

**Comentario? Criticas?** **"No actualices más"?**


	11. Chapter 11

**ANUNCIO**

* * *

><p>Ni idea de si aún hay tantos lectores de estos fics como al principio, pero, por respeto a esos pocos, dejo este aviso: como deben adivinar, dejaré de publicar esta historia. Ya hace mucho que no actualizo y deben entender que, después del pésimo final del manga, no me quedan en realidad muchas ganas de updatear. OJO, ACLARO QUE ESA NO ES LA ÚNICA RAZÓN. También está el hecho de qu cada vez siento todo mas ooc. La historia es un AU por lo que la reciclaré y probablemente las suba a otra web, pero ya para historias originales, no fics. La subiría con el mismo nombre. Cursed666. Evidentemente linkeare en mi perfil la historia original para que no haya riesgo de plagio.<p>

No borraré los fics que tengo aquí :)

Lamento mucho hacer lo que nunca creí hacer lol Solía criticar a las autoras que no acababan sus fics o los dejaban a medias pero AHORA las entiendo. Hago esto por hobby pero no me apasiona el fandom igual que antes. Ando metida en otros, hay muchos buenos animes, disfruten y lean nuevas historias!


End file.
